


Demencia Marginal

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaDonghae no era exactamente alguien que encajaba muy bien, era tímido y torpe, siempre criticado por sus compañeros de clase por cualquier cosa y por todo a lo largo de los años. Sus carentes habilidades sociales lo habían hecho incapaz de hacer amigos, lo que lamentablemente, sólo le hace un objetivo más fácil para aquellos que desean hacerle daño. Sin embargo, uno de los chicos más temidos en la escuela siempre ha sido una persona que lo deja en paz, ni una sola vez le causó ningún tipo de dolor o alguna tortura; es sólo pura suerte que el impetuoso Lee Hyukjae no participara en el tormento, ¿o hay una razón mucho más profunda?
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Sungmin, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, Shin Donghee | Shindong/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lunacy Fringe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539347) by emii_vipelf. 



**Prólogo**

_Todavía puedo recordar perfectamente el día en que oficialmente entré en contacto con un tal Lee Hyukjae. El amor de mi vida, mi todo y más, porque ha sido mi todo por un poco más de dos años, pero uno puede sorprenderse cuando digo que nosotros originalmente no empezamos ni siquiera siendo amigos. Como cuestión de hecho, realmente ni siquiera lo conocía, sabía su nombre, por supuesto, y sabía cómo era, pero él siempre había sido solo otro rostro en mis clases desde que estaba en la guardería._

_Era muy tranquilo y tímido a lo largo de esos años, así que no era realmente una sorpresa el que casi nadie sabía quién era él en ese momento. Pero, tan pronto como los dos estábamos en la supuesta maravillosa edad de 13 años, algo en él... quebró, supongo. Tan pronto como llegamos a esa edad, todo el mundo se enteró de quien era Lee Hyukjae, lo conocían, y sabían temerle._

_Hyukjae se convirtió en lo que se describiría como un "matón", pero no en el sentido convencional. No se limitó a meterse con los nerds como la mayoría de los agresores, sino que más bien molestó a todo el mundo con excepción de sus dos amigos, Choi Siwon y Lee Sungmin. Pero, curiosamente, a pesar de que parecía molestar a casi todo el mundo, él nunca ni una sola vez vino por mí. No sabía por qué en ese momento, por lo general sólo pensaba que la suerte había estado de mi lado de alguna manera, y que todo era puramente una coincidencia que él ni siquiera me mirara; pero, una vez más, sólo porque estaba a salvo de Hyukjae, no significaba que estaba a salvo de todos los demás._

_La gente parecía disfrutar metiéndose conmigo durante ese tiempo, ya que sabían que no iba a pelear de vuelta. Era lo que se podría llamar un pacifista, así que odiaba la confrontación violenta y la lucha, y haría cualquier cosa para evitarla, incluso ahora, sigo así, aunque ser testigo de esa violencia se ha convertido en algo así como una fobia a causa de todos los años de tortura sin parar. Pero, debido a cómo era, me veían como un blanco fácil, sobre todo porque era muy fácil de hacerme llorar._

_Esto continuó durante años, mis compañeros de clase sin descanso burlándose de mi apariencia y empujándome alrededor, a menudo moliendo mi cara contra el suelo sólo para decirme que era incluso inferior que la tierra sobre la que estaba. Sin embargo, Hyukjae ni una sola vez se unió a esto, eligiendo siempre ignorarme por completo en lugar de unirse a la "diversión", como los demás inmediatamente lo llamaron; tan agradable como era el no ser lastimado por él, hirió mis sentimientos, todo al mismo tiempo. Me hizo sentir como si ni siquiera era digno de su atención, no valía la pena ni una simple mirada, y tan estúpido como era, me dolió tanto como cualquier otra cosa que otros me hicieron._

_Sin embargo, lamentablemente, para cuando llegué a los quince, no importaba quién me estaba golpeando y quién no, porque los golpes y patadas fueron mucho más violentos, las bromas fueron mucho más mezquinas, y las palabras se endurecieron. Me llamaron feo, una monstruosidad, una pérdida de la vida... todo por culpa de mi personalidad tímida y al parecer menos atractivo sentido de la moda._

_Nunca he sido de los que tienen excepcionalmente una alta autoestima, pero al oír esas palabras todos los días acompañada de golpes y empujones me puso en un punto más bajo. Me volví inseguro en todo el sentido de la palabra, e incluso mis padres notaron mi repentino cambio en la personalidad, aunque era tímido en la escuela, era por lo general mucho más extrovertido en casa con mis padres y otras personas cercanas, por el mero hecho de que era el lugar donde sabía que podía ser aceptado por quien era. En la escuela, era 'Lee Donghae, el patito feo en la última fila que nunca habló', pero en casa, era 'Lee Donghae, el hijo que hizo que sus padres se sientan orgullosos sin importar lo que hiciera o dijera'. Pero después de un tiempo, mi carácter nervioso y miedoso me siguió a casa; sin tener en cuenta, que no importa lo que mis padres dijeron o hicieron para tratar de persuadirme a decirles lo que estaba mal, me negué a hablar una palabra al respecto. No era su problema que fuese un paria, y no quería hacerlos preocuparse más de lo que ya lo estaban._

_Por triste que sea, la edad de quince años es lo que marcó el peor momento de mi vida, la cosa más espantosa que me ha pasado nunca sucedió durante ese año en la escuela. Ese fue el año en que algunos estudiantes descubrieron algo sobre mí que siempre he tratado de mantener en secreto. No es algo muy bonito... cuando alguien decide que no mereces vivir sólo porque eres diferente, y lo convierte en una experiencia aterradora. Ellos me rompieron ese día, emocional y físicamente; destrozaron mi mente y mi cuerpo en mil pedazos, haciéndome sentir totalmente humillado y sin valor antes de intentar matarme. Da miedo cuando alguien quiere matarte, especialmente cuando tú estás por tu cuenta, sin ninguna ayuda._

_Pero fue entonces que la mejor cosa en mi vida también pasó, alguien entró y recogió todas las piezas, parando a esa gente de hacerme daño mientras me ponía bajo su protección. Hyukjae me salvó la vida ese día, y ese momento ha sido quemado para siempre en mi memoria porque me hizo ver a Hyukjae por lo que realmente era. No era un matón violento o alguien cruel, una bestia despiadada, no era más que un ser humano incomprendido que logró convertirse en mi personal ángel de la guarda._

_Es increíble cómo las cosas han crecido desde entonces... cómo me he convertido en una especie de sistema de apoyo para Hyukjae cuando él ha sido lo mismo para mí. No sabía cómo de roto había estado él mismo, como no tenía a nadie cerca en su vida a excepción de su madre, su hermana, Sungmin y Siwon. Incluso entonces, no se abría a ellos con frecuencia, manteniendo todo en su interior hasta que estuvo a punto de reventar las costuras._

_Nos necesitamos mutuamente, cualquiera que nos conozca puede verlo claramente, uno de nosotros simplemente no puede funcionar sin el otro. Llámalo enfermizo que somos tan dependientes el uno del otro, pero nadie podría entender que tan profundo nuestro vínculo es; así es como trabajamos, y así es como siempre vamos a trabajar._

_La gente nos llama asquerosos porque estamos juntos, a menudo preguntan cómo es posible que un hombre ame a otro, pero mi argumento es siempre el mismo. Hyukjae y yo tenemos un vínculo mucho más cercano del que incluso muchas parejas casadas tienen; sólo somos humanos, y los humanos aman de manera irrevocable. Cómo llegamos a ser aún más grande que cualquier cuento de hadas, porque a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas, Hyukjae y yo nos conocimos en circunstancias reales, no bajo un cuento falso en el que la felicidad verdaderamente no existe._

_Hyukjae es mi columna vertebral, mientras que yo soy su línea de vida, pero no es así como empezamos. Empecé siendo un chico desaliñado en clase que ni siquiera hablaba, mientras que Hyukjae era el estudiante más intimidante y enfadado en mi grado entero, si no en toda la escuela. Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que Hyukjae y yo estaríamos donde estamos ahora, pero, efectivamente, nuestros mundos chocaron y nos las arreglamos para encontrar consuelo en él otro._

_No esperes un final feliz en esta historia, simplemente porque no hay un final. No quiero un final cursi que hará estallar mi corazón, porque los finales no funcionan de esa manera. Los finales no deben ser las cosas que te hacen feliz, debe ser la propia historia. Hyukjae y yo no tenemos una historia de amor convencional, y prefiero que siga siendo así._

_Por supuesto, para que puedas empezar a entender cómo las cosas para nosotros empezaron, así como comprender lo que Hyukjae y yo hemos vivido, tanto por separado como juntos, voy a tener que empezar desde el principio de mi segundo año de la escuela secundaria, cuando tenía sólo quince años, solo yo, más solo de lo que jamás había estado antes..._

°

°

°

**El Prólogo y los primeros tres capítulos que publicaré fueron traducido por SarangHae.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: Indeseado**

_"Indeseado, innecesario,_

_Siempre has sido maltratado._

_Aférrate, no hagas lo que dicen"._

Clase de gimnasia. Era una de esas cosas con las que Donghae tenía una relación de amor/odio. Disfrutaba de la actividad física, le gustaba correr y hacer ejercicio, liberar endorfinas en todo su cuerpo y realmente le daba ganas de sonreír con una sonrisa de verdad en lugar de sólo una falsa. Claro, él no era muy bueno en deportes, pero lo intentaba y era uno de los mejores en baile, que era en lo que él sobresalió, pero ellos nunca le hicieron tanto honor al baile, incluso siendo un entrenamiento, con lo que Donghae profundamente no estaba de acuerdo en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo, al menos intentó lo mejor que pudo para dar cabida a cualquier cosa que el entrenador le pidió que hiciera, tratando de disfrutar al menos de la clase a pesar de que era dejado por lo general por sí mismo cuando no estaba siendo atormentado.

Sin embargo, la parte del odio de su relación con la clase de gimnasia anuló el amor, por un margen mucho mayor. Cada vez que iba a hacer las vueltas alrededor del gimnasio como todos los demás, alguien siempre le empujaba, haciéndole caer dolorosamente de rodillas sobre la superficie de madera pulida del suelo del gimnasio. Cada vez que jugaban algo como el baloncesto, él siempre tendría la dura y redonda pelota estrellada contra la parte posterior de su cabeza, y no era diferente con cualquier otro deporte; aunque debe decir que las cosas como el tenis y el béisbol estaban en el parte superior de la lista de los deportes más odiados, simplemente porque no sólo tendría que preocuparse porque una pelota lo golpease, sino también las diferentes raquetas y palos que alguien 'accidentalmente' tirase en su camino.

La peor parte, sin embargo, no era lo que ocurría durante la clase, sino lo que ocurría antes y después de ella, cuando él estaba en el vestuario. Odiaba las miradas escrutadoras sobre su persona, los susurros y risitas burlonas mientras él se despojaba de su camisa sudada y pantalones cortos. A causa de todo esto, él se negó rotundamente a ducharse con todos los demás, él estaba bastante inseguro de cómo era, así que no necesitaba a ellos viéndolo en toda su gloria desnuda.

Continuó así durante meses, Donghae esperando a que todos los otros chicos salieran del vestuario, dejándolo para él solo antes de siquiera poner un pie en la ducha donde podría estar expuesto sin la preocupación de ser juzgado por su cuerpo totalmente desnudo, dejándose llegar tarde a la siguiente clase que tenía, de modo que no tendría que enfrentarse a las palabras hirientes y posibles puñetazos y patadas. Seguía y seguía por ese camino, hasta que el entrenador se percató de su pequeño hábito.

Ese día, el entrenador se acercó a él justo después de clase, deteniéndolo justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el vestuario junto con todos los demás. El entrenador le dijo que estaba siendo infantil y ridículo, diciéndole que entrará y se duchara con todos los demás o de lo contrario le estaría dando una mala calificación en la participación.

Donghae lo encontró injusto en cierto modo, darle a alguien una baja calificación simplemente porque no quería ducharse con todos los demás; el entrenador no entendía en qué tipo de situación lo pondría. En que horrible y lamentable situación, por lo que Donghae se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de los vestuarios. Sus manos sudaban mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa, aunque también tenía esperanza de que un mejor resultado sucediese, mientras abría la puerta y entraba en la ruidosa habitación, el húmedo vestuario; lamentablemente, sin embargo, lo mejor nunca llegó.

* * *

Donghae había estado sólo a unos metros de distancia de su casillero después de salir de la ducha, evitando mirar a las otras personas de los casilleros a pesar de que él podía sentir sus ardientes miradas sobre su espalda; él estaba en la recta final, tan cerca de estar seguro y vestido que casi podía saborearlo, pero por supuesto fue entonces que algunos de los más grandes compañeros de clase optaron por atacar.

No podía comprender lo que estaba pasando, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo; de repente había sentido dos pares de manos tomar un fuerte agarre sobre sus dos brazos desnudos, haciéndole jadear antes de que comenzó a entrar en pánico inútilmente contra los dos chicos más grandes, que comenzaron a arrastrarlo a alguna parte. La risa y las burlas se hicieron eco a través del vestuario mientras Donghae continuó tratando de liberarse del férreo agarre, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil. Su agarre se apretó en la toalla colgando de su cintura todo el tiempo, tratando de escapar del firme agarre mientras cubría su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo para que su cuerpo desnudo no fuese mostrado a todos los chicos riéndose en la habitación.

Los dos niños agarrando los brazos de Donghae llegaron a la puerta principal del vestuario, la puerta que daba a uno de los muchos pasillos de la escuela; después, a medida que continuaron riéndose de las súplicas y demandas de Donghae para que lo suelten, ellos tiraron al delgado niño hacia el pasillo, ambos riendo burlonamente cuando el cuerpo del moreno chocó contra el duro suelo antes de que cerraran la puerta y bloquearan la cerradura.

Donghae no había sido capaz de procesar mentalmente lo que había pasado, su mente era una imagen borrosa mientras lentamente se levantó del suelo, manteniendo un firme agarre sobre la toalla que adorna sus caderas para mantenerse cubierto. Pero, tan pronto como oyó la puerta cerrarse y la cerradura echada, los ojos de Donghae inmediatamente se abrieron antes de que él corrió hacia adelante, inútilmente tratando de forzar la apertura de la puerta de los vestuarios mientras las lágrimas quemaban en sus ojos, frenéticamente rogando que lo dejaran volver al interior antes de la campana pudiese sonar y el pasillo se llenara de estudiantes para ver su cuerpo desnudo, vestido únicamente con una toalla húmeda.

Su visión borrosa por las lágrimas de pánico e inseguridad, sus puños todavía golpeando contra la puerta mientras rogaba que lo dejaran entrar antes de que las clases terminaran, que estaba a sólo pocos minutos. El sonido de la risa ahogada se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, lo que sólo consiguió que Donghae se molestara más y sus golpes en la puerta fueran más duros y más fuertes. Sus ruegos desesperados se convirtieron en temblorosos sollozos, sus puños temblando y empezando a doler por los golpes en la puerta con tanta dureza; esto era horrible y completamente vergonzoso, no se sabía lo que alguien haría o diría si fueran simplemente vagando por los pasillos para encontrarle fuera así, completamente desnudo si no fuera por la tela blanca y suave cubriendo sus caderas. El pelo de Donghae todavía estaba mojado, las gotas de agua cayendo sobre su piel limpia, lo que hizo aumentar la piel de gallina en la parte superior de la broceada piel, mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta y sacudiendo el mango con desesperación.

Había estado tan decidido a volver a estar dentro de los vestuarios antes de que la campana pudiese sonar, que ni se dio cuenta de dos figuras paseando por el pasillo, yendo directamente hacia él; los dos hombres se detuvieron al ver al frenético chico moreno, pero Donghae todavía no se daba cuenta de ellos. Es decir, hasta que uno de los otros chicos habló, su voz llena de preocupación y cuidado cuando le preguntó, —Oye... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en tan sólo una toalla?

Donghae se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras él giró bruscamente y miró a los dos hombres con lágrimas, los ojos llenos de miedo; allí, solo a unos pasos de distancia, había dos de las últimas personas que jamás esperó o incluso quería ver en el momento, Choi Siwon y Lee Sungmin. El corazón del moreno casi se detuvo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta, mirando a los dos con puro miedo; él sabía quiénes eran no sólo por su polémica reputación y que ellos estaban en el mismo grado que él, sino también porque eran amigos de Lee Hyukjae. El mero pensamiento de ese nombre era casi suficiente para hacer temblar a Donghae por el miedo, sin embargo estar en la presencia de dos amigos íntimos del rubio matón simplemente incrementó ese temor. Donghae nunca había tenido que correr de estos dos antes, y mucho menos de Hyukjae, haciéndole contar su buena suerte de que estaba a salvo; pero ahora, temía que tal vez su suerte se había acabado.

Sollozando en silencio, Donghae se mordió el labio, no respondiendo a ninguno de ellos a favor de permanecer callado, con la esperanza de que sólo lo dejarían en paz y no se añadirían a su tormento actual. La vista del moreno estaba oscurecida por las lágrimas, haciéndole incapaz de ver el brillo de preocupación dentro de los propios ojos muy abiertos de Sungmin antes de que el hombre más bajo mirara a Siwon, el más alto parecía compartir los mismos sentimientos que el hombre rubio.

Volviendo a mirar Donghae, Sungmin soltó la mano de Siwon y cautelosamente caminó hacia el moreno llorando mientras le preguntó en voz baja: —¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué estás aquí fuera así? —preguntó Siwon con tono amable mientras caminaba después de Sungmin, su mirada vacilante subiendo y bajando en el cuerpo de Donghae curiosamente—. Tú no eres uno de esos nudistas o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡N-no! —Donghae habló con un tono de defensa, su débil agarre en la toalla sólo se apretó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, sintiéndose inseguro bajo las miradas de los dos hombres mientras murmuraba en voz baja—. Y-yo... me encerraron fuera...

Como su mirada seguía cabizbaja, Donghae no se dio cuenta de que la normalmente dulce cara de Sungmin cambió a una de ira y disgusto mientras pasaba su miraba del tembloroso moreno hacia la puerta contra la que estaba apoyado; pero, Donghae oyó la aparente ira en el tono Sungmin cuando el más mayor habló —¿Oh, en serio?

Donghae oyó los pasos Sungmin contra el suelo cuando el hombre más bajo avanzó, y cuando el moreno sintió la mano de Sungmin de repente agarrar su muñeca, inmediatamente giró la cabeza y trató de tirar de su brazo por miedo —No me hagas nada, por favor.

—No lo haré —murmuró Sungmin en respuesta, sus ojos aún mirando a la puerta mientras quitaba el cuerpo de Donghae de la puerta con facilidad—. Yo voy a entrarte otra vez ahí —Donghae se quedó sin aliento cuando Sungmin lo empujó ligeramente hacia donde Siwon estaba parado mientras le preguntó—. Wonnie, ¿cuánto tiempo queda hasta que las clases acaben?

Siwon tomó un momento para mirar a Donghae, sonriendo con una amigable sonrisa por un momento antes de mirar a su reloj y responder a la pregunta de su novio —Unos diez minutos, Min.

—Oh bueno, un montón de tiempo —dijo Sungmin con una sonrisa leve, dando unos pasos atrás de la puerta mientras Donghae simplemente siguió sollozando y manteniendo los ojos en el suelo; Siwon miró al chico a su lado y sonrió ligeramente antes de palmearle el hombro tranquilizadoramente, haciendo saltar a Donghae por la sorpresa, mientras que el más alto habló—. No te preocupes, ¿está bien? Min se hará cargo de esto, así que por favor no llores más.

—¿P-por qué me estáis ayudando? —Donghae preguntó con voz temblorosa, sus ojos mostrando sospecha y miedo mientras continuó—. Vosotros ni siquiera me conocéis... y...

—Oh, te conocemos. Eres Lee Donghae, ¿verdad? —dijo Siwon con una suave sonrisa, apartando la vista de la mirada curiosa de Donghae mientras continuaba—. No te preocupes tanto, no vamos a hacerte daño ni nada. Como ya he dicho, Min se hará cargo de esto.

Donghae sollozó suavemente, abriendo la boca para preguntar exactamente lo que el otro quería decir con 'hacerse cargo de esto', pero fue interrumpido por el sonido ensordecedor de la madera siendo fragmentada que resonó por todo el pasillo, así como varios gritos que vienen de dentro del ahora abierto vestuario. Girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta, los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de golpe; la puerta ahora estaba echada hacia el interior, la cerradura habiendo sido arrancada de la puerta por completo, y Sungmin se quedó ante la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal levantando sus labios con forma de 'M'.

—C-como... —Donghae se detuvo, todavía en estado de shock mientras miraba a Sungmin con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las acciones del hombre más bajo en el vestuario, evidentemente todavía enojado por algo.

—No muchos lo saben, pero Min está bien entrenado en las artes marciales chinas. Esa puerta ni siquiera tenía una oportunidad —dijo Siwon con una ligera risa, antes de que él también se adelantó hacia el vestuario, indicando al moreno que lo siguiera—. Vamos, sal del pasillo antes de que las clases acaben.

Vacilante, Donghae mordió su labio antes de que lentamente arrastrara los pies detrás de Siwon; un abrumador nerviosismo devoraba sus entrañas, dándole ganas de vomitar. La sola idea de estar de vuelta en el vestuario con esa gente era aterrorizante, pero al menos él podría conseguir su ropa y otros artículos, es decir, si nadie los había arruinado todavía.

Pero, justo cuando entró en el vestuario, Donghae sintió a alguien agarrando su muñeca y tirando de él hacia ellos; él dejó escapar un grito y casi inmediatamente comenzó a luchar, hasta que se congeló en sus movimientos cuando oyó la voz de Sungmin junto a él gritando a todos los demás en el vestuario, el tono del mayor enojado y lleno de disgusto.

—Muy bien, ¿quién lo hizo?

Tan pronto como la voz de Sungmin sonó, el vestuario parecía caer en un silencio de muerte, nadie ni siquiera atreviéndose a hablar; Donghae realmente no estaba seguro de por qué todo el mundo estaba tan asustada de Sungmin, de todas las cosas que había oído hablar del mayor ninguna ha sido increíblemente maliciosa, pero supuso que contar con el respaldo de ser amigo íntimo de Hyukjae era suficiente para hacer temblar a cualquier persona por debajo de los ojos como gacelas del hombre más bajo.

—¿El qué? —un chico habló, rompiendo el silencio del vestuario; Donghae podía decir por el tono masculino que él estaba tratando de ser duro, pero estaba todavía muy intimidado por el hombre más bajo que estaba agarrando la su muñeca.

Donghae mantuvo la cabeza baja, mordiéndose el labio mientras más lágrimas brotaron en sus ojos; era bastante fácil hacerlo llorar, siempre lo había sido, y con tanta atención hacia él una vez era suficiente para hacer precisamente eso. Nunca manejó bien las multitudes, y esto no era ninguna excepción. Pero, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, Donghae pudo oír el gruñido en la voz de Sungmin cuando el mayor espetó —¿¡Quién sacó a este chico fuera y lo dejó allí!? ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

—No es como si a él le importa —otra voz se burló, Donghae hizo ligeramente una mueca de dolor cuando su ya baja autoestima obtuvo otro golpe.

Entonces, Donghae oyó a Sungmin burlarse de nuevo, antes de que literalmente pudiera oír la risa malvada en la voz del rubio cuando él replicó, —A todos les importa de alguna manera, idiota insolente. Pero, sólo por si acaso, estoy seguro de que Hyukjae va a _amar_ escuchar sobre tu pequeña payasada.

El aire se hizo más tenso de repente, incluso Donghae se tensó con miedo, todo de sólo escuchar ese nombre. Nadie ni siquiera dijo una palabra contra la amenaza Sungmin, y Donghae podía escuchar los incómodos movimientos de los diferentes hombres en el vestuario.

—C-como si el fuese a hacer algo —habló un chico finalmente, tratando de enfrentar la amenaza de Sungmin, pero obviamente sintiéndose intimidado y tartamudeando —Hyukjae no se preocupará por algún nerd. Absolutamente a nadie le importa un maloliente pescado.

Donghae hizo una mueca y se sorbió la nariz, sintiendo que su ya baja autoestima se desmorona aún más desde dentro, haciéndole encogerse de miedo subconscientemente detrás del cuerpo de Sungmin.

—Supongo que lo veremos, ¿no? —dijo Sungmin y Donghae aún podía oír la risa en la voz del mayor; y si Donghae hubiese estado viendo la mirada de Sungmin, él también podría haber visto el destello de sabiduría que brilló dentro de esos ojos como de gacelas.

Entonces, Donghae abruptamente se tensó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, y él giró la cabeza en dirección a quienquiera que le hubiera tocado; los nerviosos ojos de Donghae se reunieron con el hermoso, amable rostro de Siwon, el otro hombre dándole una sonrisa agradable y amable.

—Vamos, ves a buscar tu ropa —dijo Siwon en un tono suave, consiguiendo que Sungmin dejará de lado la muñeca del moreno antes de dejar que Donghae guiase el camino hacia su casillero—. Minnie se hará cargo de las cosas.

—Gracias... —murmuró Donghae en voz baja, aunque se aseguró de que su tono mostraba su genuino agradecimiento; esa fue la primera vez que alguien había dado la cara por él, y en realidad era una sensación muy agradable de tener.

Donghae logró llegar a su casillero con Siwon por detrás de él, y suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía cerrado y nadie había tocado sus cosas; cuando lo abrió, Donghae oyó a Siwon decir en voz baja —Oh, no hay necesidad de agradecer. No está bien dejar a alguien en el pasillo desnudo así.

—Todavía significa mucho —murmuró Donghae, sacando su funda de las gafas y abriéndola para sacar sus gafas; él no tenía una visión horrible, sólo sufre de un astigmatismo leve, pero se podría decir que era más cosa de inseguridad, enfrentar el mundo por debajo de sus gafas era similar a cómo uno se limitaría a usar una máscara para ocultar su verdadero yo. Uno podría llamarlo extraño, pero era sólo un hábito que había desarrollado desde la escuela media.

Deslizando las gafas, Donghae suspiró cuando su apenas borroso ambiente pasó a una vista clara antes de volverse a mirar a Siwon, aunque casi de inmediato desvió la mirada de los amigables ojos del otro, de repente sintiéndose inferior cuando se fijó en el aspecto similar al de un modelo del otro, sobre todo con la sonrisa que aparecía en sus labios todo el tiempo. Cómo una persona así llegó a ser tan agradable con la gente como él, Donghae nunca lo supo; el hombre parecía como si fuera del tipo que empujaba a un lado a todos lo que están por debajo de él, no de estar a su lado al igual que él estaba haciendo con Donghae.

El moreno sacó su ropa del armario y de inmediato comenzó a vestirse, sus mejillas enrojeciendo con vergüenza por tener todavía a Siwon sentado cerca de él; Donghae no estaba seguro de si el otro hombre seguía mirándolo, pero él no iba a levantar la mirada para descubrirlo. Tenía suficiente con las miradas escrutadoras hoy, la última cosa que quería ver era al otro dándole la misma mirada.

Solo cuando Donghae terminó de colocar su camisa sobre su cabeza, dejando al tejido deslizarse por su torso y finalmente cubrirlo completamente, miró hacia donde había estado sentado Siwon para ver si estaba aún ahí o si se había ido desde que ya no era necesario; y, para sorpresa de Donghae, Siwon seguía sentado allí, con Sungmin junto a él también. Siwon tenía un apretado agarre en la mano Sungmin, murmurando algo al más bajo, mientras que Sungmin estaba mirando algo a un lado.

Lentamente cerrando la puerta de su casillero, Donghae se mordió el labio mientras miraba a los otros dos hombres y preguntó en voz baja —No quiero ser grosero... pero ¿por qué estáis aquí todavía?

La atención de Sungmin fue a Donghae, el brillo inmediatamente cayendo de los grandes ojos del otro cuando el mayor sonrió ligeramente. —Estamos esperando por ti, por supuesto.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Siwon, mirando inquisitivamente a Donghae cuando el moreno arrastró los pies mientras asentía tímidamente.

Levantando su mochila al hombro, Donghae miró a los dos con una mezcla de curiosidad y leve sospecha. —No teníais que hacerlo, ya sabéis... esperarme, quiero decir.

—Estoy obligado —dijo Sungmin con una linda sonrisa, antes de girar la cabeza y fruncir el ceño a los otros chicos todavía en el vestuario—. Yo no confío en ellos. Siguen mirando hacia aquí y esperando a que Wonnie y yo salgamos.

Donghae se mordió el labio, su pecho agitándose con una cálida sensación de seguridad, una sensación que por lo general sólo siente cuando está en casa, a salvo, con sus padres. Era una sensación agradable de tener en la escuela, aunque era extraño que viniese de dos personas con las que nunca había hablado y de las que sólo sabe acerca de las habladurías. A pesar de estar un poco escéptico acerca de su bondad, Donghae aún se sentía muy agradecido de que habían ayudado incluso a alguien como él, en contra de lo que los rumores habían dicho.

Los dos se levantaron del banco, entrelazando las manos inmediatamente mientras Donghae les dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida de sincero agradecimiento. —Bueno... gracias. Realmente lo aprecio.

* * *

Desde el incidente en la clase de gimnasia, la mayoría de la gente en realidad habían dejado a Donghae solo a lo largo de la mañana, para su gran sorpresa, pero también muy a su placer. Después de que Sungmin y Siwon se apartaron de él, fuera de los vestuarios, Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente por el resto de la mañana, mientras paseaba a su otra clase dentro de los pasillos llenos de gente. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien había sido tan agradable como para ayudarle, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ser encontrado así.

Lo que es aún más sorprendente es el hecho de que había sido un rescate por nada menos que Sungmin y Siwon. Donghae nunca había siquiera hablado con ninguno de los dos en toda su vida, sólo sabía acerca de ellos por los rumores, su polémica relación como una pareja homosexual, y verlos en los pasillos, junto con Lee Hyukjae acompañándolos.

Los tres de ellos eran esos niños con los que nadie quería meterse o estar confrontados, con Hyukjae teniendo sus violentos ataques de ira, Sungmin siendo algo inocente pero peligroso al parecer cuando se le provoca, y Siwon por lo general haciendo todo lo que pueda para proteger a su novio y su amigo, nadie se acercó a ellos a causa de la intimidación.

Por supuesto, Donghae nunca se metió en problemas con los tres, ellos sorprendentemente habían sido los únicos que lo dejaban en paz, fuera de todos los demás que lo denominaban un 'matón'. Para ser honesto, no estaba seguro de si siquiera sabía que existía, pero ya que tanto Sungmin como Siwon aparentemente habían conocido su nombre y su rostro, no parece ser el caso. Le hizo preguntarse en primer lugar cómo incluso lo conocían, y por qué eran tan amables con él al principio, pero decidió aceptar sólo el gesto amable y no hacer preguntas, simplemente estar agradecido a los dos hombres; lo que verdaderamente lo hubiera sorprendido, sin embargo, hubiera sido si Hyukjae fuese el que le hubiese ayudado, sobre todo con el humor del delgado rubio.

No es que Hyukjae era una persona horrible o algo, Donghae no conocía lo suficiente sobre el otro para decir realmente algo así, pero era muy conocido por cuán violento e impredecible el rubio platino podía ser. Donghae había visto a Hyukjae meterse en peleas con otros estudiantes en los pasillos, viendo lo fuerte que el otro podía golpear y patear, y que lo hacía temblar cada vez que oía el sonido de la carne siendo golpeada junto con los gritos de dolor; Hyukjae asustaba a Donghae sin fin, y no podía agradecer a los seres superiores que estaban mirando por él lo suficiente porque él nunca había tenido violentas confrontaciones con el rubio.

Sungmin y Siwon, por otro lado, eran dos personas que Donghae realmente admiraba de alguna manera en lugar de temerles, sobre todo después de oír hablar de su relación y tener la fuerza para salir de la manera que lo hicieron, una fuerza que Donghae anhelaba tener. Era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, en realidad, y era algo que hacía tiempo había aceptado sobre sí mismo y le dijo a su familia, pero nunca a nadie más; Lee Donghae era en realidad gay, y nadie más que sus padres y amigos cercanos de la familia tenían siquiera un indicio.

Nunca había estado realmente atraído por las chicas, así que cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar de una chica y lo atractiva que era, no podía unirse con ello, lo que pudo haber sido la primera causa de su apartamiento, ahora que pensaba sobre ello. Se sentía extraño al principio, y de hecho intentó encontrar mujeres atractivas de una manera sexual, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía obligarse a pensar de esa manera. Había sido una lucha interna, de verdad, pero cuando él conoció a Park Jungsoo, alguien que se había convertido en algo así como un tío para él, ya que era uno de los amigos de sus padres desde la escuela secundaria, para informar, fue cuando empezó a pensar en las cosas de una manera diferente.

Donghae encontró a los hombres atractivos en formas que nunca pudo ver en una mujer, y aunque le daba miedo al principio, él siempre había tenido a su familia para apoyarlo. Él se lo dijo a sus padres cuando estaba casi completamente seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, y él no tenía miedo ni vacilación en hacerlo; Jungsoo era gay y había estado saliendo con Kim Youngwoon desde la escuela secundaria, y los padres de Donghae había sido en realidad los que habían asesorado a los dos, por lo que Donghae sabía que sus padres no lo echarían a un lado o lo juzgarían por algo así como su sexualidad.

Y, por supuesto, sus padres fueron más que un apoyo, su padre riéndose descaradamente antes de decir algo como "¿Eso es por lo que estabas tan preocupado? Hae, te amamos por lo que eres, no por el género que te atrae" mientras que su madre sólo suspiró soñadoramente y dijo "Mi pequeño está creciendo tan rápido".

Tenía un buen sistema de apoyo por todos, tanto de sus padres, como de Jungsoo y Youngwoon, y se sentía más cómodo hablando libremente sobre qué actores o ídolos encontró atractivo y cuáles no. Por supuesto, su madre empezó a preguntar a su hijo acerca de los chicos en la escuela, molestándole acerca de cuáles encontró adecuados hasta la fecha o si incluso había pensado en ver a alguien, y el problema era, que nunca tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Siempre estaba tratando de huir de los agresores, esconderse de puñetazos y patadas, tratar de ignorar los insultos y chistes burlones, por lo que nunca tuvo tiempo para mirar incluso a alguien de esa manera, y mucho menos pensar en ello y realmente tratar de perseguir algo.

Bueno, era eso, y el hecho de que él se negó a hablar con alguno de sus compañeros acerca de su sexualidad; tenía suficientes problemas con ser golpeado por cosas insignificantes como su aspecto, sus gafas cuadradas, su tímida y pacífica naturaleza, por lo que lo último que necesitaba era a alguien que se burlara de él por ser gay. Esa fue la razón por la que respetaba tanto a Siwon y Sungmin; los dos tenían fuerzas para salir por toda la escuela y no preocuparse por las miradas de disgusto que se les presentaron. Sin embargo, ninguno los dos nunca se enfrentaron a la intimidación, ya sea por su alto estatus, o simplemente por ser conocidos como dos de los amigos de Hyukjae; nadie se atrevió a burlarse de los dos por su sexualidad, o cualquier otra cosa para el caso, pero Donghae sabía que si él fuera a salir de esa manera, posiblemente terminaría en la peor intimidación que jamás pudo siquiera imaginar.

Fue un honor, de verdad, haber sido ayudado por dos personas que apenas incluso conocía y todavía respetaba tanto; él estaba agradecido a ambos, Sungmin y Siwon, un calor acumulándose en su pecho con el mero recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido, era una sensación cálida y desconocida, pero era una sensación agradable de todos modos.

Fue agradable haber visto siquiera una pizca de bondad en el infierno que era la escuela. Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería después de que su última clase de la mañana había terminado; había tenido éxito en evitar a todos los matones a través de los pasillos, en silencio arrastrando los pies por los largos pasillos con la cabeza hacia abajo, evitando todas las miradas que irían hacia su indecisa figura mientras él sólo se centró en sus pensamientos.

No esperaba ninguna amistad o vínculo con Sungmin y Siwon después de haberle ayudado, pero él no podía negar la soledad abrumadora que creció fuerte en su corazón después de que él se había apartado de ellos; él no había estado alrededor de una persona de su misma edad que realmente lo tratara bien durante mucho tiempo, alguien que le hacía sentirse aceptado y realmente cuidado, por lo que el breve momento de experimentar tal cosa le hizo darse cuenta de lo aburrida y solitaria que era su vida en la escuela.

Suspirando para sí mismo, Donghae abrió las puertas de la cafetería, siendo recibido por el repentino bullicio y ajetreo ruidoso de la cafetería llena de gente. Dio un paso a través del camino de la puerta, dejándola cerrarse detrás de él mientras trataba de llegar a la fila del almuerzo lo más rápido posible para evitar el conflicto tanto como fuese posible.

Pero, por supuesto, después de sólo unos pocos pasos en la concurrida y ruidosa cafetería, Donghae se quedó sin aliento y se estremeció cuando alguien caminando en sentido contrario chocó su hombro contra el suyo; la fuerza no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlo ni nada, pero fue sin duda suficiente para sacudir su cuerpo hacia atrás un par de pulgadas mientras lo llevaba a detenerse bruscamente.

El otro hombre lo miró antes de resoplar —Mira por dónde vas, imbécil.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró Donghae, inclinándose ligeramente a medida que él se aseguró de mantenerse cabizbajo, ni siquiera queriendo encontrarse con la violenta mirada del otro.

El hombre se limitó a gruñir y siguió su camino, por lo que Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro antes de que él finalmente levantara la mirada, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla nerviosamente mientras él continuaba en dirección a la fila del almuerzo. Podía sentir los ojos de otras personas sobre él, haciéndole pasar incómodamente mientras esperaba en línea; él se negó a volver la cabeza y ver que lo estaban mirando, simplemente porque él no quería ver la mala intención que estaba sin duda habitando en sus ojos.

_Por favor... por favor, sólo dejadme comer en paz. Ni siquiera voy a comer aquí, comeré en el cuarto de baño o en una clase... sólo dejadme en paz._

Él continuó suplicando en su mente, mordiendo salvajemente el interior de su mejilla, mientras tomaba una bandeja de comida y empezó a recoger cualquier cantidad de comida que se viese decente para consumir. Donghae trató de ignorar las miradas que recibía, pero no podía negar la quema en su espalda mientras quienquiera que fuese continuó mirándolo fijamente, sus ojos prácticamente aburridos directamente a través de su piel con cada minuto que pasaba.

* * *

—Vosotros dos me disgustáis —murmuró Hyukjae, mirando a los dos hombres sentados al otro lado de la mesa; el menor de los dos estaba sentado sobre el regazo del hombre musculoso, con los brazos de este último envueltos alrededor de la delgada cintura del otro mientras besaban los labios el uno del otro cariñosamente cada pocos segundos.

Sungmin, el hombre más pequeño, volvió la cabeza y miró a Hyukjae, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios en forma de M cuando dijo con una risita —Oh, por favor, Hyuk, solo estás celoso.

Hyukjae levantó una ceja antes de resoplar y llevarse otra cucharada de arroz a la boca y murmurar —Como me gustaría tener alguna razón para estar celoso de vosotros dos.

—Oh, pero la tienes —respondió Siwon, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Sungmin con amor mientras sus labios rozaron la hinchada mejilla del pequeño—. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría tener a alguien tan adorable como Sungmin con quien estar todos los días.

El más pequeño se sonrojó antes de reír en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza para atrapar los labios de Siwon en un beso breve, tierno, casi logrando hacer a Hyukjae atragantarse.

—Lo siento, Siwon, pero lo hice con tu novio antes —respondió Hyukjae, sonriendo ligeramente cuando los ojos de Sungmin poco a poco comenzaron a estrecharse en él—. Nunca volví hacerlo.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de la garganta de Sungmin, sus ojos se estrecharon en Hyukjae mientras Siwon simplemente suspiró antes de que Sungmin respondió, —Ni siquiera lo intente y lo sabes, Hyukjae.

—Mejor que no lo hayas hecho, mordiste mi lengua.

—¡Teníamos trece, era un ignorante!

—Lo puedo decir.

Sungmin resopló antes de poner mala cara y mirar a Siwon, haciendo sus ojos brillar antes de que él se quejó en voz baja, —Wonnie~ Hyukkie está siendo un tonto.

Siwon no podía dejar de reír suavemente al pequeño espectáculo de aegyo de su novio, mientras que Hyukjae simplemente rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Pensé que él era siempre un poco grosero por lo general —Siwon dijo en voz baja, con su mirada vacilante en Hyukjae por un momento antes de reírse y ganar una mirada de muerte del otro.

Sungmin sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión de Hyukjae, su mirada subconscientemente sobre la puerta de la cafetería mientras se abría ligeramente. Entonces, cuando una familiar cabeza de pelo castaño entró tímidamente en la gran y ruidosa sala Sungmin no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

—Mira, Wonnie, es Donghae —dijo Sungmin en voz baja, haciendo que tanto los ojos de Siwon como los de Hyukjae siguieran su mirada hacia el tembloroso hombre que lentamente avanzaba poco a poco hacia la fila del almuerzo.

—El pobre chico parece que está a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad —murmuró Siwon, con los ojos mirando fijamente al moreno y besando suavemente la mejilla de Sungmin, mientras que el mayor asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Es tan lindo, sin embargo —respondió Sungmin con una sonrisa, sus ojos parpadeando en Hyukjae, con un brillo de sabiduría en su mirada cuando él continuó—. ¿Verdad, Hyukkie?

Mirando otra vez a Sungmin, Hyukjae frunció los labios y miró de nuevo a su bandeja de comida, —No voy a decir una palabra.

Sungmin suspiró exasperadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras los ojos de Hyukjae fueron de nuevo hacia Donghae, sólo para hacer una mueca y estrechar sus ojos cuando vio a alguien chocar violentamente en el lado del hombro del moreno. Inconscientemente, Hyukjae apretó el puño, sus ojos entrecerrándose cuando vio al hombre chaquear a Donghae, haciendo al último inclinarse en modo de disculpa a cambio.

_No te inclines maldita sea, no es tu culpa._

Hyukjae exhaló fastidiado, negando con la cabeza mientras volvía a comer su almuerzo, ignorando la mirada que tanto Sungmin como Siwon le daban todo el tiempo, sonrisas apareciendo en los labios de ambos.

—Hyuk, ¿por qué no simplemente hablas con el pobre chico? —preguntó Siwon, mirando al delgado rubio con curiosidad mientras Sungmin añadió—. Nunca se sabe, tal vez te recuerde.

—Sí, claro —se burló Hyukjae, ni siquiera mirando a sus dos amigos mientras seguía comiendo—. Vosotros sólo debéis permanecer fuera de esto.

Sungmin suspiró, rodando sus ojos mientras Siwon se limitó a negar con la cabeza, el anterior murmurando —Tan complicado.

—Sabes, antes le ayudamos —dijo Siwon con suavidad, haciendo que Hyukjae levantara bruscamente la cabeza y mirase al otro con las cejas fruncidas; Siwon sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar—. Algunos de los chicos de su clase de gimnasia pensaron que sería divertido quedarlo fuera de la puerta del vestuario en sólo una toalla.

—Imbéciles —murmuró Hyukjae, volviendo su mirada hacia su arroz y apuñalando a los granos con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo reír a Sungmin en voz baja.

—Estoy de acuerdo —el rubio elevó la voz, con la cabeza apoyada contra Siwon mientras éste apoyó la barbilla sobre el hombro del mayor—. Yo les dije que te diría al respecto, y me dijeron que no te importaría.

Hyukjae se burló, llevándose otro bocado de comida a la boca mientras seguía mirando la bandeja del almuerzo, una gran variedad de emociones jugando dentro de sus orbes marrones mientras él brutalmente masticaba la comida dentro de su boca. Tragando audiblemente, sus ojos parpadearon hasta Sungmin y Siwon antes de preguntar —¿Quién fue?

—¿Quién lo puso ahí? —Sungmin preguntó para aclararlo, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento antes de que él suspirara y continuase—. Para ser honesto, no estoy seguro. Pregunté quién lo hizo, pero nadie dio un paso adelante o lo admitió. Me acuerdo del aspecto de algunos de los chicos del vestuario, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Eso es suficiente —murmuró Hyukjae, bruscamente empujando su silla de la mesa y poniéndose de pie, llevando su bandeja casi vacía en sus manos antes de mirar a sus dos amigos expectante—. Vamos, tenemos algunos asuntos que atender.

—¿Asuntos? —preguntó Sungmin, quitándose del regazo de Siwon por lo que el más alto pudo ponerse de pie mientras levantaba una ceja a Hyukjae—. ¿Qué es este 'asunto' del que hablas?

Mientras Siwon se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo tanto su bandeja como la de Sungmin en sus manos, lo que le valió una mirada agradecida de su amante, Hyukjae suspiró y se dio la vuelta, partiendo hacia los botes de basura para deshacerse de las sobras de su bandeja mientras respondía —Simple; me aburro y estoy cabreado, así que vamos a ir a buscar a los chicos y patear sus cabezas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: Por Mi Cuenta**

_"Sin todo esto, me ahogo en nada._

_Está claro en mi cabeza, y estoy gritando por algo,_

_Saber nada mejor que saber todo."_

—Shindong... estoy preocupada por nuestro hijo —dijo Nari a su marido de la nada esa noche, dejando las sobras de su cena en un táper para guardarlas en la nevera.

Shindong la miró a través de las puertas abiertas de la cocina, antes de suspirar y volver su mirada a la televisión ante él y hablar en voz baja —Por lo general te diría que probablemente no es nada de qué preocuparse, pero que en realidad estoy de acuerdo en esta ocasión. Donghae ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

—Parece deprimido —dijo Nari tristemente, colocando las sobras en la nevera mientras hablaba—. El otro día, estaba caminando como si acabara de ser pisoteado por un elefante o algo así. Pero cuando le pregunté al respecto, dijo que sólo se torció el tobillo al practicar su baile o algo así, lo que francamente, no me creo en absoluto.

—Sí, Hae siempre ha sido un mentiroso horrible —dijo Shindong con una risa forzada, con los ojos aún pegados a la televisión cuando Nari entró en la sala, tan pronto como ella se sentó junto a Shindong en el sofá, con el brazo inconscientemente rodeó su pequeña cintura, lo que le permitió descansar su cabeza en su hombro mientras él continuaba—. Pero, tan horrible mentiroso como él es, él siempre ha sido muy tenaz al admitir que hay algo malo con él.

Nari suspiró, sus ojos mostrando nada más que preocupación mientras miraba sin rumbo en las imágenes parpadeantes sobre la pantalla del televisor cuando ella continuó en voz baja —Shindong, ¿y si alguien le está haciendo daño en la escuela? No me quiero imaginar a Hae pasando por eso, es tan fácil de perturbarlo tal como es.

—No estoy seguro de por qué alguien querría hacerle daño, sin embargo, esa es la cuestión —dijo Shindong suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior de Nari mientras tragó audiblemente, las meras imágenes de su propio hijo siendo golpeado por sus compañeros fue suficiente para hacerle casi retorcerse incómodamente—. Donghae nunca habla mal de nadie ni nada por el estilo... pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca habla de la clase de amigos que tiene, y nunca ha traído a nadie antes.

Mordiendo su labio suavemente, Nari volvió la mirada hacia Shindong, un indicio de súplica dentro de sus orbes marrones cuando ella le preguntó —¿Crees que puedas hablar con él al respecto? Siempre que trato de hacerlo él sólo cambia de tema o dice que tiene algo que hacer.

Shindong volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su mujer, alzando una ceja ligeramente cuando preguntó —¿Crees que me diría algo muy diferente a mí?

—Bueno, tal vez no... pero eres más persistente de lo que yo soy cuando se trata de cosas como estas.

—Eso es porque tienes miedo de presionarlo demasiado —murmuró Shindong con un suspiro, antes de reírse en voz baja mientras Nari le puso un puchero tiernamente.

—No es mi culpa —murmuró, el puchero todavía en sus labios cuando ella apartó la mirada de la del otro—. No me gusta molestar a nuestro hijo, y tú, por otra parte, disfrutas burlarte de él.

—Solo porque lloriquea muy bien —dijo Shindong con una leve sonrisa, riendo cuando Nari miró hacia él sólo para rodar sus ojos ante sus palabras.

—Sólo tienes que ir a hablar con él —dijo Nari con un suspiro, antes de mirar a su marido suplicante y rogando—. ¿Por favor?

Shindong exhaló por la nariz, su mirada dudosa hacia la escalera antes de que él suspiró en derrota, maniobrando para levantarse del sofá mientras murmuraba —Está bien... pero dudo que me diga algo.

* * *

Donghae se mordió el labio mientras se sentaba en su escritorio de su habitación. Su entorno era sombrío y oscuro, la única luz siendo la lámpara del escritorio junto a él, iluminando el libro de biología delante de él mientras sus ojos leían cada palabra en la página con atención. Un lápiz estaba cogido dentro de la mano, la hoja de trabajo al lado del libro mientras sus ojos seguían buscando el capítulo en éste para las respuestas. Sus ojos tenían picazón y dolor, con la mente actualmente en esa neblina de estar medio dormido y medio despierto mientras el zumbido de las palabras parecía seguir y seguir.

Había estado tan absorto en su tarea, tratando de terminar lo antes posible para poder ir a la cama, que no se dio cuenta de que su puerta se abrió un poco, un rostro familiar asomándose al niño antes de sonreír suavemente.

—Hola Donghae.

Sobresaltado, Donghae abrió la boca, su mano que había estado sosteniendo el lápiz contra su hoja tembló, haciendo que una larga mancha del grafito del lápiz fuese dibujada en la superficie de varios espacios en blanco y los problemas de palabras. Girando su cabeza para mirar a su puerta, sus abiertos ojos parecían desvanecerse mientras sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña mueca.

—Papá —se quejó Donghae cansado, volviendo a mirar a su hoja y empezando a borrar la línea larga de grafito que estaba cubriendo la superficie—. No hagas eso. Me has asustado.

—Lo siento —dijo Shindong con una risita, abriendo aún más la puerta antes de entrar en la habitación, cerrándola detrás de él mientras sonreía suavemente a su hijo—. Tu mamá quería que viniese aquí y hablase contigo de algo.

Donghae no se giró para mirar a su padre, sus labios sólo formando un pequeño puchero mientras limpiaba la superficie de las migajas de goma y le preguntó, —¿Sobre qué?

Shindong suspiró en voz baja para sí mismo, tomando asiento en la cama de Donghae mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo. —Acerca de la escuela.

Finalmente levantando la vista de su hoja, Donghae miró al mayor con una ceja levantada, la curiosidad en sus ojos cuando preguntó, —Bueno... ¿qué pasa con eso?

—Es, no lo sé... ¿nada está pasando allí? —preguntó Shindong torpemente, sin saber cuáles eran exactamente las palabras para preguntar correctamente a Donghae y sacarle algo que no sea un sí o un no; Donghae era un adolescente, después de todo, y como a la mayoría de los adolescentes cuando se les pregunta acerca de la escuela por lo general las respuestas eran bastante sosas y formadas por el menor número de palabras posibles.

—¿Pasando algo? —preguntó Donghae con las cejas fruncidas, aunque un flash de emociones que Shindong no entendió bien pasó a través de los orbes marrones del joven antes de que volviese su atención de nuevo a su tarea, con la voz un poco más tranquila cuando continuó—. No está pasando nada... así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Hae ahora sé que algo está pasando —dijo Shindong en un tono cariñoso y paternal, mirando al otro con una leve inquietud mientras continuaba—. Vamos, sabes que puedes hablar con tu madre y conmigo al respecto. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada —respondió Donghae, su voz aún más tranquila ahora que se mordió el labio inferior, fingiendo estar leyendo su libro de texto, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos, ya recordando el incidente de ese mismo día en el vestuario —No está pasando nada, así que mamá y tú no tenéis motivos para estar preocupados. Sólo estoy estresado por el trabajo de la escuela, tengo un montón de exámenes que se acercan y tengo que prepararme.

—Sabes, aunque apoyo que a mi hijo le vaya bien en la escuela, realmente deberías darte un descanso —dijo Shindong en voz baja, mirando al menor con atención mientras Donghae sólo mantenía su mirada en su libro—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste tiempo con amigos?

Donghae de repente se puso rígido al oír la palabra 'amigos', su aliento atrapado en la garganta por un momento antes de que dijese con voz débil —¿A-Amigos?

—Sí —respondió Shindong encogiéndose de hombros, antes de que frunciese las cejas pensando mientras miraba hacia el techo, continuando en voz baja—. Ahora que lo pienso... Hae, ¿por qué tu madre y yo no conocimos ninguno de tus amigos de la escuela?

Donghae se mordió el labio por la pregunta, cerrando los ojos por un momento para prepararse mentalmente una mentira convincente; se negó a decir a sus padres acerca de sus problemas en la escuela, y eso incluía el tema de no tener amigos de verdad. No quería que se preocuparan por él más de lo necesario, no era su problema que él no resultara atractivo para los demás estudiantes, por lo que no sentía la necesidad de hacérselo saber.

—U-um, bien —murmuró Donghae, todavía mordiéndose el labio por un momento antes de abrir los ojos y girarse para mirar a su padre, tratando de hablar en un tono claro y convincente, continuó—. La mayoría de mis amigos están ocupado con... cosas de familia. Y... ¡y deportes! Sí, deportes... ellos um, juegan al fútbol todos los días después de clases y los fines de semana, por lo que es difícil ponerse en contacto con ellos fuera de clases.

Shindong miró al otro por un momento, alzando la ceja, mientras hablaba en un tono poco convencido. —Deportes...

—Sí —Donghae trató de afirmar con una sonrisa, con la esperanza de que sus labios no fallasen ni temblasen por su mentira; él nunca había sido de los que mienten muy bien, y nadie sabía esto mejor que sus padres.

El más mayor permaneció en silencio durante unos momentos antes de suspirar y sacudir su cabeza. —Muy bien, Hae, voy a dejarlo ir por ahora, pero eres terrible mintiendo. Eso sólo me hace más preocupado por ti.

—Pero papá, estoy siendo honesto —dijo Donghae, haciendo un puchero ante las palabras del mayor, no disfrutando de ser llamado malo en su mentira—. Mis amigos están... ocupados.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas hijo —respondió Shindong suspirando, levantándose de la cama de Donghae y caminando hacia el adolescente sentado; entonces revolvió el pelo moreno del joven, con éxito haciendo a Donghae gruñir mientras el mayor rió suavemente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Donghae—. Tu madre y yo todavía estaremos levantados por un tiempo, pero tú tienes que irte a la cama para la escuela mañana, así que date prisa y termina tu tarea para que puedas descansar un poco.

—Sí papá —murmuró Donghae, volviendo a su libro con un ligero ceño cuando Shindong volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación para irse.

Mirando hacia atrás a su hijo, Shindong no pudo dejar de reír ligeramente y decir en voz baja, —Ten una buena noche, Hae. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, papá —murmuró Donghae, anotando una de las respuestas en su hoja, un mohín aún en sus labios cuando Shindong salió de su dormitorio.

Tan pronto como los pasos del mayor se habían desvanecido por el pasillo y se escucharon al bajar las escaleras, Donghae suspiró para sí mismo mientras dejaba caer su lápiz sobre su escritorio, dejándose caer en su silla mientras se pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello castaño. Mirando hacia abajo al libro abierto sobre la mesa, los ojos de Donghae empezaron a cerrarse mientras se mordía el labio sin descanso, la insoportable culpa ya vacilante en su mente.

Odiaba mentir a sus padres sobre algo tan estúpido como amigos, pero sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus padres si les decía la verdad; si él les decía que era intimidado prácticamente por todo el mundo, siendo el objetivo de cada broma, y que absolutamente nadie quería ser su conocido, y mucho menos su amigo, ellos iban a estar muy preocupados por él. Los padres Donghae eran ambos muy cariñosos y atentos, totalmente dedicados a hacer a su único hijo feliz mientras lo apoyaban con todos sus sueños.

Sus padres ya han pasado por muchas cosas, y ya han hecho mucho, más de lo que la mayoría de los padres hacen por sus hijos; él sabía que la mayoría de los padres no estarían tan dispuestos a aceptar tener un hijo homosexual, y sabía también que mayoría de los padres simplemente se burlarían en su cara cuando les dijese que su mayor ambición en la vida era ser bailarín profesional, pero ambos de sus padres siempre se limitaron a sonreír y le dijeron que lo apoyaban. Aunque, el padre de Donghae bailaba como un hobby, e incluso poseía y daba clases en un estudio de baile donde Donghae por lo general practicaba cuando no estaba ocupado estudiando, pero todavía era algo grande el que sus padres lo apoyaran para que fuese su principal elección de carrera.

Donghae no quería hacer nada para decepcionar a ninguno de sus padres, y tampoco quería preocuparlos demasiado por algo tan trivial como ser objeto de burla en la escuela por razones estúpidas. Pensó que esta era su oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo para ser fuerte; si podía pasar por todo esto por sí solo, entonces podía esperar que podría ganar el respeto de sus compañeros de clase y, finalmente, hacer que la tortura terminase, posiblemente incluso ganar un amigo de verdad, si no es más que uno.

Entonces, tanto Siwon como Sungmin cruzaron por su mente, casi al instante haciendo a Donghae sonreír al recordar cómo habían dado la cara por él. Eso hizo que un calor se extendiese a lo largo de su pecho y exhaló por la nariz mientras miraba hacia el techo, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras murmuraba distraídamente —Tal vez... este es el comienzo de algo. Tal vez algo bueno finalmente está llegando a mi camino.

* * *

Donghae había estado equivocado acerca de que algo bueno llegaba a su camino, eso era evidente debido a su situación actual; su cuerpo estaba cansado, sus cuerdas vocales doloridas por los gritos de auxilio mientras descansaba su cabeza contra la puerta de su taquilla de cuerpo entero, todo su entorno estaba oscuro, su cuerpo rodeado por el desorden de libros y terminó las tareas mientras permanecía dentro de su casillero, la única fuente de luz siendo la que se escapa por las tres tiras delgadas de las rejillas de la puerta de la taquilla. Las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, goteando sobre sus gafas mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de averiguar cómo salir de este lío.

Por supuesto, debería haberlo visto venir antes, lo sabía y se sentía increíblemente estúpido por no estar en guardia; debería haber escuchado con atención los pasos aproximándose a él mientras recogía los libros de su taquilla para la siguiente clase, y debería haber luchado más contra ellos cuando los chicos más mayores empezaron a empujarlo alrededor. Debería haber gritado más por ayuda o algo, aunque sabía que hubiese sido inútil, era por lo menos hacer algo, y debería haber puesto su pie cuando ellos cerraron la taquilla con él metido dentro de ella para evitar que la puerta se cerrase. Donghae se sentía estúpido, se sentía débil y patético, pero no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ahora.

Inhalando temblorosamente, Donghae arrugó la nariz cuando el olor a metal combinado con el de los libros del interior llenó su nariz, haciéndole temblar ligeramente por el fuerte hedor; él se movió incómodo en el pequeño espacio de su armario, sollozando suavemente mientras trataba de poner el pie en una posición cómoda para que no se le durmiese, tratando de averiguar qué hacer para salir de allí.

Echando un vistazo con sus llorosos ojos por las pequeñas rejillas de su casillero, Donghae entrecerró los ojos para comprobar si alguien se encontraba en el pasillo, sólo para ver que estaba completamente vacío ya que las clases habían comenzado hacía alrededor de media hora. Había tratado de abrir la puerta golpeándola un par de veces al principio de estar encerrado en el pequeño compartimiento, golpeando sus puños contra el metal mientras pedía ayuda, pero todo había sido en vano, y ahora no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a salir de ahí.

Donghae comenzó a regañarse a sí mismo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido como para entrar en esta situación, las lágrimas una vez más escociendo en sus ojos mientras continuó descansando su frente contra la puerta de la taquilla. Exhalando audiblemente, Donghae intentó mantener sus pequeños sollozos en silencio, levantando la frente del metal de la puerta de la taquilla unos centímetros antes de golpear de nuevo contra ella, causando un ruido bastante fuerte y un ruido sordo al sacudir la puerta. Repitió la acción una y otra vez mientras seguía regañándose mentalmente, frustrado con la escuela y los matones, y simplemente frustrado con la vida misma, los ecos de su cabeza chocando con el metal que suena por todo el pasillo en un patrón repetitivo todo el tiempo.

Hyukjae estaba silbando una pequeña melodía para sí mismo, paseando por los pasillos con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro; había decidido no ir a su clase por esa hora, decidiendo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que sólo sentarse allí en una mesa incómoda y escuchar el tono monótono del profesor calvo y seguir con las ecuaciones matemáticas sin sentido. No es que pasear por los pasillos y evitar a los diferentes profesores y personal de oficina vagando por éstos no fuera aburrido, pero al menos era mucho más entretenido que la clase.

Continuó caminando por los pasillos, sus ojos moviéndose por el espacio vacío para asegurarse de que ningún funcionario paseaba alrededor, hasta que poco a poco se detuvo; los sonidos de algo golpeando una puerta de taquilla de forma repetitiva resonó por todo el pasillo vacío, seguido por el ruido de la cerradura y de las puertas de las taquillas de lo que fuera que estaba golpeando el metal. Por esos sonidos, que estaban cerca, Hyukjae levantó una ceja, su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde era originario el sonido.

Caminando más cerca de la pared de las taquillas, Hyukjae arrastró su mano sobre ellas, sus oídos atentos en el traqueteo del metal mientras se acercaba más y más. Finalmente, se detuvo, con los ojos fijos en el casillero de al lado del que él estaba; su ceja se elevó, una expresión de curiosidad mezclada con diversión en su rostro cuando observó el movimiento de la puerta en un ritmo perfecto mientras quien sea que estuviese dentro del armario siguió golpeando contra ella.

Cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, Hyukjae apoyó el hombro contra el armario junto a él, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la puerta sonando mientras una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios; sabía completamente que era más que probable que algún pobre bobo se hubiese convertido en víctima de una broma, siendo encerrado en el interior de la taquilla por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Esa era una de sus propias tácticas personales favoritas para usar con aquellos que despreciaba, y no pudo evitar seguir mirando al movimiento de la puerta con nada más que pura diversión.

Una suave, casi inaudible risa salió de sus labios, levantando su cuerpo de la taquilla en la que había estado apoyado, mentalmente elogiando a quienquiera que había hecho esta pequeña broma mientras se alejaba unos pasos de la taquilla y el golpeteo se detuvo. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a más de un par de pasos de la taquilla, oyó una suave voz murmurar desde dentro del cubículo de metal.

—Tal vez debería hacer la escuela online o algo... cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto.

Al oír esa voz, Hyukjae abruptamente se detuvo en sus pasos, sus ojos agrandándose antes de que él girase la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a la puerta de metal. Esa voz; Hyukjae conocía esa voz. Era la misma, la tranquila y tímida voz que tenía la habilidad de hacer que su cerebro perdiese todos los procesos mentales, haciéndolo ser increíblemente incómodo y torpe, pero también hacer a su cabeza dar vueltas. Esa voz sólo podía pertenecer a una persona, y la sola idea de él siendo forzado así otra vez fue suficiente para que Hyukjae apretase los puños, reprimiendo el impulso repentino de golpear algo mientras giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la taquilla.

Donghae continuó sollozando para sí mismo, su dolorida frente todavía apoyada contra la puerta metálica mientras se mordía los labios, con las gafas manchadas de gotas de lágrimas que derramaron sus párpados. Sus ojos escocían por las lágrimas saladas que habían caído, el aire a su alrededor más sofocante a cada minuto, haciéndole rezar mentalmente por algún tipo de milagro para salir de ahí. En este momento, él sólo quería ir a sus clases del día antes de ir a casa y estar malhumorado en su habitación por el resto de la noche; eso no era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

—Um, oye... ¿necesitas ayuda?

Jadeando, Donghae levantó la cabeza de la puerta del armario, inmediatamente yendo a las pequeñas rejillas y entrecerrando los ojos, mirando hacia fuera para ver quien estaba hablando con él, o si siquiera estaban hablando con él; tragó saliva, sólo pudiendo ver un par de piernas delgadas pero musculosas vestidas con pantalones vaqueros pitillo oscuros y el borde de una camiseta gris. La persona estaba de pie justo en frente de su taquilla, y aunque Donghae no estaba seguro de quién estaba allí exactamente, haría cualquier cosa por salir de ese infernal armario.

Lamiendo sus labios secos, Donghae abrió la boca y habló con duda —S-si... quiero decir, si pudieras. Por favor.

Un suspiro se oyó del desconocido, los ojos de Donghae aún mirando por las pequeñas rejillas mientras observaba que el otro se acercaba a la taquilla mientras murmuraba —No es por ser desagradable, pero ¿cómo exactamente terminaste atrapado en una taquilla?

—U-um... yo sólo fui... encerrado aquí —murmuró Donghae silenciosamente, escuchando la manija de su taquilla moviéndose, las manos del desconocido fuera de su vista mientras hurgó con la cerradura; mordiéndose el labio, Donghae después continuó en el mismo tono—. ¿Quieres mi combinación?

—Eso podría ser de ayuda, sí —murmuró el desconocido como respuesta, y Donghae suspiró suavemente.

—24, 6, 13.

Se quedó en silencio después de que Donghae dio la combinación de su taquilla, los únicos sonidos siendo las respiraciones irregulares de Donghae acompañadas por el movimiento de la cerradura cuando el otro hombre giró la esfera hasta el número exacto; el temor de no saber quién era apenas había comenzado a aparecer, y tenía miedo de cuáles serían las intenciones de esta persona después de dejarlo fuera. No estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que alguien pudiese ser amable con él sin tener otras intenciones en mente; de hecho, las única personas que simplemente le ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio fueron Sungmin y Siwon, y esto otro hombre no sonaba como ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, Donghae no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar antes de oír el sonido de la manija siendo empujaba, la puerta se desbloqueo antes de abrirse completamente, por lo que Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el aire fresco llenó sus pulmones mientras él salió de la taquilla, por fin libre. Una sonrisa tímida pero verdadera apareció en los labios de Donghae, sus ojos subiendo hasta el rostro de la persona mientras hablaba en voz baja: —Graci...

Sus palabras se atraparon en su garganta, sus ojos finalmente viendo la cara de la persona, y sintió su corazón prácticamente pararse por el miedo; esos únicos ojos marrones entrecerrados, el pelo rubio platino con un estilo desordenado justo por encima de las oscuras cejas, una de las cuales estaba elevada inquisitivamente con ilegibles emociones jugando en sus ojos mientras miraba al moreno. Era Hyukjae el que le había ayudado a salir de la taquilla, y tan contento como estaba de estar fuera del reducido espacio, de repente prefería estar detrás de la protección del metal en lugar de estar en la intemperie y solo con este rubio en específico.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando como si fuera a comerte o algo así? —preguntó Hyukjae con torpeza, su ceja todavía levantada mientras miraba extrañamente a Donghae, tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación que crecía en su estómago; en realidad no había hablado con el moreno durante años y años, y no tenía ni idea de qué decir o cómo abordar cualquier tema, su mente era torpe con las posibles palabras al volver a mirar a esos ojos marrones oscuros.

Donghae pestañeó al oír las palabras del rubio, antes de que rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tragando audible antes de hablar en un tono dudoso, cuidadoso —N-nada... gracias, sin embargo... y lo siento por ocupar tu tiempo.

Hyukjae frunció el entrecejo, mirando al otro con incredulidad cuando Donghae volvió hacia su taquilla, cogiendo los libros para sus próximas clases antes de mirar su reloj; el moreno gruñó mentalmente con irritación, al darse cuenta de que su clase se acabaría en unos quince minutos, haciendo inútil incluso aparecer.

_Mamá y papá no van a estar muy felices con esto... Maravilloso._

—Deja de pedir perdón por todo —el tono molesto de Hyukjae de inmediato llevó a Donghae de vuelta a la realidad, los ojos del moreno de repente agrandándose ante el miedo antes de mirar al rubio nerviosamente; Hyukjae se limitó a sacudir su cabeza, sin hacer caso a la temerosa mirada de Donghae sobre él mientras continuó—. En serio, cada vez que te veo, estás pidiendo disculpas por algo estúpido.

Donghae se mordió el labio, retrocediendo por las palabras del otro antes de que susurrara —Yo... voy a intentarlo —cerrando su casillero en silencio, Donghae cambió los libros en sus brazos, con la mirada en el suelo, evitando todo contacto con el intimidante muchacho frente a él mientras seguía en silencio—. Me voy a ir... gracias de nuevo.

Hyukjae levantó una ceja mientras miraba al otro, con los ojos repentinamente mostrando la culpa mientras Donghae arrastraba los pies cabizbajo por los pasillos, sin duda para ir a hablar con su maestro para compensar esa hora de cualquier trabajo que se hubiese perdido; cuando el moreno estaba lo suficientemente lejos por el pasillo, Hyukjae dejó escapar un gruñido en voz baja para sí mismo maldiciendo mientras estrelló ruidosamente su espalda contra los armarios metálicos, mirando al techo mientras murmuraba con amargura —Suave, Hyukjae, realmente suave. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan idiota?

Exhalando, Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza con disgusto antes de empujarse a sí mismo a partir de las taquillas y pisar fuerte por el pasillo, al revés de cómo Donghae había ido; él ya había hecho un tonto de sí mismo lo suficiente, no quería hacerlo peor.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Donghae no se había metido en muchos problemas por no presentarse a su clase, entrando en la habitación a sólo cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonase; le habían reñido delante de toda la clase, por supuesto, pero no hubo ningún castigo que no fuese ese, sólo le dijeron de ir a ver al profesor después de clases para tener una charla. Estaba agradecido también, porque salió ileso de su primer encuentro con Lee Hyukjae.

Nada había pasado, y él sabía que era estúpido tener tanto miedo del encuentro, pero simplemente estar bajo la mirada intimidante del rubio era suficiente para hacerle temblar de miedo. Él sabía lo que Hyukjae podía hacer cuando se enfadaba, y cuando el otro le habló en un tono molesto, Donghae se asustó de empujar a Hyukjae más lejos y conseguir un puñetazo; Hyukjae había roto las mandíbulas de otros estudiantes con un solo golpe anteriormente, y ese hecho era lo suficientemente aterrador.

Por suerte, Donghae había evitado exitosamente algún encuentro más con el rubio, así como con la mayoría de los otros matones, sólo teniendo que hacer frente a los fuertes golpes contra su hombro al caminar por los pasillos abarrotados yendo de una clase a otra. Ahora, lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse era de lo que sus padres iban a decir cuando les informasen que había estado ausente durante una clase pero estuvo en todas las demás, así como de todo lo que su maestro iba a decirle cuando estuviesen hablando después de la escuela.

—Me odio a mí mismo —murmuró Hyukjae con fastidio, apoyándose con su estómago en el suelo de cemento mientras él, Sungmin y Siwon se saltaron su clase prefiriendo relajarse en la azotea; el cálido sol bañándolos con los brillantes rayos de luz cuando Sungmin miró al hombre que gruñía con una ceja levantada, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Siwon todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sungmin—. En realidad no has sido tan idiota con él.

—Eso es verdad —agregó Siwon, sus dedos distraídamente jugando con los de Sungmin cuando le sonrió a Hyukjae—. Por lo general eres mucho peor.

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza con los brazos cruzados, girándose y frunciendo el ceño a sus dos amigos —Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, es cierto —dijo Siwon encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que Sungmin suspiró y cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

—Wonnie tiene razón. Además, yo le he dicho lo mismo. Él se disculpa demasiado —dijo Sungmin suavemente—. Una vez más, eso es parte de lo que lo hace tan adorable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Un silencioso gruñido sacudió la garganta de Hyukjae, sus ojos estrechándose en Sungmin con fastidio aunque se mantuvo en silencio; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sungmin, sus ojos aún cerrados mientras continuaba —No me mires así, Hyukjae, tengo razón y lo sabes.

—No voy a admitir nada —espetó Hyukjae, volviendo su cabeza hacia abajo, con la frente apoyada en sus brazos cruzados mientras murmuraba—. Sin embargo, todavía me odio.

—Oh, deja de quejarte por eso. No puedes cambiar lo que pasó así que aprende a vivir con ello y luego haz las paces con él de alguna manera —murmuró Sungmin, reabriendo sus ojos y dando a Hyukjae una mirada mordaz antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en sus labios—. Por cierto, he oído que el Sr. Shim quiere hablar contigo después de la escuela. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

Un bufido se escuchó antes de que Hyukjae hablase —Probablemente me llame idiota, así que rápidamente le recordaré que su trabajo era enseñarme así que si soy un idiota, entonces él falló en su trabajo. Luego dirá alguna clase de tontería a la que no prestaré atención antes de darme la vuelta y salir de la clase.

—Y te preguntas por qué a nadie le gustas —dijo Siwon con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Sungmin se rió desde su hombro.

—No, sé por qué a la gente no le gusto —murmuró Hyukjae, levantando la cabeza una vez más de sus brazos y frunciéndoles el ceño —Simplemente no me importa.

—Te preocupas por la opinión de Donghae —respondió Sungmin, sus ojos de conejo mirando al rubio con un brillo de sabiduría dentro de sus orbes marrones, y los ojos de Hyukjae se ensancharon por un momento antes de reducirlos molesto.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no voy a hablar sobre ese tema?— espetó Hyukjae, con los ojos todavía reducidos en molestia, aunque ni su mirada ni su tono tenían algún efecto en Sungmin—. Es estúpido y patético de mí, de todos modos.

—Oh dejar de ponerte tan a la defensiva —habló Siwon, descansando su cabeza encima de la Sungmin, sus dedos todavía amorosamente entrelazados—. No es culpa de Minnie que seas demasiado terco para admitir incluso algo tan trivial como esto, así que no estalles con él.

Hyukjae gruñó en voz baja mientras Sungmin sonrió apreciativamente, acariciando su cabeza contra el hombro de Siwon mientras canturreó —Gracias, Wonnie ~

Levantando su cabeza de la de Sungmin, Siwon sonrió cariñosamente antes de besar la parte superior de la cabeza del otro suavemente, murmurando un suave —No hay necesidad de darme las gracias, Minnie. Te defiendo porque te amo.

Una risita infantil salió de labios de Sungmin, su mano soltando la de Siwon sólo para tener sus dos brazos alrededor del musculoso cuerpo del otro desde el lado, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, haciendo a Hyukjae atragantarse.

—Me ponéis enfermo —murmuró Hyukjae mientras sacudía la cabeza, una vez más apoyando su frente contra sus brazos cruzados—. En serio, iros a actuar como una pareja de luna de miel a otra parte.

—Celoso~ —Sungmin canturreó una vez más, sonriendo con picardía —No te atrevas a decir que no lo estás, porque sé que sí.

—No quiero oírlo ahora, Sungmin —refunfuñó Hyukjae, su mente una vez más volviendo a su momento con el objeto de su secreto afecto desde hace mucho tiempo, y se mordió el labio, hundiendo la cabeza más en su brazo mientras murmuraba —De verdad, de verdad no quiero oírlo.

* * *

El final del día finalmente había llegado, para gran placer de Donghae; ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la clase de su profesor de literatura para saber exactamente lo que el hombre quería hablar, y después estaría fuera de peligro. Él trotó lentamente por el pasillo, por una vez sintiéndose cómodo en lugar de tenso ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes habían dejado la escuela para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Donghae realmente disfrutaba del edificio de la escuela cuando no había estudiantes allí para atormentarlo; encontró el silencioso lugar sereno y pacífico, el aire libre de amenazas haciendo aparecer una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa en sus labios mientras se dirigía al salón en el que era esperado.

Finalmente llegando a la familiar puerta de su clase de literatura, Donghae hizo una pausa por un momento con la mano en el picaporte, inhalando profundamente antes de girar la perilla de metal y empujar la puerta, asomando tímidamente la cabeza dentro de la habitación mientras hablaba dudoso —¿Sr. Shim? Soy yo, Donghae...

El anciano levantó la vista de los papeles en su mano, mirando inquisitivamente a la puerta antes de suspirar y dejar las hojas sobre la mesa: —¡Ah, sí! Entra

Mordiendo su labio, Donghae avanzó todo el camino hasta la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él antes de caminar hasta el escritorio de su profesor con una mirada interrogante pero dudosa en sus ojos. Deteniéndose justo en frente del mayor, Donghae suspiró silenciosamente antes de preguntar —¿Quería verme, señor?

—Sí —el mayor dijo asintiendo, juntando sus manos encima de la mesa profesionalmente, mirando a Donghae con una mirada severa—. Escucha, Donghae, sé que no eres alguien que normalmente falte a clase, que es por eso que pasé por alto un castigo normal para una cosa así. Pero... eso no quiere decir que te vayas a librar del todo.

Los ojos de Donghae se agrandaron al escuchar esas palabras, tragando el repentino nudo que se le había formado en la garganta; él no quería estar en problemas, si se metía en problemas sabía que iba a decepcionar a sus padres. Eso, o que simplemente preguntarían al respecto de llegar tarde a clase, que era más que probable que iban a preguntar si se les llamaba.

—S-señor —comenzó Donghae tartamudeando, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar—. No va a llamar a mis padres, ¿no? Por favor, no, no quiero que se preocupen sobre que esto se convierta en un hábito o algo así. Fue sólo cosa de un momento, se lo prometo, sólo perdí la noción del tiempo, no quise...

—Donghae —interrumpió el profesor, levantando la mano para detener al menor en sus palabras, sonriendo ligeramente al pánico repentino en el tono del estudiante; Donghae inmediatamente se detuvo en sus divagaciones, sus mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza y el nerviosismo mientras bajaba la cabeza un poco a modo de disculpa, antes de que el maestro continuó en un tono amistoso—. Te diré algo, yo no iba a llamar a tus padres ni nada, pero me aseguraré de que nada de esto vaya en tu registro si me haces el favor inicial que tenía planeado para ti.

—¿Favor? —Donghae preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo las cejas mientras inclinaba la cabeza inquisitivamente—. ¿Qué favor?

El profesor suspiró, pasándose una mano por el corto pelo mientras hablaba —Mira, tengo un... estudiante problemático, creo que voy a llamarlo. Él en realidad tiene potencial, puedo decir por la inteligente forma en que insulta a la gente que él es realmente inteligente, pero nunca lo muestra en clase, eligiendo en su lugar ser un idiota y no exponer sus verdaderos talentos —Donghae sólo pudo asentir lentamente en comprensión, mientras que el maestro miró al moreno—. Y tú eres uno de mis mejores estudiantes en todas mis clases, siempre entregas tus tareas a tiempo y tienes una buena actitud en general mientras no molestas a nadie. Así que me gustaría que le dieses clases fuera de la escuela y lo ayudases a trabajar con sus... 'problemas de conducta' para que tal vez pueda mejorar su rendimiento escolar.

Mordiendo su labio, Donghae levantó la vista hacia el techo pensando por un momento; la propuesta no era del todo mala. A Donghae le encanta ayudar a la gente cuando llega el momento; le gustaba hacer cosas buenas y ayudar a los demás en cualquier forma que podía, pero el problema era que no sabía exactamente quién era ese estudiante problemático. Podría ser una de las varias personas que lo atormentan a diario, y sería una completa y total pesadilla ver a una de esas personas no sólo en la escuela, sino también fuera de ella en un lugar privado.

Pero, cuando Donghae llevó su mirada a la de su maestro, no pudo dejar de suspirar derrotado y asentir con la cabeza lentamente; no era como si todos los días fuese a salir de problemas por técnicamente saltarse una clase, aunque no había sido su culpa, el profesor no lo sabía. Esto sólo iba a ser un riesgo que iba a tener que tomar.

—Está bien, supongo... —Donghae respondió en voz baja, su voz casi inaudible, todavía mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo antes de mirar al mayor interrogante—. Pero... ¿puedo preguntar quién es el estudiante exactamente?

—Ah, sobre eso... —el hombre se detuvo, suspirando de forma molesta antes de que continuó—. Se suponía que iba a venir después de la escuela, pero creo que...

—Oh, callate viejo, estoy aquí.

La puerta de la clase se abrió bruscamente, seguido por una molesta voz masculina, una voz que hizo que los ojos de Donghae se agrandasen mientras él y el profesor giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, una familiar cabeza rubio platino entrando en la habitación, haciendo que la boca de Donghae se secase, sus ojos mostraban miedo mientras en los ojos del profesor se reflejaba nada más que molestia y frustración.

—Bueno, ya era hora —replicó el maestro, su tono casi tan molesto como su mirada antes de volver a Donghae—. Donghae, este es Lee Hyukjae. Sé que vosotros dos no estáis en las mismas horas de mis clases ni nada, pero él es de quien quiero que seas tutor.

—¿Quieres que él qué? —habló Hyukjae, su tono expresando nada más que aturdimiento; ni siquiera la molestia o el disgusto estaban allí, eso hizo a Donghae curioso, aún estaba aterrorizado de sólo ver a Hyukjae, y rápidamente desvió la mirada del rubio cuando el más alto se detuvo junto al escritorio de madera del profesor.

—Él te dará clases fuera de la escuela, Hyukjae —dijo el profesor con voz firme, sin dejar lugar a discusión cuando miró de nuevo a Hyukjae deliberadamente—. Tú anterior comportamiento en clase me hizo darme cuenta de que la única manera de hacerte cambiar es hacer que te juntes con alguien de tu edad que realmente se esfuerce por tener éxito en clase, y nadie lo hace mejor que Donghae.

—No necesito un tutor, imbécil —Hyukjae inmediatamente replicó, haciendo a Donghae acobardarse al escuchar el tono, todavía manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo—. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no soy un completo idiota. El hecho de que no quiero hacer las tareas que nos das, que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con mi futura elección de una carrera, no me convierte en un completo idiota.

—Mira, son tus tipos de palabras las que me hace saber cuán inteligente eres, Hyukjae —replicó el maestro de vuelta, haciendo a Donghae más incómodo por momentos, abriendo y cerrando los puños a sus lados, el tenso aire dentro de la clase casi ahogándolo; su carácter pacifista comenzó a surtir efecto, haciéndole anhelar salir de esa habitación tan pronto como fuese posible antes de que palabras más duras, o posiblemente incluso altercados físicos pudiesen producirse, pero se mantuvo pegado en su lugar mientras el maestro continuó—. Tal vez si tú mismo te aplicases, todo el mundo sería capaz de ver lo inteligente que en realidad eres.

—No tengo que probarme a mí mismo para ti —gruñó Hyukjae, entrecerrando los ojos en el mayor, olvidando momentáneamente la presencia de Donghae tan sólo a unos metros junto a él—. Tu no juegas absolutamente ningún papel importante en mi vida, así que no veo por qué tu opinión me importaría.

—Mi opinión es importante porque tienes que aprobar mi clase para graduarte en unos pocos años, ingrato desagradecido.

Donghae no podía tolerarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaban a picar en sus ojos de la abrumadora ansiedad de estar en un ambiente tan tenso; trató de evitar que su cuerpo temblase visiblemente, pero se estaba volviendo más difícil a cada segundo, su mente casi gritando por que se detuviese la discusión.

—Oh, ¿así que soy ingrato porque no aprendo nada de valor en tu clase? Suena más como si fuese culpa de tu enseñanza en lugar de mi capacidad de aprender; quizás tú deberías tener un tutor.

—No me hables así, mocoso. No te olvides que puedo y llamaré a tus padres por tus problemas de comportamiento últimamente.

—¿Cuántas veces has hecho eso y qué bueno eso ha hecho? Para que conste, me parece chistoso que todavía piensas que, de hecho, hay algo mal conmigo cuando eres sólo tú.

La discusión siguió, y Donghae podía sentir su pecho endureciéndose, su respiración saliendo de forma desigual por la nariz mientras su labio se mantuvo entre los dientes; tenía que parar eso, o de lo contraría se desmayaría.

—P-parad —Donghae finalmente habló, aunque su voz sonó débil, fue suficiente para que los dos hombres que discutían cesasen en sus palabras y lo mirasen. Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, finalmente levantando la mirada, agradecido de que tenía los ojos detrás de las gafas por lo que sus acuosos orbes estaban increíblemente invisibles mientras hablaba—. Discutir no va a solucionar nada. Sin ánimo de ofender, Sr. Shim, pero si él no quiere que sea su tutor entonces yo no... yo no puedo hacer que me escuche si él en realidad no quiere aprender...

Donghae oyó suspirar a Hyukjae desde su lado, antes de que el rubio refunfuñase una sorprendente respuesta, haciendo a Donghae finalmente volverse hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos, así como el profesor.

—Bien —Hyukjae se había quejado, su mirada en Donghae sólo por un momento antes de mirar al profesor frente a él—. Él puede ser mi tutor, como tú lo llamas. Pero te digo que no va a haber diferencia; él dándome clases no hará que me gustes.

—No hace falta que te guste. Sólo tiene que graduarte cuando llegue el momento, Hyukjae —respondió el maestro rodando los ojos, antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y mirar a Donghae—. Si te da algún problema, sólo házmelo saber y me ocuparé de ello. Pero realmente aprecio que hagas esto por mí, Donghae, y él lo apreciará si realmente ayuda.

Suspirando, Donghae asintió lentamente mientras Hyukjae se burlaba junto a él; el maestro sonrió con aprecio —Está bien entonces. Podéis arreglar donde os reuniréis después de la escuela y todo eso, pero comprobaré contigo, Donghae, para asegurarme de que las cosas están avanzando correctamente.

—Está bien —asintió lentamente Donghae, poniendo su mochila en su espalda mientras nerviosamente miraba a Hyukjae antes de preguntar—. ¿Eso es todo, señor? Mi mamá me está esperando en casa ahora.

—Sí, eso es todo, así que ambos sois libres de iros —respondió el maestro, sonriendo a Donghae por un momento antes de mirar Hyukjae intencionadamente—. Está en tu mejor comportamiento, Hyukjae, o de lo contrario.

—Oh, estoy temblando en mis botas —respondió Hyukjae sarcásticamente con un resoplido y rodando los ojos, dejando que Donghae caminase alrededor suya y llegase a la puerta antes de que él mismo diese la vuelta para irse también, enviando una última mirada hacia atrás al profesor antes de salir por completo.

Donghae había dado sólo un par de pasos de la puerta de la clase antes de que se quedase sin aliento, sintiendo una repentina mano envolviéndose alrededor de su muñeca y tirar de él hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Estremeciéndose, Donghae ni siquiera miró hacia arriba para ver quién era, apretando sus ojos cerrados por miedo mientras su cuerpo pasaba a modo defensivo cuando dijo —Por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa.

—Oye, cálmate. Si quisiera hacerte daño lo hubiese hecho anteriormente, ¿no te parece?

Jadeando una vez más, Donghae abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, sólo para ser saludado por la expresión con gracia de Hyukjae. Tragando audiblemente, Donghae miró nerviosamente el más alto antes de preguntar —¿Q-qué es?

—¿No se supone que vamos a discutir exactamente donde vamos a encontrarnos o lo que sea? —Hyukjae preguntó con una ceja levantada, mientras Donghae se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

—Bueno... —Donghae murmuró suavemente, sus ojos continuamente comprobando cada uno de los movimientos de Hyukjae con ansiedad todo el tiempo—. A-a mí realmente no me importa donde, supongo... pero quiero decir, si realmente no quieres tener un tutor, entonces yo simplemente puedo mentir y decirle que sí y tú puedes estar solo, si lo prefieres.

Hyukjae miró al otro por un momento antes de burlarse, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios —No te ofendas, pero no pareces ser del tipo que se pueda mentir muy bien, así que la idea no es muy buena.

—L-lo siento... —murmuró Donghae automáticamente, bajando los ojos una vez más al suelo nerviosamente mientras Hyukjae rodó los ojos con molestia.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de que Hyukjae dejase escapar un pequeño suspiro y dijese —Mañana después de la escuela puedes venir conmigo a mi casa y podemos empezar ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

La mirada de Donghae permaneció en el suelo mientras lentamente asintió con comprensión, sin querer discutir con el intimidante rubio mientras susurraba —Está bien...

Hyukjae exhaló audiblemente por la nariz, negando con la cabeza al nerviosismo del moreno; mirando a los rasgos ansiosos de Donghae, los ojos de Hyukjae se suavizaron ligeramente a la vista, no disfrutando el hecho de que el otro estuviese tan aterrorizado de él. Eso hizo que algo en su pecho doliese, una sensación increíblemente extraña e incómoda, haciéndole querer que simplemente desapareciese tan pronto como fuese posible.

—Escucha —habló Hyukjae, asegurándose de que su tono era un poco más suave, con la esperanza de hacer que el miedo en los orbes marrones de Donghae se fuese—. No tienes que estar tan asustado, ¿de acuerdo? Como dije, si quisiera hacerte daño, entonces lo hubiese hecho antes.

El moreno asintió lentamente una vez más, el miedo seguía siendo evidente en sus ojos, aunque ahora se mezcló con una leve confusión al levantar la vista para encontrarse con la propia mirada de Hyukjae, repitiendo una vez más —Está bien...

El rubio soltó otro suspiro, incapaz de negar el repentino aire incómodo creciendo a su alrededor, lo que le hace alejarse del más bajo y responder con una sonrisa algo forzada —Entonces supongo que... ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Donghae asintió con la cabeza una vez más, quitándose de la pared antes de que inmediatamente arrastrase los pies lejos del rubio, su mente se centró en el único objetivo de llegar a casa, donde estaba seguro; había estado lo suficiente nervioso por el día, y era todo demasiado difícil de controlar. Tenía miedo de lo que iba a sobrevenir con estas 'sesiones de tutoría', y sólo quería ir a casa y sentarse en su cama, esconderse en sus mantas para poder estar en paz por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Hyukjae, sin embargo, exhaló por la nariz, pasando una mano por su cabello rubio desordenado antes de patear suavemente la pared de ladrillos, sus ojos formando una mirada molesta en los ladrillos cuando murmuró —Dios, soy tan horrible en este tipo de cosas... Ya ni siquiera se qué demonios es 'bueno'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3: Un Amor**

_"Un amor en tus ojos, teme;_

_Más allá de la ayuda humana."_

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Donghae, pasándose una mano por su despeinado pelo marrón cuando se miró a sí mismo en su espejo de cuerpo entero contra la puerta corredera del armario, asegurándose de que pareciese decente para el día escolar; él estaba nervioso, en realidad con un poco de miedo de ir a la escuela, ya que hoy no iba a terminar como todos los demás. Hoy, después de la escuela, iba a la casa de Lee Hyukjae para ayudar al otro con cualquier problema que tuviera en literatura.

Donghae nunca había ido a casa de alguien de su edad antes, y no tenía ni idea de qué esperar; él nunca había hablado con Hyukjae hasta ayer, y fue un poco abrumador que las cosas hubiesen cambiado tan de repente.

Por eso era por lo que al menos estaba tratando de lucir mejor, realmente poniendo esfuerzo en su conjunto en vez de simplemente salir de la cama y agarrar cualquier camisa y pantalones de los cajones de su cómoda; pero, aun así, él realmente no tenía nada único o especial para usar de todos modos, así que no era del todo importante.

Nunca fue alguien que realmente pusiese esfuerzo al hacer compras; si encajaba bien, entonces él la compraría, que era cómo siempre fue. Además de eso, sus padres no eran abrumadoramente ricos, por lo que a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase en la escuela, vestía principalmente ropa de marca de ganga sobre cualquier cosa con nombres de diseñadores; realmente, a Donghae en primer lugar no le importaba quien hizo la maldita ropa. Una camiseta era una camiseta, los pantalones eran pantalones, los zapatos eran zapatos, nunca entendió toda la exageración de sólo tener un nombre famoso en algo así. Él se limitó a que lo que llevase fuera cómodo, pero aparentemente eso también les dio a los otros estudiantes una razón para burlarse de él.

Hyukjae era así; Donghae se dio cuenta ayer al ponerse de pie tan cerca del más alto. El rubio tenía ropa bastante agradable, obvio procediendo de una familia de clase alta, lo que hizo a Donghae preguntarse cómo alguien puede vivir de esa manera; no le gustaba la idea de vivir en una casa enorme y siempre gastando cientos y cientos de dólares en productos materialistas. La familia de Donghae vivía cómodamente, un lugar sólido en la clase media, no tenían una cantidad excesiva de dinero, pero tenían lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente sin preocuparse, y a Donghae le encantaba de esa manera. Los niños ricos eran malcriados, siempre siendo los únicos recordando a Donghae que estaban más alto que él en estatus, y era frustrante y doloroso.

Donghae esperaba que Hyukjae no fuese a ser así hoy, aunque él sabía que era más que probable que terminaría de esa manera; aun así, recordó al más alto diciéndole que no iba a hacerle daño, así como el tono suave y agradable que había usado. Era casi... amable, en cierto modo.

Ese pensamiento hizo a Donghae parar de forcejear con su cabello, mirando su reflejo por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza; no había forma en que esto llevase a una amistad, esto era estrictamente un estudiante ayudando a otro. Hyukjae era el estudiante más temido en toda su escuela secundaria, y no había absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que él querría ser amigo de alguien tan socialmente inepto como Donghae.

Aún así, cuando Donghae dio la espalda al espejo y cogió su mochila, lanzándola por encima de su hombro mientras se ponía sus rectangulares gafas para el día escolar, caminando al salir de su habitación y bajar para comer algo, no podía negar la leve esperanza parpadeante en su cabeza, sin importar lo mucho que trató de enterrarla.

—Voy a llegar tarde esta noche, mamá —dijo Donghae, sus palabras amortiguadas mientras masticaba un bocado de pan tostado, sentado en el mostrador de la cocina mientras miraba a su madre.

—Lee Donghae, saca tus pies de la encimera, que es donde preparo la comida y no está hecho para que tu... espera, ¿va a llegar tarde? —Nari hizo una pausa en su regaño, mirando a su hijo por un momento antes de suspirar—. Oh no, por favor, dime que no te has metido en problemas o algo así. Yo realmente no quiero tener que ir allí y hablar con el director, Hae...

—No, mamá, no me he metido en problemas. Nunca me meto en problemas, soy un buen chico, ¿recuerdas? —Donghae murmuró con un puchero, antes de suspirar y saltar de la encimera—. Pero voy a llegar tarde porque tengo que ayudar a alguien siendo su tutor para el profesor de literatura. Así que, ¿puedes decirle a papá que no puedo ayudarlo en el estudio esta noche?

Los ojos de Nari parecían brillar ante las palabras de Donghae y con una sonrisa dijo —Por supuesto, Hae. Tu padre va a entender completamente si le dices que vas a la casa de un amigo.

—Él no es un amigo, mamá, apenas lo conozco —murmuró Donghae con un suspiro, recogiendo su mochila de la silla antes de pasársela por encima de su hombro mientras Nari simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca se sabe, Hae, podríais terminar siendo amigos. Solo inténtalo.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró suavemente Donghae, dirigiéndose a la puerta antes de que gritase por encima de su hombro—. Adiós mamá.

—¡Adiós Hae! Y por lo menos trata de divertirte esta noche.

Donghae resopló para sí mismo mientras salía de su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí antes de que saliese al patio, en dirección a la acera para empezar su camino hacia la escuela mientras murmuraba —Sí...'divertirme'.

* * *

—Vaya, Hyukjae, ¿muy emocionado? —preguntó Siwon con una ceja levantada, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama del rubio antes mencionado cuando él vio al otro frenéticamente buscando a través de su armario la ropa que vestiría ese día.

Sungmin dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido de fastidio cuando una de las camisas del rubio platino cayó sobre su cabeza, cubriendo su rostro y ocultando totalmente la mueca saliendo en sus labios. Siwon se rió en voz baja de su amante, quitando la camisa de la cabeza del otro antes de llevar una mano suavemente al desordenado cabello del rubio fresa, lo que le valió una sonrisa agradecida del más bajo antes de que ambos se volvieran a Hyukjae.

—Sabes, tan varonil como eres, en momentos como este me haces darme cuenta de lo gay que eres, Hyuk —respondió Sungmin con un suspiro, antes de chillar cuando un par de pantalones vaqueros sucios fueron lanzados deliberadamente en su camino.

—Cállate, no quiero oírlo. Sobre todo de alguien que usa zapatos de color rosa y duerme en camisón en ocasiones especiales —espetó Hyukjae, frunciendo el ceño a su amigo antes de tirar una camiseta a rayas con cuello en V mientras que Sungmin lo miraba.

—Eso sólo sucede cuando no tengo nada más que usar, y sin duda me niego a dormir desnudo. No me juzgues —murmuró Sungmin, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras hacía un leve puchero, mirando a Siwon inocentemente—. Y mis zapatos son lindos, ¿verdad, Wonnie?

Hyukjae simplemente rodó los ojos, quitándose la camisa con una mirada de disgusto cuando Siwon sonrió a Sungmin, inclinándose y besando suavemente los labios del mayor mientras murmuraba —Por supuesto que lo son, Minnie. Y son aún más lindos en ti.

El puchero de Sungmin inmediatamente desapareció, siendo reemplazado por una sonrisa dulce mientras reía, haciendo a Hyukjae sacudir la cabeza con disgusto mientras murmuraba —Bien Dios... amordázame con una pala.

—Oye, al menos no estoy corriendo sin camisa probándome todo en mi armario sólo para encontrar una camisa decente —respondió Sungmin, mirando a Hyukjae con una ceja levantada antes de suspirar—. Honestamente, Hyuk, yo iría con una camiseta azul.

—¿Azul? ¿Por qué azul? —preguntó Hyukjae con una ceja levantada, haciendo una pausa en su búsqueda en uno de los cajones de su tocador, y Sungmin sonrió dulcemente.

—Porque el azul es el color favorito de Donghae. Lo recuerdo porque en nuestra clase al principio del semestre, nuestro profesor nos hizo ir por la habitación y decir nuestro nombre, así como nuestro color favorito, así todos podíamos 'llegar a conocernos unos a otros' como él decía.

—¿Y qué dijo todo el mundo cuando dijiste 'rosa'? —preguntó Hyukjae con un resoplido, continuando con su búsqueda en sus cajones, buscando una camisa azul limpia todo el tiempo, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente.

La dulce sonrisa de Sungmin se transformó en una ligera mueca, inclinándose sobre Siwon, haciendo que el otro envolviese sus brazos alrededor del torso del rubio fresa cuando el más mayor murmuró —Oí algunas risitas, pero por supuesto, tan pronto como les fulminé con la mirada ellos se callaron. Estúpidos cobardes.

Hyukjae rió en voz baja, finalmente encontrando una camisa azul cerúleo en su armario antes de deslizarla sobre su torso, volviéndose a su espejo de cuerpo entero para asegurarse de que al menos pareciese decente a pesar de la búsqueda frenética que había tenido. Enderezando la camiseta, alisando la tela mientras comprobaba sus vaqueros por alguna mancha, Hyukjae no pudo evitar comenzar a morder su regordete labio inferior, el nerviosismo y la inseguridad ya inundando su mente al pensar en lo que iba a venir hoy.

Siwon miró al rubio platino antes de suspirar, una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora apareciendo en sus labios mientras hablaba —Hyuk, no te preocupes tanto. De verdad, te comportas como una chica neurótica antes del baile de graduación o algo así.

—No, yo sé por qué está entrando en pánico —habló Sungmin, mirando al otro rubio con una sonrisa de complicidad antes de mirar a su atractivo novio—. Las primeras impresiones son muy importantes, ya sabes.

—Sin embargo, si está así de inseguro sólo por una sesión de tutoría, imagina cómo va a estar si es que alguna vez salen en una primera cita o algo así —respondió Siwon, provocando la risa de los labios de Sungmin mientras Hyukjae dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

—Creo que se tendrá que hacer —murmuró Hyukjae para sí mismo, al no haber escuchado una sola palabra de los otros dos mientras se apartó de su reflexión antes de empezar a recoger toda la ropa esparcida por la habitación, empujándolas hacia los cajones de la cómoda antes de mirar a Sungmin y Siwon expectante—. Bueno, ¿no vais vosotros dos a ayudar?

—No, gracias —dijo Sungmin, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente mientras continuaba—. Lo siento, no después de que decidiste lanzarme deliberadamente un par de pantalones vaqueros sucios.

—Idiota —Hyukjae resopló, mientras que Sungmin simplemente se rió y Siwon suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la amigable broma.

* * *

Tan pronto como Donghae llegó a la escuela, había, en realidad, pasado todas sus clases de la mañana sin incidentes; se las había arreglado para salir de participar en la clase de gimnasia al decirle al profesor que tenía un dolor de estómago. El profesor estaba un poco inquieto acerca de ello en primer lugar, dándole una mirada cautelosa pero comprando su pequeña mentira de todos modos; no era como si Donghae realmente contribuyera mucho a la clase, así que realmente no era ninguna pérdida dejar al muchacho flacucho simplemente sentarse en las gradas mientras el día avanzaba.

Todo el tiempo durante la clase, Donghae se sentó sobre las gradas, un libro de la clase de literatura firmemente en su mano mientras sus ojos escudriñaban las palabras, absorbiéndolas al leer la historia que se le asignó la noche anterior, pero que había sido incapaz de hacer; era una buena distracción, en realidad, de los fuertes y desagradables gritos del gran gimnasio, y Donghae se encontró con que una pequeña y subconsciente sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando él se sumergió en las palabras escritas en las páginas.

Este era probablemente uno de los pocos aspectos de él que en realidad eran nerds; disfrutaba leer libros. Le gustaba dejar que su mente divagase mientras él se dejaba caer en un mundo creado por la imaginación de otra persona; aunque pueda parecer sólo una mera forma de entretenimiento, se podría decir que Donghae tenía una razón mucho más profunda. Era una forma de escapar; si él podía concentrarse en las historias de alguien más, leyendo las luchas que diversos personajes pasaron por sólo para salir con vida, lo dejaba olvidarse de sus propios problemas con no encajar o tener a alguien con quien conectar. Le daba una sensación de esperanza cuando los personajes de los libros finalmente superaron sus problemas o desafíos, porque le gustaba pensar que tal vez su vida sería de la misma manera.

Realmente era un pensamiento tonto, y él lo sabía, pero era algo que nunca se fue de su cabeza; le gustaba culpar a su mentalidad infantil por ganar esas esperanzas tan fácilmente, pero de cualquier manera era inevitable.

Pero, por el momento, su mente seguía con esa preocupación que le había estado molestando todo lo que iba de mañana; no importaba lo duro que trató de olvidarlo para centrarse en la historia ante sus ojos, absolutamente no podía dejar de preocuparse por lo que iba a suceder después de la escuela. No había visto a Hyukjae en toda la mañana, lo que en realidad no era nada nuevo para él y normalmente no pensaría nada sobre eso, pero ahora su mente estaba casi constantemente llena de pensamientos acerca del rubio platino. Era el miedo de que algo sucediese cuando se quedaran solos, y Donghae lo sabía; tenía miedo de que algo sucediese cuando ambos estuviesen en la casa del rubio, y lo que era aún peor era que no habría nadie allí para ayudarle.

Donghae no sabía nada acerca de Hyukjae; sabía que el otro tenía que tener un muy agradable, tal vez incluso lujoso, estilo de vida, a juzgar por su vestimenta y accesorios, obviamente caros y productos para el cabello, pero la verdad es que no sabía nada de nada. No sabía de qué tipo de familia venía el rubio, no sabía si tenía hermanos, donde vivió, ni nada por el estilo. Nadie sabría dónde buscarlo si algo ocurría, y cuanto más la mente de Donghae comenzó a insistir en ese terrible pensamiento, más el estómago empezó a decirle que este acuerdo de tutoría no era la más brillante decisión que había tomado.

Mordiendo su labio, Donghae tragó audiblemente mientras giraba la página de su libro, sus ojos empezando el nuevo párrafo mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de calmar sus nervios; a pesar de que la mayoría de lo que sabía acerca de Hyukjae era malo, no era justo que él ya pensase en el rubio como en una especie de monstruo. Eso era sólo la paranoia y los rumores llegados a su cabeza, él lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo; si sólo hubiese una manera para él de calmar sus nervios o algo así. Si sólo estuviese por lo menos un poco más cerca de Sungmin o Siwon; porque si alguien sabía lo que verdaderamente le gustaba a Hyukjae, serían esos dos.

_Tal vez si pudiese encontrarlos durante el almuerzo o algo así, entonces podría preguntarles. Estoy seguro de que no les importará. Pero entonces... ¿cómo se supone que voy a acercarme siquiera eso? No puedo ir y decir 'hey, ¿sabéis si Hyukjae me va a matar al momento en que estemos solos? Porque tengo una especie de miedo de que lo hará'. Eso... eso está fuera de lugar._

Un suspiro de frustración dejó los labios de Donghae mientras siguió mordiéndoselos. Odiaba ser socialmente torpe, eso hizo su vida mucho más difícil de lo que debería ser. Y, tan rápido como la idea de acercarse a Sungmin y Siwon le vino a la mente, se había ido por completo; no había manera de que pudiera ser capaz de pedir a la pareja algo así. Era demasiado extraño, por no mencionar el hecho de que no importaba de qué forma lo redactase en se cabeza, simplemente parecía un poco ofensivo hacia Hyukjae, y realmente esa era la última sensación que quería dar; quería ahorrarse cualquier daño, no atraerlos.

_Supongo... que voy a tener que tomar el riesgo por una vez. Incluso si es como entrar en la cueva del oso con los ojos vendados._

* * *

Cuando la hora del almuerzo se llevó a cabo, Donghae no estaba más cerca de encontrar la respuesta a su dilema y la paranoia de lo que lo estaba antes. Se estaba haciendo frustrante, de verdad, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras cogía la comida que abarrotaba su bandeja del almuerzo mientras estaba sentado en una pequeña mesa solo. Él se estremeció ligeramente cuando sintió un pedazo de brócoli golpear el lado de su cara, sin duda, arrojado por alguien en una mesa cercana a juzgar por los sonidos repentinos de risas cuando lo golpeó, pero él ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia ellos o reaccionó físicamente. No era nada nuevo, después de todo, y realmente no le importaba en ese momento; siempre y cuando no fuese empujado, o incluso golpeado o pateado, un pequeño pedazo de comida golpeándole no era absolutamente nada de qué preocuparse, sobre todo desde que ya estaba bastante preocupado con sus pensamientos actuales de lo que iba a suceder después de clases.

Había estado tan absorto en sus preocupaciones y el estrés, que ni siquiera estaba prestando ninguna atención a todo lo que le rodeaba, los ruidos a su alrededor se desvanecieron casi por completo mientras seguía cogiendo sus incomestibles alimentos con una expresión perdida. Pero después de unos minutos, fue sacado abruptamente de su aturdimiento por una bandeja de comida golpeando la mesa en la estaba sentado, haciéndole saltar, así como agrandar sus ojos mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia quienquiera que había elegido sentarse con él. Los músculos de Donghae se tensaron por costumbre, preparándose para correr o forcejear si era alguien aquí que deseara hacerle daño o empujarlo; pero cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con rostro familiar e increíblemente atractivo como el de un modelo.

—Hola —dijo Siwon, su voz educada cuando le ofreció a Donghae una sonrisa mientras el moreno le miró con una expresión curiosa; Siwon sacó la silla de la mesa mientras le preguntó en voz baja—. ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

—U-um, no, por supuesto, adelante —Donghae inmediatamente tomó la palabra, con las mejillas inmediatamente ruborizadas por la vergüenza evidente en su voz, mordiéndose el labio mientras continuaba mirando a Siwon curiosamente, mientras que el segundo se limitó a sonreír cuando se sentó en la silla.

—Pero, si no te importa que te pregunte —continuó Donghae en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a Siwon con una mirada confusa—. ¿Por qué no estás comiendo con Sungmin o Hyukjae...?

Al decir el nombre de Hyukjae, la voz de Donghae flaqueó audiblemente por el nerviosismo, y se pateó mentalmente por parecer tan miedoso y asustado; una vez más, no pudo evitar que simplemente diciendo el nombre del rubio recordase su nerviosismo por lo que el final de las clases traería.

—Oh, están abajo en la oficina del director, ya que ambos lograron una detención —dijo Siwon con una risa ligera—. Ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea con algunos de los miembros del equipo de baloncesto esta mañana y bueno... la buena noticia es que Min y Hyukjae ganaron, pero la mala es que nuestra escuela probablemente no ganará ningún partido de baloncesto por un tiempo.

Donghae parpadeó por un momento antes de asentir lentamente en comprensión, mirando de nuevo a su bandeja todavía llena cuando preguntó en un tono casi inaudible —Pero ¿por qué te sientas conmigo, exactamente? Quiero decir, no es que yo no quiera, pero simplemente...no mucha gente se relaciona conmigo...

—No hay mucha gente que se relacione con Sungmin, Hyukjae y conmigo tampoco —respondió Siwon, y cuando Donghae levantó su nerviosa mirada de nuevo para encontrarse con Siwon, el otro se limitó a sonreír una vez más antes de continuar—. Además, parecías un poco perplejo y solo por aquí, así que pensé que te gustaría un poco de compañía.

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa tembló hasta los labios de Donghae mientras el nerviosismo se desvaneció de sus ojos, su anterior paranoia desvaneciéndose un poco mientras decía —Gracias.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme —dijo Siwon mientras también comenzó a coger su comida, averiguando lo que parecía decente para comer cuando preguntó—. Pero parecías bastante absorto en tus pensamientos antes de venir aquí. ¿En qué estabas pensando tan intensamente, si no te importa que te pregunte?

La paranoia estaba de vuelta en un instante, por lo que Donghae mordió su labio mientras desviaba la mirada hacia su bandeja, exhalando mientras trataba de ordenar las palabras correctamente en su cabeza para que no sonara como un niño temeroso; Siwon era amigo de Hyukjae, después de todo, y él no quería decir nada que incluso podría tener el potencial de ser ofensivo.

—Estaba pensando en mis planes después de la escuela —murmuró Donghae, levantando una cucharada de arroz de su bandeja antes de colocarlo en su boca, un poco orgulloso de su vaga pero honesta respuesta.

—Oh sí, me enteré antes, esta mañana por Hyukjae —dijo Siwon con voz pensativa, y Donghae miró al otro con curiosidad mientras masticaba su comida; Siwon miró a Donghae por un momento antes de que su mirada se volviese ilegible cuando preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con eso? Te ves muy nervioso.

—B-bueno... un poco... —dijo Donghae honestamente, tragándose el resto de arroz en su boca mientras suspiraba—. No soy muy bueno en tu sabes... ser sociable, y yo ni siquiera conozco a Hyukjae así que es un poco... raro

_Bueno, al menos eso tampoco era una completa mentira._

Una risa silenciosa dejó los labios de Siwon cuando negaba con la cabeza, y Donghae miró al otro con curiosidad mientras Siwon siguió sonriendo suavemente hacia él —Entiendo. Y no ayuda que Hyukjae sea bastante intimidante, ¿no es así?

Donghae dejó escapar otro suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza cuando Siwon le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, un destello de sabiduría en sus ojos mientras hablaba —Va a estar bien, Donghae, confía en mí. Hyukjae no va a hacerte nada malo.

—P-pero... él tampoco me conoce —murmuró Donghae con nerviosismo, aunque miró al más alto con curiosidad mientras inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cómo sabes a ciencia cierta que no lo hará o algo así? Quiero decir... lo he visto pelear...

Siwon dejó escapar una risa, negando con la cabeza ante las palabras del otro antes de sonreír al moreno; mirando a su alrededor por un momento, Siwon después se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras hablaba en voz baja —Donghae, déjame decirte un pequeño secreto sobre Hyukjae. La forma en la que es aquí en la escuela es completamente diferente de la forma en cómo es en casa. Él todavía tiene actitud, pero nunca provocó una pelea ahí con nadie. Bueno, a menos que él y Sungmin tengan una pelea jugando. Pero, como eres diferente a él, él no va a hacerte nada.

Donghae inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su curiosidad alcanzó su punto máximo cuando preguntó —¿Qué quieres decir con diferente?

Siwon parpadeó por un momento, antes de que sus ojos se abrieron un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir; una pequeña y nerviosa risita salió de sus labios antes de hablar un poco vacilante —Bueno, ya sabes... eres diferente a cómo Min es con él, ¿sabes? Toda la amistad de Hyukjae y Sungmin se basa en molestarse el uno al otro, mientras que tu y Hyukjae no habéis interactuado mucho, así que no tiene por qué hacerte nada.

—Pero ¿y si termino no gustándole o algo así? —preguntó Donghae con un ligero matiz de nervioso en sus ojos, sólo algo de su temor dándose a conocer a través de sus palabras mientras él comenzó a jugar con la comida en su bandeja de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de preocupación todo el tiempo—. Quiero decir, si no le gusto, entonces algo puede suceder... nunca se sabe. Y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Los ojos de Siwon se suavizaron en el moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa pero auténtica y sabia apareciendo en su atractivo rostro cuando él decía tranquilamente —Donghae, no te preocupes por eso. Confía en mí, Hyukjae nunca te haría nada.

La mirada de Donghae una vez más se elevó hasta el hermoso rostro de Siwon, la preocupación seguía siendo evidente en sus ojos pero ahora mezclada con confusión —No sé cómo puede estar tan seguro...

—Porque conozco a Hyukjae —respondió Siwon simplemente, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Y sé que es un hecho que nunca te haría daño a menos que realmente le dieses razones para hacerlo; lo que realmente, creo que la única manera en que podrías hacer algo así es si matas a su perro o algo por el estilo, y realmente no pareces del tipo de hacer algo como eso.

Inmediatamente, Donghae negó con la cabeza en respuesta, y Siwon rió entre dientes antes de hablar —Pues bien entonces. ¿Ves? Vas a estar bien, lo prometo.

—Si tú lo dices —murmuró Donghae, su voz seguía sonando escéptica, pero mostró a Siwon una sonrisa tímida pero agradecida—. Gracias.

—No hay problema —respondió Siwon, antes de que su mirada pasó hacia un lado, haciendo a Donghae mirarle inquisitivamente antes de seguir a donde miraba el otro, sólo para acobardarse y mirar hacia otro lado inmediatamente, viendo a un grupo de chicos musculosos de su misma edad mirándolo mientras susurraban entre ellos, astutas sonrisas apareciendo en sus labios todo el tiempo.

—¿Los conoces o algo así? —preguntó Siwon, sin dejar de mirar a los chicos extrañamente cuando Donghae se mordió el labio, juntando las manos en su regazo mientras miraba hacia abajo en la mesa.

—Sí —Donghae habló en tono tranquilo—. No sé cómo se llaman... pero conozco sus rostros.

—Reconozco un par de ellos por estar en los vestuarios el otro día cuando te sacaron —dijo Siwon, volviendo la mirada hacia el moreno curiosamente, mirando a la repentina incómoda expresión de Donghae antes de concluir—. Te hacen sentir incómodo, ¿no es así?

—A ellos simplemente les gusta darme un mal rato, supongo —murmuró Donghae con un suspiro, antes de forzar una sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba al otro, tratando de mentir convincentemente—. No es un gran problema sin embargo. Los niños serán niños, ¿no?

—Eso no es una excusa para ser groseros o meterse contigo —murmuró Siwon, volviendo la mirada hacia los otros muchachos, entrecerrando los ojos antes de que él le preguntase con voz grave—. ¿Quieres que vaya hacerme cargo de ellos por ti?

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron de inmediato, el familiar latido de nerviosismo, ansiedad y miedo vacilante en su pecho mientras miraba al otro con miedo antes de tartamudear —N-no, por favor no lo hagas.

Siwon lo miró, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente antes de preguntar ¿Por qué no? —No es justo para ti que ellos se sigan metiendo contigo.

Los ojos pasaron hacia el grupo de chicos sólo por un momento, Donghae tragó audiblemente antes de mirar a Siwon, encontrándose con la mirada del más alto antes de hablar vacilante —A mí simplemente no me gusta pelear... demasiado, de verdad —después trató de forzar otra sonrisa, esperando que se viera mucho más convincente de lo que se sentía—. Además, no es tan malo. Quiero decir, podría ser mucho peor. No es nada que no pueda manejar, así que por favor no te preocupes por eso.

Mirando a Donghae por un momento, Siwon suspiró, negando con la cabeza de manera escéptica, murmurando en voz baja —Puedo decir estas mintiendo, pero lo que tu digas, supongo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Donghae se limitó a asentir, ofreciendo una pequeña y agradecida sonrisa al otro. El resto del tiempo del almuerzo fue en realidad relativamente libre de estrés, para gran placer de Donghae; la amigable presencia de Siwon realmente le ayudó a olvidarse de su estrés y nerviosismo hacia lo que sobrevendría después de la escuela, su mente centrándose actualmente en ser capaz de relacionarse con alguien de su misma edad de una manera agradable por primera vez en años. Era nuevo, y se sentía bastante bien, si la verdad tuviera que ser dicha; esto hizo a Donghae sentir una nueva sensación de comodidad y orgullo en sí mismo mientras se las arreglaba para mantener una conversación con alguien sin parecer demasiado incómodo. Todavía estaba fuera de contacto con una gran cantidad de habilidades sociales, pero al menos ahora sabía que no era del todo imposible.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como la campana sonó y fue el momento para continuar con las clases de la tarde, Siwon se apartó de él, dejándolo por su cuenta una vez más. Tan pronto como estuvo solo y con sus propios pensamientos, el nerviosismo comenzó una vez más, y lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el labio ante la incertidumbre y vagar de una clase a otra, aún sin toparse con Hyukjae en los pasillos o en cualquiera de las pocas clases que compartían.

* * *

El resto del día en realidad pasó sin muchos incidentes, y cuando Donghae estuvo en su taquilla después de su última clase, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente para sí mismo con alivio mientras recogía sus libros en su mochila. Todavía estaba nervioso por reunirse con Hyukjae, pero él estaba más feliz de que nada malo le hubiese sucedido ese día, construyendo una esperanza de que tal vez hoy en realidad fuera a terminar bien.

Pero, por supuesto, tan pronto como ese pensamiento pasó por su mente, él se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, sus ojos abriéndose cuando la puerta de su taquilla de repente se cerró de golpe delante de él, haciéndole saltar antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar a quien lo hizo. Su rostro visiblemente drenado con el color cuando se encontró cara a cara con nada menos que uno de los chicos que había visto en el comedor antes, los otros chicos reuniéndose a su alrededor y, haciéndole encogerse con un poco de miedo mientras los miraba a todos con los ojos llenos de terror, sólo recibiendo sonrisas maliciosas con malas intenciones a cambio.

—Hola monstruo —dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, apoyándose contra la taquilla cerrada de Donghae, mirando al moreno con los ojos llenos de malicia, haciendo tragar a Donghae audiblemente, dando un paso atrás del otro hombre, aunque sabía que era inútil con todos los otros amigos a su alrededor todos modos.

—U-Um... hola —Donghae habló en voz baja, nervioso, su cuerpo ya tensándose y empezando a temblar de miedo, el ambiente que le rodea sólo prometiendo que iba a ser herido de alguna manera, haciendo a su mente llenarse con el súbito estrés y la necesidad de escapar de la confrontación.

El otro hombre simplemente sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos oscuros mirando a Donghae con atención antes de alejarse de la taquilla del moreno, caminando lentamente hacia él de una manera amenazante, haciendo a Donghae tragar antes de retroceder aún más, arrastrando su mochila con él mientras el otro hablaba —Te vi con Choi Siwon durante la hora del almuerzo. Supongo que piensas que eres un gran pez gordo por estar con él ahora, ¿no?

—N-no, no lo creo en absoluto, te lo prometo —Donghae inmediatamente tomó la palabra, mirando al otro con cautela, tratando de luchar contra la picadura de las lágrimas de miedo de caer de sus ojos mientras trataba de mantener la compostura, su mirada suplicante mientras continuaba nerviosamente—. Por favor, realmente tengo que estar en un sitio, así que si pudieseis dejarme irme.

El otro chasqueó la lengua con una fingida decepción mientras Donghae abrió la boca, dos de los chicos detrás de él agarrando sus brazos firmemente, dejándolo inmóvil y teniendo éxito en asustarlo, más cuando la mochila cayó de su mano, tratando de luchar por salir de su agarre inútilmente. Su respiración acelerándose con cada segundo que pasaba, su nudo en el estómago con náuseas formándose por el abrumador nerviosismo, su cabeza ya empezando a dar vueltas por estar en la situación que más temía. No importaba cuantas veces esta exacta escena hubiese sucedido, todavía le aterrorizaba tanto como la primera vez.

Los ojos de Donghae se ampliaron cuando el otro hombre se detuvo frente a él, sus ojos mostrando el miedo antes de estremecerse cuando las manos del otro se dirigieron hacia él, en su mente ya establecida la sensación de un golpe o una bofetada, o algo por el estilo; en vez de eso, sin embargo, Donghae sintió al otro quitarle las gafas de la cara, haciéndole entrar en pánico aún más mientras volvía su atención al hombre.

Fue como desatar todas sus inseguridades físicas sólo quitándole las gafas; no tenía nada bajo lo que esconderse, ninguna máscara con la que cubrirse. Las únicas personas a las que deja voluntariamente verlo sin sus gafas eran sus padres y familiares; sin esas gafas, él era el verdadero Donghae, él no era alguien que pudiera hacer frente a las duras palabras o altercados físicos. La única manera de lidiar con eso era si se escondía debajo de sus gafas; era una cosa tonta, él lo sabía, pero en su mente ya existía la creencia de que cuando se quitaba las gafas, podía olvidarse de su vida en la escuela y ser el chico normal e infantil que era en casa. No le gustaba tener su metafórica máscara quitada involuntariamente, y eso sólo hizo que su respiración se acelerara y su estómago se girase más.

El otro hombre lo miró después de quitarle las gafas, girándolas en sus dedos antes de que su rostro pasase a uno de disgusto —Por Dios, eres incluso más feo sin estas cosas delante.

Donghae se tragó el nudo de su garganta, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas mientras evitaba la mirada del otro, su baja autoestima desmoronándose más mientras mentalmente rogaba que lo dejasen solo; él no quería estar ahí ahora, no quería escuchar eso. Ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras para discutir con las del otro, ya que eran cosas que había oído antes, por lo que sólo permaneció en silencio, tratando de evitar las lágrimas todo el tiempo.

—Dios, realmente eres patético, ¿no es así? —el otro hombre se burló, y Donghae se estremeció ante las palabras, inhalando temblorosamente para tratar de calmar sus nervios; mientras no fuese golpeado o pateado, estaría bien. Él no iba a llorar si no era golpeado o pateado.

Sin embargo, nada de eso pasó, porque antes de que los otros hombres siquiera pudieran hacerle algo, una voz que Donghae reconoció de inmediato habló en un tono bastante molesto —Si fuera tú, estaría mejor dejándolo ir.

El otro hombre se congeló de repente en frente de Donghae, el moreno sólo apretando sus ojos cerrados, mentalmente agradecido de que este hombre en particular hubiese sido el que viniese; si alguien tenía la capacidad de hacer que estos chicos lo dejaran en paz, no sería otro que Hyukjae.

Donghae no abrió los ojos, no quería enfrentarse a Hyukjae así; ya se sentía débil y patético, y era lo suficientemente humillante para Sungmin y Siwon haberlo visto sin sus gafas, no necesitaba ver que el otro lo viera también.

—H-hola Hyukjae —balbuceó el otro hombre de pie delante de Donghae nerviosamente, mirando sólo para encontrarse con el muy molesto rubio; Hyukjae se quedó allí, a pocos metros del grupo, con la mandíbula apretada mientras miraba al grupo de hombres agarrando a un Donghae aún temblando, su ira sólo aumentando más y más por segundo mientras Donghae seguía en sus garras.

Los ojos de Hyukjae parpadearon al encuentro del otro hombre, su disgusto y enfado transmitido dentro de sus orbes marrones antes de que avanzara a grandes zancadas hacia adelante, notando a cada hombre estremecerse con el sonido de sus pasos mientras hablaba —Sabes, _realmente_ odio repetirme. Por lo tanto, si disfrutáis que vuestras mandíbulas estén pegadas a vuestros cráneos, os sugiero que me escuchéis.

Donghae se estremeció al oír el tono enojado del otro, temeroso de la amenaza a pesar de que no estaba dirigida hacia él; se tragó el nudo en la garganta cuando sintió sus brazos en libertad, finalmente abriendo los ojos, pero manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo mientras simplemente se quedó allí, no disfrutando el aire tenso a su alrededor al sentir a los dos hombres detrás de él alejándose. Se mordió el labio cuando vio otro par de piernas paradas a su lado, las delgadas extremidades vestidas con jeans ajustados que sólo podían pertenecer a Hyukjae; Donghae se estremeció ligeramente cuando oyó a Hyukjae chasquear los dedos antes de atrapar al hombre en pie delante de él.

—Sus gafas también, vamos.

El otro hombre exhaló audiblemente antes de colocar las gafas en las expectantes manos de Hyukjae, murmurando airadamente —No sé por qué de repente te importa una mierda. No es más que un empollón inútil de todos modos, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Di eso de nuevo y te faltarán dientes —gruñó Hyukjae, entregándole a Donghae sus gafas, las cuales el moreno le arrebató inmediatamente antes de ponérselas en una desesperada necesidad de sentirse cómodo y seguro.

—En serio, ¿desde cuándo te importa? —preguntó el otro hombre en un tono molesto, aunque Donghae aún podía escuchar claramente un indicio de nerviosismo en la voz del otro—. Nunca te he visto hablar con él antes. ¿Desde cuándo el gran tipo duro Lee Hyukjae es un caballero de brillante armadura? No me digas que te has vuelto blando.

Fue entonces que al parecer el temperamento de Hyukjae se elevó, y rompió; él abruptamente se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando al otro chico por la parte delantera de su camisa, colocando su antebrazo contra el cuello del otro mientras le golpeó la espalda contra la taquilla, el fuerte sonido haciendo eco por el pasillo mientras Donghae se quedó sin aliento, saltando de sorpresa y miedo cuando finalmente volvió su atención a la escena. Los otros chicos que estaban todavía cerca de Donghae se congelaron ante la vista, claramente ni siquiera querían involucrarse cuando echaron un vistazo a la mirada furiosa y los dientes apretados de Hyukjae.

—¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? —dijo Hyukjae con un gruñido bajo, apretando su brazo contra la garganta del otro hombre, haciendo que el otro suspirase mientras agrandaba sus ojos llenos de miedo y se quedó mirando al rubio con terror; Hyukjae ni siquiera mostraba una pizca de remordimiento en su mirada, mirando a los otros con odio mientras continuaba—. No tengo miedo de golpearte hasta la inconsciencia y algo más, espero que te des cuenta de eso. Estoy teniendo un mal día, no es una buena idea enfadarme más.

Donghae exhaló temblorosamente, su labio temblaba ligeramente por la escena frente a él, así como por las furiosas y enfadadas palabras de Hyukjae; él no quería que se produjera una pelea, pero no sabía cómo pararla. Como si no estuviese ya nervioso por la tutoría con Hyukjae, esta escena de ira del otro lo estaba haciendo peor, aunque no fuese hacia él. No quería estar en este ambiente de tensión, se estaba convirtiendo en todo lo que podía soportar, y mientras miraba con miedo a Hyukjae, tragó audiblemente antes de hablar —Um, H-Hyukjae —mentalmente Donghae se estaba pateando por la tartamudez persistente, pero cuando Hyukjae volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de continuar—. ¿Podemos simplemente irnos? ¿Por favor?

Hyukjae miró al otro por un momento antes de soltar un suspiro de exasperación, empujando bruscamente al hombre en sus manos contra las taquillas duramente antes de dejarlo ir, mirando al otro con odio antes de decir —Piérdete —el hombre contra el armario, así como a sus amigos siguieron allí en pie, mirando a Hyukjae estupefactos, lo que aparentemente sólo enfureció más al rubio. Gruñó con irritación, golpeando fuertemente el puño contra las taquillas, abollando el delgado metal mientras gritaba—. ¡Ahora!.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento, los otros hombres se apresuraron a alejarse del furioso rubio, casi tropezando con sus propios pies mientras corrían por el pasillo y salían de su vista.

Los ojos de Donghae se ampliaron, mirando a Hyukjae con un leve miedo mientras el otro siguió mirando por el pasillo durante unos instantes; después, Donghae se estremeció cuando los ojos de Hyukjae fueron a él, el brillo desapareciendo en su mayor parte, sólo representando una leve molestia mezclándose con emociones que Donghae no podía describir.

—¿Y por qué me detuviste, exactamente? —preguntó Hyukjae con una ceja levantada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a Donghae expectante—. Te estaba haciendo un favor, ya sabes.

—L-lo sé —balbuceó Donghae, visiblemente dudoso bajo la intensa mirada de Hyukjae, antes de morderse el labio y mirar al suelo—. Gracias por eso, por cierto.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta —respondió Hyukjae, aunque una vez que el rubio se dio cuenta del estado todavía temeroso de Donghae, notando que el más joven ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro, cerrando los ojos por un momento e inhalando profundamente , tratando de calmar su todavía enfadada mentalidad antes de volver a abrir los ojos y mirar al moreno, tratando de mantener su voz calmada cuando lo intentó de nuevo—. Escucha, realmente no deberías dejar que ellos se metan contigo así, ¿sabes? Conozco a esos chicos bastante bien, y si les plantas cara una vez te dejarán en paz.

—Lo sé —repitió Donghae sin tartamudear, aunque su voz se mantuvo tranquila mientras suspiraba—. Sólo... no puedo.

Levantando una ceja, Hyukjae abrió la boca para preguntar qué era exactamente lo que el más joven quería decir, pero fue interrumpido cuando Donghae levantó la mirada y preguntó en voz baja —¿Podemos irnos ahora? ¿Por favor?

Mirando al moreno por un momento, Hyukjae exhaló en la derrota antes de asentir, girando sobre sus talones y haciendo señas para que Donghae lo siguiera por el pasillo, —Vamos, mi vehículo debería estar aquí de todos modos.

—¿V-vehículo? —tartamudeó Donghae, tropezándose tras el mayor mientras lo miraba con el nerviosismo aún en sus orbes; su mente era un torbellino de incertidumbre, sin saber de la gente que salía con Hyukjae, y temeroso de repente de que el rubio tuviera amigos de otras escuelas aún más aterradores de lo que él era allí para recogerlo o algo así.

—Sí, mi vehículo —respondió Hyukjae, mirando al otro extrañado cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta principal de la escuela, el rubio caminando con Donghae siguiéndolo de cerca; girando la cabeza hacia el aparcamiento ante él, sus ojos inmediatamente fueron a un familiar Mercedes-Benz negro mientras murmuraba—. Y este sería.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron, deteniéndose a medio paso al ver a Hyukjae caminando hacia el caro vehículo; parpadeando un par de veces, Donghae se mordió el labio antes de ir hacia Hyukjae, su nerviosismo sólo creciendo más y más hasta que finalmente se detuvo justo detrás de Hyukjae mientras el mayor abrió la puerta trasera del coche. El rubio se deslizó en el asiento de cuero en primer lugar, arrastrándose todo el camino para que Donghae pudiera entrar tras él. Dudando por un segundo, Donghae dejó escapar un suspiro antes de entrar tras el otro, colocando la mochila que colgaba por encima de su hombro en el suelo, y luego cerró la puerta del coche, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Hyukjae para no invadir el espacio personal del mayor.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Donghae miró al conductor, esperando ver a otro adolescente al volante, pero en su lugar se sorprendió al ver a un hombre mayor vestido con un traje oficial, su cabello negro con tonos grises escondidos ligeramente por debajo de un sombrero, mostrando su mayor edad. Donghae en realidad no podía ver la cara del hombre, pero sólo pudo ver los ojos del otro mientras miraba a través del espejo retrovisor y miró a Hyukjae antes de que el conductor hablara en un tono profesional —Hola Hyukjae. ¿Supongo que llegaste tarde porque te metiste en otra pelea con compañeros de clase?

Hyukjae simplemente gruñó en respuesta, con el ceño fruncido al hombre mayor antes de exigir en un murmullo —Sólo llévanos a mi casa. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche.

El conductor del vehículo sólo se rió entre dientes antes de arrancar el motor y alejarse de la acera; Donghae no podía dejar de parpadear inquisitivamente, mirando al hombre mayor en el volante con curiosidad. Al principio, él había sospechado que aquel hombre era el padre de Hyukjae, ya que el hombre parecía tener la edad suficiente, pero ahora, al oír cómo Hyukjae habló con él, y cómo su relación simplemente parecía estar en un nivel profesional, Donghae no estaba tan seguro. Las preguntas estaban revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, pero cuando miró a Hyukjae, dándose cuenta de que el rubio parecía distraído mientras miraba por la ventana en una posición descansando, Donghae decidió no arruinar el momento del mayor con preguntas personales en este momento.

Mientras Hyukjae permaneció perdido en sus pensamientos, Donghae tomó este tiempo para mirar realmente al rubio; no era como si él no supiese como Hyukjae lucía o algo tonto como eso, era más bien el hecho de que él no le había dado realmente una buena mirada al otro, sólo lo miraba con miradas nerviosas o miradas temerosas en lugar de en una manera normal.

Y realmente, al mirar a la cara de Hyukjae sin estar bajo una nube de temor, tomando nota de los ojos todavía abiertos de Hyukjae, su mandíbula bien definida, la piel de color blanco lechoso con labios más bien regordetes, Hyukjae en realidad no tenía una mala apariencia. Si el rubio no tuviera un buen conocido problema de ira y actitud violenta, entonces Donghae podría pensar que Hyukjae era todavía ese chico tímido que se había sentado en la parte posterior de todas sus clases hasta los 13 años. Él sigue teniendo básicamente el mismo aspecto, aunque obviamente tiene características más maduras y definidas, pero el mismo, no obstante. Ahora incluso se podría considerar muy guapo, si no fuera por su imagen de chico malo y su personalidad, así como el cabello rubio; Donghae observó que el pelo rubio sólo hizo la cara de Hyukjae parecer más pálida y demacrada de lo que probablemente era en realidad.

Donghae tragó audiblemente, apartando la mirada del rubio antes de que él también llevase su mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, mirando el borroso paisaje pasando el coche mientras se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Hyukjae. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cielo azul, oscurecido con nubes flotando lentamente por el horizonte, sus propios pensamientos consumiéndolo, mientras trataba de averiguar qué hacer con toda esta situación.

Recordó su almuerzo con Siwon ese mismo día, recordando las palabras del otro para tranquilizarlo acerca de esta cosa de la tutoría; no podía dejar de preguntarse lo que el otro había querido decir acerca de que él es diferente para Hyukjae, y mientras trataba de decirse a sí mismo que esas palabras no significaban nada, no podía dejar de seguir creyendo que había un significado oculto de ellas. Entonces, Donghae recordó que Hyukjae realmente le ayudó pocos minutos atrás, el rubio nunca lo había hecho antes, por lo general sólo caminaba junto a él en los pasillos, ni siquiera echando un simple vistazo a su camino, dejándolo solo para que otro matón lo atormentase.

Se imaginó que el repentino cambio fue probablemente sólo a causa de esta tutoría, pero de nuevo, no era como si por algunos empujones fuese a ser incapaz de enseñar nada a Hyukjae de literatura. Honestamente, Donghae no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan metido en estos meros pensamientos y acciones que más que probablemente no significaban nada, pero no podía dejar de pensar sobre estas cosas.

Entonces, Donghae trató de recordar todo el pasado que tuvo con Hyukjae para respaldar cualquiera de sus teorías, pero sólo fue capaz de recordar al otro simplemente siendo un chico tímido que tenía demasiado miedo de acercarse a alguien o hacer amigos. Realmente, Donghae recordaba que Hyukjae no tenía absolutamente ningún amigo en la escuela primaria, por lo general eligiendo jugar solo o algo por el estilo, pero los detalles de esa época eran increíblemente confusos en la cabeza de Donghae; él recordaba haber visto a Hyukjae salir con Sungmin y Siwon a principios de la escuela media, pero aún así Hyukjae era todavía tímido y reservado con los demás.

Las cosas no cambiaron dramáticamente hasta que tuvieron 13; Donghae lo recordaba claramente porque fue también cuando sus propios problemas de acoso empezaron. Él recordaba haber visto a Hyukjae empujando a niños por el pasillo, gritando insultos contra ellos o amenazar a los mismos, así como pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina, pero Donghae no estaba seguro de lo que provocó que el cambio repentino. Era como si hubiese ocurrido durante el verano o algo así, como si alguien hubiese chasqueado los dedos y Hyukjae cambiase abruptamente a este monstruo violento.

Suspirando para sí mismo, Donghae se mordió el labio en sus pensamientos; realmente se preguntaba si el tímido pero agradable Hyukjae aún estaba en alguna parte, o si había sido empujado tan lejos hasta las grietas de la mente del rubio que no podía ser liberado nunca más. Honestamente, si ese Hyukjae fuera al que iba a dar tutorías, a Donghae no le importaría en absoluto; preferiría a alguien pasivo, en lugar de alguien agresivo e impredecible. La incertidumbre asustaba a Donghae, especialmente cuando podría conducir a la violencia y el dolor, y sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien que parecía cambiar los estados de ánimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Antes de que los pensamientos nerviosos de Donghae pudiesen continuar, frunció el entrecejo un poco sentándose con la espalda recta en la silla una vez más, notando la gran y costosa casa a la que se acercaban. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro como a un niño, la curiosidad creciendo por saber cómo era el interior de la hermosa casa; honestamente, no le gustaría vivir en una casa enorme, le gustaba su casa confortable y de tamaño mediano, pero ni una sola vez había visto el interior de un lugar tan complejo y caro antes, y esto le hizo curioso. Era como uno de esos programas de televisión que mostraban el interior de las casas de celebridades; era simplemente divertido de ver e interesante para ver todo los tipos de artículos que poseían.

El coche se acercó más y más a la casa, girando en el largo y sinuoso camino que conducía al glorioso lugar, y los ojos de Donghae prácticamente brillaron con un inocente asombro; el real Donghae estaba empezando a eclipsar el tranquilo y reservado que se presentó en la escuela, aunque aún estaba tratando de suprimirlo. No quería parecer más ridículo de lo necesario, y estaba seguro que estar impaciente por ver el interior de un hogar del estilo de la realeza cuenta para ello.

Finalmente, el coche se detuvo en frente de la vía que conduce a las dobles grandes puertas frontales, la preciosa piedra haciendo la elegante gran casa contrastar con las oscuras puertas de madera. Donghae se mordió el labio a la vista, admirándola por un momento antes de que el sonido de Hyukjae aclarándose la garganta lo trajera de su aturdimiento; parpadeando mientras volvía a la realidad, Donghae miró a Hyukjae y se sonrojó de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que el rubio lo observaba con una mirada ligeramente divertida.

—Bueno, ¿sólo vas a sentarte ahí y mirar a mi casa, o vas a salir del coche? —preguntó Hyukjae, su tono mostrando la diversión en sus ojos mientras abría la puerta de su propio coche, sólo teniendo éxito en hacer a Donghae ruborizarse con una sombra roja aún más oscura antes de que murmurase una respuesta inaudible y se volviese hacia la puerta; agarrando su mochila, Donghae abrió la puerta del coche antes de salir, con la mirada una vez más en la elegante casa mientras se colgó la pesada mochila sobre su hombro y cerró la puerta del coche detrás de él.

Se quedó allí y esperó mientras oía la puerta del coche de Hyukjae cerrarse, sus ojos nunca dejando la hermosa casa hasta que vio el pelo rubio platino de Hyukjae pasándole, subiendo por el camino empedrado y yendo hacia la puerta principal. Donghae tragó nerviosamente antes de ir tras Hyukjae, mordiéndose el labio ante la ansiedad y el nerviosismo; tan entusiasmado como estaba por ver cómo era el interior de esa casa, él todavía tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder una vez estuviesen Hyukjae y él completamente solos.

* * *

Tan pronto como Donghae hubo entrado en la casa, no podía dejar de mirar alrededor, mentalmente intimidado por la glamurosa entrada, conduciendo a lo que parecía ser una sala de estar grande y muy bien decorada. Los muebles parecían cómodos y bastante caros, en torno a una gran chimenea con una mesa de café de cristal colocada cuidadosamente en el centro. Varias fotografías y cuadros cubrían las paredes, dando a la casa una sensación agradable, acogedora con un toque de extravagancia, formando en los labios de Donghae una pequeña e inocente sonrisa mientras miraba el interior que era visible desde la entrada.

—¿Por qué estás así de boquiabierto? —preguntó Hyukjae, una sonrisa evidente en su voz mientras miraba a Donghae con diversión, viendo los ojos del moreno observar su alrededor.

Donghae salió de su estupor, mirando a Hyukjae por un momento antes de sonrojarse y mirar hacia abajo a la suave alfombra, mordiéndose el labio mientras murmuraba —Lo siento...

—Oye, ¿qué te dije acerca de pedir disculpas todo el tiempo? —preguntó Hyukjae, levantando una ceja al más joven—. En serio, está bien. No hay nada de qué disculparse.

El moreno mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, su rostro todavía enrojecido por la vergüenza cuando asintió lentamente; Hyukjae suspiró, negando con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al comportamiento del moreno.

Antes de que más palabras pudiesen ser intercambiadas entre los dos, el sonido de la voz de una mujer joven sonó desde una de las habitaciones del pasillo, acompañado por el sonido de pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Oye Hyukjae, te necesito para... oh hola.

Donghae y Hyukjae levantaron la mirada a la mujer recién llegada; los ojos de Donghae transmitían una inocente curiosidad mientras los de Hyukjae parecían sostener temor y una leve vergüenza. La joven se había detenido a unos metros de los dos, sus grandes ojos marrones oscuros se centraron en Donghae con una amable sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Donghae la miró con curiosidad, sus ojos mirando su cara por un momento; esta chica tenía rasgos físicos similares a Hyukjae, con los mismos ojos, algo de la misma nariz y los labios carnosos. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, llegándole casi hasta la mitad de su espalda, contrastando enormemente con su piel blanca lechosa, la misma tonalidad pálida que tenía la propia piel de Hyukjae. Las similitudes hicieron que los ojos de Donghae se ampliasen un poco al darse cuenta; él no sabía que Hyukjae tuviese algún hermano.

Hyukjae dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, mirando a la chica con una juguetona molestia mientras murmuraba —¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sora?

Los ojos de Sora dejaron los de Donghae, mirando a Hyukjae mientras su sonrisa se volvía maliciosa antes de preguntar —¿Quién es?

—M-mi nombre es Donghae —respondió Donghae tímidamente, haciendo una reverencia de respeto mientras ofrecía a la chica una pequeña sonrisa; esta chica no emitía la misma vibra enojada que emitía Hyukjae. Parecía tranquila y serena, sus ojos juguetones al mirar al rubio, y Donghae sintió una extraña sensación de calma con su presencia.

—¿Donghae? —murmuró Sora curiosamente, mirando a Donghae por un momento antes de mirar a Hyukjae, sus ojos de repente mostrando un brillo de sabiduría cuando se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae la miraba suplicante y con mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios una vez más formando una sonrisa socarrona mezclada con diversión.

Mirando de nuevo a Donghae, Sora sonrió dulcemente antes de hablar —Bueno, entonces, es un placer conocerte Donghae. Debo decir que eres muy lindo, ¿no?

Las mejillas de Donghae se sonrojaron furiosamente ante el cumplido, riendo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, murmurando un suave gracias; Hyukjae miró a Donghae por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño a su hermana, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Sora volvió a mirar a su hermano, riendo en silencio ante su expresión antes de hablar —No importa lo que quería, mamá me ayudará cuando llegue a casa. Ahora, Hyukjae, juega limpio con tu nuevo y pequeño 'amigo'. No me gustaría tener que encerrarte en un armario de nuevo.

—Sora —dijo Hyukjae en un tono de advertencia, sólo consiguiendo hacer reír una vez más a la mujer.

Mirando de nuevo al moreno aún un poco ruborizado, Sora se adelantó hacia él y le habló en tono tranquilo —Si mi hermano pequeño te da problemas, sólo ven a buscarme y me encargo de él.

—Para —murmuró Hyukjae irritado, caminando hacia adelante y agarrando la muñeca de Donghae, haciendo al moreno jadear cuando el rubio le apartó de Sora, quien estaba riéndose incontrolablemente mientras Hyukjae empezó a tirar de Donghae por las escaleras a toda prisa, gritando a su hermana mayor—. Si me necesitas, estaré en mi habitación, _estudiando._

—¿Es así como lo llaman hoy en día? —dijo Sora riendo cuando Hyukjae gruñó desde lo alto de las escaleras y Donghae la miró con curiosidad; negando con la cabeza, Sora dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos escuchasen—. Divertiros con vuestra pequeña 'sesión de estudio'

—¡Cállate! —dijo Hyukjae, sus labios formando una mueca, asegurándose de que su cara se apartase de los ojos de Donghae para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, murmurando sólo para que el moreno le escuchase—. No le hagas caso. Por favor.

—Uh... está bien —respondió Donghae silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba al rubio con curiosidad, sus mejillas sonrojándose tan pronto como el agarre de Hyukjae en su muñeca se apretó, el mayor llevándole a uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, sin duda, hacia la habitación del rubio.

* * *

—Bueno, um... tu hermana parece muy buena— dijo Donghae, tratando de entablar una conversación mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de madera del enorme dormitorio del rubio; miró al mayor con un leve nerviosismo mientras sacaba el libro de literatura de su mochila, esperando que su intento de ser al menos amigable con Hyukjae no terminase en que el mayor se enfadase o fuese violento.

Fue un intento algo lamentable de socializar, Donghae lo sabía, pero la situación en sí era difícil; para empezar, no sabía mucho sobre Hyukjae, así que tenía muy poco que utilizar cuando se trataba de hablar con el rubio. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar lo mejor, y esperar que quizás esto le ayudase a no tener miedo de alguien de su misma edad.

Hyukjae resopló en respuesta a las palabras de Donghae, sacando su propio libro de literatura de su mochila antes de mirar al moreno con una mirada indescifrable —Sí, supongo. Ella disfruta atormentándome —Hyukjae luego hizo una pausa por un momento, su mirada, repentinamente, volviéndose nerviosa mientras suspiraba—. Y por cierto, no prestes atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Ella... ella sólo dice esas cosas para sacarme de mis casillas.

Donghae parpadeó por un momento al ver la expresión repentinamente nerviosa del otro; era una extraña visión, él estaba acostumbrado a ver a Hyukjae enfadado, violento o confiado, pero el nerviosismo no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver en aquellos orbes. Eso dio al moreno una visión diferente de la anterior, por extraño que fuera, y no podía dejar de ofrecer una pequeña sonrisa tímida, asintiendo en respuesta.

—Pero yo tengo una pregunta —dijo Donghae, un poco dudoso mientras se mordía el labio; Hyukjae se congeló en sus movimientos y levantó una ceja hacia él con emociones ilegibles parpadeantes dentro de sus orbes, antes de que Donghae continuase en voz baja—. ¿Qué quiso decir con encerrarte en un armario otra vez?

Los ojos de Hyukjae de inmediato parecieron iluminarse al oír la pregunta del joven, mostrando puro alivio, casi haciendo que Donghae se preguntase que era exactamente lo que el mayor estaba pensando que iba a preguntar.

—Oh, eso —respondió Hyukjae, caminando hacia la percha de la puerta, colgando su mochila en ella mientras suspiraba—. Cuando tenía 10 años y ella tenía 12 años, me encerró en un armario cuando se cansó de ser mi niñera y me dejó allí durante unas tres horas.

Los ojos de Donghae se ampliaron bruscamente, mirando a Hyukjae con una expresión de sorpresa antes de hablar —Eso es horrible.

Hyukjae rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza —Eh, no realmente. Le hice una conmoción cerebral cuando tenía 14 años, cuando estábamos jugando bruscamente en nuestro patio trasero. Es sólo la forma en cómo va nuestra relación de hermanos, tan disfuncional como pueda parecer. Nos pegamos porque nos preocupamos el uno por el otro.

—No lo clasificaría como disfuncional —murmuró Donghae, pasando por su libro para encontrar la página correcta para lo había estado estudiando hace unos pocos días—. Creo que los hermanos normales se meten mucho unos con otros.

Mirando al moreno por un momento, Hyukjae tragó audiblemente, sintiendo la familiar incomodidad que por lo general es impulsada por estar cerca a este hombre en particular; de todos modos, lo había estado haciendo bien, realmente había estado tratando de mantener una compostura tranquila y serena, aunque no es que fuera muy difícil de hacer. Donghae no le provocaba sentimientos de ira o impulsos violentos; más bien, el moreno tenía una presencia calmante sobre él. En realidad, era todo... bueno, si Hyukjae tuviese que decirlo.

Además de eso, estaba consiguiendo que el moreno hablase con él sin nerviosos tartamudeos o temerosas miradas, eso le dio al rubio una nueva sensación de orgullo, al mismo tiempo que le hizo querer mantener esta conversación por todos los medios.

—¿No tienes hermanos? —preguntó Hyukjae con una genuina curiosidad

Donghae ni siquiera se volvió para mirar al rubio, todavía tratando de encontrar la página correcta que necesitaba mientras negaba con la cabeza —No, no tengo.

—Eso es una mierda —dijo Hyukjae con una leve burla, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al menor cuando el moreno al parecer encontró la página que había estado buscando—. Por difícil que sea de creer, yo sería probablemente mucho más agresivo si no tuviera a mi hermana para que me ayudase a desahogarme. Probablemente serías un poco más social si tuvieses hermanos.

Hyukjae casi quiso golpearse por su observación, dándose cuenta de lo ofensivo que podría haber sido, y se mordió el labio antes de tratar de elaborar lo que quería decir —No es que sea raro ni nada, por supuesto. Pero probablemente estarías más cómodo hablando con los demás y no tartamudearías tanto, o pedirías disculpas por todo, incluso si no es tu culpa. Lo que no estoy diciendo que sea demasiado horrible, sino que es simplemente por tu bien, ya que hace que parezca que tienes baja autoestima y todo, lo que no ayuda y sólo da a la gente más munición para meterse contigo.

_Bueno Dios, ¿podría conseguir algo más incómodo?_

El rubio casi quería arrancarse el pelo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo cuando oyó reír a Donghae en voz baja, el moreno girándose y mirándolo, sus ojos marrones careciendo de casi todo el nerviosismo que había mostrado antes, casi haciendo a Hyukjae querer romper las gafas que cubrían los orbes marrones del joven para que pudiese ver el rostro del otro claramente y tener todo el efecto de esos ojos.

—Esto es realmente extraño —Donghae habló después de unos segundos, y Hyukjae levantó una ceja ante las palabras del otro, sólo estando más inseguro por sus palabras.

—¿Qué es extraño? —preguntó Hyukjae dudoso, tratando de no sonrojarse cuando Donghae le dio otra pequeña risa.

El moreno se mordió el labio, tratando de detener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios mientras murmuraba —Es sólo que... nunca me he relacionado con nadie de mi edad —la mirada de Donghae después bajó al suelo mientras continuaba—. Y respecto a lo que dijiste... es por eso por lo que soy así. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, así que lo siento si soy tan torpe.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —respondió inmediatamente Hyukjae, su nerviosismo sólo aumentando a pesar de sus esfuerzos para mantenerlo escondido, moviéndose en su edredón cuando se sentía cada vez más incómodo—. Estoy seguro de que has notado que yo tampoco me relaciono con mucha gente, así que no soy exactamente alguien para juzgar.

—Tú al menos tienes amigos —murmuró Donghae antes de suspirar, con la barbilla apoyada en el respaldo de la silla mientras todavía miraba hacia abajo a la alfombra—. Siwon y Sungmin son muy agradables... al menos, eso es lo que he sacado de mi pocos encuentros con ellos.

—¿Con que Sungmin has estado saliendo? —bromeó Hyukjae, negando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, recordando su leve discusión con su mejor amigo por la mañana mientras murmuraba—. Debe ser mejor contigo que conmigo. El sólo es amable conmigo cuando el momento lo requiere.

Donghae no podía dejar de reír en voz baja, un sonido que hizo que en los labios de Hyukjae creciera una sonrisa casi al instante, su corazón latiendo un poco a pesar de su mente diciéndole a su cuerpo que mantuviese la calma.

—Sólo he estado con él una vez, por lo que puede ser sólo una cosa de formalidad —respondió Donghae en voz baja, antes de suspirar y mirar al mayor con curiosidad—. ¿Deberíamos empezar con la tutoría ahora? Creo que lo hemos detenido suficiente.

—Sí, supongo —murmuró Hyukjae, frunciendo el ceño a su libro de literatura con disgusto antes de mirar a Donghae expectante—. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué sigues ahí?

El nerviosismo apareció de nuevo en los orbes de Donghae, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Hyukjae con una mirada indescifrable —¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Hyukjae arqueó una ceja antes de continuar —Bueno, no me puedes enseñar desde el otro lado de la habitación, ¿verdad?

—Um... creo que no —murmuró Donghae, dejó escapar un suspiro nervioso y se volvió a su libro; recogiéndolo, Donghae se acercó a donde Hyukjae estaba, el más mayor observándolo con una mirada extraña.

—No tienes que parecer tan asustado —respondió Hyukjae con una leve risa —En serio no puedes seguir pensando que voy a hacerte daño.

—Lo sé —respondió Donghae inmediatamente, sentándose un poco alejado de Hyukjae, tratando de darle la mayor cantidad de espacio personal posible; sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el edredón mullido, fijó su libro frente a él cuando por fin se acomodó.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos exactamente? —preguntó Hyukjae después de unos segundos de un silencio incómodo, mirando al otro expectante con un leve nerviosismo en sus orbes marrones, pues no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de alguien aparte de Sungmin y Siwon, y sobre todo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de este hombre en particular.

—Bueno... en clase, hemos estado leyendo los cuentos originales de los hermanos Grimm y elaborándolos, hablando de los significados ocultos que se expresan en las historias, así como dónde se originaron —explicó Donghae, mirando hacia la historia impresa en la página de su libro—. Esta semana estamos haciendo Caperucita Roja.

—¿Cómo es esa compleja historia? —murmuró Hyukjae inquisitivamente, levantando una ceja mientras hojeaba su propio libro de literatura, tratando de encontrar la misma página en la que estaba Donghae.

—No es que la complejidad de la historia, sino lo que simboliza —Donghae explicó, mordiéndose el labio por un momento antes de levantar la mirada a la cara de Hyukjae, sonriendo ligeramente—. Voy a explicártelo un poco sobre la marcha, pero es bastante fácil y probablemente no me necesitarás después de averiguar aunque sea un poco de ella.

* * *

Donghae había pasado un par de horas con la 'tutoría' de Hyukjae, con lo que descubrió que el mayor en realidad no lo necesitaba; su profesor de literatura había estado en lo cierto al decir que Hyukjae era verdaderamente inteligente. El moreno sólo tuvo que explicarle algunas cosas al rubio hasta que éste comenzó a responder por sí mismo. Y, mientras el tiempo pasaba, Donghae comenzó a sentirse cada vez más cómodo con el mayor; él todavía se sentía nervioso, siendo plenamente consciente de lo que hacía o decía alrededor de Hyukjae para asegurarse de no enfadar al rubio; de cualquier manera, él pensó que era algo bueno, incluso si él y Hyukjae no eran amigos, era mejor no tener miedo de la persona a la que das tutorías por el momento.

Después de un tiempo, Donghae recibió un mensaje de su madre, preguntándole si necesitaba que lo llevara a casa o no, porque se estaba haciendo tarde. Inmediatamente, le había dicho a su madre que iba a necesitar que lo llevara a casa sin preguntarle a Hyukjae si su conductor podría llevarlo; eso era cortesía común, y él no quería molestar al rubio por una cosa insignificante como eso cuando él tenía a sus padres para ir a buscarlo. No era como si Hyukjae y él fuesen amigos, después de todo, así que quería dar la menor cantidad de problemas posible.

Después de tener la dirección de Hyukjae y enviársela a su madre a través de un mensaje, los dos adolescentes simplemente esperaron en la habitación de Hyukjae a que uno de los padres del moreno le dijesen que estaban allí. Donghae se mordió el labio con nerviosismo por el silencio, de repente sintiéndose inquieto e incómodo; no estaba seguro de qué hablar con el rubio en lo más mínimo. No sabía que aficiones tenía el mayor, no sabía qué temas eran seguros preguntar y cuáles le desatarían una reacción violenta y enfadada. Por lo tanto, Donghae mantuvo su silencio, dejando que el aire torpe creciese entre ellos, mentalmente esperando que Hyukjae rompiera el silencio; y, por suerte, después de unos momentos de estar simplemente allí sentado, Hyukjae habló.

—Hey Donghae— dijo el rubio, con la voz un tanto tranquilo y dudosa, por lo que Donghae levantó la mirada del edredón de seda sobre el que estaba sentado, mirando al otro interrogante; la mirada de Hyukjae seguía en el edredón, mordiéndose su regordete labio inferior por un momento antes de continuar en el mismo tono —Tú, uh... tu sabes que hablaba en serio cuando dije que no iba a hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Mirando al rubio con curiosidad por un momento, Donghae hizo una pregunta en lugar de responder —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hyukjae se encogió de hombros ligeramente, finalmente levantando la mirada y encontrando la de Donghae, respondiendo en voz baja —No lo sé, sólo pareces muy asustado de mí todavía. Pero en realidad, si fuese a hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho. Y definitivamente no te habría dejado venir aquí; no suelo traer a la gente que desprecio a mi casa.

—Bueno, realmente nunca me has dado una razón para no confiar en ti —comenzó Donghae, antes de bajar la mirada una vez más, agarrando el edredón con nerviosismo mientras continuaba—. Pero te he visto enfadado, y bueno... es aterrador, para ser honesto contigo. Sin ánimo de ofender, ni nada.

—No me ofendes. No eres el primero que me lo dice; demonios, mi hermana me lo dice por lo menos una vez al día —una pequeña y amarga sonrisa apareció en los labios regordetes de Hyukjae, sus ojos mostrando culpa mientras miraba al moreno—. Pero te prometí que no te haría daño ni nada, y yo soy un hombre de palabra. La única razón por la que voy tras las mayoría de la gente es cuando me dicen o hacen algo para enfadarme.

—Exactamente. Y quién sabe si voy a terminar haciendo algo como eso —respondió Donghae con un encogimiento de hombros, todavía mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Hyukjae.

—Oh, por favor, tu de todas las personas no harías eso —respondió Hyukjae rodando los ojos, tratando de mostrar al más joven una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando Donghae por fin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio—. Honestamente no estoy seguro si sabes cómo insultar a la gente. Terminarías pidiendo perdón por pensar algo ofensivo, sin decirlo —Donghae abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hyukjae lo interrumpió abruptamente en un tono de sabiduría—. Y no te atrevas a decir que lo sientes por eso.

—Es que lo estoy —murmuró Donghae, tratando de luchar contra el puchero que amenazaba con salir en labios—. Simplemente no me gusta la confrontación. Verbal ni física.

—Puedo decirlo —resopló Hyukjae sonriendo ligeramente mientras Donghae resopló silenciosamente; después, los ojos del rubio se suavizaron mientras continuaba con un tono suave—. Sin embargo, realmente, no es necesario que estés tan tenso a mi alrededor. Esta tutoría será mucho más fácil y agradable para ti si puedes por lo menos confiar en mí cuando digo que no te haré daño. No soy un monstruo ni nada de eso.

El moreno casi se estremeció visiblemente por la culpa, recordando sus exactos pensamientos ese mismo día sobre Hyukjae; fue una agradable sorpresa estar equivocado acerca del temperamental rubio, pero eso no hizo nada para aliviar el sentimiento de culpa por pensar tan mal de él en el primer lugar.

—E-eso probablemente me tome un poco —murmuró Donghae, su mirada reuniéndose con la de Hyukjae mientras le ofrecía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa—. Sin embargo, te prometo que lo intentaré.

—Bien —dijo Hyukjae, mostrando una sonrisa al más joven por un momento antes de suspirar cuando el teléfono de Donghae vibró, la pantalla iluminándose por un nuevo mensaje; el joven abrió su teléfono, sus ojos marrones parpadeantes sobre las palabras en la pantalla cuando Hyukjae murmuró—. ¿Supongo que tu coche está aquí?

Donghae zumbó en respuesta, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras escribía una respuesta en su teléfono antes de cerrarlo, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hyukjae mientras comenzó a salir de la cama —¿Vamos a encontrarnos mañana después de la escuela también?

—Sí —respondió rápidamente Hyukjae, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar con torpeza mientras seguía a Donghae fuera de la cama—. Quiero decir, si te parece bien.

—Está bien —aseguró a Donghae, guardando su libro de literatura en su mochila ya casi llena, lanzándola por encima de su hombro antes de sonreír ligeramente al mayor—. Realmente no tengo mucho que hacer de todos modos, así que está bien.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía a Donghae fuera de su habitación, incapaz de negar la repentina sensación de felicidad y emoción en su cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, las cosas en la vida iban finalmente a empezar a ir a su favor.

* * *

—Bonita casa de lujo en la que vive este amigo tuyo, Hae —habló Shindong tan pronto como el moreno estuvo dentro del coche.

—Papá, él no es mi amigo —murmuró Donghae con un puchero, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad cuando su padre partió de la parte delantera de la gran casa—. Como le dije a mamá esta mañana, sólo le doy tutorías para mi maestro literatura.

—Podría convertirse en un amigo, sin embargo —contestó Shindong encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su hijo por un momento por el rabillo de sus ojos antes de mirar de nuevo a la carretera—. ¿Es un buen chico?

El puchero de Donghae dejó sus labios mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de usar correctamente las palabras de sus pensamientos antes de hablar en voz baja —Um, bueno... más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? ¿Qué entiendes por 'más o menos'? —preguntó Shindong con las cejas fruncidas, y Donghae no pudo evitar suspirar.

—Ha sido bueno conmigo hasta ahora, pero él se enfada con otros chicos de mi escuela con bastante facilidad —dijo Donghae, todavía mordiéndose el labio antes de hacer una comparación—. Es un poco cómo dijiste que Kangin era en la secundaria; fácil de enfadar, pero amable con la gente que no le enfada.

Shindong no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante las palabras del más joven —Hae, Kangin no era más que un gran blando en el interior, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Leeteuk. Quiero decir, incluso antes de que los dos fuesen novios, era prácticamente un cachorro babeando a los pies de Teuk, haciendo lo que fuera que éste le pidiese a pesar de tener la mitad de tamaño que Kangin.

—Creo que es lindo que le diese un especial tratamiento a Leeteuk —respondió Donghae encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo la mirada a la ventana, viendo como todos los oscuros alrededores pasaban el coche cuando continuó—. Teuk y Kangin son una linda pareja. Se complementan entre sí muy bien y se apoyan entre sí en todo... Eso es lo que quiero algún día.

La mirada de Donghae se volvió algo triste, con la cabeza apoyada en el frío cristal de la ventana mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro exasperado; siempre que miraba a la relación de sus 'tíos', no podía evitar sentir envidia. Quería a alguien que sostenga su mano sin motivo, que esté dispuesto a hacerse cargo de él en caso que fuera necesario, que le ayudase y le diera el apoyo que necesitaba en todo lo que quisiese hacer, que lo tratase como si fuera especial y no sólo alguna aventura. No sabía cómo ni cuándo iba a lograr tener una relación así, por no hablar de con quién o si incluso eso pasaría, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse de lo que él describe como la relación ideal.

Shindong notó la mirada un poco triste de su hijo, y sus ojos se suavizaron a la vista antes de tratar de tranquilizarlo —Oye, Donghae, no te pongas tan triste. Tú tienes sólo 15 años ahora mismo, todavía tienes un montón de años por delante. Algún día encontrarás un buen chico que te tratará bien y cuidará de ti. Él podría llegar cuando menos te lo esperas, e incluso podría estar más cerca de lo que piensas. Así es como fue con tu mamá y yo, y a ti te pasará en algún momento, sólo no te des por vencido.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Donghae, cerrando los ojos mientras se encogió de hombros como respuesta, murmurando en voz baja —En _algún momento_ no es lo suficientemente pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4: Reivindicado**

" _La esperanza cuelga de una cuerda,_

_Como la redención de giro lento._

_Enrollando y desenrollado,_

_El brillo llamo mi atención y me ató_

_Tan fascinante, tan hipnotizante,_

_Estoy cautivado."_

—Entonces, _ese_ era Donghae, ¿eh? —Sora preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Hyukjae después de que Donghae se había ido de su casa esa noche, sonriendo cuando su hermano simplemente se mordió el labio con las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas cuando asentía rígidamente mientras se sentaba al pie de su cama.

Riéndose suavemente, Sora se acercó a Hyukjae, recostándose en la cama de su hermano menor a su lado, sonriendo suavemente mientras continuaba, —Realmente es bastante lindo, puedo ver por qué te gusta tanto. Aunque nunca lo imaginé siendo tan tímido.

—Se ha vuelto más tímido de lo que solía ser —respondió Hyukjae, con una sonrisa que inconscientemente apareció en sus labios, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de su hermana por temor a exponer su comportamiento enamorado—. Pero sigue siendo muy amable y agradable... Lo sé.

—Hyuk, ¿él sabe que eres gay? Sin mencionar que te hayas enamorado de él desde que tenías que... ¿cinco? —preguntó Sora con una ceja arqueada, imperturbable cuando Hyukjae le envió una mueca de vergüenza.

—No, no lo sabe, y _no_ lo sabrá pronto —replicó Hyukjae con una burla, pasándose las manos por el pelo mientras suspiraba con exasperación—. Solo porque me guste, no significa que algo saldrá de eso. Ni siquiera sé si _él_ es gay, Sora.

—Bueno, si él es heterosexual, me lo quedo yo —Sora resopló bromeando, dejando escapar una risa cuando Hyukjae inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos y gruñó; ignorando la expresión enojada de Hyukjae, Sora continuó con una sonrisa—. Oh, vamos, Hyuk, sabes que estoy bromeando, no salgo con chicos más jóvenes que yo. Pero con toda seriedad, nunca se sabe, al menos podría ser bi.

Los ojos de Hyukjae inmediatamente perdieron toda molestia, mirando a su hermana con ojos esperanzados mientras preguntaba en voz baja, —¿Eso crees?

—Es posible —respondió Sora con un encogimiento de hombros, pero sonriendo sinceramente mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano de manera tranquilizadora—. Sólo sé feliz de que en realidad estás pasando tiempo con él en lugar de ser extraño, torpe y evitándolo.

—Sí, pero solo estamos juntos así porque ese estúpido profesor nos dijo que lo hiciéramos —murmuró Hyukjae deprimentemente, su mirada se dirigió al piso mientras suspiraba—. Estoy seguro de que Donghae ve todo esto como una cuestión de tutoría, no una relación potencial, y mucho menos amistad.

—Pero una amistad puede desarrollarse a partir de esto —señaló Sora con una sonrisa alentadora—. Y luego de una amistad, podría surgir una posible relación, y luego mi hermanito finalmente dejará de intentar castigarse por algo que no era ni siquiera su culpa.

— _Fue_ mi culpa, Sora —murmuró Hyukjae en voz baja, su tono se volvió cada vez más triste a medida que su cuerpo se tensaba, sin disfrutar de este tema en particular, ya que los desgarradores recuerdos de solo un par de años antes aparecían en su mente—. Fue y sigue siendo _mi_ culpa...

Sora suspiró y negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano suave sobre el hombro de su hermano y acariciando tiernamente mientras hablaba en un tono severo pero suave, —No, no lo fue, Hyuk. Fue hace dos años, y no fue culpa de nadie sino de ese imbécil. ¿Y sabes qué? Si, finalmente, lograr que el tan conocido "chico de tus sueños" sea al menos un amigo tuyo, si no más, si te anima, entonces hazlo por todos los medios.

—Lo asusté —murmuró Hyukjae, su corazón solo dolía más al recordar las diferentes miradas de miedo que había visto en Donghae dirigiéndose hacia él los últimos días—. En serio, Sora, deberías ver la forma en que me mira. Parece que estoy a punto de matarlo o algo así.

—Honestamente, Hyuk, parecía que estaba asustado de todo lo que lo miraba, y francamente eres bastante intimidante. Bueno, para todos, menos para mí, pero eso es porque sé que solo eres un gran sentimental en el interior —Sora sonrió ligeramente cuando la actitud deprimida de Hyukjae se disipó, dándole un pequeño ceño fruncido antes de continuar—. Pero, todo lo que puedes hacer es demostrarle que también te preocupas por él y que no quieres hacerle daño.

—Pero, ¿y si hago un accidente? —Hyukjae preguntó en voz baja con tono preocupado, mordiéndose el labio ante el mero pensamiento de causar daño a alguien por quien él legítimamente tenía sentimientos—. Sabes que ya no puedo controlar mi ira muy bien, y realmente no toma mucho para hacerme explotar. No quiero explotar contra él y herirlo.

—Se llama restricción, Hyukjae —respondió Sora con un suspiro—. Solo tendrás que aprender a controlarte mejor a ti mismo. Quiero decir, quieres una oportunidad con Donghae, ¿no? —Hyukjae abrió la boca para responder, pero Sora lo interrumpió bruscamente mientras ella continuaba—. Sé que sí, ya que has estado enamorado de ese chico antes de incluso saber que ya eras gay y qué era el 'amor'.

—Cállate —se quejó Hyukjae, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza cuando Sora soltó una carcajada—. No es mi culpa que él fuera lindo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez...

—Y era tan agradable, dulce y amable que hizo que tu estómago se llenara de mariposas y casi te desmayaste aunque eras un niño. Lo sé, lo he escuchado todo antes, innumerables veces —interrumpió Sora con tono burlón, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando su hermano se burló de ella; fingiendo no darse cuenta, continuó con un suspiro—. Pero honestamente, puedo ver por qué pensaste que era lindo. Es realmente adorable incluso ahora, así que puedo imaginar cómo era cuando tenía cinco años.

Una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en los labios de Hyukjae, recordando el precioso recuerdo que aún conservaba de cariño, sin importar cuán insignificante le haya parecido a cualquier otra persona. Dejó que el recuedo le pasara por la mente, sonriendo todo el rato mientras decía suavemente, —Sí... aunque sigue siendo tan lindo como lo era entonces. Tiene el mismo aire de inocencia a su alrededor y todo... tal vez por eso me gusta tanto, es demasiado dulce e inocente para su propio bien.

—Lo que sería un buen cambio para ti —agregó Sora, casi riéndose de la expresión soñadora de su hermano, sabiendo completamente qué recuerdo estaba corriendo por su cabeza; suspirando en voz baja, Sora se inclinó y le dio a su hermano menor un leve abrazo desde un lado, hablando en voz baja—. Honestamente, Hyuk, solo quiero que seas feliz, y también lo quiere mamá. Estoy segura de que mientras Donghae se se sienta cómodo contigo, las cosas se desatarán entre ustedes dos, puedo decirlo.

Hyukjae exhaló audiblemente, mordiéndose el labio antes de resoplar, —¿Y qué eres, una adivina?

—No, aún mejor, soy tu hermana mayor y, por lo tanto, una mujer —replicó Sora con una sonrisa, alejándose del abrazo mientras miraba a su hermano a sabiendas—. Confía en mí, aunque seas gay, todavía eres un chico y no tienes ni idea de estas cosas. También puedo decir que hay algo único acerca de Donghae, solo tendrás que esperar y ver a dónde va. Pero realmente parece ser alguien que necesitas como al menos solo un amigo, y quién sabe, tal vez su actitud calmada te afecte.

—Gran oportunidad —se burló Hyukjae, provocando una risa de su hermana mientras se encogía de hombros ligeramente.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero siempre puedo esperar, ¿verdad?

* * *

Donghae no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía después de solo un par de semanas de ir a la casa de Hyukjae todos los días después de la escuela para dar tutoría; su profesor de literatura lo felicitó, diciéndole que ya podía ver una mejoría en Hyukjae incluso después de un corto período de tiempo, pero Donghae ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo logró tal cosa cuando los dos solo hablaban de manera casual mientras trabajaban las asignaciones que tenían para la clase (si uno ignorara el tartamudeo nervioso, ocasional y las miradas temerosas de Donghae hacia la rubio). Tal vez fue porque Donghae no salía con Hyukjae aparte de sus sesiones de tutoría, pero la rubio solo parecía actuar de la misma manera que él cuando habían comenzado a interactuar.

Aunque Donghae se dio cuenta de los intentos de Hyukjae para hacerlo sentir cómodo y darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo con el mayor; Donghae encontró la idea extrañamente dulce, y aunque no eran exactamente "amigos", no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir una extraña sensación de facilidad y comodidad desarrollándose dentro de él hacia Hyukjae. Todavía tenía un poco de miedo de dejarse llevar por una falsa sensación de seguridad, y se aseguró de pensar en lo que dijo primero antes de hablar por temor a enojar a la rubio, pero no importaba lo que hiciera Hyukjae no parecía interesado en causarle daño; era una sensación nueva y extraña, pero de todos modos era agradable. Sus conversaciones empezaron a ser más informales, Donghae en realidad podía decir oraciones completas sin tartamudear, lo cual era un milagro en sí mismo; fue capaz de conversar realmente con Hyukjae como el Donghae normal, no solo el que constantemente se escondía como un animal aterrado y maltratado de algún tipo.

Por supuesto, los dos solo se hablaron después de la escuela cuando los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, sin siquiera encontraban sus miradas a lo largo del día si se cruzaban en el pasillo lleno de gente, pero Donghae comenzó a darse cuenta de algo; desde ese día que Hyukjae lo había ayudado y evitado que esos matones lo lastimaran, no lo había molestado mucho. Claro, todavía soportaba las palabras hirientes y un empujón ocasional en el hombro, pero nunca había sido acorralado ni herido de ninguna manera, por lo que estaba increíblemente agradecido; no solo hizo su vida más fácil y mucho más soportable, sino que significó que no tendría que inventar historias a sus padres sobre una cojera en su paso o una contusión en su persona.

De hecho, sus padres no podrían estar más felices con él en este momento; sin importar cuántas veces había tratado de decirles que solo pasaba tiempo en la casa de Hyukjae para dar clases particulares al rubio, sus padres solo querían creer que él estaba saliendo con un amigo. Realmente, Donghae no sabía que ninguno de sus padres creyendo que tenía un amigo con quien estar con ellos podría hacerlos felices, pero no había nada que disfrutara más que ver a sus padres orgullosos de él de esta manera. Incluso sus tíos parecían estar orgullosos de él por eso; Kangin simplemente dijo que estaba contento de que Donghae tuviera a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, en lugar de quedarse en su habitación o bailar solo en el estudio de su padre, mientras que Leeteuk preguntó si Hyukjae era guapo o no, o su tipo, lo que llevó a las mejillas de Donghae a enrojecer de vergüenza mientras tartamudeaba inteligiblemente, provocando risas de todos en la habitación.

Para ser honesto, Hyukjae _era_ guapo, más de lo que la mayoría esperaría de un chico de 15 años, pero Donghae no pudo decir que Hyukjae fuera su "tipo". A diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, el rostro de Hyukjae no mostraba absolutamente ningún signo de acné, ni siquiera manchas o cicatrices anteriores visibles en la piel blanca lechosa del rubio; sus brazos eran musculosos, más que un adolescente promedio, y su cuerpo era más delgado que el de algunas mujeres. En realidad, parecía que el rubio acababa de salir de una revista de moda, hizo una sesión de fotografía y todo eso, lo que solo hizo que Donghae se preguntara qué aspecto tendrían sus padres y si fueran tan ... bonitos, como parecía ser el rubio.

Donghae se dio cuenta después de los primeros días de ir a la casa de Hyukjae de que sus padres nunca parecían estar cerca, por lo general solo tenía a la hermana mayor del rubio allí para saludarlos cuando entraban. La hermana de Hyukjae solo parecía mencionar a su madre también, dejando a su padre completamente tácito; hizo que Donghae se preguntara qué hacían los padres del rubio para ganarse la vida, pero no era uno de los que exactamente podía entrometerse en algo que no era su problema. Además, no estaba seguro de que preguntar por los padres de Hyukjae enojaría al rubio, por lo que Donghae pensó que era mejor mantener sus preguntas para sí mismo y ver si había descubierto algo por su cuenta.

Pero, Donghae se aseguró de asegurarse de que los dos no fueran a su casa a menos que fuera completamente necesario; no podía explicarlo, pero se sentía inseguro por dejar que el rubio viera su casa. En comparación con el extravagante entorno de vida de Hyukjae, la casa de Donghae era como una tienda de campaña de algún tipo; sabía que era una reacción exagerada masiva, pero así es como se sentía. Su casa tenía tres dormitorios y dos baños, mientras que él ni siquiera sabía cuántos dormitorios tenía la casa de Hyukjae, y mucho menos los baños. Estaba inseguro acerca de arruinar algo que había empezado a esperar que se convertiría en su primera amistad oficial, y no estaba seguro de si Hyukjae era el único asociado con la clase social más alta en lugar de "tolerar" a la clase media. Donghae sabía mejor; solo porque su hogar era cómodo y acogedor, no significaba necesariamente que estuviera a la par con los estudiantes más ricos.

Luego, también estaba la razón de vergüenza con respecto a sus padres; Donghae conocía bien a sus padres, especialmente a su padre, y sabía que su padre disfrutaría avergonzándolo frente a alguien como Hyukjae. Sabía que sus padres no querían hacer daño y que todo era por diversión, pero Hyukjae no lo sabía; Hyukjae no sabía cómo funcionaba su familia cuando se trataba del humor, y tenía miedo del juicio del rubio.

Por qué Donghae se había preocupado tanto por la opinión de Hyukjae con respecto a él y su familia, no estaba seguro, pero de alguna manera se había vuelto molesto. Todo lo que pensó fue que tenía que ver con tener un potencial amigo, así que eso era lo que clasificaba oficialmente. Después de todo, solo porque admitió mentalmente que Hyukjae era increíblemente guapo no significaba nada más; al menos... esperaba que no.

* * *

—¿Irás a la casa de ese chico Hyukjae otra vez esta noche, Hae? —Shindong preguntó, levantando la vista de su desayuno cuando Donghae entró en la cocina, con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro del adolescente castaño cuando se dejó caer en una de las sillas en la mesa.

Lentamente, Donghae asintió, parpadeando cansadamente mientras murmuraba simplemente, —Sí.

—Hae, ¿te sientes bien? Parece que ni siquiera dormiste —preguntó Nari, con leve preocupación aparente en su tono cuando miró a su hijo con inquietud, colocando un plato de comida frente a Donghae también antes de sentarse a su lado.

Bostezando brevemente, Donghae estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y responder, —Estoy bien, mamá. Hoy tenemos una gran prueba de ciencias por la cual me quedé levantado muy tarde estudiando, eso es todo. Simplemente no me gusta ciencia en absoluto, así que me tomó un tiempo más de lo que debería.

Shindong dejó escapar un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras masticaba el arroz en su boca; tragando la comida, Shindong habló, —Sabes, Donghae, no tienes que esforzarte tanto. No es como tu mamá y yo esperamos que pases cada clase de la escuela, además, recuerdo la clase de ciencias en esa escuela, y fue horrible.

—Sí, tu padre odiaba la ciencia tanto como tú. Creo que falló más veces de las que pasó —agregó Nari con una leve risa, y Shindong se quejó después de que ella había terminado—. El odio ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo, Nari.

—Lo sé, lo sé, era como yo y la clase de gimnasia—, respondió Nari, antes de hacer una mueca ante el recuerdo, —Todavía desprecio incluso la mera idea de esa clase. Sin mencionar que el profesor fue un imbécil.

—Genial, ahora sé por qué apesto en la clase de ciencias _y_ gimnasia —murmuró Donghae, haciendo un puchero mientras miraba de un lado a otro entre sus padres antes de mirar a su plato—. Tengo dos de sus peores genes.

—Oye, también tienes nuestros buenos genes —dijo Nari con una sonrisa, acariciando ligeramente el suave cabello castaño de su hijo—. Quiero decir, eres adorable, Hae. Y puedes bailar tan bien como tu papá si no mejor...

—No, no mejor —Shindong interrumpió de inmediato, su expresión se convirtió en una mueca burlona mientras continuaba con un murmullo—. No estoy listo para regalar la antorcha a mi hijo, así que no estoy admitiendo la derrota en ningún momento pronto.

Donghae no pudo evitar soltar una risa cansada mientras Nari suspiró y negó con la cabeza, —Ustedes y sus idealismos. Nunca lo entenderé, lo juro.

—Es una cuestión de padre e hijo, Nari, se supone que no debes entenderlo —respondió Shindong con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a Donghae—. Sin embargo, no has estado bailando con tanta frecuencia últimamente desde que has estado en la casa de este Hyukjae todos los días después de la escuela. ¿Incluso está rivalizando con tu amor por el baile?

Inmediatamente, la cara de Donghae se sonrojó por la vergüenza, tragando la comida que apenas había logrado masticar unas cuantas veces antes de tartamudear, —¡N-no, no es así! S-solo... Hyukjae y yo ni siquiera somos amigos! Solo le prometí a nuestro profesor que le daría clases particulares, eso es todo. Todavía bailo los fines de semana y todo eso, así que no es un gran problema.

Shindong simplemente levantó una ceja ante el evidente nerviosismo de su hijo antes de que una sonrisa astuta comenzara a aparecer en sus labios y dijo, —Hae, estás muy a la defensiva. Sabes que solo da la impresión exactamente opuesta a la que estás tratando de hacer, ¿verdad?

Nari luego miró a su hijo con curiosidad y añadió a las palabras de su marido, —Donghae, ¿cuándo vamos a conocer a este chico? Han pasado dos semanas y ni siquiera hemos visto cómo se ve, todo lo que sabemos es que es rubio y delgado por lo que nos has dicho.

Mordiéndose el labio, Donghae evitó las miradas expectantes de sus padres y simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta antes de responder en voz baja, —No estoy seguro, creo que quizás algún día.

—Mejor —Shindong respondió con un ligero resoplido, empujando su silla mientras recogía su plato ahora vacío; mientras el hombre mayor se dirigía hacia el fregadero de la cocina y enjuagaba sus platos sucios, continuó—. Después de todo, a juzgar por la forma en que te sonrojas cada vez que lo mencionamos, debe ser bastante atractivo.

—O-oye, nunca dije eso —se defendió Donghae, sus mejillas se sonrojaron una vez más en desafío mientras se mordía el labio, manteniendo sus pensamientos y opiniones sobre la apariencia bastante guapa de Hyukjae para él por el momento; no quería que sus padres tuvieran la impresión equivocada. No quería que vieran a Hyukjae como un posible interés amoroso de él, porque Donghae estaba bastante seguro de que nada de eso surgiría entre los dos; eran tan diferentes, demasiado diferentes, y no importaba lo atractivo que fuera alguien, la personalidad siempre era lo que contaba.

Donghae soñaba con su propio y perfecto amante; anhelaba encontrar a alguien que fuera atento, amable, cariñoso y especial. Quería a alguien que lo protegiera, yendo a todos los extremos solo para hacerlo sentir seguro. Alguien que lo haría sentir especial y amado sin importar qué, y sobre todo, sentirse atractivo. Parecía una tontería buscar a alguien más, pero después de que sus compañeros de clase le dijeran que era feo y repugnante, Donghae realmente quería escuchar lo contrario de alguien que no fuera sus padres o sus tíos.

Tragando audiblemente mientras sus pensamientos vagaban, Donghae continuó en un tono tranquilo, —No es así con Hyukjae... somos demasiado diferentes.

—Al igual que Kangin y Leeteuk —dijo Nari con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, provocando una pequeña risa de Shindong mientras los dos aparentemente compartían el mismo recuerdo, y Nari continuó con una sonrisa y suspirando—. Confía en mí, Hae, esos dos eran tan diferentes que era risible como Kangin un hombre corpulento del equipo de judo sobre el que la gente difundía todo tipo de rumores, y dijo que tenía el control sobre una pandilla de 500 personas que enviaría a buscarte si lo mirabas mal.

—Lo que en realidad, Kangin ni siquiera conocía a 500 personas, y él apestaba en ordenarme incluso a mí, así que sé que no podía hacerlo con nadie más —Shindong interrumpió a su esposa, dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento en la mesa mientras Donghae continuaba terminando su desayuno y Nari se rió entre dientes y asintió.

—Leeteuk, por otro lado —continuó Nari, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente ante el mero recuerdo de su mejor amigo de la escuela secundaria—. Él era otra historia. Era alguien que atraía a casi todas las chicas y todos los hombres querían ser él. Teuk tenía un aire realmente agradable sobre él, pero también tenía esta exigencia de autoridad que hacía que incluso los profesores lo respetaran. Era intimidante, pero de esa manera atractiva que realmente le gusta a las chicas —Nari suspiró y se echó a reír—. Realmente fue algo triste que algunas chicas se enamoraron de él y, sin embargo, era tan descaradamente gay como tú. Tendrías que haber estado ciego para no verlo.

Mirando a su madre con curiosidad, Donghae tragó la comida restante en su boca antes de preguntar, —Sí, pero ¿Kangin no siempre tuvo algo por Leeteuk? Por lo que dijo papá, Kangin básicamente se volvió incoherente y descerebrado cada vez que Leeteuk lo miraba.

—Sí, eso es correcto —respondió Shindong, haciendo que Donghae y Nari lo miraran mientras continuaba con su propio recuerdo, riéndose ligeramente todo el tiempo—. Realmente fue muy triste. Aquí estaba Kangin, este chico realmente grande que supuestamente era tan intimidante, y sin embargo, cada vez que el pequeño Leeteuk aparecía con tu madre para salir con nosotros, Kangin no sabía qué decir y todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse allí y mirar boquiabierto. Era como ver a una chica enamorada mirando una foto de su ídolo favorito.

—¿No terminaron juntos solo porque Leeteuk finalmente se rindió y le pidió a Kangin que saliera primero? —preguntó Donghae, tratando de recordar la historia que había escuchado sorprendentemente solo unas pocas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Nari asintió levemente y se echó a reír, —Sí, esa fue una aventura divertida. Teuk casi podía decir que Kangin tenía este enfermizo enamoramiento con él, no es que no fuera obvio o algo así con sus constantes miradas, sino que casi al final de una noche de reuniones durante nuestro primer año de secundaria, terminaron besándose en el rincón oscuro y las cosas siguieron pasando desde allí.

Donghae suspiró, metiendo otro bocado de arroz en su boca antes de hablar, su voz apagada por la comida, —Eso suena incómodo.

—Oh, lo fue —se quejó Shindong, haciendo una mueca ante los recuerdos obvios de los labios de su mejor amigo de la escuela secundaria que se trababan con un cierto hombre de pelo rubio arena; sin embargo, la mueca de Shindong solo duró unos segundos antes de que sus labios se convirtieran en una sonrisa astuta, mirando a su hijo con una mirada ilegible mientras continuaba—. Pero el punto es que esos dos eran completamente opuestos y, sin embargo, ahora están prácticamente casados. Entonces, ¿quién puede decir que tú y este chico Hyukjae no serán lo mismo? Quiero decir, debe tener una apariencia que te interesen o de lo contrario no te sonrojarías cada vez que lo comente.

Donghae hizo un puchero con toda seguridad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, tiñendo su rostro de un ligero tono rosado mientras empujaba su plato ahora vacío, levantándose bruscamente de su silla y lanzando su mochila sobre su hombro, murmurando en voz baja, —Me voy a la escuela.

Shindong se rió de la evidente vergüenza de su hijo, haciendo que las mejillas de Donghae solo se tiñeran con un tono más oscuro de rosa mientras salía de la cocina, mordiéndose el labio todo el tiempo; por qué se avergonzaba tanto cada vez que se mencionaba a Hyukjae, nunca lo sabría, pero casi prefería no saber en lugar de aceptar algo más complejo.

* * *

—¿Por qué te ves como un ave malhumorada? —Sungmin preguntó esa mañana, levantando la cabeza del hombro de Siwon pero permaneciendo en el regazo del otro mientras Hyukjae entraba en la clase de la mañana que compartía el trío; el cabello del rubio estaba más desordenado de lo normal, su rostro se contrajo en un ceño fruncido mientras sus ojos entrecerrados permanecían en el suelo, ido en sus propios pensamientos mientras prácticamente se tiraba a su silla.

Aún sin encontrarse con la mirada de Sungmin, Hyukjae gruñó solo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus dos amigos escucharan, —Mi madre decidió reunirse con familiares y amigos esta noche, así que no quiere que esté allí porque sabe cómo me comportó en grandes multitudes, que significa que Donghae y yo no podemos tener nuestra sesión de tutoría, que, por estúpido que parezca, me molesta.

—Por supuesto que estás molesto —dijo Sungmin con una sonrisa socarrona, riéndose cuando los ojos estrechados de Hyukjae finalmente parpadearon para encontrarse con su cara—. Para empezar, desprecias a la mayoría de tu familia de todos modos, y por si fuera poco te estás perdiendo pasar un tiempo valioso con alguien por quien llevas una obsesión enfermiza.

—Cállate —reprendió Hyukjae, mirando alrededor de ellos por un momento antes de suspirar—. ¿Quieres que todos te escuchen?

—¿Por qué importaría? —preguntó Siwon, levantando una ceja al rubio platinado—. No es como si estuviera en esta clase con nosotros. ¿Estás avergonzado de él o algo así?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Hyukjae de inmediato, sus ojos se ensancharon ante la mera sugerencia antes de soltar un suspiro, su mirada una vez más revoloteando hacia el piso mientras murmuraba—. No quiero que sepa. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente torpe con él, lo último que necesito es que lo _descubra_.

—Doña angustias —dijo Sungmin con una burla, riendo suavemente cuando Hyukjae inmediatamente lo miró enojado; sonriendo ligeramente, Sungmin apoyó su cabeza contra el hueco del cuello de Siwon y propuso suavemente—. De todos modos, si estás tan molesto por tener que cancelar tu sesión de tutoría, entonces no la canceles. Solo ve si los dos pueden estudiar en su casa o algo así.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron cómicamente, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo antes de tartamudear, —P-pero... eso implicaría que me reuniré con sus padres. Y... y no estoy listo para conocer a sus padres.

—¿En serio? —Siwon dijo sin expresión, mirando al rubio platinado con incredulidad—. ¿Estás aterrorizado de conocer a sus padres? Ustedes dos ni siquiera están saliendo, Hyukjae.

—No, pero aún así —Hyukjae casi se quejó, tragando el nudo nervioso en su garganta ante el mero pensamiento de conocer a la familia de Donghae—. Las primeras impresiones significan mucho. Y solo digamos que, metafóricamente, algo sucede entre nosotros en el futuro, que estoy casi completamente seguro de que nunca sucederá, pero vamos a fingir que sí sucede; quiero que agrandarles y no, ya sabes... nos prohíban interactuar o algo así. Y conociéndome, lo joderé todo y haré que incluso él me odie.

Sungmin suspiró, rodando los ojos con molestia antes de murmurar, —De verdad, Hyukjae, ¿podrías ser más dramático?

La expresión nerviosa del rubio se disipó de inmediato, y fue reemplazada por una ofensiva cuando le preguntó extrañamente, —Min... ¿cómo acabas de llamarme?

—Dramático —repitió Sungmin con molestia, exhalando audiblemente antes de explicar—. Significa que te dedicas a esta estupidez en una mierda dramática y luego simplemente te sientas allí y parpadeas con esta expresión en blanco en tu rostro sin siquiera una pista de qué hacer mientras observas cómo se desarrolla el caos.

—Ahora que Min lo explicó, tendría que estar de acuerdo —dijo Siwon con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amante más bajo que aún estaba sentado en su regazo y murmurando suavemente—. Eres tan colorido con los insultos, Minnie.

Sungmin sonrió levemente y soltó una risita mientras Hyukjae gruñía y miraba a la rubio fresa molesto, —Solo porque dijiste eso, _haré_ algo al respecto. Seguiré adelante y le propondré a Donghae que vayamos a su casa para la tutoría, pero te juro que si arruino esto más allá de la reparación, todo será tu culpa. ¿Puedes manejar sabiendo que el destino de mi felicidad está en tus estúpidas manos?

—Por extraño que parezca, creo que viviré con ese conocimiento, porque sé que solo estás siendo un poco más dramático, tonto gay —murmuró Sungmin en voz baja, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Siwon y Hyukjae lo escucharan, provocando que otro gruñido viniera del rubio platinado, mientras que Siwon se limitó a reírse, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de besar la frente de Sungmin, haciendo sonreír al más bajo por la victoria.

* * *

Donghae ya debería haber aprendido realmente a no sentirse cómodo con las cosas que iban a su favor, y actualmente se estaba reprendiendo mentalmente por ser tan estúpido. Actualmente era la hora del almuerzo, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, aparte de algunos estudiantes en lugares al azar, y la mayoría de los adolescentes llenaban el comedor para el almuerzo e interactuaban socialmente con sus amigos. El moreno había ido de camino al comedor, pero había sido detenido antes de que pudiera llegar muy lejos; un grupo aleatorio de muchachos que Donghae ni siquiera se molestó en intentar reconocer se le acercaron en el pasillo, por lo demás vacío, lo insultaron mientras lo rodeaban, lo apoyaron contra la pared mientras lo empujaban por sus hombros aproximadamente, golpeando los libros que tenía sosteniendo en sus brazos al suelo en el proceso.

Continuaron burlándose de él, empujando sus hombros contra las duras paredes de ladrillo del pasillo, haciendo que se estremeciera mientras su mirada permanecía en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio mientras sus nervios empezaban a temblar. El abrumador miedo a la confrontación se cernía sobre él como una nube oscura como solía hacerlo, casi enviándolo a un ataque de pánico cuando lo alejaban de la pared; lo rodearon en un círculo, empujándolo de un lado a otro, riendo a carcajadas mientras él trataba de rogar que lo dejaran solo. Todo lo que quería hacer era comer su almuerzo y luego ir a clase antes de que sonara la campana, no quería lidiar con este tipo de pánico hoy; quería que lo dejaran solo, pero parecía que estos chicos no tendrían nada parecido.

Los chicos continuaron con la pequeña acción con él, solo lo empujaron y lo tironeaban alrededor, sacando su mochila de su agarre y tirándola descuidadamente hacia un lado, disfrutando de la forma en que Donghae parecía volverse más desesperado y temeroso mientras continuaba suplicando y rogando. Donghae comenzó a temer a dónde llevaría todo esto, petrificado porque iba a recibir un puñetazo y una patada en lugar de ser empujado y tirado, pero antes de que pudiera ocurrir algo más, era como si el destino finalmente decidiera sonreír a su favor. Una voz completamente extraña a sus oídos repentinamente gritó sobre la fuerte risa y las burlas, silenciando todas las voces mientras los otros chicos parecían reconocer la voz de inmediato.

—¡Yah! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo en mi pasillo?!

Inmediatamente, los chicos dejaron de empujar la forma temblorosa de Donghae, el moreno respiraba de forma desigual por el pánico mientras uno de los chicos mantenía un agarre en sus hombros, pero cada par de ojos, incluido el de Donghae, estaban enfocados en la figura que había hablado. Al mirar quién lo había ayudado, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de miedo, Donghae literalmente sintió que se quedaba sin aliento en su garganta, reconociendo de inmediato la mancha ardiente de un largo y ondulado cabello rojo que caía sobre los ojos felinos y se estrechaba sobre el grupo de chicos.

De pie, a pocos metros de distancia, no había otro que Kim Heechul, una de las pocas personas, si no la única, que era incluso más aterradora que Lee Hyukjae. El pelirrojo era un año mayor que el propio Donghae, y por lo tanto, nunca tuvo ninguna interacción con el otro, ni siquiera había visto al chico más de una vez hasta ahora. El mayor estaba mirando a cada uno de los chicos, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras los miraba a cada uno de ellos peligrosamente; lentamente, Heechul comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, hablando en un tono lleno de nada más que autoridad y agitación. — _Dije_ , ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en _mi_ pasillo, mocosos?

—U-uh, estábamos, uh... simplemente ayudando a nuestro pequeño amigo de aquí —el chico que tenía un agarre en los hombros de Donghae finalmente habló, evidente miedo e intimidación en su tono, mientras que Donghae simplemente se mordió el labio con miedo, casi deseando llorar ante el terror abrumador que corría por sus venas mientras observaba a Heechul acercarse más y más; en este punto, estaría bien si Hyukjae decidiera aparecer de la nada y ayudarlo. Por muy asustado que aún estuviera del rubio platinado, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentía por Kim Heechul.

—¿Oh en serio? —Heechul habló con una ceja levantada, deteniéndose en sus pasos a menos de un pie del grupo, obviamente sin creer una palabra que el chico había dicho; los ojos felinos de Heechul luego pasaron a los de Donghae, haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera antes de mirar hacia el suelo de inmediato, esperando y rezando para poder salir de aquí en cualquier momento.

Heechul entonces exhaló audiblemente, moviendo sus ojos hacia los chicos antes de hablar en el mismo tono intimidante, —Me parece que está asustado de ustedes, rufianes. Y a juzgar por la forma en que lo estabas empujando, lo cual sí, lo vi, diría que es todo menos un amigo para ti.

El chico que tenía el agarre en los hombros de Donghae se tensó, su agarre en el hombro del moreno se apretó ante la acción antes de tartamudear, —P-pero...

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejas solo y sal de aquí? —lo interrumpió Heechul, levantando una de sus manos y examinando sus cutículas por aburrimiento, guardando silencio por un momento antes de que su mirada volviera a mirar a los chicos, mirándolos con furia antes de decir—. Ahora, estúpidos chicos, o _acabaré_ con ustedes.

—S-sí, Heenim —los chicos inmediatamente hablaron al unísono, sus tonos nerviosos casi se emparejaron por completo cuando Donghae fue liberado de inmediato del fuerte agarre del chico, todos ellos salieron del pasillo inmediatamente con expresiones cómicas de temor contorsionándose sus caras.

Donghae tragó audiblemente, ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse mientras seguía sintiendo la mirada ardiente de los ojos felinos de Heechul sobre él; mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, Donghae tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando escuchó a Heechul suspirar antes de acercarse al moreno, haciendo que Donghae se estremeciera cada vez y se tensara, esperando ser empujado por las manos delgadas de Heechul en lugar de las de los otros chicos.

Sin embargo, los empujes nunca llegaron; Heechul se apartó a un lado, el sonido del mayor murmurando para sí mismo sobre chicos estúpidos seguido del pelirrojo levantando algo del suelo. Luego, los pasos de Heechul se dirigieron hacia Donghae, haciendo que el moreno casi soltara un gemido audible cuando sintió que el miedo comenzaba a sacudir sus nervios una vez más.

—Aquí —la voz de Heechul habló desde al lado del moreno nervioso, un ligero empujón en el hombro de Donghae, ganando la atención inmediata del moreno; volviendo su mirada hacia Heechul, los ojos de Donghae solo se encontraron brevemente con el mayor antes de mirar lo que el pelirrojo sostenía, el miedo en su mirada se convirtió en confusión cuando vio a Heechul sujetando los libros que había estado sosteniendo antes de que los chicos decidieran meterse con él.

Mirando hacia Heechul con nada más que confusión, Donghae lentamente tomó sus libros de las cuidadas manos del pelirrojo, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando Heechul le ofreció su mochila que también había dejado caer. Mordiéndose el labio, Donghae habló tímidamente mientras colocaba su mochila y libros de texto en su agarre, —G-Gracias.

Heechul simplemente se encogió de hombros, antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su elegante cabello despeinado, —No es necesario que parezca que estás a punto de morir, niño.

Un ligero rubor tiño las mejillas de Donghae ante la elección de las palabras del mayor, suspirando suavemente mientras asentía, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se inclinaba con respecto hacia el mayor, —Lo siento por molestarte.

El mayor permaneció en silencio, mirando a Donghae con una ceja levantada por un momento antes de que una leve risita saliera de sus labios, haciendo que el moreno estuviera más confundido cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado; por lo que sabía, no había hecho nada entretenido ni remotamente, por lo que no tenía la menor idea de qué había provocado esta reacción de alguien a quien ni siquiera había conocido antes.

—Eres muy lindo, ¿cierto? —dijo Heechul con una expresión divertida, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras las mejillas de Donghae se teñían una vez más por la vergüenza.

—Gracias —respondió Donghae en apenas un susurro, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente mientras Heechul simplemente se rió una vez más.

Suspirando suavemente, Heechul volvió a hablar, —Realmente, deja de actuar como si fuera un gran problema escucharte. Pareces un niño dulce, así que no deberías dejarte intimidar de esa manera. Solo te ayudé porque estaba en mi pasillo, y me condenarán si algo sucede en mi pasillo que no haya sido causado por mí.

Donghae permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia sus zapatos mientras arrastraba los pies, solo asintió en respuesta a las palabras del mayor. Heechul sonrió levemente al joven, antes de que se le ocurriera una idea y sonrió astutamente antes de agarrar bruscamente la muñeca de Donghae, haciendo al joven inmediatamente se tensara y jadeara, el miedo regresó reflexivamente cuando Heechul comenzó a arrastrarlo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose en dirección del comedor.

—Um, si no te importa que pregunte, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Donghae preguntó nerviosamente, mirando al mayor con cautela mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por el pasillo.

—Bueno, como dije, eres lindo, y ahora te reclamo como mi dongsaeng, lo que significa que voy a asegurarme de que no te molesten esos estúpidos rufianes de nuevo —respondió Heechul con una sonrisa astuta, entrecerró los ojos con determinación mientras se dirigía al comedor con Donghae siendo arrastrado detrás de él—. No voy a vigilarte como a un acosador, pero conozco a alguien a quien puedo asustar para que lo haga.

Donghae tragó audiblemente, mirando al hombre mayor con incredulidad; esta era, con mucho, la persona más extraña que Donghae había conocido. Ni siquiera se conocían, el maldito Heechul ni siquiera sabía el _nombre_ de Donghae, y sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba diciendo que él era "su dongsaeng". Honestamente, Donghae no estaba seguro de qué pensar o qué decir; ¿qué hace uno incluso en esta situación de todos modos? No quería ir en contra de las palabras de Heechul, porque realmente no se sabía lo que el pelirrojo le haría para lastimarlo, pero esto era casi demasiado extraño para que incluso Donghae lo soportara.

—¿T-tengo siquiera algo que decir? —Donghae tartamudeó en voz baja, solo para ser recibido con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire por parte del mayor.

—Nop.

* * *

—¡Yah! ¡Lee Hyukjae!

Hyukjae se atragantó con su leche de fresa cuando escuchó esa voz horriblemente familiar, tosiendo y balbuceando mientras sacaba el recipiente rosado de sus labios mientras los ojos de Sungmin y Siwon lo miraban con expresiones duplicadas de diversión antes de mirar a quien estaba caminando hacia su mesa de almuerzo; sin embargo, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que no solo uno, sino dos caras familiares se acercaban cada vez más a ellos antes de detenerse junto a Hyukjae, que aún tosía.

—Hola Heechul hyung —dijo Siwon educadamente, sonriendo al hombre pelirrojo y femenino antes de mirar al moreno nervioso tratando de esconderse detrás del mayor mientras Siwon continuaba—. Y hola Donghae.

Donghae hizo un gesto tímido con su mano libre, la otra extremidad todavía estaba dentro del agarre de Heechul, mientras que Hyukjae finalmente logró parar de toser, mirando a Heechul con una expresión molesta mientras soltaba, —¿Qué demonios, hyung? ¿No ves que estoy comiendo?

—Bien por ti —dijo Heechul en tono burlón antes de sacar a Donghae de detrás de él, casi haciendo que el moreno tropezara mientras el pelirrojo continuaba—. Sin embargo, me estás haciendo un favor, así que supéralo.

—¿Un favor? —preguntó Hyukjae con una ceja levantada antes de mirar a Donghae; los ojos del rubio se abrieron un poco antes de que él le preguntara en un tono mucho más suave—. ¿Por qué estás estrangulando así la muñeca de Donghae?

—Oh, ¿así que lo conoces? —Heechul dijo con una expresión complacida antes de sonreír—. Bien, hace esto más fácil.

—¿Hace que sea más fácil, que hyung? —Sungmin preguntó con curiosidad, mirando brevemente a Heechul antes de darle a Donghae una mirada ligeramente preocupada mientras continuaba—. Por favor, dime que no vas a corromper a Donghae. Es un buen chico, no necesita ser todo... como tú.

—Mira, conejo —espetó Heechul a Sungmin, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras este último rodaba los ojos con un suspiro; al recordar a Hyukjae, Heechul explicó—. Le haré saber que he reclamado a este niño como mi nuevo dongsaeng porque parece demasiado inocente para su propio bien, y simplemente asusté a un grupo de rufianes que lo acosaban. Ahora, te estoy asignando para asegurarte de que esos estúpidos rufianes no regresen por él; el pobre niño parece que está a punto de morirse.

—También estaría a punto de morir si de repente te viera gritar mientras corres por lo que has reclamado como "tu" pasillo —murmuró Hyukjae con una mueca antes de gritar cuando Heechul golpeó el costado de su cabeza, el mayor lo fulminó con la mirada al mismo tiempo que gruñía ligeramente.

—De todos modos —murmuró Heechul, mirando a Donghae que todavía se estaba moviendo incómodamente, sin estar acostumbrado a tener tanta atención en él a la vez—. ¿Estás bien comiendo con estos niños? Sé que Hyukjae parece aterrador, pero si le das una patada en la espinilla una vez él retrocede.

—E-está bien —tartamudeó Donghae nerviosamente, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada de cualquiera mientras se mostraba cada vez más incómodo—. No tienen que dejarme comer con ellos, estoy bien por mi cuenta...

—Donghae, puedes comer aquí, nadie está diciendo que no —Hyukjae inmediatamente interrumpió con un suspiro, antes de mirar a Heechul a la ligera y mientras murmuraba—. Además, si no lo haces, Heechul podría comerse mi cara.

Alzando levemente una ceja, Heechul dijo en seco, —¿Comerme tu cara, Hyukjae? ¿De verdad?

—Nunca lo sé contigo, eres lo suficientemente extraño como para hace eso —se quejó Hyukjae con un giro de los ojos, soltando un gritito cuando Heechul una vez más golpeó un lado de su cabeza; frotándose la cabeza adolorida, Hyukjae miró al mayor por un momento antes de mirar a Donghae mientras el moreno hablaba—. Simplemente no quiero hacer las cosas incómodas.. estoy bien solo.

—Donghae, simplemente siéntate —exigió Hyukjae suavemente con un ligero suspiro, observando cómo Donghae seguía mordiéndose el labio antes de deslizarse vacilante en la única silla vacía en su mesa; sonriendo con satisfacción, Hyukjae miró a Heechul y respondió—. Si eso es todo hyung, por favor vuelve a tu pasillo y déjame en paz. ¿O quieres más "estúpidos rufianes" como los llamas vagando por ahí?

Heechul gruñó ante el mero pensamiento, murmurando, —Oh, no lo harían si supieran lo que es bueno para ellos —mirando de nuevo a Donghae, Heechul sonrió levemente y dio unas palmaditas en el cabello castaño y esponjoso del más joven antes de hablar—. Hazme saber si estos tres te dan algún problema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien... —Donghae se fue apagando, algo nerviosao y sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo por minuto; esta fue sin duda una cadena de eventos inesperada, sin mencionar el hecho de que alguien con quien apenas había hablado básicamente estaba atendiendo todas sus necesidades como su propia madre. No estaba seguro de si las cosas podían ser algo extraño, y estaba empezando a cuestionar la cordura de Heechul por completo, aunque no se atrevía a decir ese pensamiento en voz alta.

Pareciendo estar complacido con la respuesta, Heechul ofreció una última sonrisa al moreno, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a Hyukjae antes de salir de la cafetería, dejando la mesa en silencio, solo logrando que Donghae se sintiera cada vez más incómodo mientras se movía en su asiento incómodamente

—Bien, Donghae, por un lado, lo siento mucho por él —Hyukjae inmediatamente habló con un suspiro, sus ojos mirando al pelirrojo que se retiraba de la cafetería, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente mientras Donghae miraba al rubio con nerviosismo.

—Está bien... —Donghae murmuró mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba de nuevo a la superficie de la mesa—. Fue solamente un poco...

—¿Incómodo? —Siwon terminó por él, riendo suavemente cuando Donghae asintió lentamente antes de que el primero continuara con una sonrisa—. Está bien, Heechul es prácticamente el rey de hacer a propósito las cosas incómoda. Ya sea que sea él quien reclama al azar personas que ni siquiera conoce, o que insulte a los profesores por no respetarle. Es bastante entretenido verlo después de que te acostumbras a él.

Sungmin suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando sus propios pensamientos, —Lo juro, nunca ha sido el mismo desde que se tragó la batería el año pasado...

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron bruscamente, mirando a Sungmin con una mirada sorprendida y curiosa mientras preguntaba, —¿Una batería? ¿Se tragó una batería? Pero... el ácido de la batería lo habría matado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo vivió a eso —continuó Sungmin, llevando su cabeza a través de su cabello mientras sus ojos permanecían en la mesa, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios ante el recuerdo—. Fue un poco gracioso. Todos los profesores se asustaron cuando lo hizo en un accidente, pero siguió encogiéndose de hombros diciendo que estaba bien. No conozco los detalles realmente, ya que no somos muy cercano a Heechul, pero sé que fue al hospital por un par de días con dolores de estómago, pero al final salió perfectamente bien. Desde entonces, él ha sido... un poco extraño.

—¿Un poco? —Hyukjae resopló, mirando a Sungmin con una ceja levantada antes de burlarse y sacudir la cabeza, mirando a Donghae por un momento antes de continuar—. Donghae parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse todo el tiempo.

—Fue un poco incómodo y extraño —Donghae murmuró en voz baja con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Estoy muy agradecido. Me ayudó y parecía decidido a no dejar que esa gente volviera por mí, así que estoy de acuerdo con lo que quiera que quiera hablar conmigo.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las palabras de Donghae, escuchando a Siwon entablar una conversación con el moreno para ayudarlo a sentirse menos incómodo en su nuevo entorno social. El rubio platinado permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, solo para estremecerse y jadear cuando sintió que un pie chocaba con su espinilla debajo de la mesa; volviendo su mirada hacia adelante, Hyukjae miró al culpable, quien no era otro que Sungmin.

—¿Qué? —Hyukjae dijo enojado, haciendo que Sungmin pusiera los ojos en blanco antes de señalar la bandeja del almuerzo de Hyukjae y luego mirar a Donghae antes de devolver la mirada a Hyukjae con expectación.

El rubio, por otro lado, simplemente levantó una ceja confundido, completamente sin tener idea de lo que su mejor amigo estaba insinuando. Sungmin dejó escapar un suspiro audible, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la falta de idea de Hyukjae antes de mirar a Donghae y preguntar, —Oye, Donghae, ¿has comido algo?

Los ojos del rubio platinado se agrandaron al darse cuenta, finalmente comprendiendo lo que Sungmin había estado insinuando, mientras Donghae miraba al rubio fresa con curiosidad; luego, el moreno se mordió el labio y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras murmuraba, —No, todavía no —entonces, cuando Donghae miró las atestadas filas del almuerzo, sus ojos solo reflejaban nerviosismo antes de suspirar—. Está bien, sin embargo... estaré bien.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Hyukjae miró a Donghae por un momento antes de mirar a Sungmin, sin tener ni idea de lo que debía hacer; sabía que esta era al menos la oportunidad de ser un caballero potencial para el moreno por el que tenía sentimientos, pero, nuevamente, el personaje de caballero nunca fue algo en lo que realmente pensara siquiera fingir. Sungmin se encontró con la mirada de Hyukjae, antes de dirigirse hacia la fila del almuerzo con una expresión molesta, claramente agitado por tener que prácticamente explicar esto para el otro.

Suspirando nerviosamente, Hyukjae lanzó toda la precaución al viento cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a Donghae, tratando de mantener su voz firme mientras preguntaba, —¿Qué quieres comer?

Volviendo la vista para encontrarse con la de Hyukjae, los ojos de Donghae se mostraban confundidos y ligeramente sorprendidos, antes de que un tinte rosado ruborizara sus mejillas bronceadas por vergüenza mientras el moreno tartamudeaba, —N-nada. Estoy bien, de verdad, no te preocupes por eso.

Exhalando audiblemente, Hyukjae negó con la cabeza antes de empujar su silla hacia atrás para pararse mientras murmuraba, —Bien, entonces supongo que, de cualquier manera, comerás.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron aún más, viendo a Hyukjae dirigirse hacia la fila del almuerzo, murmurando en voz baja, —Pero... realmente no tienes que...

Sin embargo, sus palabras solo cayeron en oídos sordos, ya que Hyukjae simplemente siguió hacia la fila, dejando a Donghae sintiéndose confundido mientras también algo... halagado. Sungmin y Siwon, por otro lado, simplemente miraron la expresión confundida de Donghae antes de mirar a Hyukjae, ambos sonriendo a sabiendas cuando Sungmin suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Siwon, completamente contento con la forma en que parecía estar sucediendo.

* * *

Durante el resto de ese día escolar, Donghae no pudo evitar sentir una sensación cálida y palpitante en la boca del estómago desde ese incidente en el almuerzo con Hyukjae en realidad le compró una comida, exigiéndole que la comiera y que no se sintiera mal todo tiempo. Sabía que era estúpido y ridículo, pero esa era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de los miembros de su familia, había hecho algo por él de esa manera, y significaba mucho para él, sin importar lo insignificante que pudiera parecerle a otra persona.

Tal vez se había equivocado; tal vez esto se estaba convirtiendo en una amistad de algún tipo. Los amigos compraban cosas para otros amigos, ¿verdad? El mero pensamiento de eso en realidad hizo que Donghae se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo, pero también lo llenó de un nerviosismo abrumador; si Hyukjae era su primer amigo oficial, ¿eso significaba que Sungmin y Siwon también estaban involucrados en ese círculo? Todos parecían lo suficientemente agradables durante esa hora del almuerzo, y aunque Donghae sabía que era más que probable que fuera un arreglo de asiento temporal para él ya que Heechul prácticamente lo había obligado a entrometerse en el trío, no pudo evitar esperar que no fuera solo una vez.

Tal vez fue una cuestión de inseguridad, pero a Donghae le preocupaba que todo esto fuera, algo temporal; tenía miedo de que, justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de tener a alguien allí en quien confiar, simplemente se alejaran y desaparecieran de su vida, dejándolo solo como siempre lo había hecho. Claro, tenía a sus padres y a sus tíos, los quería mucho y estaba más abierto a ellos que la mayoría de los adolescentes con sus familiares, pero a veces solo había cosas que no podía contarles. Había cosas de las que solo quería hablar con amigos; cosas como los enamoramientos, sus inseguridades y problemas, que profesores le gustaban y no les gustaban... solo cosas normales en las que nadie realmente pensaba, eran todas las cosas que Donghae normalmente tenía que guardar para sí mismo. Sus padres le preguntaban sobre esas cosas, por supuesto, pero solo se sentía incómodo al abrirse a cosas como esas; los padres eran padres, y aunque Donghae era particularmente cercano a los suyos, todavía existían límites cuando se trataba de lo que él quería hablar con ellos.

Entonces, durante todo el resto de la jornada escolar, Donghae solo pudo esperar que todo esto condujera a la amistad con uno o posiblemente los otros tres chicos, cuatro contando a Heechul, pero parte de él también quería tranquilidad. Tal vez esta noche, cuando él y Hyukjae se reunieran para las clases particulares, le preguntarían al otro; puede ser una pregunta incómoda, pero era algo que Donghae realmente quería saber. Después de todo, no quería que sus esperanzas fueran demasiado altas para ser destruidas más tarde; prefería saberlo ahora en lugar de ser decepcionado en el futuro.

* * *

Donghae suspiró para sí mismo, metiendo sus libros de texto y cuadernos con su tarea en su mochila; la campana final había sonado hace un rato, y todavía estaba tratando de averiguar qué decirle a Hyukjae sobre qué eran exactamente sin sonar incómodo. Los pasillos ya se habían vaciado en su mayor parte, la mayoría de los estudiantes apresurados para llegar a casa y escapar del edificio de la escuela a la libertad de los amigos y sin reglas. El pasillo estaba en su mayor parte silencioso para la satisfacción de Donghae, ya que eso significaba que no tendría que ser demasiado paranoico acerca de ser empujado por grandes grupos de personas; aunque aparentemente se había corrido la voz de que tanto _el_ Kim Heechul como Hyukjae se asociaron con él, y desde el incidente en el almuerzo nadie lo había insultado, lo que lo hizo mucho más agradecido hacia los dos adolescentes.

Sus pensamientos siguieron divagando, haciendo que se alejara mientras miraba a través de su casillero en busca de cualquier otra cosa que necesitara con respecto a la tarea, pero saltó ligeramente sorprendido cuando una voz familiar habló desde su lado, —Te lo juro, tienes más tarea que cualquier persona que conozco.

Mirando hacia un lado, Donghae ofreció una pequeña y tímida sonrisa al familiar chico rubio platinado y cerró su casillero, arrojando su pesada mochila sobre su hombro mientras respondía suavemente, —Solo llevo todo a casa para saber que no estoy olvidando algo.

Hyukjae dejó escapar un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de morderse el labio, su mirada mirando a Donghae con emociones ilegibles; pasando una mano por su cabello rubio por un hábito nervioso, Hyukjae habló torpemente, —Entonces, eh... hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Dándole a Hyukjae una mirada curiosa, Donghae comenzó a sentirse preocupado; un millón, sobre las posibles respuesta que pasaron por su mente a la vez, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera expandirse, Hyukjae continuó con una risa ligera, —Donghae, no tienes que parecer tan asustado. No es nada malo, solo... va a haber un pequeño problema con ir a mi casa esta noche.

—¿Problema? —repitió Donghae de una manera curiosa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado antes de continuar—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mmm, bueno, mi madre se va a reunir esta noche con algunos de sus amigos y familiares, y digamos que no estoy exactamente "cómodo" en grandes multitudes como esa, y de todos modos, no me llevo bien con ninguno —Hyukjae se detuvo y tragó audiblemente, sintiéndose aún más nervioso por continuar con su pregunta, pero obligándose a hablar en voz alta sin apenas un tartamudeo, aunque sus palabras aún salían de la manera torpe que solía suceder en torno a este hombre en particular—. Así que me preguntaba si en su lugar podríamos ir a tu casa. Quiero decir, sé que es poco tiempo y todo, y lo siento, pero... sí.

Hyukjae dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, irritado consigo mismo y su continuó torpe comportamiento, mientras Donghae se mordió el labio y miró al suelo, murmurando en voz baja, —¿M-mi casa?

—Sí —respondió Hyukjae suavemente, levantando una ceja ante el repentino y vacilante comportamiento de Donghae, sintiendo curiosidad por el repentino cambio de actitud del joven ante la mera propuesta; hizo que Hyukjae se sintiera aún más curioso en cuanto a cómo era la familia del moreno, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, al darse cuenta de que la familia de Donghae bien podría ser como la suya. Rota y no equilibrada.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, ya sabes, si realmente no quieres, pero... —Hyukjae se detuvo, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando Donghae finalmente levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya.

—No es que no quiera —respondió Donghae de inmediato, todavía pareciendo nervioso por la idea, pero haciendo todo lo posible por ocultarlo—. Es solo que... bueno, mis padres no son exactamente como los otros padres.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hyukjae preguntó, —¿No soy como los otros padres? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Ah... bueno... —Donghae respondió torpemente, pasando una mano por su cabello castaño mientras buscaba en su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono con la otra—. Mis padres no actúan exactamente como padres. Es un poco extraño explicarlo, pero a veces se parecen más a mis hermanos que a mi mamá y mi papá. Tienen un sentido del humor diferente al de la mayoría, por lo que podrían decir algo que podría ser ofensivo cuando no quieren que lo sea, pero no quiero ya sabes... te ofendan, o algo así.

Mirando al moreno con cara de asombro, Hyukjae no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, viendo a Donghae enviar un mensaje de texto a quien el rubio adivinaría que era uno de sus padres mientras el mayor hablaba, —Donghae, realmente dudo que me ofendan. Puede que sea grosero con la gente de nuestra edad, pero sé cómo ser amable. ¿Pero eso es un sí que vamos a ir?

En serio, Hyukjae no pudo explicar su repentina emoción por conocer a los padres de Donghae; sí, todavía estaba nervioso por eso, todavía preocupado por su primera impresión sobre ellos que venía con la esperanza de poder algún día salir con Donghae, pero ahora, después de escuchar la vaga descripción, sintió curiosidad. Nunca antes había escuchado que los padres fueran así; sabía que había padres que eran estrictos pero cariñosos, que nunca estaban en casa, y que difícilmente podían llamarse padres, pero la idea de que los padres eran básicamente hermanos parecía ser algo bastante interesante y entretenido. También le hizo esperar que su aprobación sería un poco más fácil de obtener si la descripción de Donghae fuera cierta.

Donghae dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando su teléfono sonó en su mano; Hyukjae observó atentamente al más joven, viendo esas orbes de color marrón chocolate parpadeando ante la pequeña pantalla de su teléfono por las palabras antes de cerrar su teléfono y asentir levemente, todavía pareciendo nervioso por la idea mientras murmuraba, —Sí, podemos irnos. Aunque tengo que advertirte sobre algo.

—¿Algo como...? —Hyukjae preguntó con curiosidad, sonriendo levemente cuando Donghae levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada nerviosa del joven parecía casi infantil, haciéndolo parecer aún más inocente.

Mordiendo ligeramente su labio, Donghae permaneció en silencio por un momento antes de responder suavemente, —Bueno... ¿recuerdas que dije que no me relaciono exactamente con alguien de mi edad? —Hyukjae asintió levemente en respuesta y el moreno continuó—. Mis padres están preocupado por eso y piensa que hay algo mal en la escuela, pero cuando empecé a ir a tu casa todos los días después de la escuela, no me escucharon cuando dije que era solo una cuestión de tutoría, así que... por favor, no te sientas raro si empiezan a preguntar por nuestra amistad y todo eso. Quiero decir, sé que no somos amigos y todo eso...

—Donghae —interrumpió Hyukjae con una leve risa, al escuchar el tono del joven cada vez más asustado en su explicación; las mejillas de Donghae se sonrojaron ligeramente por la vergüenza, y Hyukjae simplemente sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar al joven con curiosidad—. Por un lado, ni siquiera sé por qué crees que eso me molestaría, mucho menos a cualquier otro ser humano. En segundo lugar, ¿quién dijo que no éramos amigos?

En la última frase, los ojos de Donghae se abrieron bruscamente, su atención volvió a la cara de Hyukjae mientras tartamudeaba confusamente, —¿A qué te refieres?

Hyukjae comenzó a ponerse nervioso también, mordiéndose el labio mientras se movía sobre sus pies mientras respondía, —Bueno, quiero decir creía que ya éramos amigos, pero si no...

—No, no es eso —Donghae lo interrumpió de inmediato, con un repentino calor revoloteando en su pecho ante las palabras de Hyukjae, haciendo que casi quisiera sonreír aunque logró contenerlo—. Nunca dije que no quería ni nada pero, es solo que...

Donghae se detuvo, arrastrando los pies mientras miraba al suelo, sus mejillas solo se pusieron más sonrojadas por su mayor vergüenza mientras Hyukjae arqueó una ceja, preguntándole en voz baja, —¿Es solo qué?

—Bueno... es solo que eres Lee Hyukjae, ¿sabes? —Donghae elaboró en voz baja, todavía sin levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de Hyukjae mientras hablaba—. Todos saben quién eres, eres conocido por no gustarle prácticamente a todos, sin ofender. Y, por más que tengas miedo, muchos hombres quieren ser tú porque desean que tengan el respeto que te has ganado en los últimos años. Y luego estoy yo, alguien que nadie conoce o realmente se preocupa por eso, porque soy invisible o un saco de boxeo, así que simplemente... No pensé que disfrutarías estar asociado conmigo fuera de esto todo el asunto de las tutorías...

Las palabras del moreno se desvanecieron, aún sin levantar la mirada cuando sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a picarle en los ojos, y no pudo evitar maldecir mentalmente su personalidad emocional. Odiaba ser puesto en el lugar así, y no ayudaba que ya estuviera experimentando el efecto abrumador de que alguien realmente deseaba ser su amigo por su amigo por un cambio en lugar de que él solo suspira por alguien más. Hyukjae había sido el primero en decirlo, no él, y tan tonto como era, significaba mucho para él. Tanto que casi le hizo querer llorar.

El rubio miró al más bajo por un momento, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras soltaba una pequeña risita, —Donghae, eso es ridículo. Si no quisiera asociarme contigo, no te habría dejado ni siquiera venir a mi casa en primer lugar, y luego está el hecho de que ni siquiera discutí sobre que estuvieras con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo. ¿Es tan difícil para ti darse cuenta de que a alguien realmente no es un problema tu presencia?

—Sí, porque nunca ha ocurrido antes —Donghae murmuró en voz baja, sus labios inconscientemente formaron un puchero mientras arrastraba los pies, provocando otra risa de Hyukjae.

—Bueno, acostúmbrate —respondió Hyukjae con una sonrisa genuina, empujando el hombro de Donghae ligeramente para hacer que el moreno levantara su mirada del suelo; cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hyukjae continuó—. Eres un _amigo_ , Donghae, no solo mío, sino de Siwon, Sungmin y aparentemente de Heechul, así que es mejor que comiences a acostumbrarte a eso. De cualquier manera, sin embargo, no me hubiera importado que tus padres se refirieran a mí como tu amigo de todos modos. La mayoría de los padres me llaman cosas mucho más desagradables que eso, por lo que no me habría importado el cumplido.

Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante las palabras del mayor, incapaz de abstenerse de preguntar inocentemente, —Entonces... ¿realmente somos amigos?

—Sí —respondió Hyukjae con una leve risa, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar al joven de forma extraña—. ¿Por qué es esto tan importante para ti?

—Como dije, esto nunca antes había sucedido... no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no me relaciono con personas de mi edad —respondió Donghae con otro pequeño puchero, haciendo que Hyukjae riera suavemente una vez más.

—Te acostumbrarás a eso —respondió Hyukjae con una sonrisa, antes de mirar al moreno con curiosidad y preguntar—. Entonces, ¿cómo llegamos exactamente a tu casa?

—Tenemos que ir al estudio de baile de mi padre a unas cuadras de distancia —murmuró Donghae en respuesta, colocando su mochila en su hombro antes de indicarle a Hyukjae que lo siguiera a las puertas principales—. Mi padre está allí enseñando en este momento, pero su última clase casi ha terminado y dijo que luego nos llevaría a mi casa.

Hyukjae miró con curiosidad al joven, caminando junto al moreno mientras le preguntaba, —¿Tu padre es dueño de un estudio de baile?

Donghae murmuró en voz baja en respuesta, asintiendo afirmativamente mientras elaboraba, —Es su trabajo secundario, es más un pasatiempo, pero trae una cantidad decente de dinero en sí mismo.

Mordiéndose un poco el labio, Hyukjae dudó un momento antes de preguntar, —¿Eso significa que tú también bailas?

Un sonrojo inmediatamente tiñó las mejillas de Donghae cuando el moreno abrió las puertas principales de la escuela, los dos adolescentes salieron del gran edificio mientras el más joven murmuraba, —S-sí, solo como un pasatiempo... a veces ayudó a mi padre en el estudio si aparecen demasiadas personas, pero aparte de eso, lo hago solo en mi tiempo libre.

El rubio miró la expresión nerviosa del joven mientras caminaban lado a lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír antes de tratar de calmar los nervios del joven, —No hay necesidad de parecer tan avergonzado. También bailo, por eso pregunté.

Los ojos de Donghae se ensancharon de inmediato, dirigiendo su atención a Hyukjae mientras le preguntaba, —¿Lo haces?

—Sí —respondió el rubio, su corazón prácticamente palpitaba simplemente por tener algo así como un interés común como este con Donghae, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras continuaba—. Es por eso que tiendo a odiar la mayoría de los deportes en nuestra escuela. Casi ninguno tiene tanto esfuerzo como el baile.

Parpadeando por un momento, Donghae sintió una sonrisa genuina y amplia formándose en sus labios, sin timidez aparente en sus ojos mientras asentía en respuesta, disfrutando del calor desconocido pero bienvenido en su corazón; si esto era lo que era tener un amigo, entonces Donghae era más que bienvenido a la idea de obtener aún más de ellos.

* * *

Tan pronto como los dos adolescentes entraron en el estudio de baile, fueron recibidos por los sonidos apagados de la música fuerte que resonaban en el establecimiento, resonando desde una habitación cerrada al final del pequeño pasillo. Hyukjae miró alrededor del pequeño, pero un tanto hogareño vestíbulo del lugar, mientras Donghae caminaba hacia una de las sillas contra la pared, cayendo sobre la superficie de plástico con un pequeño suspiro.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír, al escuchar la risa de los niños más pequeños que venían de la misma habitación donde se originaba la música. Mirando hacia donde estaba sentado Donghae, Hyukjae exhaló audiblemente antes de caminar y sentarse junto al más joven también. Estaba en silencio entre los dos, Hyukjae mirando por el pasillo hacia donde provenían los sonidos mientras Donghae le enviaba un mensaje a alguien con su teléfono celular; el nerviosismo comenzó a arrastrarse sobre Hyukjae una vez más mientras recorría sus manos hacia arriba y abajo por sus muslos. Todavía estaba preocupado por conocer a los padres de Donghae, repasando mentalmente lo que iba a decir una y otra vez, solo para no hacer el ridículo y dar una buena primera impresión. Él y Donghae ahora solo eran amigos, pero eso solo alimentó la esperanza de que algún día, posiblemente, podrían convertirse en algo más.

—Mi mamá quiere saber si quieres quedarte a cenar.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos preocupados, Hyukjae volvió su mirada hacia Donghae y miró al joven con curiosidad, preguntando, —¿Qué?

—Mi mamá sigue preguntando si te quedas a cenar o no —repitió Donghae suavemente, levantando la vista de su teléfono hacia el mayor, dándole una sonrisa tímida y disculpándose.—Lo siento, a mi mamá solo le gusta cocinar para la gente y siempre se asegura de que haya suficiente para todos, por eso pregunta.

El rubio parpadeó por un momento, antes de sonreír ligeramente de felicidad, en realidad se sentía algo especial por la invitación; asintiendo levemente, Hyukjae respondió suavemente, —Claro, si está bien.

—Estoy seguro de que mi madre insistiría. Es algo persistente con este tipo de cosas —Donghae volvió a su celular, escribiendo lo que Hyukjae supuso que era su respuesta a su madre; suspirando silenciosamente mientras Donghae cerraba su teléfono, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo antes de mirar al rubio, preguntando en tono vacilante—. ¿Um, Hyukjae?

Hyukjae murmuró en respuesta, mirando al joven con curiosidad mientras Donghae seguía mordiéndose el labio antes de continuar con una voz apenas audible, —¿No puedes contarle a mis padres lo que sucede en la escuela? ¿Sobre el intimidación y todo eso?

—Uh, ¿seguro? —Hyukjae respondió con incertidumbre, frunciendo el ceño ante la petición del más joven—. ¿Por qué? ¿No es algo que tus padres deberían saber? Estoy un poco sorprendido de que no lo sepan.

—No quiero que se preocupen por mí —murmuró Donghae en respuesta, mirando por el pasillo mientras escuchaba que la música se detenía, seguida de la voz alegre de su padre que hablaba a los niños, sin duda, terminando la clase por el día—. Mi padres no son convencionales, por lo que si se enteran de que me lastimaron en la escuela, tengo miedo de cómo reaccionarían. Exageraban demasiado y me vigilaban de cerca, posiblemente incluso involucrarían a funcionarios y otras cosas, o se lo contarían a mis tíos. Y, conociendo a mi tío Kangin, lastimaría a alguien y se metería en problemas él mismo. Simplemente no quiero que las cosas se salgan de control, ¿sabes?

—Supongo —respondió Hyukjae con cautela, mirando hacia el pasillo también cuando una de las puertas se abrió, seguida por varios niños que iban desde la escuela primaria hasta la escuela intermedia comenzaron a salir por la puerta y bajaron por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal cerca de las dos adolescentes; bajando la voz para que solo Donghae pudiera escucharlo, Hyukjae continuó—. Pero creo que todavía deberías decirles si las cosas empeoran.

Donghae simplemente dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, sin responder verbalmente mientras observaba a la última gran cantidad de niños emerger de uno de los estudios, levantándose de su asiento justo cuando veía a la figura familiar de su padre entrar en el pasillo, cerrando la sala de estudio antes de dar la vuelta y asegurarla. Hyukjae sintió que el nerviosismo volvía a multiplicarse cuando realmente vio que el hombre mayor había terminado de cerrar la puerta y girarse en su dirección; tan pronto como el hombre mayor vio a los dos, inmediatamente sonrió brillantemente, una sonrisa que de alguna manera puso a Hyukjae más nervioso al levantarse de su asiento también, tratando de parecer tranquilo y sereno aunque en ese momento estaba entrando en pánico.

—Vaya por Dios, los niños llegaron rápido —dijo el hombre mayor con una risa ligera, caminando por el pasillo hacia los dos adolescentes mientras el vestíbulo finalmente se despejaba de todos los niños, dejando solo a los tres.

—No es que esté lejos de la escuela, papá. Actúas como si me tomara una eternidad hacer cualquier cosa —Donghae habló con un pequeño y juguetón ceño fruncido cuando su padre se detuvo justo delante de él y Hyukjae.

El hombre mayor se rió, —Bueno, te distraes con bastante facilidad, Hae. Esa sería la razón por la que tu madre y yo te decimos que tienes la capacidad de atención de un niño de cinco años.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, mientras Donghae hizo un puchero, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras lloriqueaba, —Papá, aún no estamos en casa y ya me estás avergonzando.

—Esa es la belleza de ser un padre, hijo. Y diré, es uno de mis beneficios favoritos —el mayor sonrió cuando Donghae dejó escapar un gemido de vergüenza; entonces, el mayor miró a Hyukjae, solo poniéndolo más nervioso.

Sin embargo, el mayor simplemente ofreció una sonrisa amistosa, hablando al rubio, —Ah, y tú debes ser Hyukjae, ¿verdad?

—S-sí, señor —dijo Hyukjae cortésmente, mentalmente maldiciéndose a sí mismo por su tartamudeo nervioso mientras se inclinaba ligeramente por respeto.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal, niño —se rió ligeramente el mayor, mostrando a Hyukjae otra sonrisa amistosa antes de presentarse—. Y no tendré nada de este asunto de "señor". Puedes simplemente llamarme Shindong, "señor" me hace sentir demasiado viejo.

Hyukjae asintió y sonrió levemente, rezando mentalmente de que su expresión no reflejara el abrumador nerviosismo que le devoraba las entrañas mientras Shindong continuaba diciendo, —Por cierto, debo agradecerte que finalmente hayas sacado a Hae de la casa. Antes de que ustedes dos comenzaran todo este asunto de la tutoría, todo lo que hizo fue esconderse en su habitación o robarme las llaves de este lugar para poder esconderse aquí.

—Papá —se quejó Donghae—. Deja de hacerme sonar como un ermitaño. Es vergonzoso.

—Como dije, Donghae, está en la descripción de mi trabajo como padre —respondió Shindong, sonriéndole ligeramente a su hijo con el ceño fruncido—. Así que acostúmbrate a eso. Simplemente tienes suerte de que Kangin no esté aquí para ayudarme.

—No habría invitado a Hyukjae si Kangin hubiera estado aquí —murmuró Donghae, moviendo su pesada mochila sobre su hombro con un puchero, mientras Shindong soltó otra carcajada.

—De cualquier manera, me alegro de que lo hayas invitado —contestó Shindong, mirando a Hyukjae y sonriéndole al rubio—. Es un placer conocerte, Hyukjae. Ahora tenemos una cara para poner con un nombre distinto a la vaga descripción de "esbelto pero musculoso y rubio".

Donghae se sonrojó levemente cuando Hyukjae lo miró, incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa volviera aparecer en sus labios cuando preguntó, —¿Hablas de mí?

—A veces —Donghae murmuró ligeramente, antes de agregar inmediatamente mientras miraba a Hyukjae con un ligero nerviosismo—. Pero la mayoría de las veces es porque mis padres me acosan con preguntas sobre ti.

Hyukjae se limitó a soltar una pequeña risita cuando Donghae se sonrojó aún más por la vergüenza, los dos adolescentes no notaron las miradas de Shindong entre los dos, un destello curioso pero sabio brillaba en sus ojos antes de comenzar a señalar a los dos para dirigirse hacia el frente puerta, —Bueno, vamos ustedes dos, vamos a casa. Estoy seguro de que tu madre también disfrutará mucho adulando a Hyukjae.

* * *

—¡Nari, estamos en casa! —Shindong gritó tan pronto como los tres entraron en la casa de Donghae; Donghae se mordía el labio con nerviosismo, mirando a Hyukjae mientras el mayor miraba a su alrededor la vivienda de tamaño mediano, una pequeña sonrisa aparente en los gruesos labios del adolescente mayor todo el tiempo.

A Hyukjae le encantó todo lo relacionado con la familia y el hogar de Donghae hasta ahora; le encantaba que su padre fuera tan tranquilo y divertido, pero también era tan amable y agradable, que parecía ser más que un padre, pero también un mejor amigo en cierto sentido. Y ahora que vio el cómodo y acogedor hogar de Donghae, no pudo evitar sonreír; podía sentirse a sí mismo anhelando estar más y más en la vida de Donghae. Quería ser parte de esta vida simple pero muy cómoda, y quería experimentarlo con Donghae, sin importar qué tan lejos de ese deseo pareciera estar ese momento. Pero al menos ahora eran amigos, y eso fue al menos un comienzo.

—Ya voy, ya voy, espera un momento, Shindong —dijo una voz femenina desde la cocina, haciendo que Hyukjae volviera su mirada hacia el arco que conducía a la cocina; Shindong se limitó a reírse ligeramente ante la burlona molestia de su esposa, dejándose caer en el sofá justo cuando una mujer bastante delgada y muy bonita entró en la sala de estar desde la cocina.

La mujer miró a los dos adolescentes, antes de sonreír con una sonrisa muy amable, acogedora y caminar hacia los dos; Donghae le devolvió la sonrisa, dejando que su madre lo abrazara, un espectáculo que era conmovedor desde el punto de vista de Hyukjae. Luego, cuando la mujer se apartó del abrazo, miró a Hyukjae y sonrió ligeramente, —Ah, debes ser Hyukjae.

—Sí —dijo Hyukjae cortésmente, inclinándose por respeto como lo había hecho antes con Shindong antes de agregar—. Es un placer conocerla.

—Debería decirte eso. Por cierto, me llamo Nari —Nari sonrió levemente a Hyukjae, antes de mirarlo con atención y sonrió—. Vaya, eres un joven muy guapo.

Hyukjae podía sentir sus mejillas calentarse mientras sonreía tímidamente y se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza, murmurando un suave "gracias" mientras Donghae gemía, —¿Mamá, en serio?

—Oh, silencio, Hae, es un cumplido —respondió Nari con un ligero giro de los ojos y Shindong simplemente se rió de su lugar en el sofá; Nari luego sonrió brillantemente al aún sonrojado Hyukjae y preguntó—. Así que te quedarás a cenar, ¿correcto?

—Sí, si eso está bien, quiero decir —respondió Hyukjae, todavía sonrojándose ligeramente a pesar de que su sonrisa genuina permaneció en su rostro.

—Por supuesto que está bien. No hay ninguna razón por la que no lo este —respondió Nari con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a Donghae y preguntar—. Confío en que vas a hacer todo esto de la tutoría en tu habitación, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Donghae, mirando a Hyukjae antes de indicarle al rubio que lo siguiera mientras pasaba junto a su madre mientras continuaba—. Nos avisará cuando la cena esté terminado, ¿verdad?

—No, voy a dejar que te mueras de hambre —respondió Nari en tono de broma, también ganándose un puchero burlón de su hijo antes de que los dos adolescentes comenzaran a subir las escaleras, caminando hacia el pie de la escalera, Nari llamó a los dos—. La cena debería estar lista en un par de horas.

—¡De acuerdo! —la voz de Donghae retumbó, antes de que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación del menor se abriera y cerrara con un leve eco en el pasillo.

Nari dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, todavía mirando hacia los escalones mientras decía en voz baja, —Bueno, ese chico Hyukjae parece realmente agradable.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió Shindong, agarrando el control remoto de la mesa de café y encendiendo el televisor, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras apartaba la vista de la pantalla, mirando a su esposa mientras informaba—. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas la forma en que Kangin solía mirar a Leeteuk en el pasado?

Girándose y mirando a Shindong, Nari levantó una ceja antes de responder, —Sí, ¿por qué?

Una risa tranquila dejó los labios de Shindong, sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla del televisor y respondió, —Bueno, entonces deberías ver la forma en que ese niño Hyukjae mira a nuestro Hae.

* * *

—Lo siento si eso fue incómodo —dijo Donghae tan pronto como la puerta de su habitación se cerró detrás de él, caminando hacia su cama y tirando su pesada mochila sobre su cama, sin prestar atención a Hyukjae mientras la mirada del rubio viajaba por su alrededor de su habitación.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, no fue incómodo en absoluto —dijo Hyukjae en voz baja, dirigiendo su atención hacia sus alrededores, sonriendo levemente ante el inocente interior del dormitorio de Donghae.

A juzgar por las paredes de color azul claro y las mantas azules más oscuras que cubrían la cama del moreno, no se tomó mucha observación para saber cuál era el color favorito de Donghae. Junto a la cama había un escritorio de madera, una lámpara de escritorio colocada a un lado con una taza con unos lápices y bolígrafos a su lado, junto con una silla de escritorio negra colocada en el lugar que le corresponde. Una pila bastante pequeña de peluches al azar fue empujada en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, haciendo que Hyukjae sonriera ante los artículos infantiles. También tomó nota de la gran colección de películas de Donghae, cuidadosamente colocadas en filas, llenando la mitad de una gran estantería mientras que la otra mitad de los estantes estaban llenas de diferentes libros y manga. Se colocó un soporte de televisión junto a la estantería, un televisor de tamaño mediano encima con un reproductor de DVD colocado en la dirección del estante a abajo. También unas pocas ropas al azar estaban esparcidas por la habitación; el dormitorio era como el de cualquier otro adolescente, pero Hyukjae lo encontraba especial porque era el de Donghae, y si lo que dijo el moreno era cierto, entonces Hyukjae era la única persona que veía esta imagen que no era Donghae y los miembros de su familia.

—También lamento mucho que mi habitación sea un desastre —murmuró Donghae, avergonzado, y de inmediato iba a recoger los pantalones de pijama de esa mañana mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. No está tan limpio como siempre lo está el tuyo...

—Te das cuenta de que mi habitación solo está demasiado limpia porque me aburro a altas horas de la noche y no tengo nada más que hacer, ¿verdad? —dijo Hyukjae con una leve sonrisa, caminando hacia la silla del escritorio de Donghae, sacándola antes de sentarse dejando que su mochila caiga al suelo junto a él, aún viendo a Donghae empujar su ropa sucia en el cesto cercano—. Además, ¿qué te he dicho una y otra vez sobre disculparme por todo?

—Sin embargo, no puedo evitarlo —murmuró Donghae en voz baja, finalmente metiendo su ropa en el cesto, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a Hyukjae—. Además, sé que mi casa no es tan bonita como la tuya.

Alzando una ceja, Hyukjae puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras del joven antes de responder, —Donghae, creo que tu casa esta bien. Confía en mí, no es tan bueno como vivir en una casa enorme como la mía, especialmente porque generalmente solo somos Sora y yo. Deja de preocuparte por pequeñas cosas como esa.

—Intentaré no hacerlo —dijo Donghae apenas en un susurro, antes de suspirar suavemente y caminará hacia su mochila, abriendo la cremallera mientras preguntaba—. Entonces, ¿deberíamos empezar?

Hyukjae murmuró en respuesta, agarrando su propia mochila y abriéndola, sacando tanto su libro de texto de literatura como un cuaderno; colocando los dos artículos en el escritorio, Hyukjae luego se mordió el labio, mirando a Donghae por un momento mientras el moreno arrojaba su libro de texto de literatura sobre la cama antes de buscar su cuaderno también.

—¿Oye, Donghae? —Hyukjae habló, ganándose un suave zumbido de Donghae antes de que el rubio suspirara y continuara suavemente—. Solo quiero decir, me gustan tus padres. Parecen muy agradables, y puedo decir que te aman mucho.

Donghae miró al rubio mientras escuchaba las palabras del mayor, parpadeando con curiosidad antes de sonreír ligeramente, respondiendo suavemente, —Gracias... parece que también les gustas.

Para Donghae, esas palabras eran meramente casuales y alegres, pero poco sabía, esas palabras significaban más para Hyukjae de lo que incluso el rubio podía comprender, dejando que sus preocupaciones se calmaran y haciendo que su esperanza solo creciera.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5: Protège Moi**

_"Protégeme de lo que quiero._

_Protégeme, protégeme..."_

Desde la primera sesión de tutoría, Donghae todavía había tenido miedo de Hyukjae y de alterarlo; había tenido miedo de decir algo mal y hacer enojar al rubio, temeroso de enfrentar de alguna forma la ira del delgado rubio platinado. Pero, después de su primera sesión de tutoría en la casa de Donghae, con todo lo que había sucedido, desde Hyukjae admitiendo abiertamente que eran amigos junto con la interacción del rubio con los padres de Donghae, los dos comenzaron a acercarse aún más.

Por supuesto, parte de eso también se debió a los esfuerzos persistentes de Heechul por hacer que Donghae comiera con alguien que al menos trataría de protegerlo, y por extraño que fuera el hombre pelirrojo y afemeninado, Donghae todavía estaba agradecido por todo lo que hacía el mayor. Todos los días desde entonces, Donghae realmente tenía un lugar para almorzar; en realidad tenía personas a su alrededor que se asociarían con él, y por incómodo que era sobre la nueva y repentina situación, había comenzado a acostumbrarse día a día, desarrollando diferentes tipos de amistades con los tres chicos con los que se sentó.

Siwon era del tipo humilde y afectuoso, alguien que Donghae se había dado cuenta actuaba como árbitro entre Hyukjae y Sungmin cuando los dos discutían; sin embargo, Donghae notó que cada vez que Siwon miraba a Sungmin, la cantidad de amor y admiración que brillaría en sus ojos marrones era una de las acciones más tiernas que Donghae había observado. El adolescente alto y guapo era realmente un joven amable, ni siquiera decía una palabra violenta a menos que Sungmin fuera amenazado de alguna manera, lo que Donghae no pudo evitar pensar que era absolutamente adorable.

Sungmin, por otro lado, ya se estaba convirtiendo en el hermano que Donghae nunca tuvo, asegurándose de que Donghae estuviera lo más cómodo posible e intentando asegurarse de que el moreno no se sintiera no deseado; el rubio fresa era lindo y divertido, pero también sarcástico y contundente cuando era necesario. No era de los que le daba vuelta al asunto en torno a un tema, sino que prefería meterse directamente en el tema y cortarlo de raíz. También estaba el hecho de que, sin importar qué tan bien Donghae intentara ocultarlo cuando algo comenzaba a molestarlo, Sungmin siempre parecía saber que al menos algo estaba mal; nunca se lo diría a nadie en la mesa, solo le daba a Donghae una cierta mirada y solo preguntaba si los dos estaban solos, lo que sorprendentemente era muy raro.

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de Hyukjae, era una historia completamente diferente; Donghae no estaba seguro de por qué, pero Hyukjae parecía dispuesto a estar a su entera disposición. El rubio platinado todavía tenía momentos incómodos, parecía estar nervioso a veces con las palabras que decía o lo que hacía por el moreno, pero Donghae solo pensó que era porque Hyukjae no quería presionarlo demasiado a la vez y asustarlo. Después de todo, Hyukjae sabía que todo el aspecto de "amigos" todavía era tan nuevo para el más joven, pero Donghae estaba agradecido de que Hyukjae estuviera dispuesto a estar allí e intentarlo a pesar de la incómoda atmósfera que a veces surgía.

Los dos se habían acercado mucho más en el transcurso de un par de semanas, sus sesiones de tutoría iban y venían de la casa de Hyukjae a la de Donghae; aunque Hyukjae le dijo a Donghae que prefería estar en la casa del moreno, alegando que su casa era mucho más cómoda y más feliz. Hyukjae también había desarrollado un extraño hábito de preguntar ocasionalmente a Donghae si a sus padres todavía les gustaba, a lo que Donghae siempre le aseguraba al rubio platinado que sus padres no tenían absolutamente ningún problema con él; de hecho, parecía ser exactamente lo contrario.

A los padres de Donghae parecían que realmente, _realmente_ les gustaba Hyukjae en todas las formas posibles; tan pronto como Hyukjae mencionó que también bailaba, Shindong le informó al rubio que era libre de usar su estudio de baile junto con Donghae cuando lo desearan. Nari, sin embargo, hizo todo lo posible para que Hyukjae se sintiera como en casa cada vez que estaba allí, mientras también comentaba continuamente lo guapo que era el rubio. Tan vergonzoso como Donghae lo vio, se dio cuenta de que a Hyukjae le hacía feliz escuchar esas cosas, por lo que el moreno simplemente dejó que sucediera.

El moreno había comenzado a abrirse a sus tres nuevos amigos, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse más a gusto con Hyukjae, a pesar de la incomodidad y todo eso. Simplemente se sentaban allí durante sus sesiones de tutoría, aunque apenas recibían mucha tutoría; simplemente hablaban casualmente, cada vez más cómodos con las presencias del otro. Aunque Donghae decidió abrirse, el moreno seguía siendo muy cuidadoso con lo que le preguntaba al rubio, no queriendo entrometerse en temas que creía que podrían ser incómodos; Hyukjae no parecía demasiado cercano a nadie en su familia que no fuera su hermana, y aunque hizo que Donghae se sintiera aún más curioso sobre los padres del rubio, Donghae sabía que no debía mencionar un tema que Hyukjae parecía reacio a pensar siquiera en hablar de eso. Después de todo, todavía había cosas que Donghae le ocultaba a Hyukjae también; lo principal además de todo era el hecho de que era gay.

Seguro, Donghae sabía que Hyukjae no tenía nada contra los gay, después de todo, _era_ el mejor amigo de Sungmin y Siwon, así que eso no era lo que lo detenía. Era el hecho de que era uno de los secretos más profundos y mejor escondidos de Donghae; no podía simplemente decirlo como si no fuera nada, sin importar qué tan bien la persona recibiría la información, porque el hecho que era cualquier cosa _menos_ nada. Era algo que la mayoría de las personas, incluso en la sociedad de hoy, desaprobaba, y Donghae creía firmemente en la frase "cuanto menos gente lo sepa, mejor". No era que él no confiara en Hyukjae, simplemente no quería arriesgar a nadie en su escuela que lo descubriera accidentalmente; la intimidación se había detenido casi por completo desde que había adquirido a sus nuevos amigos, pero ¿quién puede decir cuanto iba a durar? Especialmente si alguien descubría que era gay; tenía la sensación de que si esa información se difundía en la escuela, eso incitaría lo peor de lo peor.

Además, estaba el problema de no querer asustar a Hyukjae o hacer las cosas aún más incómodas entre los dos; el rubio era alguien en quien Donghae creía confiar, y la sola idea de arruinar esta nueva amistad casi hizo que Donghae quisiera llorar. No quería que Hyukjae se sintiera incómodo si Donghae halagaba su apariencia o algo por el estilo, y realmente no quería que Hyukjae tuviera una idea equivocada. Donghae no quería coquetearle a Hyukjae, ya que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si sabía coquetear o algo así, pero no estaba seguro de si Hyukjae lo vería de esa manera.

* * *

—Dios, la odio —murmuró Hyukjae para sí mismo, caminando rígidamente con su sudadera con capucha apretada contra su cuerpo, con sus ojos entrecerrados en el concreto debajo de él mientras fruncía el ceño ante sus pensamientos.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos sueltos de la chaqueta, continuó quejándose, —En serio, ¿qué demonios hice?

_Era diferente._

Hyukjae tragó audiblemente ante sus pensamientos, una punzada familiar se produjo dentro de su pecho cuando simplemente entrecerró los ojos aún más molesto. Apenas había salido de su casa hace unos momentos, pisoteando después de una discusión bastante enojada y rencorosa con su madre; no quiso decir eso cuando dijo que la odiaba, pero a veces ella solamente lo sacaba de quicio con este tipo de cosas. Especialmente cuando se trató de ese tema en específico, cuando ella le recordaba una y otra vez cuán defectuoso era y cómo tenía la culpa de que su familia fuera el desastre roto que son ahora. Ya sabía que no servía para nada, no le gustaba escucharlo de otra persona.

Su teléfono celular zumbó en su bolsillo, pero ni siquiera se movió para sacarlo, sino que decidió fingir que ni siquiera había sonado; sabía que probablemente era solo su hermana, enviándole un mensajes para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero realmente no estaba bien, y no quería hablar con nadie en este momento. Bueno, tal vez había una persona con la que no le importaría hablar, pero eso estaba completamente fuera de discusión.

Era el fin de semana, lo que significa que Hyukjae no había visto a Donghae en todo el día de este día, y eso solo alimentó aún más sus pensamientos irritados; tal vez no era saludable, pero con Donghae estando a su alrededor todos los días durante el almuerzo y después de la escuela, esos comenzaban a convertirse en sus momentos favoritos, y se encontraba inquieto y obsesionado por la próxima vez en que vería al moreno a pesar de que nunca sucedería nada importante. Era como si ver la cara de Donghae fuera suficiente para levantarle el ánimo un poco, lo cual sonaba ridículo pero cierto.

Donghae era completa y absolutamente perfecto en la opinión de Hyukjae; por otra parte, Donghae siempre había sido la cara de la perfección en la mente de Hyukjae desde que eran niños. El moreno era hermosa y amable, más dulce que incluso el más inocente de los niños, a la vez que era un buen oyente; el pequeño enamoramiento de Hyukjae con Donghae solo crecía más y más cada día, y cuando ocurrían los fines de semana como este, se encontraría molestamente neurótico al ver al moreno nuevamente.

Todavía estaba nervioso por perseguir nada más que amistad con Donghae, pero Hyukjae estaba muy contento de que esto fuera al menos un comienzo; pasó de simplemente admirar al otro desde lejos a estar realmente cerca de él y hablar con él casualmente, un gran paso en la opinión de Hyukjae. El rubio tampoco había revelado su preferencia sexual a Donghae, a pesar de que sabía que Donghae no tenía problemas con los gay debido a lo tranquilo que estaba con Sungmin y Siwon. No era como si no quisiera decirle a Donghae, era realmente difícil; había pasado toda su vida solo confiando realmente en su hermana y sus dos mejores amigos acerca de su sexualidad, por lo que la idea de contarle a alguien más fue un poco estresante. En verdad, Hyukjae quería revelarlo todo todavía; Donghae entendía tanto las cosas que era desconcertante, y el rubio sabía que tener al moreno con quien hablar sería otro gran paso para él.

También estaba esa parte de él que esperaba que Donghae fuera al menos bisexual también; no habían hablado sobre chicas o enamoramientos, así que Hyukjae no estaba seguro de qué género le interesaba al moreno. Sin embargo, una parte de él no quería saberlo; no quería que su fantasía de salir con Donghae fuera aplastada tan pronto, al menos quería disfrutarlo un poco hasta que supiera que no había esperanza.

Aun así, Hyukjae necesitaba actualmente a alguien con quien hablar sobre este tipo de cosas; su sexualidad había sido el punto principal de la discusión con su madre esta noche, y siempre tenía a alguien en quien confiar acerca de todos estos sentimientos de ser examinado y menospreciado en lugar de solo mantenerlo dentro. Por lo general, hablaba con Sungmin o Siwon, pero el dúo tenía una cita esa noche y Hyukjae no quería interrumpirlos; puede burlarse de sus amigos, pero realmente estaba feliz de que se hubieran juntado. Le gustaban Sungmin y Siwon juntos, y no era alguien que se metiera en la relación de otra persona cuando sabía que estaban teniendo una noche juntos.

También solía hablar con su hermana sobre este tipo de cosas, pero solo había mucho que ella podía entender y él lo sabía; nunca fue menospreciada así, era lo que la mayoría consideraría "normal" después de todo, por lo que nunca podría comprender los sentimientos de ser dejada de lado solo porque a ti te gustan las personas del mismo género.

Eso dejó a Hyukjae solo aunque no quería estarlo. Quería alguien con quien hablar; necesitaba dejar salir sus tensiones e inseguridades mientras alguien más escuchaba atentamente. Quería a Donghae aquí, y tan infantil como era, darse cuenta de que no tenía forma de encontrarse con el moreno en este momento casi lo hizo querer hacer algo parecido a un berrinche.

Hyukjae dejó escapar un gruñido molesto, sus ojos mirando hacia el cielo crepuscular mientras observaba las oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzar a moverse, los truenos retumbaban en los cielos mientras el relámpago cruzaba las nubes; la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente, gota a gota, solo ganando impulso y cantidad a medida que la tormenta avanzaba lentamente. El rubio dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, poniéndose la capucha para cubrirse de la lluvia torrencial mientras gruñía para sí mismo de mala gana, —Será una larga noche...

* * *

Era el fin de semana, el sábado por la noche para ser exactos, lo que significaba que Donghae había pasado todo el día ayudando a su padre con el estudio de baile; amaba los fines de semana así, cuando no podía hacer nada más que sonreír y reír mientras hacía lo que más adoraba, bailar. Le gustaba bailar para los niños más pequeños, escucharlos reírse mientras le decía que querían hacerlo tan bien como él algún día; fue un impulso de confianza, y a Donghae le encantó cada momento.

El día pasó como solía pasar, Donghae se divirtió bailando mientras ayudaba a su padre a enseñar las clases y observar a los estudiantes más jóvenes, pero había algo que Donghae extrañaba, y eso era estar cerca de sus tres nuevos amigos. Le encantaba la nueva felicidad que tenía cada vez que estaba con los otros tres chicos, y aunque los había visto ayer, no pudo evitar extrañar un poco las disputas entre Hyukjae y Sungmin, así como los esfuerzos de Siwconmigo misuadirlos para que se calmen.

Shindong había preguntado por qué Donghae no intentó pasar el rato con ellos ese fin de semana, pero el joven admitió tímidamente que no tenía ninguno de sus números de teléfono; lo cual, aunque ese pequeño hecho era cierto, Donghae no se habría comunicado con ellos fuera de la escuela de todos modos. Esto todavía era demasiado nuevo para que lo entendiera por completo, y no quería molestar a ninguno de los tres muchachos con peticiones mezquinas y su naturaleza necesitada; no era del tipo que hablaba con los demás primero, siempre lo hacía sentir como una molestia, y lo último que quería hacer era molestar a cualquiera de sus amigos recién adquiridos.

Así que simplemente pasó el día con su padre, quedándose hasta más tarde limpiando el estudio mientras los dos simplemente se unían, su estrecha relación padre-hijo aseguraba que no hubiera momentos incómodos ni tiempos de silencio; es decir, hasta que Shindong mencionó a Hyukjae en la conversación.

* * *

—Entonces, Hae —dijo Shindong, tomando un trago de su botella de agua mientras el adolescente se sentaba contra los grandes espejos pegados a la pared—. Ese chico Hyukjae parece realmente agradable.

Donghae miró a su padre, sus labios se convirtieron en una sonrisa y asintió, murmurando en voz baja, —Sí, lo es... conmigo, al menos. Puede ser malo con los demás si quiere serlo.

—Bueno, todo lo que importa es que él es amable contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo Shindong con una ligera sonrisa, antes de suspirar ligeramente—. Tu madre sigue comentando lo guapo que es también.

—Él es guapo —acordó Donghae, todavía sonriendo levemente mientras buscaba su propia botella de agua, continuando suavemente—. Es sorprendente que no tenga novia ni nada.

Shindong miró al más joven, suspirando mientras sacudía la cabeza; abrió la boca para señalar que Hyukjae, más que probable, para empezar ni siquiera era hetero basado en simple observaciones, pero decidió no hacerlo, simplemente devolvió la sonrisa a la cara sonriente de su hijo, satisfecho con el solo hecho de que Donghae finalmente pasaba tiempo con más personas de su edad en lugar de simplemente sentarse en su habitación trabajando constantemente en los estudios.

Suspirando suavemente, Shindong se alejó de su lugar y le indicó a su hijo que lo siguiera mientras hablaba, —Vamos, Hae, vamonos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde y puedo escuchar truenos.

Donghae frunció las cejas con curiosidad antes de saltar un poco mientras los truenos retumbaban por el edificio, haciéndolo estremecerse mientras Shindong se reía. El moreno simplemente frunció el ceño juguetonamente antes de ponerse de pie también, caminando detrás de su padre mientras pensaba profundamente.

De hecho, Hyukjae era realmente guapo, pero ¿por qué entristeció un poco a Donghae incluso imaginarse al rubio pasando todo su tiempo con una chica?

* * *

Hyukjae todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño, caminando por las aceras mojadas, de vez en cuando pisando un charco y salpicando agua, empapando sus zapatos ya húmedos. No le importaba que estuviera helado y tormentoso, no le importaba que su sudadera se aferrara a su piel, la tela empapada por el aguacero que se acercaba, y ni siquiera le importó el ligero frío que sentía cada vez que el viento soplaba, simplemente no quería irse a casa.

No le importaba si se resfriaba o si contraía neumonía; realmente cualquier cosa sería adecuada para él en este momento. Estaba deprimido y solo; su celular había sonado varias veces, pero aún no lo había verificado porque sabía que no era alguien con quien quería hablar. Hyukjae quería hablar con Donghae, la única persona que sabía que lo escucharía y al menos trataría de entender; necesitaba desahogarse, eso era todo, pero ni siquiera tenía el número de Donghae, agradeció con amargura a su torpeza abrumadora y su incapacidad para pensar de manera coherente cuando el mencionado moreno estaba cerca.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, continuando con sus pasos, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, así como ya bajando su ya minúscula autoestima. Uno nunca adivinaría con qué frecuencia Hyukjae se menospreciaba mentalmente, cuánto había llegado a odiar a la persona que veía en el espejo todos los días, cómo se despreciaba a sí mismo en cada forma. Todo se debió a los acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida para siempre, lo único que lo ha perseguido durante dos años desde que tenía 13 años, el único rasgo de sí mismo que había destruido a su familia por sí solo; se odiaba por eso, no importaba cuántas veces su hermana intentara decirle que no era su culpa, sabía que lo era. No era culpa de nadie más, sino de él mismo, y en sus ojos eso lo convirtió en un monstruo en todos los sentidos.

Por eso nunca se sintió a la altura cuando se trataba del chico por el que albergaba sentimientos, por qué siempre se negaba a admitir que Donghae le gustaba a nadie más que a sí mismo a pesar de que Sungmin, Siwon y Sora ya sabían sobre su pequeño enamoramiento; Donghae siempre había sido una persona de su interés, desde que tenían cinco años y tuvieron su primera clase juntos, cuando el hombre más joven cambió para siempre la vida de Hyukjae con un solo encuentro que permaneció en el corazón del rubio incluso ahora. Entonces, Hyukjae se miraría a sí mismo y se daría cuenta de cuánto no merecía tal cosa, y por lo tanto se enojaría más consigo mismo de lo que ya estaba.

Por eso se sentía tan especial ahora poder estar cerca de la única persona que veía como pura y realmente lo hacía feliz; el hecho de que no mereciera ser la pareja de Donghae no significaba que al menos no pudieran ser amigos. Claro, no era exactamente lo que quería, pero al menos mantenía al hombre más joven a su alrededor, y eso era lo suficientemente bueno por ahora.

Burlándose ligeramente de sí mismo, Hyukjae exhaló audiblemente, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado, lloviendo sobre sus hermosos rasgos mientras sonreía amargamente; el clima era sombrío y oscuro, coincidiendo completamente con su estado de ánimo.

* * *

Donghae estaba sonriendo levemente para sí mismo, sentado en el asiento del pasajero del automóvil mientras su padre conducía a casa; el adolescente estaba distraído, mirando por la ventana mientras observaba el paisaje oscuro pasar por el automóvil en un borrón, gotas de lluvia caían por la ventana justo delante de sus ojos mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo. La música de la radio se escuchaba suavemente en el fondo, desapareciendo de los oídos de Donghae cada vez que los truenos retumbaban en el aire, solo para regresar cuando el fuerte ruido disminuía.

Suspirando en silencio, los ojos de Donghae parpadearon continuamente alrededor del paisaje, solo para fruncir las cejas, al ver una figura delgada demasiado familiar que caminaba bajo la lluvia, la ropa del otro hombre ya empapada por la lluvia; Donghae se incorporó desde la ventana, todavía mirando a la figura con curiosidad, mordiéndose el labio cuando una repentina preocupación lo invadió. Sus sospechas sobre la identidad del otro hombre se confirmaron cuando el otro se quitó la capucha por un momento para acomodarla, revelando mechones rubios platinado brillantes que Donghae alguna vez temió ver.

Su naturaleza amable se hizo cargo, y los ojos de Donghae permanecieron en la figura mientras hablaba, —Papá, detente.

Shindong miró a su hijo por el rabillo del ojo, frunciendo las cejas confundido mientras preguntaba, —¿Por qué, Hae?

Donghae señaló a través del parabrisas, sus ojos seguían fijos en la figura caminante de Hyukjae mientras respondía, —Es Hyukjae.

Siguiendo el dedo de Donghae, Shindong solo frunció las cejas aún más, revisando sus espejos mientras se acercaba al rubio que caminaba mientras murmuraba con curiosidad, —Entonces... me pregunto qué está haciendo tan tarde y solo bajo la lluvia.

—No lo sé —murmuró Donghae en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio mientras el auto se detenía justo detrás del adolescente rubio; a toda prisa, bajando la ventana, Donghae asomó la cabeza debajo de la lluvia y gritó—. ¡Hyukjae!

* * *

Hyukjae frunció el ceño tan pronto como escuchó esa voz, la voz que solo podía pertenecer a una persona; comenzó a preguntarse si finalmente había perdido la razón, volviéndose hacia la fuente de la voz con una mirada confusa en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio a un moreno familiar asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto cuando el vehículo se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia, el joven parpadeó con curiosidad por un momento antes de ofrecer una cálida sonrisa al adolescente empapado.

Donghae volvió a meter la cabeza en el auto, se volvió hacia su padre y le habló por un momento antes de que el moreno abriera la puerta de su auto, salió también bajo la lluvia y avanzó hacia el confundido rubio. Hyukjae inconscientemente se mordió el labio, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Donghae estaba simplemente en un camisa sin mangas negra y pantalón suelto; los ojos del moreno no estaban ocultos debajo de las gafas regulares y cuadradas que solía usar, exponiendo su rostro en su totalidad, una vista que casi instantáneamente hizo que el rubio admirara la apariencia del joven aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—U-um, hola Donghae —tartamudeó Hyukjae en voz baja mientras el moreno se acercaba a él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Acabo de terminar en el estudio con mi papá por la noche —respondió Donghae en voz baja, frotándose los brazos mientras una ráfaga de viento le daba escalofríos una vez que golpeó su piel ahora húmeda antes de mirar al mayor con preocupación—. ¿Y tú? Te vas a enfermar aquí... ¿Necesitas que te lleven a casa?

Ante esas palabras, Hyukjae se estremeció visiblemente, su mirada se endureció de inmediato por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza, —No, no voy a ir a casa esta noche.

—¿Sabes a dónde vas entonces? —preguntó Donghae en voz baja, poniéndose un poco nervioso por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de Hyukjae, aunque su preocupación por el otro eclipsó eso—. ¿Como a la casa de Sungmin o la de Siwon?

—No quiero molestarlos —respondió Hyukjae con un suspiro, pasando la mano por sus húmedos mechones rubios—. Están teniendo una cita romántica.

Donghae dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, su preocupación solo aumentó mientras murmuraba en voz baja, —Bueno, no puedes quedarte afuera... te enfermarás —Donghae se mordió el labio nerviosamente, mirando al otro por un momento antes de preguntar suavemente—. ¿Entonces quieres venir a mi casa? Solo si quieres, por supuesto, pero realmente, no puedes quedarte afuera... ya estás empapado.

Hyukjae frunció ligeramente las cejas, mirando al otro confundido por un momento mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas; no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante la propuesta y respondió con nerviosismo, —Estaré bien, quiero decir que la he pasado peor...

—Hyukjae, te enfermarás —interrumpió Donghae en un tono preocupado, mordiéndose el labio mientras señalaba hacia donde su padre todavía estaba en el auto—. Vamos y al menos entra al auto para que ya no estés en el lluvia. ¿Por favor?

El rubio miró al otro por un momento antes de suspirar en derrota, incapaz de decir que no cuando los ojos del otro prácticamente brillaban con pura preocupación; era una sensación agradable, realmente, tener a alguien tan preocupado por él por una vez como esta. Además, tal vez podría encontrar la fuerza para confiar en Donghae sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche.

—Está bien —respondió Hyukjae con un suspiro, sonriendo ligeramente cuando Donghae sonrió brillantemente ante su respuesta, la vista hizo que su corazón se saltara un latido mientras seguía a Donghae hacia el auto mientras murmuraba—. Simplemente no quiero molestar...

—¿En qué estarías molestando? —preguntó Donghae con una ligera risa, deteniéndose en la puerta del lado del pasajero mientras sonreía al rubio—. A mis padres no les importa, de verdad.

Hyukjae dejó escapar otro suspiro cuando Donghae abrió la puerta y entró en el vehículo y salió de la lluvia, Hyukjae miró al otro por un momento antes de abrir la puerta trasera y deslizarse hacia el cálido automóvil, un escalofrío rodó por su espalda por el cambio repentino de temperatura cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Hyukjae viene —Donghae le habló a su padre con una sonrisa mientras Shindong se alejaba de la acera; el hombre mayor sonrió y asintió, mirando a Hyukjae a través del espejo retrovisor y preguntó—. ¿Estás bien, Hyukjae? Te ves bastante... mojado.

El rubio miró al mayor antes de sonreír tímidamente, todavía un poco nervioso con los padres de Donghae, queriendo mantener la buena impresión que tenía hasta la fecha solo para que les gustara.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió Hyukjae cortésmente, antes de morderse el labio y rápidamente agregó—. Gracias, por cierto... por llevarme y todo.

—Oh, no es un problema —respondió Shindong con su habitual sonrisa paternal, algo que Hyukjae realmente disfrutó; los ojos de Shindong volvieron a la carretera mojada mientras continuaba—. No es que te dejemos allí afuera en esta tormenta. Donghae, tal vez, pero a ti no.

Donghae se incorporó abruptamente en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño juguetonamente a su padre mientras murmuraba, —Caramba, gracias, papá.

—En cualquier momento hijo —respondió Shindong descaradamente, haciendo que Donghae pusiera los ojos en blanco, mientras que Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante su relación, mientras que también sintió algo de envidia cuando los recuerdos de su propio padre asaltaron su mente.

Con un puchero leve, Donghae se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró a Hyukjae mientras hablaba, —Por cierto, mis tíos están en mi casa, solo una advertencia. Mi tío Kangin, al igual que mi padre —Donghae hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a su padre por el rabillo del ojo, provocando una carcajada del mayor antes de que Donghae volviera a mirar al rubio en el asiento trasero y continuó—. No tiene un sentido del humor convencional, así que... por favor, no se ofenda con nada de lo que dice .

—Oh, vamos, Hae, dudo que Kangin le diga algo ofensivo a Hyukjae —dijo Shindong con un suspiro, mirando de nuevo al rubio a través del espejo retrovisor, tomando nota de la repentina expresión nerviosa en las facciones del adolescente, y el mayor dijo tranquilizadoramente—. No te veas tan nervioso, Hyukjae. Lo único que debes tener en cuenta es que Kangin y Leeteuk son, bueno... están saliendo juntos. Hae ya me dijo que dos de tus amigos también son gay, pero solo te advierto como precaución, así que no solo nos estás acompañado viendo esos dos siendo todos tiernos y cursi.

—¿Saliendo? Esos dos están prácticamente casados —murmuró Donghae con un pequeño suspiro, mirando a Hyukjae y ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa genuina mientras decía suavemente—. Sin embargo, estará bien. Podemos pasar el rato en mi habitación si quieres.

Hyukjae dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y pequeña, pasándose una mano por el cabello húmedo mientras respondía suavemente, —Realmente no importa. Estaré bien, estoy seguro. Quiero decir, trato con Sungmin y Siwon a diario, y nadie es más ofensivo conmigo que Sungmin.

Donghae no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente, un sonido que hizo que Hyukjae sonriera genuinamente, aún adorando ese sonido ligero, infantil, y orgulloso de sí mismo por ser la causa de eso.

—¿Quieres pasar la noche en casa, Hyukjae? —preguntó Shindong mirando al rubio una vez más a través del espejo retrovisor—. Se está haciendo bastante tarde, y esta tormenta no parece estar disminuyendo.

—Uh... Realmente no quiero ser una molestia... —Hyukjae se detuvo, mirando a la lluvia mientras se mordía el labio; todavía no quería irse a casa. No quería volver a esa discusión con su madre de que había abandonado abruptamente; todavía necesitaba desahogarse, y ahora que estaba aquí con Donghae, la única persona que ya sabía que escucharía todo lo que necesitaba decir, definitivamente no quería irse a casa. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería imponerse a la familia del moreno; no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que otra familia se preocupara tanto por él cuando no sabían mucho sobre él, y la idea todavía lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

—No eres una molestia, Hyukjae —dijo Shindong con una ligera risa, mirando hacia la carretera—. Te invitamos, y no lo habríamos hecho si pensáramos que eres una molestia o algo así. Además, eres amigo de Hae, así que eres bienvenido en nuestra casa cuando quieras.

Volviendo a mirar al hombre mayor, Hyukjae miró a Donghae, notando que el joven lo miraba con curiosidad, antes de que un pequeño suspiro derrotado abandonara los labios del rubio mientras asentía lentamente y murmuraba, —Mientras no sea demasiado problema. Supongo...

—Está bien —respondió Shindong con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a Donghae—. ¿Verdad, Hae?

—Por supuesto —dijo Donghae ligeramente, enviando una sonrisa suave hacia el rubio para tranquilizarlo, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran interrogativos mientras preguntaba—. Además, ¿no es esto lo que hacen los amigos?

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, encontrando la incertidumbre del joven hacia algo tan simple como la amistad, a la vez entrañable y algo triste, y simplemente asintió en respuesta, ganándole otra sonrisa de Donghae, algo de lo que no estaba seguro si alguna vez podría cansarse de ver.

* * *

—¡Estamos en casa! —anunció Shindong en voz alta mientras entraba por la puerta principal, seguido por Donghae con un Hyukjae todavía empapado detrás de él.

—Finalmente —la voz de Nari habló desde la cocina, la esbelta mujer salió de la cocina con un caballero rubio rojizo detrás de ella, sus labios formaron una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

Entonces, los ojos de Nari se abrieron ligeramente cuando vio a Hyukjae e inmediatamente preguntó en un tono preocupado, —Hyukjae, ¿estás bien? Estás empapado.

—Ah, sí, estoy bien —respondió Hyukjae con una pequeña sonrisa, su corazón calentándose ligeramente mientras Nari continuaba mirándolo con preocupación; entonces, Nari miró a Donghae y dijo—. Hae, por qué no les presta algo de tu ropa. Ustedes dos parecen tener el mismo tamaño, pero de cualquier manera él necesita estar en ropa seca o se despertará con neumonía o algo así.

—De acuerdo —respondió Donghae simplemente, volviéndose hacia Hyukjae antes de indicarle al mayor que lo siguiera por las escaleras mientras murmuraba—. Ven, vamos a buscarte algo que esperemos te quede.

Hyukjae simplemente asintió levemente en respuesta, siguiendo fielmente al moreno por las escaleras hacia la habitación de este último para obtener diferentes ropas que no estaban empapadas de lluvia. Cuando los dos adolescentes estaban fuera del alcance del oído, el hombre rubio rojizo preguntó suavemente, —¿Entonces ese es el chico del que me hablaste? Es lindo.

—Dije lo mismo, Teuk —respondió Nari con una sonrisa, mirando a su mejor amigo de la escuela secundaria—. También es increíblemente cortés, y es bastante amable con Donghae por lo que he visto.

—También actúa como Kangin a tu alrededor en el pasado —dijo Shindong, caminando hacia el sofá y dejándose caer mientras Leeteuk levantaba una ceja.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Leeteuk, antes de reírse suavemente—. Ese niño no parecía del tipo que babea y tropieza con sus propios pies ante la mera mención del nombre de Donghae.

—Está bien, como Kangin, pero sin el babeo y la repentina muerte cerebral —corrigió Shindong con una risa propia, antes de que sus ojos se volvieran curiosos, mirando por la puerta de la cocina mientras preguntaba—. Hablando de ese mapache, ¿dónde está?

—Afuera, en el teléfono —respondió Leeteuk con un suspiro, pasando una mano por sus mechones rubios rojizos—. La gente de la agencia de adopción llamó, así que solo les está hablando sobre nuestro papeleo y todas esas cosas divertidas.

—¿Agencia de adopción? —preguntó Shindong con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Ustedes dos finalmente decidieron seguir adelante?

—Bueno, vamos a intentarlo —dijo Leeteuk con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el nerviosismo por la mera idea de adopción era evidente en sus ojos—. Es un proceso largo, ya que tienen que finalizar todos nuestros registros y papeleo, luego enviarlos a través de cada orfanato aquí y otras cosas. Pueden pasar meses o incluso un año más o menos hasta que podamos hacerlo, y luego está todo el elemento de "encontrar al niño adecuado" que será muy difícil.

Nari miró al rubio rojizo, sonriendo levemente mientras le palmeaba el hombro, —Bueno, si eso ayuda, creo que estás haciendo algo bueno al adoptar. Quiero decir, siempre has querido un hijo propio, y de esta manera puedes tener un hijo con el hombre que amas al mismo tiempo que le das a un niño que no tiene una familia la oportunidad de experimentarlo.

—Sí, supongo —murmuró Leeteuk con un suspiro suave, caminando hacia el sofá también y dejándose caer, mordiéndose el labio mientras murmuraba—. Solo veremos a dónde va si realmente estamos calificado para cuidar uno.

* * *

—Aquí —dijo Donghae suavemente, extendiendo hacia Hyukjae un pantalón suelto de pijama y una camiseta al azar que había encontrado en su ropero—. Estos deberían quedarte.

Hyukjae miró al moreno antes de sonreír suavemente, agarrando la ropa de la mano del joven mientras murmuraba suavemente, —Gracias.

Levantándose de su posición sentada en la cama, Hyukjae suspiró en silencio para sí mismo, con la ropa en sus manos mientras se dirigía hacia el baño personal de Donghae. El moreno se mordió el labio, notando que el rubio estaba actuando un poco... triste; por lo general, Hyukjae estaba lleno de chistes sarcásticos y sonrisas de encías, pero esta noche el adolescente mayor apenas parecía dar una sonrisa genuina y pequeña, y aun así las sonrisas nunca llegaron a sus ojos. Era deprimente y estaba preocupando a Donghae.

—Um, Hyukjae —murmuró Donghae suavemente, mirando al mayor cuando el rubio estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del baño para cambiarse; cuando Hyukjae lo miró inquisitivamente, Donghae se mordió el labio ligeramente antes de continuar con genuina preocupación—. ¿Hay algo mal? Realmente no estás actuando como sueles hacerlo...

Donghae se detuvo, mirándose con preocupación aún más cuando Hyukjae desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, un pequeño suspiro dejó los gruesos labios del mayor antes de murmurar, —Te hablaré sobre eso más tarde... aunque es realmente estúpido.

—Si te molesta tanto, entonces no es estúpido —respondió Donghae casi al instante, su tono suave, cariñoso y honesto mientras miraba al rubio con preocupación.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante esas palabras, murmurando un tranquilo "supongo" antes de cerrar la puerta en silencio para cambiarse.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de los labios de Donghae, dejándose caer sobre su cama mientras miraba al techo pensativo, esperando que Hyukjae saliera del baño mientras comenzaba a preguntarse qué podría haber causado el repentino cambio de humor en el rubio. Le dolía ver a Hyukjae actuar tan... deprimido. Estaba acostumbrado a ver al adolescente mayor como el chico testarudo e intimidante en la escuela, por lo que verlo todo lo contrario fue desgarrador, mientras que también hizo que Donghae se preguntara qué había pasado con el mayor; ayer, Hyukjae había estado actuando como siempre, sarcástico, por lo que Donghae no tenía idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido en las últimas 24 horas que pudo haber causado este cambio drástico, pero lo hizo preocuparse.

La puerta del baño se abrió después de un rato, sacando a Donghae de sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba en su cama, mirando al rubio mientras salía del baño con su ropa empapada en la mano. Mirando al moreno con curiosidad, Hyukjae preguntó, —¿Dónde debo poner esto?

—Solo ponlos en el cesto de ropa —respondió Donghae, señalando hacia el cesto que ya estaba medio lleno de su propia ropa sucia mientras continuaba—. Mi madre probablemente querrá lavarlos por ti. O, como mínimo, secarlos.

Asintiendo ligeramente, Hyukjae arrojó la ropa mojada encima de las otras que ya estaban dentro de la canasta, antes de mirar a Donghae y suspiró antes de hablar, —Me di cuenta de que no estás usando tus lentes hoy.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron abruptamente, su rostro inmediatamente sonrojado por una leve vergüenza cuando inmediatamente bajó la mirada al suelo, tartamudeando en voz baja, —U-um... sí... no los uso cuando bailo... Papá dice que soy demasiado torpe y se romperán si lo uso...

Hyukjae no pudo evitar reírse suavemente ante el repentino cambio de comportamiento del moreno, y sonrió levemente antes de hablar, —Está bien. En realidad, te ves muy bien sin ellos, en mi opinión.

Las mejillas sonrojadas del moreno solo se oscurecieron al escuchar el cumplido, su pecho calentándose ante las palabras del mayor y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente mientras murmuraba, —G-Gracias...

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme por señalar lo obvio —respondió Hyukjae con indiferencia, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiéndose algo orgulloso de sí mismo por haber obtenido esta reacción de Donghae antes de preguntar—. De todos modos, ¿no deberíamos bajar las escaleras?

—Ah, sí —respondió Donghae, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas mientras se mordía el labio, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, saliendo con un Hyukjae todavía orgulloso detrás de él.

* * *

Durante todo el tiempo que Hyukjae había estado bajando las escaleras para ir con la "familia" de Donghae, había llegado a la conclusión de que Donghae tenía el tipo de familia que casi cualquier persona en el mundo envidiaría o debería envidiar. Todavía estaba nervioso y tenía miedo de causar una impresión horrible, pero le encantaba cómo todos ellos le hacían sentir que pertenecía allí a pesar de no conocerlo extremadamente bien. Ni siquiera lo presionaron para que les dijera por qué había salido tan tarde solo en medio de la tormenta, así como él negándose incluso a irse a casa; se dio cuenta de que Shindong y Nari estaban algo preocupados por él en ese sentido, pero nunca intentaron entrometerse en su vida personal, sino que prefirieron distraerlo.

Kangin y Leeteuk también fueron muy amables con él, ni siquiera una pizca de incomodidad en el aire entre ellos y el adolescente, ya que todos simplemente lo visitaron Hyukjae vio todo lo que siempre había querido en los dos hombres; su total dedicación el uno al otro, la forma en que parecían tan enamorados y, sin embargo, todavía bromeaban y jugaban entre ellos... era un parecido con Siwon y Sungmin, excepto que la última pareja era mucho más delicada.

Hyukjae quería una relación así; quería poder hacer que alguien lo conociera por dentro y por fuera, levantarle el ánimo y hacerlo feliz con simples palabras y pequeñas acciones que no tendrían sentido para nadie más. Honestamente, Hyukjae no había sido realmente feliz en mucho, mucho tiempo; pero, al sumergirse en la mera presencia de Donghae, así como llevarse bien con la familia del moreno, se encontró sonriendo genuinamente sin ninguna fuerza detrás de él, olvidando momentáneamente sus problemas de ese día. Por mucho que no le gustara la discusión que tuvo con su madre, no pudo evitar estar mentalmente agradecido de que sucediera. Después de todo, si no fuera así, no podría experimentar lo que era una familia real e intacta.

* * *

Era tarde cuando Kangin y Leeteuk decidieron irse, y así todos habían decidido terminar la noche. Hyukjae estaba actualmente sentado al lado de la cama de Donghae, la ducha corriendo en el baño a solo unos metros de distancia, lo que indica que Donghae todavía estaba tomando una ducha para limpiarse el sudor de haber bailado en el estudio unas horas antes; eso fue de alguna manera una bendición, porque le dio a Hyukjae más tiempo para descubrir cómo debería abordar el tema de lo que estaba mal exactamente.

Podía tomar la ruta corta, o la larga, detallada y dolorosa; podría decirle a Donghae que tuvo una pelea bastante grande con su madre acerca de que él tuvo la culpa de casi todo lo que le pasaba a su familia, o podría entrar en detalles mucho mayores y explicarle al moreno lo que se había dicho exactamente, de qué se trataba, su padre...

Ese último pensamiento hizo que Hyukjae se estremeciera involuntariamente, su mente se inundó con múltiples recuerdos mientras se mordía el labio, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su brazo nerviosamente mientras miraba al suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan en trance con sus preocupaciones y recuerdos que no notó el sonido de la ducha cerrándose. Hyukjae simplemente continuó ahogándose en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos, sin siquiera escuchar la puerta del baño abierta después de unos momentos, Donghae entró a la habitación con el cabello todavía húmedo y algo goteando, mirando a Hyukjae con expresión preocupada mientras arrojaba la toalla mojada en el cesto de la ropa.

—¿Hyukjae?

El rubio saltó sorprendido por el repentino sonido de la voz preocupada de Donghae; dirigiendo su atención al moreno, Hyukjae levantó una ceja y preguntó, —¿Sí?

Donghae se mordió el labio con un ligero nerviosismo, sus grandes ojos marrones aún brillaban de preocupación mientras se acercaba a la cama, dejándose caer sobre el colchón a poco más de un pie del rubio, Donghae preguntó suavemente, —¿Todavía quieres hablar sobre lo que sea que te esté molestando? Quiero decir... obviamente no es algo pequeño si te ha estado haciendo actuar de manera diferente toda la noche, pero no quiero forzarte.

Suspirando suavemente, Hyukjae volvió su mirada al suelo, aún tratando de decidir cómo hacer esto mientras apretaba y abría los puños. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que Donghae pensaría o diría, y temía perder la amistad un tanto cercana que apenas comenzaban a desarrollar, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hablar al menos con alguien. No era saludable mantener tanto estrés adentro, y no quería terminar rompiéndose de adentro hacia afuera.

—Me acabo de pelear con mi madre —murmuró Hyukjae, forzándose a sí mismo a contener el resto de la historia que salía de sus labios; solo porque necesitaba hablar con alguien no significaba que no tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

El moreno inclinó la cabeza ligeramente en inocente confusión, mirando a Hyukjae mientras preguntaba en voz baja, —¿Qué pasó? Parece que tuvo que haber sido serio...

Tragando saliva, Hyukjae exhaló audiblemente, pasando una mano por sus mechones rubios mientras trataba de descubrir cómo explicar lo que había sucedido; sin embargo, Donghae tomó el silencio como una mala reacción y se mordió el labio antes de agregar, —Realmente no tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres, Hyukjae. No quiero hacer obligarte ni nada.

—No, no es que no quiera, es solo que... —Hyukjae hizo una pausa, suspirando exasperadamente, cada vez más molesto consigo mismo mientras se frotaba la cara—. Es difícil, y me hace sentir una mierda cada vez que lo pienso porque para empezar todo es culpa mía.

—¿Todo es tu culpa? —repitió Donghae con curiosidad, frunciendo las cejas mientras miraba al rubio—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es mi culpa que mi familia este como así —se quejó Hyukjae, casi queriendo llorar por lo mucho que se odiaba por ese pequeño hecho; incluso fue incapaz de enfrentar a Donghae, simplemente mirando al suelo mientras las palabras simplemente salían—. Es mi culpa que mi padre no esté allí, es mi culpa que mi madre no tenga tantos trabajos de modelaje como solía tenerlo, y es solo que... todo es culpa mía. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

Hyukjae sorbía su nariz, limpiándose apresuradamente las lágrimas de ira que habían brotado de sus ojos mientras Donghae permanecía en silencio por un momento, antes de que el joven hablara suavemente, —¿Cómo es eso toda tu culpa? —Hyukjae finalmente levantó los ojos ante esa pregunta, mirando a Donghae con una mirada indescifrable mientras el joven continuaba en un tono gentil—. Puede que no sepa mucho sobre tu familia en general, pero sé que nada de eso debería ser tu culpa.

—Sin embargo, lo es —murmuró Hyukjae mientras volvía a mirar al suelo—. No importa cuántas veces Sora diga que no es mi culpa, mi madre siempre me recuerda que sí lo es. Quiero decir, no es suficiente que ya tenga el recordatorio constante de que mi padre ni siquiera está en las fotos por mi culpa, no necesito escucharlo cada vez que se enoja conmigo.

—Oye, ahora —Donghae lo reprendió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio mientras se movía con cautela para estar más cerca del rubio molesto mientras continuaba suavemente—. Eso no puede ser verdad. ¿Qué podría haber hecho tú, un chico de 15 años, para obligar a su padre a abandonarlos?

—Porque soy gay —soltó Hyukjae en un tono molesto, sus ojos una vez más picaban por las lágrimas saladas mientras su rostro caía en sus manos, tratando de esconderse de los horribles recuerdos, así como cualquier mirada escrutadora que Donghae era más que probable estuviera dándole mientras continuaba escupiendo palabra tras palabra—. No me gustan las chicas, nunca me han gustado y nunca me gustarán. Lo intenté tanto, realmente lo intente; traté de encontrar chicas atractivas porque de esa manera sabía que era lo que mi padre quería, pero nunca pude. Y luego... y luego cuando se lo dije, se enojó y comenzó a gritarme, arrojándome todas las cosas que podía tener en su oficina. Me llamó de todos los insultos homosexuales en los que podía pensar, diciéndome lo inútil que era, cómo ni siquiera era su hijo y ni siquiera merecía vivir...

Donghae permaneció en silencio, su corazón dolía al ver a Hyukjae tan vulnerable y molesto, su mente comenzando a nublarse con una sensación de ira que nunca antes había sentido hacia el padre de Hyukjae; no podía imaginar a un padre haciendo algo así, incapaz de imaginarse a alguien diciéndole ese tipo de cosas a su propio hijo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, de que su propio padre y su madre fueran tan comprensivos con su propia sexualidad y lo apoyaran en lugar de simplemente abandonarlo. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en los zapatos de Hyukjae, pero simplemente no pudo manejar eso; fue demasiado doloroso, demasiado horrible, y desarrolló un respeto completamente nuevo por el rubio por tener que pasar por tanto.

Además de eso, Donghae se dio cuenta de que Hyukjae acababa de admitir que era gay; acababa de confesar algo que todavía era un gran problema en la sociedad actual. Comenzó a simpatizar con el rubio, dándose cuenta de lo asustado que debía haber estado el adolescente mayor de abrirse así y buscar consuelo, pero de todos modos, también hizo que Donghae se sintiera especial; esto significaba que Hyukjae confiaba en él lo suficiente como para conocer sus secretos, conocer sus luchas y dificultades internas, y eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Casi hizo que Donghae quisiera confesar su propio secreto, decirle al otro que estaba bien, que lo entendía porque también era gay, pero se contuvo de decir una palabra. Todavía no estaba listo para ese paso, pero tal vez algún día podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para contarle al otro.

—Nos abandonó después de eso —continuó Hyukjae a través del silencio de Donghae, su tono desgarrador y haciendo que los ojos de Donghae se entristecieran mientras el mayor aún mantenía su rostro en sus manos—. Se fue por mi culpa. Le dijo a mi madre que no quería participar en la crianza de un maricón como hijo, y se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que mi madre y mi hermana me apoyaban lo mejor que podían. Es mi culpa que él se haya ido, y además, cuando las compañías se enteraron de que mi madre tenía un hijo gay, algunas cortaron sus contratos con ella, así que también es mi culpa. _Todo_ es mi culpa.

—Hyukjae —murmuró Donghae con tristeza, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente mientras extendía la mano vacilante, ambos brazos cubrían la delgada figura del rubio en un esfuerzo por mostrarle al otro algún tipo de consuelo; descansando el lado de su cabeza con cautela sobre el hombro de Hyukjae, Donghae continuó suavemente—. Eso no es tu culpa. Es culpa de tu padre ni siquiera tratar de entenderte. No eres inútil ni nada, no hay nada malo en ser gay. Algunas personas nacen así, no puedes elegir el género que les atrae.

—Muchos estarían en desacuerdo —murmuró Hyukjae entre sus manos, aunque Donghae sonrió un poco cuando sintió que el mayor se relajaba en su abrazo, la tensión y el miedo de ser juzgado, los músculos del rubio se relajaron segundo a segundo.

—Los únicos que estarían en desacuerdo son los que no entienden —respondió Donghae suavemente—. Sin embargo, no debes culparte por nada de esto. Parece que tu padre solo se fue por sus propios motivos egoístas, sin ofender, y solo porque tu madre perdió algunos de sus contratos de trabajo no significa necesariamente que fue tu culpa. No debería querer trabajar con personas que son tan mezquinas con cosas como esta de todos modos.

Hyukjae se burló ligeramente en respuesta, pero finalmente dejó que sus manos se deslizaran lejos de su rostro, sus ojos algo rojos de lagrimas, pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se relajaba por completo dentro del abrazo de Donghae, incapaz de negar lo increíble que se sentía estar dentro de los brazos del moreno; trató de no pensar demasiado en eso, pero no pudo evitarlo. El abrazo de Donghae le proporcionó un calor que nunca antes había sentido, y estaba disfrutando cada momento de la sensación de euforia.

Los ojos de Donghae se levantaron, su cabeza se levantó del hombro de Hyukjae, sonriendo levemente cuando vio la sonrisa del rubio.

—Intenta no culparte más, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Donghae esperanzado, alejándose lentamente del abrazo que tenía sobre Hyukjae, sus ojos llenos de comprensión mientras continuaba—. No es tu culpa que te gusten los chicos. En realidad, es más común de lo que a la mayoría le gustaría admitir, la mayoría de las personas simplemente no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para admitirlo incluso para ellos mismos.

—Desafortunadamente, no creo que pueda prometer eso —dijo Hyukjae con una ligera risa, sus ojos picaban mientras hablaba; sin embargo, su mano cayó de su rostro y miró a Donghae con una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa, y continuó—. Gracias, creo, por dejarme desahogarme.

—En cualquier momento —dijo Donghae con una leve sonrisa, antes de morderse el labio, sus ojos mostraban su vacilación mientras continuaba suavemente—. Pero, eh... si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿cuántos años tenías cuando tu papá, ya sabes... se fue.

Hyukjae sonrió amargamente ante esa pregunta, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, murmurando su respuesta, —Trece.

Algo parpadeó dentro de los orbes de Donghae, el más joven miró hacia la colcha mientras hablaba distraídamente, —Entonces eso fue lo que cambió...

—¿Cambió? —preguntó Hyukjae, con las cejas fruncidas mientras miraba al moreno extrañamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Donghae miró a Hyukjae, sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la vergüenza y respondió nerviosamente, —Oh, um... es solo eso, tú y yo hemos estado en las mismas clases desde que éramos muy jóvenes, ¿sabes? Y durante todo ese tiempo, siempre recuerdo que eras realmente tímido y callado, y de repente, cuando teníamos unos 13 años, de repente te convertiste en un matón, más o menos. Parecía tan abrupto, y no sabía lo que pasó... —Donghae se mordió el labio, evitando la mirada de Hyukjae mientras se reía nerviosamente—. Lo siento, sé que es extraño que lo recuerde...

—No, no es extraño en absoluto —interrumpió Hyukjae con una pequeña sonrisa, algo parpadeando en sus propios orbes mientras continuaba suavemente—. A veces pequeñas cosas se quedan con nosotros de esa manera.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Donghae a la ligera, mirando el despertador en su mesita de noche por un momento antes de mirar a Hyukjae con curiosidad—. Se está haciendo tarde, probablemente deberíamos irnos a... ¿dónde quieres dormir?

Hyukjae levantó una ceja mientras preguntaba, —¿Qué quieres decir con "dónde"? Pensé que tus padres dijeron que podía usar la habitación de invitados.

Un pequeño rubor coloreó las mejillas de Donghae y tartamudeó, —B-Bueno, depende de ti realmente, pero quiero decir... esto podría ser un poco extraño para ti, dormir casualmente aquí, y ni siquiera sé si la habitación invitado está ordenada para alguien, ya que mi madre sigue insistiendo en apilar cosas al azar allí. Entonces, si realmente quieres, entonces puedes quedarte aquí también, realmente no me importa compartir ni nada... solo si quieres.

Parpadeando por un momento, Hyukjae sonrió levemente aunque un sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas y respondió incómodamente, —¿Como, compartir una cama y todo? ¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ¿no sería eso un poco... incómodo?

—¿Incómodo? —preguntó Donghae con las cejas fruncidas, mirando al otro con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué sería incómodo? En comparación con la mitad de lo que Heechul hace conmigo cada vez que me ve en los pasillos, esto es normal.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar reírse de eso, murmurando, —Buen punto —antes de morderse el labio y continuar con el mismo tono vacilante—. Pero quiero decir, no sería un poco incómodo para ti, ya que hace poco te confesé que yo, bueno... ya sabes... ¿me gustan los chicos?

—¿Por qué me molestaría eso? —preguntó Donghae inocentemente, antes de sonreír genuinamente al rubio—. Eso no me molesta. Lo único que me asusta es, bueno... la violencia, y antes prometiste que no me harías daño ni nada —Donghae hizo una pausa, su mirada de repente se puso nerviosa mientras continuaba en silencio—. ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto —respondió Hyukjae de inmediato, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había regresado a su rostro de la idea de dormir junto a la única persona por la que tenía sentimientos legítimos; confiaba en sí mismo para no hacer nada, no era pervertido en ese sentido y tenía demasiada adoración y respeto por Donghae para hacer tal cosa, pero toda la noción era alucinante, además de extremadamente agradable.

Donghae luego sonrió una vez más ante la respuesta del mayor cuando preguntó, —Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte aquí o quieres probar y desafiar la habitación de invitados?

—Bueno, si te parece bien, entonces supongo que me quedaré aquí —respondió Hyukjae, todavía sonrojado mientras Donghae sonreía y asentía antes de salir de la cama, caminar hacia el interruptor de la luz y apagó la luz, la habitación se oscureció inmediatamente alrededor de los dos adolescentes.

Hyukjae parpadeó un par de veces, entrecerraron sus ojos mientras se ajustaban a la oscuridad mientras sentía el peso de Donghae golpear el colchón una vez más. Los dos se arrastraron más arriba en la cama, retirando las mantas para finalmente dormir un poco; la mano de Hyukjae temblaba de nerviosismo, su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras se mordía el labio, su mente aún intentaba comprender el hecho de que Donghae había sugerido que los dos compartieran una cama. Tan inocente como fue la acción, estaba haciendo que el corazón de Hyukjae latiera erráticamente en su pecho ante la mera imagen mental de despertarse junto al moreno que admiraba.

—Por cierto —Donghae habló en voz baja, todavía sentado mientras las mantas cubrían su mitad inferior; se mordió el labio, mirando a Hyukjae mientras el mayor lo miraba con curiosidad—. Necesito advertirte sobre algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hyukjae, tragando para mantener su nerviosismo fuera de su tono.

—Me gusta acurrucarme —respondió Donghae tímidamente, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza—. Realmente no me doy cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo cuando duermo, pero de alguna manera me las arregló para abrazarme a la gente. Entonces... si te despiertas y estoy justo a tu lado, te pido disculpas de antemano. Si te hace sentir incómodo, todo lo que tienes que hacer es alejarme un poco y generalmente me doy la vuelta... al menos, eso es lo que dice mi mamá.

Hyukjae no pudo evitar reírse suavemente ante la aparente vergüenza del otro, sintiendo que el joven se deslizaba aún más en las mantas mientras el mayor murmuraba en voz baja, —Gracias por la información, supongo.

—Simplemente no quería que pensaras que estaba detrás de ti o algo así y que te asustaras —murmuró Donghae, con un puchero evidente en su tono, haciendo que Hyukjae sonriera aún más—. Eres mi primer amigo, no quiero asustarte.

El rubio dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, algo conmovido por la inocente preocupación de Donghae; dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, Hyukjae se acomodó debajo de las sábanas de Donghae, inhalando el adictivo aroma escondido dentro de la almohada sobre la que estaba recostado, disfrutando de la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Donghae a solo unos centímetros del suyo mientras murmuraba, —Está bien, Donghae. No me asustarás tan fácilmente.

* * *

Esa mañana, Hyukjae estaba seguro de que despertó de un sueño y se fue directamente a otro. Despertó con la sensación de un cuerpo cálido y suave directamente al lado del suyo, el calor casi eufórico mientras le hormigueaba la piel; podía sentir el aliento caliente golpeando su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel mientras el otro respiraba en un patrón uniforme. Y, al abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las persianas cerradas de la ventana, fue recibido al ver cabello castaño esponjoso a su lado.

Sus labios regordetes se convirtieron en una pequeña y feliz sonrisa mientras sus ojos revoloteaban hacia abajo, observando la cara inocente y dormida pintada en el hermoso rostro de Donghae. El adolescente más joven estaba acurrucado en una bola, su cuerpo prácticamente unido al de Hyukjae mientras el más joven dormía; Hyukjae estaba enamorado de la dulce vista, su sonrisa inquebrantable mientras simplemente seguía mirando cada rasgo del rostro de Donghae.

Hyukjae nunca quiso que esto terminara; le encantaba el calor que parpadeaba dentro de su pecho, se extendía por su cuerpo y se unía al calor del cuerpo de Donghae junto al suyo. Mordiéndose un poco el labio, Hyukjae memorizó la expresión dormida de Donghae, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos se cerraron mientras apretaba los labios muy ligeramente contra la frente de Donghae. Un pequeño y tembloroso aliento abandonó los labios del mayor cuando se apartó y abrió los ojos, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente había _besado_ a Donghae; no había sido en los labios, pero había sido Donghae, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Sonriendo una vez más, Hyukjae simplemente continuó mirando la cara dormida del otro mientras susurraba, su voz apenas audible incluso para sus propios oídos, —Tan perfecto...

De hecho, Donghae era toda la perfección en los ojos de Hyukjae, pero eso solo lo hizo más consciente de que Donghae merecía a alguien aún mejor que él. Ni siquiera conocía la sexualidad de Donghae, el menor ni siquiera lo había mencionado anoche, y eso solo hizo que el rubio se volviera más inseguro y sus esperanzas se desvanecieran.

No estaba listo para abandonar sus sueños de algún día tener al chico que quería, y tenía miedo de que llegara el momento. Eso fue lo que lo llevó a pasar toda la mañana, simplemente admirando la apariencia de Donghae desde muy cerca, mientras trataba de mantener sus miedos ocultos para no contaminar lo que consideraba una mañana perfecta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo** **6: Miedo a Morir**

_"No tengo miedo de verme feo,_

_No me importa lo que digan._

_No tengo miedo a los finales felices,_

_Tengo miedo de mi vida no funcione de esa manera"._

Sungmin se sentó en su pupitre esa mañana en clase antes de que comenzara la clase, Siwon se sentó en el pupitre directamente detrás de él mientras el dúo miraba al rubio platinado bastante aturdido junto a ellos con emociones mezclada. Siwon miraba a Hyukjae con pensativa curiosidad, mientras que Sungmin simplemente arqueó una ceja ante la expresión lejana del otro rubio. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, simplemente mirando al otro antes de que Sungmin dejara escapar un suspiro y preguntara, —En serio, Hyukjae, ¿sigues flotando allí en la nube nueve? Sucedió hace una semana, pensé que ya habrías vuelto a ser tu mismo.

Hyukjae ni siquiera salió de su expresión aturdida, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras hablaba suavemente, —Lo besé, Min. Estaba dormido justo a mi lado, y lo besé.

—No estaba consciente —dijo Siwon con una ceja arqueada, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante el estado de Hyukjae; realmente fue un cambio agradable ver al rubio tan feliz por algo en lugar de simplemente enojado con el mundo.

—Todavía cuenta —murmuró Hyukjae en el mismo tono alegre, y Sungmin dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Realmente no creo haberte visto tan feliz por algo —dijo Sungmin con una sonrisa ligera pero genuina para su mejor amigo—. Está haciéndome desear aún más que ustedes dos terminen juntos.

—Sí, imagina lo feliz que sería si besara a Donghae cuando esté consciente —respondió Siwon a su novio, sonriendo espléndidamente mientras Sungmin se reía y asentía, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el pupitre de Siwon.

—Creo que su corazón se detendría —murmuró Sungmin a su amante, mirando a Hyukjae con una sonrisa—. Pero realmente, creo que harían una linda pareja, ¿no?

—Estoy de acuerdo, Minnie —respondió Siwon suavemente, volviendo a mirar la expresión feliz de Hyukjae también antes de reírse—. Sin embargo, es un poco aterrador verlo así. Ya estoy acostumbrado a que nos insulte o estar en negación, pero parece que se ha ido demasiado lejos.

Sungmin se mordió el labio y asintió, aún mirando a Hyukjae con una sonrisa, aunque su expresión se volvió astuta mientras le hablaba al rubio platinado, —Hyuk, vuelve a la Tierra ahora. La clase comienza pronto, y no creo que el profesor disfrute que sueñes con cierto castaño en clase.

Hyukjae parpadeó un par de veces, sus labios trataron de formar mueca despectiva, aunque se convirtió en un puchero mientras miraba las expresiones engreídas de sus mejores amigos y murmuraba, —No arruines mi día así. Si soñar despierto es la única forma en que puedo estar con dicho castaño, entonces déjame disfrutarlo y no me recuerdes que tenemos clases mediocres a las que asistir.

—Pero en el lado bueno, puedes verlo nuevamente durante el almuerzo —dijo Sungmin con un lindo guiño, riéndose en voz baja cuando los labios de Hyukjae se convirtieron en otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿él sabe lo que hiciste? —preguntó Siwon con una ceja levantada—. Quiero decir, he estado queriendo preguntarte, pero solo te dejé vivir en tus pensamientos felices por un momento hasta poder preguntar.

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Hyukjae, su mirada repentinamente se volvió algo deprimida mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos sobre su pupitre, —No, no lo sabe, y no lo sabrá si tengo algo que decir al respecto. Él ya aceptó mi sexualidad con tanta facilidad... No quiero alejarlo diciéndole "oh, oye, mientras dormías, básicamente observé todos tus movimientos y te besé".

—Bueno, cuando lo dices así, suena más como una historia de acosador... —murmuró Sungmin, ignorando la mirada enojada que Hyukjae le dirigió mientras el rubio fresa continuaba con un suspiro—. Pero creo que entiendo tu punto. Solo creo que deberías comenzar a dejar pistas muy pronto, tal vez tratar de hacer que hable sobre su propia sexualidad mientras lo haces.

—¿Y si es heterosexual?

Sungmin no pudo evitar burlarse de la pregunta de Hyukjae, su mirada se dirigió a su novio antes de responder con aire de suficiencia, —Igual que Siwon, pero no lo ves con una chica, ¿verdad?

La ceja de Hyukjae se levantó, dándole a su amigo una mirada extraña antes de sonreír y replicar, —Bueno, Min, todo depende de cómo lo mires.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Hyukjae? —preguntó Sungmin, con los ojos entrecerrados en su amigo mientras Siwon simplemente suspiró, murmurando un suave—. Aquí vamos...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hyukjae se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla, sonriendo todavía mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza y respondía suavemente, —Todo lo que digo es que estoy bastante seguro de que si te ponemos una falda y unos tacones, nadie cuestionaría la falta de senos y pensaría que eras una desafortunada chica de pecho plano.

Sungmin gruñó, mirando al rubio platinado que simplemente sonrió y continuó, —Sin embargo, no te preocupes, me aseguraría de que la falda fuera rosa con los zapatos a juego.

—Jódete —pronunció Sungmin con un gruñido, ganándose una risa victoriosa de Hyukjae y un suspiro de Siwon.

—No, gracias —dijo Hyukjae con un gesto de su mano, sonriendo triunfante—. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cómo sería eso, sin mencionar las muchas formas en que Siwon me asesinaría, pero gracias por la oferta.

—No te mataría, per se —respondió Siwon con una ligera risa, jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Sungmin entrelazados con los suyos, el trío ignorando el sonido estridente de la campana sonando en toda la sala, señalando que las clases estaban comenzando—. Probablemente te mutilaría, pero eso es solo porque amo tanto a mi Min.

—También te amo, Wonnie —respondió Sungmin en respuesta, mirando a su novio con nada más que pura admiración, y haciendo que Hyukjae suspirara y rodara los ojos, el rubio platinado tratando de alejar el ardor de la envidia de sus pensamientos mientras dirigió su atención al frente del aula cuando el profesor entró.

—Ustedes dos me dan asco —murmuró Hyukjae en respuesta, frunciendo el ceño cuando escuchó a Sungmin susurrar desafiante—. Celoso~

* * *

Donghae no podía negar cuán cercano se había vuelto de su trío de nuevos amigos la semana pasada, especialmente Hyukjae; desde que Hyukjae había pasado la noche en su casa y se había abierto completamente sobre su familia, diciéndole a Donghae lo único que había estado atormentando la mente del rubio durante años, hizo que el joven estuviera más decidido a convencer a Hyukjae de que no era su culpa de que su padre se hubiera ido.

Incluso se lo había contado a sus padres, simplemente buscando consejo sobre lo que podía hacer para ayudar a Hyukjae, pero sus padres parecían horrorizados porque la propia familia de Hyukjae lo había dejado a un lado por algo tan insignificante. Simplemente hizo que Donghae se diera cuenta de lo aceptable que era su familia, y casi le hizo desear poder cambiar de lugar con Hyukjae para que el rubio nunca tuviera que pasar por la carga de ser menospreciado por su sexualidad; si alguien merecía ser feliz en este punto, era Hyukjae, y Donghae quería que eso sucediera a toda costa.

Realmente, Donghae se preocupaba profundamente por quién consideraba su mejor amigo, más de lo que pensaba que lo haría; era extraño pensar que hacía poco tiempo, estaba absolutamente aterrorizado por Hyukjae, y ahora esperaba ver esa cabeza de cabello rubio platinado que se deslizaba por los pasillos. Debido a que había estado con Hyukjae, Sungmin y Siwon casi constantemente, la intimidación casi se había detenido por completo; claro, todavía sufría algunos insultos hirientes de vez en cuando, y el ocasional empujón en el hombro cuando caminaba solo por un pasillo, pero aparte de eso, estaba a salvo de lo que realmente temía, y eso era patadas y golpes.

Sin embargo, parte de él deseaba poder hacer algo por sus amigos; deseó que hubiera alguna forma en que pudiera defenderlos o protegerlos, solo como una forma de mostrar su gratitud por su aceptación hacia él. Ya mostró su aprecio a Heechul, dejando que el hombre mayor hiciera lo que quisiera con Donghae y dijera lo que quisiera; tan extraño como todavía pensaba que era el adolescente mayor, Donghae no podía negar exactamente cuán especial se sentía ser el único dongsaeng con el que Heechul era realmente increíblemente agradable. Sin embargo, Donghae todavía no estaba seguro de cómo mostrarles a Hyukjae, Siwon y Sungmin la misma gratitud; los tres hombres ya eran lo que Donghae consideraba realmente buenos amigos, solo quería ser igual con ellos. El único problema era que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

Actualmente era el comienzo de la clase de gimnasia, y Donghae suspiró para sí mismo mientras abría el casillero del gimnasio, mordiéndose el labio mientras vacilantemente se quitaba la camisa para cambiarse la ropa de gimnasia, tratando de ignorar las miradas que estaban indudablemente siendo enviada a su persona. Donghae trató de mantenerse tranquilo, sin siquiera levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la de los demás mientras escuchaba a sus compañeros balbucear entre ellos; al principio, Donghae no pensó en eso, pero luego escuchó que se mencionaban dos nombres familiares al otro lado de los casilleros, e inmediatamente sintonizó esa conversación sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior.

—Conoces a Sungmin y Siwon, ¿verdad?

—¿Los amigos maricones de Lee Hyukjae? Son un poco difíciles de perder, ya que prácticamente están todos juntos todo el tiempo.

Donghae se tragó el nudo que repentinamente se formó en su garganta, sus dedos comenzaron a temblar un poco mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón para ponerse sus pantalones cortos, pero no estaba temblando de miedo; no podía describirlo del todo, pero escuchar a alguien hablar tan mal de dos personas a las que Donghae admiraba y respetaba tanto lo estaba enfureciendo. Estas personas ni siquiera conocían a Sungmin y Siwon, porque si lo supieran, no estarían hablando tan horriblemente de la joven pareja.

Mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón, Donghae continuó escuchando la conversación mientras escuchaba a uno de los hombres despotricar audiblemente.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Es asqueroso. ¿Por qué todos dicen que son tan intimidantes? No es que realmente le hagan mucho a alguien, apuesto a que sus comportamientos son pura actuación. Probablemente luchan como chicas de verdad, y estoy sorprendido de que Sungmin pueda caminar después de tomar tanto pene por el culo.

Los dos hombres se rieron, y Donghae apretó la mandíbula con molestia, subiéndose su pantalón corto mientras su mente se llenaba de ira; Sungmin y Siwon eran dos de las personas más fuertes que conocía, tanto emocional como físicamente, y no era correcto que estos dos extraños hablaran con tanto odio sobre alguien que ni siquiera conocían. Donghae quería que se detuviera; quería que otras personas entendieran que solo porque Sungmin y Siwon eran gay, no los debilitaba en absoluto. En todo caso, los hizo más fuertes que cualquier otra persona, y merecían respeto, para que no se les hablara tan mal a sus espaldas. Quería que los insultos homosexuales también se detuvieran, y cuando escuchó la palabra "marica" pronunciada una vez más por los mismos dos hombres al otro lado de los casilleros, Donghae sintió algo en él romperse; Siwon y Sungmin eran sus amigos, e iba a defenderlos como lo harían por él. Después de todo, eso era lo que los amigos hacían por el otro, ¿verdad?

Donghae resopló, cerrando su casillero antes de girar sobre sus talones, caminando por la fila de casilleros y yendo a la otra fila, Donghae se detuvo y se giró para mirar a los dos hombres que estaban allí de pie; dos caras sin nombre, ambos todavía pronunciando palabras de odio y disgusto por los dos amigos de Donghae, y por lo tanto solo alimentando su determinación de defender a la joven pareja que tanto respetaba.

Honestamente, no estaba completamente seguro de dónde estaba surgiendo este coraje repentino recién descubierto, pero fue lo que lo llevó a estallar con una voz firme, —No hablen así de Sungmin y Siwon.

Los dos hombres detuvieron sus risitas, sus dos miradas dirigidas a Donghae con las cejas fruncidas; entonces, uno de ellos sonrió mientras que el otro se burló y sacudió la cabeza, —¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—¿Qué, todos ustedes se vuelven valientes y atrevidos ahora que son amigos de Lee Hyukjae? —preguntó el otro burlonamente, antes de poner los ojos en blanco cuando los ojos de Donghae se estrecharon un poco, aún dejando que su nuevo coraje y determinación fueran su guía.

—No, pero Sungmin y Siwon también son mis amigos —dijo Donghae en respuesta, su tono ni siquiera vacilaba en lo más mínimo a pesar del nerviosismo que había comenzado a formarse—. No hay nada malo en ser gay, y no deberías ser tan crítico sobre algo que no entiendes. Siwon y Sungmin son dos de las personas más fuertes que conozco, y solo porque son lo suficientemente valientes como para hablar públicamente de que están enamorados, aparentemente piensas que te da derecho a hablar de ellos como si fueran de algún tipo de animales enfermos cuando eso es realmente lo que eres —Donghae suspiró temblorosamente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras murmuraba—. El odio es el veneno supremo de la humanidad. Odias lo que no entiendes, y eso a su vez hace que Siwon y Sungmin valgan al menos diez más que ti, si no más. Así que deja de hablar de ellos mientras no sepas algo sobre ellos.

Luego, con esas últimas palabras, Donghae se volvió abruptamente y salió del vestuario, su corazón se hinchó de orgullo por sí mismo; nunca antes había enfrentado a alguien así, pero cuando había sido en defensa de sus amigos, todo había sido tan natural. Claro, no se estaba defendiendo o protegiéndose a sí mismo como Hyukjae sigue insistiendo en que lo haga, pero al menos esto tuvo que haber sido un paso en la dirección correcta, y solo esperaba que Siwon y Sungmin estuvieran tan felices como él lo estaba consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, cuando Donghae salió, las caras de los dos hombres se convirtieron en pura molestia y odio, y Donghae no tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido.

* * *

Durante toda su clase de gimnasia, Donghae se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo, pero también podía sentir el ardor de las miradas no deseadas sobre él cada vez que le daba la espalda; hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo todo, sin querer siquiera enfrentarse a quien sea que prácticamente irradia ira hacia él. Ya pensó que eran esos dos chicos de antes, pero Donghae no pudo evitar sentir que los dos merecían cada palabra que había dicho; todavía no podía creer que incluso se había enfrentado a alguien así, y probablemente pensó que había sido un sueño si no hubiera sucedido.

Había pasado toda esa clase de gimnasia ignorando esas miradas a favor de mantener un sentido de orgullo que todavía tenía en él. Donghae prácticamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios todo el tiempo que corrían alrededor del gimnasio y realizaban las actividades que el profesor había planeado para el día, y su sentido del orgullo nunca disminuyó. Incluso cuando entró en el vestuario, con un ligero sheen de sudor reluciendo en su frente por el esfuerzo físico durante la hora de clase, todavía estaba satisfecho de sí mismo.

Pacientemente, Donghae esperó cerca de su casillero, sin siquiera querer intentar meterse en las concurridas duchas; todavía no se había duchado con el resto de los chicos desde el incidente cuando conoció a Siwon y Sungmin. No importa qué, todavía había esa paranoia de ser arrojado desnudo en el medio del pasillo nuevamente, y mucho menos de que sucediera algo peor, por lo que prefirió esperar a que el vestuario estuviera casi vacío antes de dirigirse hacia las duchas.

Afortunadamente, a los otros chicos no les tomó mucho tiempo dispersarse en su mayoría del vestuario, riéndose entre ellos como lo hacen sus amigos; cuando los otros estaban empacando para irse, Donghae finalmente se levantó y se despojó rápidamente de su ropa. Envolviendo una toalla limpia alrededor de su cintura, Donghae se arrastró hacia las duchas vacías, arrojó su toalla sobre la media pared de azulejos que separa las duchas de los armarios y abrió la cabeza desvencijada, dejando que el agua caliente empapara completamente su figura mientras se quitó apresuradamente el sudor y la mugre de su cuerpo cuando escuchó que la puerta del vestuario se abría y se cerraba. La sala quedó completamente en silencio después de eso, y Donghae no pudo evitar sonreír levemente y cerrar los ojos, disfrutando del momento de estar solo y lejos de las miradas escrutadoras de los demás.

No se había tomado mucho tiempo para ducharse, solo hizo una limpieza rápida antes de cerrar el agua, sacudiéndose el cabello mojado mientras se acercaba a su toalla y se secaba antes de envolver el paño esponjoso alrededor de su cintura. Donghae se mordió el labio mientras salía de las duchas abiertas, sus ojos inconscientemente miraron alrededor del vestuario mientras salía hacia su casillero; no pudo describirlo del todo, pero sintió que algo andaba mal. Sintió como si algo malo iba a suceder, y eso solo lo hizo exhalar temblorosamente mientras caminaba hacia su casillero; quería salir de aquí lo antes posible, solo para hacer que esta sensación nerviosa desapareciera.

Tan rápido como pudo, abrió su casillero y sacó su ropa y zapatos, arrancándose la toalla de las caderas antes de apresuradamente ponerse la ropa interior y el pantalón. Luego se puso la camisa, los calcetines y los zapatos, aún mordiéndose el labio mientras se ponía las gafas, cerrando finalmente su casillero mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello que aún goteaba.

Agarrando su mochila, Donghae dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio; pensó que ahora estaba fuera de peligro, que lo que sea que estaba causando esta sensación nerviosa no era más que su mente jugando trucos con él, pero cuando giró sobre sus talones con su pesada mochila colgada sobre su hombro, una voz petulantemente familiar y presumida habló desde cerca.

—¿Y a dónde crees que vas?

Un grito ahogado salió de los labios de Donghae cuando se detuvo a medio paso, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz, solo para ver a los dos chicos con los había ido antes por hablar de sus dos amigos mirándolo con ojos ilegibles. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de madera, mientras que el otro estaba de pie al lado del otro con los brazos cruzados, ambos mirándolo y, por lo tanto, solo puso a Donghae aún más nervioso mientras instintivamente retrocedía un paso.

—U-um... ¿voy a clase...? A-antes de que suene la campana, quiero decir —respondió Donghae con un ligero tartamudeo, rezando mentalmente para que el coraje que tenía antes volviera, pero todo lo que parecía llenar su mente era miedo, ya que el hombre que estaba de pie simplemente se burló molesto, el hombre sentado de pie al lado del otro también.

El hombre que había hablado comenzó a avanzar hacia él con el otro detrás de él, haciendo que Donghae se encogiera bajo sus miradas y retrocediera aún más, tragando el gemido de miedo que amenazaba con salir de sus labios mientras los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sabes, lo que dijiste antes estuvo bastante mal por tu parte —pronunció el hombre con una sonrisa malvada, mirando como Donghae hizo una mueca cuando su espalda golpeó los casilleros de metal detrás de él.

Tragando audiblemente, Donghae preguntó nerviosamente, —¿Q-qué quieres decir? Solo estaba siendo honesto... Creo que si conocieras a Siwon y Sungmin, no pensarías de esa manera... Quiero decir, no hay nada de malo en ser gay...

—¿Estás bromeando? Es jodidamente repugnante —espetó finalmente el otro hombre, haciendo que Donghae retrocediera una vez más por su tono áspero mientras el hombre lo fulminaba con la mirada—. Prefiero no imaginar mi pene en el culo de un chico, lo siento.

—Estás hablando como si tuvieras una relación un poco cercana con los maricones, bicho raro —murmuró el más cercano a Donghae con una sonrisa torcida, y Donghae sintió que su boca se secaba ante esas palabras, sus labios temblaban mientras observaba que el otro hombre se acercó a él, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros frente a él y haciéndole presionar su espalda imposiblemente más cerca de los casilleros de metal detrás de él en un intento inútil de escapar.

El hombre frente a él cruzó sus brazos una vez más sobre su pecho, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado en un examen simulado antes de que su rostro se contorsionara en uno de disgusto, —Déjame adivinar, también eres un marica. En realidad, no debería sorprenderme, quiero decir que ya eres el ser humano más repulsivo que he encontrado, tiene sentido que también te guste que ten por el culo.

—Qué maricón —se burló el hombre parado unos metros atrás, provocando una risita de su amigo mientras Donghae apartó la mirada de los ojos acusadores del otro.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar en los ojos de Donghae, tanto por las palabras hirientes de los dos hombres como por el terror abrumador que actualmente nubla su mente; tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder, especialmente si estos dos decidían lastimarlo solo por su sexualidad. No quería decirles la verdad, y aunque sabía que era horrible mentir, especialmente bajo presión, trató de hacerlo ahora por su propia seguridad.

—N-no —la voz de Donghae habló en un tono débil y tembloroso, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos—. No soy... no soy gay. S-solo... solo por favor... déjame ir a mi próxima clase...

—No hasta que lo admitas —el hombre frente a él se burló con una sonrisa repugnante, su mano repentinamente arremetió y se enredó en el cabello castaño y húmedo de Donghae, provocando que su cuerpo avanzara y se alejara de los casilleros, haciendo que Donghae soltara un gemido de dolor cuando soltó su mochila y trató de quitar la mano del otro de su cabello; Donghae gritó cuando su miserable cabeza estaba de una manera diferente, sus ojos se cerraron por el dolor punzante mientras el hombre exigía con una risa divertida—. Vamos, estoy seguro de que incluso tienes algo por el imbécil de Hyukjae con lo mucho que ustedes dos están juntos últimamente. Ya sé que eres un marica, solo admítelo.

Donghae dejó escapar otro gemido, tambaleándose en sus pasos mientras los dos hombres continuaban burlándose de él y reprendiéndolo, tirando cada vez más fuerte de su cabello. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a gotear de sus ojos cerrados, su mente se nubló con nada más que miedo y angustia mientras rogaba en silencio que se detuvieran. No quería que esto se volviera más violento; ya no se sentía confiado en lo más mínimo, pero aún no se arrepintió de defender a Siwon y Sungmin, ni un poco.

Entonces, su mente ido a un pensamiento irracional; Hyukjae siempre tenía la habilidad de aparecer justo cuando las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse horribles para él, así que tal vez, solo tal vez, Hyukjae vendría esta vez. Tal vez, si pudiera defenderse, estaría bien; podría ser fuerte, podría hacer esto hasta que Hyukjae apareciera, solo tenía que hacerlo. Tal vez, si solo les dijera a estos dos lo que querían escuchar, lo dejarían solo; era un pensamiento estúpido, pero era todo lo que Donghae tenía que esperar en este momento.

—B-bien —gritó Donghae sobre las burlas de los dos hombres, haciendo que los dos se callaran mientras continuaba tembloroso—. E-Entonces, ¿qué pasa si soy gay? Es... no importa lo que soy, ¿verdad? Solo por favor, déjame ir... No me importa lo que digas, solo por favor...

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio por un momento, pero el horrible tirón del cabello de Donghae no disminuyó incluso en lo más mínimo, haciéndolo estremecerse e inhalar bruscamente mientras sus dedos continuaban en su inútil intento de deshacerse del agarre de su cabello.

—Oh, Dios, eso es asqueroso —el que sostenía el cabello de Donghae prácticamente arrancándoselo—. Solo estaba bromeando, pero realmente eres un maricón —Donghae apenas logró abrir los ojos, su mirada borrosa se dirigió hacia el hombre que aún sostenía su cabello; sintió un miedo y un temor abrumadores corriendo por sus venas, y se mordió el labio cuando el hombre se enfrentó a su amigo y le dijo—. Entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer con él? Todavía estoy un poco molesto por eso antes, y ahora que sé que es gay...

El hombre se movió lejos, y el otro miró a Donghae por un momento antes de sonreír levemente y mirar a su amigo, —Digo que le demos una paliza. No es como si Hyukjae estuviera aquí para detenernos realmente.

Donghae sintió que su respiración casi se detenía ante esas palabras, más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos antes de luchar aún más contra el duro agarre en sus mechones húmedos mientras gemía lastimosamente. —No, por favor, no lo hagas. P-por favor, solo déjenme ir, no quiero...

—¿A quién le importa qué demonios quieres? —el hombre agarrando el cabello de Donghae espetó, antes de que Donghae gritara mientras el otro literalmente lo arrastraba hacia las duchas vacías mientras Donghae continuaba tratando de alejarse de esta.

Estaba asustado, estaba absolutamente aterrorizado de lo que le iba a pasar, pero no importaba cuánto intentara arrancarse la mano del otro del cabello, arañando la carne del otro en un intento desesperado por escapar de lo que fuera sus intenciones con él, fue en vano. Donghae dejó escapar un sollozo tembloroso, sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando fue bruscamente empujado y tirado hacia adelante, tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas sobre el piso embaldosado de las duchas. Tan pronto como aterrizó, Donghae se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, su pantalón se empapo por el agua que quedaba en el piso de su ducha solo hace unos momentos mientras usaba sus piernas para alejarse rápidamente de los dos hombres que se acercaban, dejando escapar un gemido lamentable cuando su espalda golpeó la pared.

—P-por favor —se ahogó Donghae mientras miraba sus ojos peligrosamente brillantes; mordiéndose el labio, Donghae rogó desesperadamente—. ¡Por favor, déjenme solo!

—No es una posibilidad, marica —dijo el hombre mientras se detenía justo frente al tembloroso castaño, con una sonrisa peligrosa apareciendo en sus labios—. Realmente deberías haber pensado en eso antes de defender alguien a quien ni siquiera puedo soportar.

Donghae abrió la boca para responder, pero dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando el pie del hombre se estrelló bruscamente contra su costado, derribándolo, alejándolo de la pared de azulejos detrás de él y haciéndole toser violentamente mientras gruñía de dolor. Su cabeza chocó dolorosamente con el azulejo cuando cayó de costado, y respiró hondo mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos; ese fue solo el primer golpe de muchos, y pronto todo lo que Donghae pudo hacer fue tratar de cubrirse mientras lloraba y gritaba a los dos chicos que se detuvieran, sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas mientras los chicas se reían de su sollozo.

Múltiples patadas duras al intestino cortaron el patrón de respiración de Donghae, lo dejaron sin aliento y lo dejaron incapaz de hablar correctamente; fue golpeado y pateado en la cabeza más veces de las que podía contar, el dolor era casi incomprensible cuando sus lentes se rompieron y cortaron la piel alrededor de sus ojos, sus labios se separaron de la fuerza del golpe y se desorientó, incapaz de ver cualquier cosa solo blancura cada vez que se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Sus lágrimas saladas ardían por los pequeños cortes que ahora cubrían su rostro mientras sollozaba y trataba de gritarles que se detuvieran, su estabilidad emocional disminuía y se volvía aún más frágil a medida que experimentaba lo que realmente temía.

En algún momento, sintió que lo pateaban de espaldas, su cuerpo temblaba horriblemente mientras sollozaba y soltaba más súplicas, solo para ser interrumpido por un grito ahogado cuando uno de los chicos le pisó el abdomen con ambos pies; Donghae tosió violentamente, ahogándose cuando el sabor metálico de la sangre brotó desde el fondo de su garganta, el dolor insoportable en su abdomen que siguió al crujido repugnante de sus costillas cuando más de una se rompió, haciendo que incluso respirar sea una de las experiencias más dolorosas para él de soportar.

Continuó llorando e intentó hacer que los dos chicos ya se detuvieran; no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar, tanto mental como físicamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que al menos tenía las costillas rotas, aún le salía sangre del esófago, ni siquiera podía encontrar la fuerza para abrir los ojos y quería desmayarse; honestamente, Donghae no estaba muy seguro de cómo esto podría empeorar, pero simplemente continuó.

Donghae dejó escapar un grito de dolor cuando sintió que su cuerpo caía sobre su estómago, sus costillas rotas se movían dentro de su cuerpo y solo intensificaban el dolor más de lo que imaginaba; luego sintió que su cabello se agarraba una vez más, su cabeza solo se levantó ligeramente antes de sentir que su sien se golpeaba repetidamente contra el suelo de baldosas debajo de él, desorientándolo aún más, y trató de sacar la mano débilmente de su cabello con sus dedos, solo para tener uno de sus brazos jalado lejos y doblado en un ángulo incómodo, torciendo sus articulaciones y empujando su hueso al límite, haciéndole sollozar y llorar aún más para que se detuvieran, pero otro grito salió de su boca cuando sintió que el hueso de su brazo se rompía, el dolor insoportable solo se duplicó con el del dolor en su caja torácica; Donghae ya no podía suplicar, no podía gemir ni llorar, pero todo lo que podía hacer era gritar y sollozar en voz alta por el dolor y el abrumador trauma mental de enfrentar sus peores temores.

La golpiza continuó una y otra vez, los dos chicos parecían deleitarse con los gritos y sollozos de dolor de Donghae, pero parecieron molestarse por los fuertes ruidos que rasgaban la garganta del castaño después de unos momentos, y pronto uno continuó golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo de baldosas, incluso golpeándolo ocasionalmente, mientras que el otro seguía pateando su caja torácica ya herida. Donghae todavía no podía abrir los ojos; no podía obligarse a hacerlo, todo lo que podía hacer era seguir esperando que de alguna manera todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla. Que iba a despertarse y que estaría bien, que cierta cabeza de cabello rubio platinado incluso aparecería en este terrible sueño y ahuyentaría a estos dos monstruos, pero no sucedió. Su cabeza simplemente seguía chocando dolorosamente con el azulejo, los dos hombres decían algo, pero las palabras no se escucharon en los oídos de Donghae.

Después de unos momentos más de su cabeza chocando con el suelo, el estado desorientado de Donghae creció más y más, y pronto sus gritos se desvanecieron casi por completo mientras su energía se desvanecía rápidamente, su conciencia apenas allí, su mente actualmente en un estado de conmoción total al estar expuesto a la única cosa que más lo asustaba, su cuerpo con el mayor dolor que había sentido en toda su vida; respirar era una tarea en sí misma, el horrible dolor en su abdomen debido a las costillas rotas que le impedía hacer más que simplemente jadear por oxígeno mientras el sabor de la sangre permanecía en su lengua. Donghae no podía moverse, no podía hablar y ya no podía abrir los ojos, pero todo lo que realmente quería hacer era llorar; las lágrimas saladas continuaron goteando de sus ojos hinchados, pequeños gemidos y sollozos casi inaudibles que dejaron sus labios entre sus jadeos. Quería que esto acabara, y cuando sintió que su cabello finalmente se soltó, esperaba mentalmente que finalmente hubieran terminado con él.

Sin embargo, parece que los dos chicos todavía tenían algo más planeado, pero Donghae no estaba seguro de qué. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía, el dolor punzante en su abdomen solo empeoraba con cada uno de los movimientos, haciéndole soltar otro sollozo y un gemido a medida que más lágrimas lograban salir de debajo de sus párpados. Sintió que su cuerpo se movía aún más, los movimientos solo causaron que más sangre brotara de su garganta mientras su mente ya nublada se volvía más mareada, y pronto Donghae comenzó a temer lo peor de lo peor, haciéndolo llorar aún más.

Yo... voy a morir, ¿no?

No quería morir, no así; Donghae solo tenía 15 años, apenas había hecho los primeros amigos que había tenido. Sus padres... sus padres no podrían manejarlo si él muriera; era su único hijo, era lo que consideraban su orgullo y alegría, no quería dejarlos atrás. Donghae estaba aterrorizado, sus sollozos se volvían más frecuentes a pesar del dolor abrumador en su torso que parecía protestar incluso por la simple expansión de sus pulmones, pero no pudo evitarlo. No quería dejar a sus padres así; no quería dejar a Sungmin, Siwon, Heechul...

Hyukjae...

Ese último nombre le hizo doler el corazón, sus lágrimas salieron aún más mientras seguía llorando débilmente, y casi había olvidado lo que los dos chicos estaban haciendo con él. Luego, sin embargo, a través de la neblina de su conciencia desorientada y lentamente desvanecida, Donghae escuchó a los dos chicos hablar, sus voces resonando en su mente mientras su visión se volvía más y más oscura, desapareciendo lentamente por completo.

—Aw mira, en realidad está llorando. Qué cobarde.

—Sí, demosle al maricón algo por lo que realmente llorar.

Donghae apenas logró comprender el hecho de que apenas podía sentir el hormigueo de la baldosa fría contra su piel desnuda mientras lo volvía a poner sobre su estómago.

Espera... ¿piel desnuda...? ¿A dónde se fue mi ropa? ¿Qué me hicieron? ¿Qué me van a hacer?

El pánico se extendió por todo su cuerpo, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer; su conciencia se desvanecía poco a poco, y no pudo hacer nada más que jadear por aire y gemir en silencio. Le dolía el brazo roto cuando sintió que su dedo se contraía cuando trató de querer moverlo, pero eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer; el terror solo creció en la mente de Donghae cuando sintió algo cerca de su trasero. Había algo allí, algo que se acercaba a un lugar en el que nunca había sido tocado, y en algún lugar que nunca quiso ser tocado a menos que fuera por alguien a quien amaba encantadoramente.

Otro sollozo surgió de los labios de Donghae, sus pensamientos en una oleada de emociones aterrorizadas al darse cuenta de lo que era más que probable que sucediera.

No, no, no... por favor, no...

El pánico era demasiado para él, su mente ya estaba exhausta y rota; pero, justo antes de que Donghae pudiera desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, escuchó otra voz gritar sobre todo las otras. Reconoció esa voz, pero no podía asociarla con una cara en este momento; todo lo que sabía era que tan pronto como la escuchó, todo se desvaneció de su cuerpo, e incluso el toque cerca de su trasero desapareció. Un tembloroso sollozo de alivio logró pasar por sus labios, y se desvaneció de la realidad, escuchando los gritos frenéticos provenientes de una voz lejana y familiar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Plegaria**

_"Oh, Dios mío por favor ayúdame  
_

_Hasta la cintura en el río puede escuchar mi súplica_

_Dice el hijo que vendrá como un mendigo en las calles_

_Es posible que sea niño, pero por la piel de sus dientes."_

—Entonces, si nos estamos saltando la clase, ¿por qué exactamente nos dirigimos hacia el vestuario?

Hyukjae se volvió y miró por encima del hombro a Sungmin, sonriendo levemente mientras el rubio fresa lo miraba con curiosidad mientras Siwon simplemente caminaba en silencio junto a su amante mientras el trío se dirigía por el pasillo. Luego, el rubio platinado respondió a la pregunta de su mejor amigo mientras se volvía para mirar hacia adelante y se encogía de hombros. —Porque, necesito agarrar mi ropa de gimnasia y llevarla a casa, y este es el único período en el que no hay clases de gimnasia, así que no tendré que lidiar con la guardia del profesor.

—¿Qué hay de encontrar a Donghae para almorzar? —preguntó Siwon con una ceja arqueada, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Sungmin mientras continuaban caminando uno al lado del otro—. No me digas que realmente estás renunciando a la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo con él?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Hyukjae inmediatamente con una burla—. Nos quedaremos en el techo o algo así hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero nunca lo dejaría solo así sin una palabra. Heechul me mataría.

—Creo que es más que tú no puedes terminar un día sin pasar tiempo con él —dijo Siwon con una ligera risa, haciendo que Hyukjae frunciera el ceño ligeramente avergonzado mientras Sungmin se rió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del brazo musculoso de Siwon.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —murmuró Hyukjae, finalmente deteniéndose frente a las puertas del vestuario; agarrando el mango de metal, Hyukjae solo miró a sus dos amigos por un momento y dijo—. Solo esperen aquí, solo estaré un segundo.

—Hyukkie, ¿puedes agarrar mi ropa de gimnasia también? —preguntó Sungmin rápidamente justo cuando Hyukjae giraba la perilla, pero todavía no abría la puerta; alzando una ceja, Hyukjae miró al otro con fingida molestia, mientras que Sungmin simplemente hizo un puchero, sus grandes ojos brillaban mientras gimoteó tiernamente—. ¿Por favor?~

Poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el acto de aegyo de Sungmin, Hyukjae finalmente murmuró con un suspiro derrotado, —Bien, lo que sea. Tienes suerte de que conozca tu combinación de casillero.

—¡Gracias! —Sungmin sonrió alegremente, y Hyukjae simplemente se burló en respuesta antes de abrir la puerta, entra al vestuario sin decir una palabra más y deja a sus dos mejores amigos en el pasillo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como dejó que la puerta de madera se cerrara detrás de él, Hyukjae frunció las cejas y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta al escuchar lo que parecía ser una risa y movimiento en todo el vestuario; a juzgar por el sonido, solo venían de dos o tres personas, pero eso solo confundió aun más a Hyukjae.

_No hay clases de gimnasia a esta hora, entonces ¿por qué están aquí?_

Hyukjae suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, imaginando que solo eran un par de personas que decidieron saltarse la clase como él; lo único que le pareció extraño fue por qué usarían el vestuario, ya que no era exactamente el lugar más inteligente para esconderse.

Pero, justo cuando Hyukjae se apartó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su propio casillero para recoger su ropa, escuchó el sonido de gemidos y sollozos ahogados, lo que lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente en sus pasos; entonces, escuchó dos voces masculinas haciendo eco en el vestuario, que de otra manera estaría vacío, y las palabras hicieron que los puños de Hyukjae se apretaran y los ojos se estrecharan con desagrado.

—Aw mira, en realidad está llorando. Qué cobarde.

—Sí, vamos a darle al maricón algo por lo que _realmente_ llorar.

Maricón.

Esa palabra; esa _maldita_ palabra, resonando en la mente de Hyukjae, trayendo de vuelta las palabras rencorosas que su propio padre le había dicho. Desde ese día, odiaba absolutamente esa palabra, sin importar con quién se hablara o si se decía en broma, no le importaba; esa palabra solo lo hizo ver rojo y su mente se llenó de ira. Hyukjae apretó los dientes y se tragó el gruñido de ira que crecía en su garganta antes de pisotear hacia las duchas de donde venían las voces, con los puños aún apretados a los costados.

Cuando se acercaba a las duchas, abrió la boca para lanzar un insulto a los dos muchachos que apenas podía ver sobre las paredes de las duchas, pero cuando llegó a la entrada abierta del cuarto de baño con azulejos, su mirada llena de ira parpadeó hacia el chico de pie con los brazos cruzados, siguiendo la mirada del otro hacia lo que sea que estaba sonriendo con orgullo; pero, lo que Hyukjae vio en el suelo lo detuvo en seco, y juró que su corazón casi se detuvo tan repentinamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

Estaba el otro chico, el que Hyukjae supuso que era el compañero del crimen del hombre de pie, agachado en el suelo de baldosas, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa idéntica de orgullo que llevaba su amigo, pero dentro de los ojos del otro había un asqueroso destello con intenciones sádicas. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que causó la conmoción en Hyukjae; lo que lo había hecho era la persona que no producía más que sollozos y gemidos en el suelo.

El cabello castaño familiar, los mechones marrones generalmente suaves como la seda y captando la luz a la perfección, sin importar en qué dirección se volviera este chico, ahora estaba despeinado y enmarañado con el líquido oscuro y carmesí de su propia sangre. La piel bronceada del otro, suave al tacto y absolutamente perfecta a los ojos de Hyukjae, ahora estaba maltratada y magullada, completamente expuesta mientras su ropa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre estaba a un lado en un montón. Ese bello rostro, el que Hyukjae reconocería en cualquier lugar, estaba hinchado y magullado, sus delgados labios se abrieron cuando los débiles gemidos lo atravesaron, un chorro de sangre goteando por el costado de su rostro, uniéndose al resto de la sustancia roja debajo de la cabeza del otro.

Había tanta _sangre_ ; la simple vista casi hizo que Hyukjae quisiera vomitar, porque nunca en su vida había visto una escena tan horrible en la vida real.

—Donghae... —Hyukjae respiró, sus ojos se enfocaron en la cara del otro, los gemidos de dolor solo hacían que su corazón doliera inmensamente, incluso casi haciendo que se rompiera por completo.

Sin embargo, cuando Hyukjae apartó sus ojos del rostro de Donghae, al ver el estado de desnudez del otro, sus ojos se dirigieron a lo que el chico agachado estaba haciendo exactamente; en las manos del extraño estaba lo que parecía ser un cepillo de fregar, pero estaba al revés, por lo que el mango largo de madera estaba contra la piel de Donghae. El objeto estaba dirigido hacia la parte trasera de Donghae, y Hyukjae no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que los dos monstruos iban a hacerle al inocente y sangrante castaño en el suelo.

Luego, cuando el hombre parado sobre Donghae tuvo la audacia de acumular toda la saliva en su boca y _escupir_ en la espalda del castaño de una manera degradante, Hyukjae entró a toda marcha, sus ojos se llenaron con nada más que pura rabia, su visión prácticamente girando blanco por la ira que hervía en sus venas, y trató de contener las lágrimas mientras abruptamente comenzó a avanzar lo más rápido posible mientras gritaba, —¡¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?!

Los otros chicos ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar más allá de mirar al enojado Hyukjae, sus ojos se abrieron de terror justo antes de que Hyukjae golpeara su pie contra el chico agachado cerca del cuerpo de Donghae; el otro chico dejó escapar un grito de dolor, alejándose del cuerpo de Donghae por lo menos un poco cuando cayó de espaldas, casi noqueado por la fuerza de la patada, mientras su amigo jadeó e inmediatamente se alejó de Hyukjae cuando el rubio volvió su mirada hacia él.

Ambas manos de Hyukjae agarraron la parte delantera de la camisa del chico atónito, tirando del otro hacia él, sus ojos llenos de ira se clavaron en los ojos del otro; el otro chico trató de sacar el apretado agarre de Hyukjae de su camisa, pero fue completamente inútil mientras el rubio hablaba en un tono tembloroso de furia, —¡Malditos bastardos enfermos! ¡Voy a hacer que comas tus comidas con una pajita por el resto de tu vida!

Los ojos del otro se abrieron aterrorizados, su voz salió de una manera frenética, —Espera, puedo explicarte...

—¡No hay una jodida explicación de lo que le hiciste! ¡Por lo que le ibas a hacer! —Hyukjae se enfureció, sus nudillos prácticamente se volvieron blancos por aferrarse a la camisa del otro con tanta fuerza; el rubio podía sentir las lágrimas una vez más brotando de sus ojos mientras continuaba entre dientes—. Ibas a _violarlo_. ¿Crees que es _gracioso_? ¿Crees que es genial? Eres un monstruo enfermo, y créeme, el infierno será un paseo por el parque para ti en comparación con lo que te voy a hacer.

Pero, justo antes de que Hyukjae pudiera continuar con su amenaza, sus oídos captaron más gemidos del castaño herido en el suelo. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la forma de Donghae, Hyukjae se mordió el labio preocupado; no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto Donghae estaba herido, y por lo que sabía, podría haber una hemorragia interna. Ese pensamiento lo asustó más que nada, e imaginar a Donghae muriendo era un pensamiento aún más aterrador; Donghae era lo más importante en este momento, podía volver por estos dos chicos cualquier otro día de la semana, pero en este momento, Donghae lo necesitaba. El chico que amaba necesitaba su ayuda, y Hyukjae estaría condenado si dejaba pasar esa oportunidad de salvarlo.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba necesariamente que el chico en sus manos iba a estar libre de recibir una paliza en este momento tampoco.

Cuando Hyukjae volvió la cabeza hacia el hombre aterrorizado que tenía en sus manos, abruptamente retiró una de sus manos y rápidamente golpeó hacia adelante; un crujido repugnante sonó en toda la habitación cuando su palma se conectó con la nariz del chico, seguido del grito de dolor que emitió el otro. Hyukjae luego tiró del otro por su camisa, se dio la vuelta y empujó al chico hacia su amigo, todavía acostado, aturdido en el piso de baldosas; el otro chico tropezó, su mano inmediatamente volando hacia su nariz ahora sangrante mientras Hyukjae gritaba, —¡Váyanse al infierno, ahora!

El chico ni siquiera intentó razonar con Hyukjae; él simplemente agarró el brazo de su otro amigo, levantando al otro antes de que los dos prácticamente salieran corriendo del vestuario a toda prisa, tropezando con sus propios pies en su prisa por escapar del furioso rubio.

Tan pronto como los dos chicos salieron del baño y tropezaron pasando las hileras de casilleros hacia la salida, Hyukjae fue inmediatamente al lado de Donghae, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando abrió y cerró la boca, tratando de encontrar algo para decir, y cayó de rodillas cuando extendió la mano vacilante para tocar el cuerpo maltratado de Donghae; en este punto Hyukjae tenía miedo incluso de mover a Donghae. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué estaba mal o qué sucedió por completo; no sabía si mover Donghae solo causaría más daño, pero no podía dejar a Donghae completamente expuesto así.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hyukjae, seguida de otra y otra mientras exhalaba temblorosamente, su mano tocaba tiernamente el hombro desnudo de Donghae antes de morderse el labio e intentar rodar el cuerpo del otro tan despacio y con cuidado como pudo. Un sollozo ahogado pasó por sus labios cuando Donghae ni siquiera reaccionó al movimiento; ni siquiera un respingo ni un gemido, el cuerpo del otro estaba completamente flácido cuando Hyukjae logró deslizar a Donghae sobre su espalda sobre el suelo ensangrentado, su cabeza volteándose hacia un lado sin vida, la sangre aún se filtraba por la esquina de sus labios mientras el castaño yacía allí. Eso solo asustó a Hyukjae aún más, y otro sollozo dejó sus labios cuando colocó su mano sobre el pecho del otro, sintiendo un débil latido.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —Hyukjae respiró temblorosamente, sintiendo el corazón de Donghae latir aún dentro de su pecho, y aunque parecía ser más lento que un latido normal, al menos el otro estaba vivo.

Sollozando, Hyukjae inmediatamente comenzó a desabrocharse su propia chaqueta, su patrón de respiración entró en pánico mientras se quitaba rápidamente la chaqueta y se las arreglaba para colocarla cuidadosamente sobre la parte inferior del cuerpo de Donghae en un esfuerzo por cubrir la mayor cantidad posible de piel. Otro sollozo salió de los labios de Hyukjae mientras miraba a la cara de Donghae, notando que los lentes del otro estaban rotos, que habían sido golpeados en su propia cara, el vidrio ahora incrustado dentro de la piel alrededor de los ojos con moretones e hinchados de Donghae.

Levantando una mano temblorosa, Hyukjae arrancó las piezas rotas de la cara de Donghae, sollozos silenciosos dejaron los labios del rubio mientras susurraba, —Donghae... Hae... por favor, _por favor_ , solo haz un sonido, tiembla, mueve algo, _cualquier cosa,_ solo déjame saber estás bien...

Suspirando temblorosamente mientras el otro ni siquiera se movía, Hyukjae apartó tiernamente el cabello de Donghae de su rostro, la sangre se filtró de una profunda y larga herida en la cabeza del castaño manchando los pálidos dedos de Hyukjae en el proceso; Hyukjae no sabía qué hacer, sabía que necesitaba obtener ayuda para Donghae, pero tampoco quería dejar al joven aquí solo. Nunca se había sentido tan desesperado en toda su vida, y tenía miedo de que Donghae ya estuviera herido sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Entonces, el sonido de la puerta del vestuario abriéndose hizo eco en toda la habitación, pero Hyukjae ni siquiera apartó su atención de Donghae ni por un momento; es decir, hasta que el sonido de una voz demasiado familiar sonó con preocupación en su tono, —Hyukkie, ¿sucedió algo? Vimos a dos chicos salir de aquí y uno estaba sangrando...

—Sungmin, ayuda —gritó Hyukjae, su tono desesperado e impotente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas todavía fijos en la cara inconsciente de Donghae—. Min, por favor... Ven aquí, necesito ayuda.

Con eso, dos conjuntos de pasos se escucharon de inmediato en el vestuario, ambos caminando rápidamente hacia Hyukjae; Hyukjae no escuchó otra palabra de su mejor amigo hasta que escuchó a Sungmin hablar con voz preocupada mientras el otro se acercaba a las duchas, —Hyuk, ¿qué es? Que paso...

Las palabras de Sungmin se cortaron inmediatamente al llegar a la entrada de las duchas, el rubio fresa jadeó de horror mientras los ojos de Siwon se abrieron mientras susurraba, —Oh, mi señor...

Hyukjae dejó escapar otro sollozo, miró por encima del hombro a sus dos amigos y habló con desesperación, —N-No sé qué hacer. Apenas respira y no se mueve —el rubio platinado luego volvió su atención al castaño mientras Sungmin inmediatamente avanzó hacia el otro, y Hyukjae gimió impotente—. Yo-yo solo... no sé lo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué... qué hago?

—Voy a ir a la oficina a pedir que llamen a una ambulancia —dijo Siwon de inmediato, y Sungmin miró a su novio y asintió antes de responder—. Nos quedaremos aquí y cuidaremos a Donghae, solo apúrate.

Siwon asintió en respuesta antes de salir rápidamente del vestuario a toda prisa, y Sungmin se mordió el labio mientras se agachaba al lado de su tembloroso mejor amigo; los ojos estupefacto de Sungmin miraron sobre la forma de Donghae, sus labios temblaron antes de susurrar, —Hyuk... ¿qué pasó?

—No lo sé —sollozó Hyukjae, todavía tocando la cara de Donghae con cuidado, ocasionalmente rozando los labios separados del otro para asegurarse de que el castaño aún respiraba—. S-Solo entré aquí, y había dos chicos parados sobre él , y... y... —Hyukjae se silencio, sus palabras se convirtieron en sollozos por el mero recuerdo, y Sungmin envolvió un brazo reconfortante sobre los hombros de Hyukjae.

—Esos dos chicos... fueron los que salieron corriendo de aquí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sungmin suavemente, y Hyukjae asintió en respuesta; luego, mientras los ojos de Sungmin seguían mirando la masa ensangrentada y magullada que era Donghae, preguntó vacilante—. ¿P-por qué está desnudo?

—E-ellos... iban a violarlo, Min —respondió Hyukjae con un sollozo, con los ojos clavados en el cepillo de fregar a solo unos metros de distancia mientras continuaba—. Lo iban a violar con el mango del cepillo que está ahí.

Sungmin se mordió el labio, sus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras del otro mientras Hyukjae se inclinó hacia adelante e intentó arreglar su sudadera que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Donghae, haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir la forma de la castaño lo más que pudo.

—¿Por qué le harían esto a Donghae... y por qué tratarían de violarlo? No merece eso... _nadie_ merece eso... —Sungmin susurró y Hyukjae simplemente se encogió de hombros inútilmente en respuesta.

No se intercambiaron más palabras después de eso; Hyukjae simplemente siguió llorando, mirando cada una de las heridas que adornaban la piel de Donghae, sollozando aún más cuando notó el brazo obviamente roto de Donghae, y comenzó a temer más sobre qué heridas eran realmente internas. Sungmin trató de mantenerse sereno, enfocándose en consolar a Hyukjae mientras solo miraba la forma golpeada de Donghae; no quería llorar, no ahora cuando su mejor amigo lo necesitaba allí para su comodidad.

Después de unos minutos con nada más que los sollozos silenciosos de Hyukjae y las suaves súplicas para que Donghae al menos dijera algo para hacerles saber que estaba bien, un Siwon muy aterrorizado finalmente entró en el vestuario. El más alto dio grandes pasos hacia las duchas, se detuvo justo al lado de Sungmin antes de agacharse junto a las dos rubios y murmuró, —La ambulancia está en camino, y les dije a la secretaria de la oficina que lo enviaran aquí al vestuario. Intentaron decirme que llevara a Donghae allí, pero... —Siwon hizo una pausa por un momento, suspirando temblorosamente mientras trataba de evitar mirar el cuerpo golpeado frente a él—. No quisiera moverlo. No cuando algo podría romperse por dentro.

—Su brazo está roto —murmuró Sungmin en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a su novio—. Y hay tanta sangre aquí a pesar de que no tiene demasiadas heridas abiertas...

—Tiene algo que viene de su boca. Podría ser una hemorragia interna o algo así —murmuró Siwon con tristeza, sus propios ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras Hyukjae dejaba escapar un sollozo ahogado por las palabras del menor.

—No —gimió Hyukjae, nuevas lágrimas comenzaba a brotar en sus ojos mientras Sungmin acercaba al rubio platinado aún más en un intento de mostrar consuelo.

—Estará bien, Hyuk. Donghae estará bien —Sungmin trató de tranquilizarlo, sollozando mientras trataba de reprimir sus propias lágrimas; volviéndose para mirar a su novio, Sungmin preguntó temblorosamente—. Wonnie... Donghae estará bien, ¿verdad?

Suspirando suavemente, los ojos de Siwon se apartaron de la expresión preocupada de Sungmin hasta la cara inconsciente de Donghae, y tragó audiblemente antes de susurrar, —Eso espero, Min... Realmente espero que sí.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos más después de eso, solo para romperse cuando se escuchó que se abría la puerta del vestuario, así como dos voces oficiales que hablaban y el sonido de ruedas desvencijadas deslizándose por la superficie del piso. Siwon inmediatamente se levantó y se alejó de Sungmin, caminando para encontrarse con los paramédicos mientras Sungmin suspiró y se levantó, tirando de Hyukjae con él a pesar de que el rubio intentó protestar, queriendo quedarse al lado de Donghae a toda costa. Los paramédicos llevaron la camilla hacia donde estaba Donghae, y Siwon se acercó al lado de Sungmin; el rubio fresa se apartó de Hyukjae a favor de recurrir a su amante en busca de consuelo, sus ojos nunca dejaron la forma de Donghae mientras dejaba que Siwon lo envolviera en sus musculosos brazos para darle consuelo y apoyo.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras veía a los paramédicos levantar el cuerpo flácido de Donghae hacia la camilla, su chaqueta seguía siendo lo único que cubría la forma de Donghae de los ojos del mundo. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios mientras seguía inmediatamente después de que los paramédicos llevaran a Donghae hacia la salida del vestuario, los ojos de Hyukjae nunca se apartaron de la cara de Donghae mientras hacía una promesa silenciosa a la forma inconsciente del más joven.

_Te protegeré de ahora en adelante, lo prometo._

* * *

Todo fue un borrón masivo para Shindong y Nari mientras conducían al hospital lo más rápido posible; hace solo unos momentos, habían recibido una llamada telefónica que casi en última instancia hizo que sus corazones se rompieran.

Donghae, su único hijo, estaba en el hospital. No solo por un simple rasguño o moretón, ni siquiera por un pequeño accidente que lo hizo torcerse el tobillo o algo así, sino que Donghae realmente iba a someterse a una cirugía. La pareja de casado no tenía idea de lo que sucedió; todo lo que sabían era que Donghae había sido encontrado inconsciente en los vestuarios de la escuela. Ni siquiera sabían qué le pasaba a su hijo, no tenían idea de si las lesiones del adolescente eran mortales o no, pero la incertidumbre por sí sola era más aterradora en sí misma.

Nari se mordía el labio nerviosamente, su mano entrelazada con la de Shindong mientras miraba a su esposo cada pocos minutos; finalmente, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro nervioso y preguntó, —¿Shindong? ¿Qué tan mal, ya sabes... suena?

—No estoy seguro —dijo Shindong con sinceridad, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera—, todo lo que dijo el hospital cuando llamaron fue que lo encontraron tres de sus compañeros de clase y que iba a someterse a una cirugía. Dijeron que nos darían detalles cuando lleguemos allí y descubriríamos qué pasa con él.

—¿Crees que uno de esos compañeros de clase que lo encontraron fue Hyukjae? —preguntó Nari en voz baja, y Shindong se encogió de hombros ligeramente cuando entró en el estacionamiento del hospital.

—Creo que es una muy buena probabilidad. Le pregunté a la enfermera que llamó si uno de ellos era rubio, pero me dijo que dos de ellos lo eran —Shindong suspiró mientras se detenía en un lugar de estacionamiento vacante; apagando la ignición del vehículo, Shindong se volvió hacia Nari, su mano todavía agarrada dentro de la de él mientras él le ofrecía una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad—. No te preocupes, Nari. Tú y yo sabemos que Hae es fuerte a su manera, estará bien.

Todavía mordiéndose el labio, Nari exhaló audiblemente antes de asentir lentamente, —Sí, lo sé. Es solo... él es nuestro bebé, Shindong...

—Lo sé, pero él no está muerto, y eso es al menos algo bueno —suspiró Shindong suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante y rozando sus labios contra su mejilla de manera tranquilizadora antes de liberar su mano de su agarre, los dos volteándose hacia las puertas de su auto y se apresuraron a salir del vehículo para entrar al hospital.

—Estamos aquí por nuestro hijo —dijo Shindong a la recepcionista, tratando de mantenerse sereno por el bien de Nari a su lado—. Su nombre es Lee Donghae, y recibí una llamada diciendo que lo trajeron aquí de la escuela. Dijeron que iba a ser operado.

La recepcionista volvió a mirar a su computadora por un momento, sus uñas sonando contra las teclas del teclado mientras ingresaba la información antes de asentir y le dio a la pareja una pequeña sonrisa cargada de simpatía, —Dice que ahora está en cirugía mientras hablamos, pero ustedes pueden verlo después de que él esté fuera. Hasta entonces, ¿les gustaría que lo lleve a donde sus amigos también están esperando?

Shindong asintió y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, aunque tenía la sensación de que su miedo y nerviosismo se mostraban en el pequeño gesto; la enfermera simplemente le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa y se levantó de su silla, diciéndole a una de las otras recepcionistas que vigilara el escritorio antes de dar la vuelta al mostrador.

—Um, señorita, si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿qué 'amigos' suyos están aquí con él? —preguntó Nari vacilante, su mano se apoderó de Shindong mientras seguían a la enfermera por uno de los muchos vastos pasillos blancos.

La enfermera volvió a mirar a Nari, sonriendo en tono de disculpa, —No estoy segura de cómo se llaman, pero los tres estaban bastante conmocionados cuando llegaron aquí después de la llegada de su hijo —luego, los ojos de la enfermera parecieron ponerse tristes y ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Me sentí muy mal. Uno de los chicos rubios seguía llorando y exigiendo que hiciéramos todo lo posible para salvarlo. Juro que estaba tan frenético... casi tuvimos que darle algunos sedantes para que se calmara.

—¿Qué le pasa a Donghae? —preguntó Shindong preocupado—. ¿Por qué exactamente está en cirugía?

—Honestamente no estoy segura, lo siento —respondió la enfermera con una mirada genuina y de disculpa—. Pero el doctor debería salir pronto para darle cualquier actualización y poder responder sus preguntas. Los amigos de su hijo también podrían informarles sobre algunas cosas.

Luego, cuando la enfermera los condujo a otra sala de espera, esta mucho más pequeña que la de la entrada principal, sus ojos se posaron en un solo adolescente sentado en una de las sillas acolchadas; Shindong frunció el ceño mientras Nari miraba al menor con curiosidad, sin siquiera reconocer la hermosa cara sentada allí en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, la enfermera pareció reconocer al joven y, mientras se acercaba a él, sonrió amablemente antes de decir, —Joven, estos son los padres de tu amigo.

El joven miró a la enfermera solo por un momento antes de mirar a Shindong y Nari; una sonrisa educada pero triste apareció en sus labios y el más joven se levantó de su silla, inclinándose cortésmente mientras la enfermera continuaba con una pregunta, —¿Dónde están los otros dos? ¿Se fueron a casa?

—Ah, no —respondió el adolescente con una pequeña sonrisa a la enfermera—. Ambos están en el baño. Uno de ellos se enfermó, deberían volver pronto aquí.

La enfermera asintió levemente en respuesta antes de sonreír profesionalmente y hablar mientras salía de la sala de espera, —Avísenme si alguno de ustedes necesita algo mientras esperan.

—Gracias —dijo Nari a la enfermera, mientras Shindong miraba al joven adolescente con curiosidad.

—¿Entonces eres otro amigo de Hae? —preguntó suavemente, caminando hacia una de las sillas mientras el adolescente se sentaba en su asiento.

Asintiendo cortésmente, el joven le dio a Shindong una sonrisa sincera, —Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es Choi Siwon, por cierto, y es un placer conocerlo, incluso si es en estas... circunstancias _desafortunadas._

—¿Q-qué le pasó a Donghae? —preguntó Nari nerviosamente—. ¿Está bien?

La cara de Siwon de repente se volvió solemne, y él simplemente dejó escapar un suspiro mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo, murmurando en voz baja, —Honestamente, no estoy seguro. Realmente no sé qué pasó, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, pero Hyukjae probablemente sabe más, ya que él fue el que encontró a Donghae en primer lugar. Todo lo que pudimos ver fueron las secuelas, y eso en sí mismo fue bastante horrible.

Nari se mordió el labio, mirando al suelo mientras Shindong le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a él mientras hablaba suavemente, —Así que Hyukjae _fue_ uno de los que lo encontraron...

—Sí —respondió Siwon suavemente, antes de soltar un suspiro y pasar una mano por su cabello, su mirada se llenó de preocupación aún más mientras murmuraba—. También estoy preocupado por él. Ha estado vomitando en el baño desde que llegamos aquí... Sungmin apenas entró a verlo hace unos minutos, pero desde que entró no escuché ni una palabra.

—Hae debe haber estado en muy mal estado entonces... —Shindong murmuró en voz baja, su preocupación solo creció más cuando Nari resopló ligeramente.

Siwon suspiró una vez más, asintiendo lentamente en respuesta, sus ojos se llenaron con nada más que tristeza, —Tengo miedo de que sea peor de lo que parecía... no queríamos sacarlo del vestuario porque no estábamos seguros si algo se rompió por dentro. Estoy preocupado por Donghae y Hyukjae en este momento...

Shindong asintió levemente, exhalando audiblemente por la nariz mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la puerta que conducía al baño, donde sabía que Hyukjae estaba actualmente; fue algo desgarrador lidiar con toda esta situación, sabiendo que Donghae estaba gravemente herido pero sin conocer los detalles, mientras que Hyukjae estaba vomitando. Solo porque Donghae había sido ajeno últimamente no significaba que Shindong lo fuera; podía ver cuánto significaba su hijo para el adolescente rubio, no hizo falta mucha observación para ver que Hyukjae al menos tenía algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Donghae, e hizo que Shindong sintiera que al menos le debía algunas palabras al rubio para confortarlo. Después de todo, de acuerdo con este chico Siwon, Hyukjae había sido quien había encontrado a Donghae en primer lugar, lo que significa que Hyukjae había sido quien había salvado a Donghae de cualquier daño que le hubiera causado, y eso era lo más importante.

Finalmente, Shindong llegó a una conclusión sobre qué hacer para al menos lograr que Hyukjae se calme y, de hecho, hacer que todos los que están cerca de Donghae esperen los resultados; era importante que Donghae tuviera a todos los que le importaban a su alrededor, y Hyukjae definitivamente entraba en esa categoría.

En silencio, Shindong volvió la cabeza hacia Nari y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras el labio inferior temblaba por el agobiante estrés, entonces, Shindong murmuró suavemente solo para sus oídos, —Oye Nari, ya vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo?

Nari parpadeó por un momento, alejándose de Shindong cuando él quitó su brazo de alrededor de su esbelta figura y se puso de pie, haciendo que tanto Siwon como Nari lo miraran con curiosidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Nari en voz baja, sus ojos rojos de suprimir las lágrimas de preocupación, tratando de ser fuerte hasta que supieran lo que había sucedido exactamente.

Shindong se volvió hacia los dos, sonriéndoles levemente y respondiendo, —Voy a tratar de calmar un poco a Hyukjae. El pobre niño probablemente está vomitando por el estrés, y lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de calmar sus nervios para que todos podamos estar aquí para Donghae como él necesita que lo estemos.

* * *

Hyukjae tosió y escupió, vomitando violentamente en el inodoro frente a él por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez, mientras que Sungmin simplemente se mordió el labio y frotó la espalda del hombre tembloroso en un esfuerzo por mostrar consuelo.

—Hyukkie... por favor cálmate un poco —murmuró Sungmin suavemente, con lágrimas en los ojos al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado—. Estará bien... los doctores dijeron que iban a hacer todo lo que pudieran.

Pequeños sollozos salieron de la boca de Hyukjae mientras sus manos temblorosas frotaban sus ojos antes de gruñir, —¿Cómo sabemos que eso es lo suficientemente bueno? Lo viste, Min... lo viste. Estaba tan roto, tan lastimado...

—Lo sé, Hyuk, lo sé —murmuró Sungmin en voz baja, estremeciéndose ligeramente cuando Hyukjae comenzó con las arcadas nuevamente antes de continuar—. Pero estar tan alterado que te está enfermando físicamente tampoco es muy bueno. Donghae probablemente se sentiría tan culpable si te viera en este momento.

—No puedo evitarlo —sollozó Hyukjae con voz ronca—. Lo amo, Min, y verlo así... Dios, si hubiera estado allí, podría haberlo protegido. Podría haber evitado que incluso le pusieran un dedo encima.

—Oye escucha, no te culpes de eso. No es tu culpa, es culpa de esos bastardos enfermos —respondió Sungmin severamente, solo para hacer una mueca y casi vomitar cuando Hyukjae vomitó una vez más; suspirando suavemente, Sungmin se mordió el labio cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y unos pasos entraron en el baño.

El rubio fresa estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento para cerrar la puerta del puesto en el que Hyukjae y él estaban sentados, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo; un extraño que Sungmin nunca había visto antes se dirigió a su puesto, un hombre de cara algo gordita que se detenía en la puerta abierta con una mirada preocupada.

—Oh, Dios, tu amigo Siwon realmente no estaba bromeando... —murmuró el hombre mayor antes de suspirar y mirar a Hyukjae con preocupación—. Hyukjae, ¿estás bien?

Hyukjae no pudo responder verbalmente, todavía estaba ocupado tratando de recuperar la compostura de su último hilo de vómitos, así que Sungmin lo hizo, frunciendo las cejas con curiosidad antes de preguntar cortésmente, —¿Quién es usted?

El hombre mayor miró a Sungmin antes de sonreír suavemente, —Mi nombre es Shindong. Soy el padre de Donghae.

Los ojos de Sungmin se abrieron un poco, pero cuando abrió la boca para responder, Hyukjae eligió ese momento para vomitar una vez más, tosiendo violentamente mientras tiraba el contenido de su estómago al inodoro una vez más. Mirando hacia Hyukjae, Sungmin se mordió el labio y murmuró suavemente, —Hyuk, vamos, si sigues vomitando así, también estarás en una cama del hospital. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Luego, Sungmin se tensó ligeramente ante un toque inesperado en su hombro antes de relajarse, voltearse y mirar a Shindong inquisitivamente; el mayor miró la forma jadeante de Hyukjae antes de sonreírle a Sungmin y decirle, —Escucha, Sungmin, ¿verdad? —el rubia fresa asintió levemente—. ¿Qué tal si vas a tomar un descanso? Por lo que dijo Siwon, has estado aquí por un tiempo. Puedo cuidar a Hyukjae un poco y calmarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿E-Está seguro? —preguntó Sungmin en un tono suave; Shindong asintió en respuesta, y Sungmin suspiró antes de mirar a Hyukjae, mordiéndose el labio vacilante pero dándole un asentimiento renuente a Shindong, mirando al hombre mayor suplicante—. Por favor, al menos haga que deje de vomitar. No quiero otro amigo en el hospital hoy.

—Lo haré —prometió Shindong con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y Sungmin no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

El rubio fresa volvió a mirar a Hyukjae, dándole una palmadita en la espalda al hombre delgado una vez más antes de levantarse lentamente, sus piernas temblorosas por estar arrodillado en el piso duro mientras salía del puesto, dejando que Shindong se deslizara donde había estado una vez sentado. Sungmin echó un último vistazo al puesto, mordiéndose el labio aún antes de deslizarse por la puerta y salir del pequeño baño.

Tan pronto como salió a la sala de espera, los ojos de Sungmin miraron hacia donde estaba Siwon sentado con una mujer pequeña y bonita a su lado, ambas expresiones transmitían nada más que preocupación. Exhalando audiblemente, Sungmin se acercó a su amante, apenas atrayendo la atención del más alto hasta que se sentó abruptamente en el regazo del otro; Siwon reflexivamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sungmin, tirando del más bajo sobre su regazo cuando sintió que el cuerpo del rubio fresa comenzaba a temblar.

—¿Cómo está Hyukjae? —preguntó Siwon en voz baja, permitiendo que Sungmin descansara su cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

Sungmin sollozó un par de veces, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente antes de responder, —No sé, Wonnie. Está tan asustado y molesto que sigue vomitando, y él solo... No sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer con nada de esto. No pensé que la intimidación alguna vez sería tan grave para Donghae, y no puedo sacar la imagen de mi cabeza...

—¿Intimidación?

Tanto la atención de Sungmin como la de Siwon se dirigieron a la mujer sentada a su lado, con los ojos algo inyectados en sangre por aparentemente contener las lágrimas mientras miraba a Sungmin con preocupación, —¿Mi... mi hijo fue intimidado bastante? ¿Es eso lo que pasó?

Los ojos de Sungmin se abrieron ante sus palabras, casi golpeándose en la cabeza por lo ajeno que había sido; por supuesto que la madre de Donghae estaba aquí, su padre estaba aquí después de todo, así que sin duda su madre estaría allí. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Sungmin asintió lentamente ante su pregunta antes de mirarla con ojos sinceros y de disculpa, —L-Lamento mucho que esto le haya pasado... tratamos de asegurarnos de que nada grave como esto le sucediera, y Hyukjae estaba tan empeñado en asegurarse de que Donghae se abriera un poco más con nosotros, pero ninguno de nosotros vio venir esto. Por lo general, la intimidación era simplemente alguien que lo empujaba o algo así, nunca antes había empeorado tanto, y yo solo... lamento mucho no haber estado allí.

—¿Donghae nunca le contó sobre sus problemas de intimidación? —preguntó Siwon a la madre de Donghae, envolviendo sus brazos aún más apretados alrededor del cuerpo de Sungmin cuando sintió que el más bajo comenzaba a temblar aún más en su agarre.

La mirada de Nari bajó al suelo, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza en respuesta, —No, nunca lo hizo... ni siquiera lo insinuó. Quiero decir, siempre supe que algo estaba sucediendo a juzgar por cómo cambiaba de tema cuando llegaba de la escuela, pero siempre pensé que vendría a nosotros si fuera tan grave —entonces, una sonrisa amarga apareció en labios de Nari después de un momento, y ella continuó—. Sin embargo, supongo que no debería sorprenderme que lo haya mantenido en secreto. Si me hubiera dicho que la gente lo molestaba tanto en la escuela, Shindong y yo probablemente habríamos irrumpido allí y exigido que las autoridades hicieran algo al respecto; o peor, habríamos involucrado a sus dos tíos.

—Todavía estoy un poco sorprendido de que nunca se lo haya dicho —murmuró Siwon suavemente, una de sus manos acariciando suavemente la columna vertebral de Sungmin para mostrarle algo de consuelo a su amante—. A veces fue bastante horrible, pero hicimos todo lo posible para ayudarlo siempre que pudimos.

—Casi se detuvo por completo hasta ahora —dijo Sungmin mientras sollozaba, tratando de contener las lágrimas por el abrumador estrés del día—. Hyukjae intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener a Donghae a salvo... más fuerte que todos nosotros, lo que es decir algo.

Nari también sollozó, secándose los ojos antes de sonreír un poco a la pareja, —Estoy agradecido por eso, realmente lo estoy. Donghae entra en pánico ante la mera mención de confrontación, y estaba un poco asustada de que algo así le pasara algún día por eso. Sé cuán violentos pueden ser los adolescentes con su intimidación, pero no sé por qué alguien querría lastimar a mi Hae.

—Honestamente, tampoco estamos seguros —respondió Siwon honestamente—. Donghae no ha sido más que un buen amigo para cualquiera de nosotros, y siempre ha sido un gran apoyo para Minnie y para mí.

Sungmin sollozó y asintió ante las palabras de Siwon, y Nari dejó escapar una pequeña, casi inaudible risa ante eso, frotando sus ojos con lágrimas, —Puedo ver por qué, me ha mencionado un par de veces que los respeta mucho a los dos, y sinceramente creo que ustedes dos son una pareja muy linda.

Un ligero rubor coloreó las mejillas de Siwon y Sungmin, aunque las genuinas sonrisas aparecieron en sus labios cuando Siwon respondió, —Gracias.

—No es necesario que me lo agradezcas, es cierto —respondió Nari con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de suspirar y mirar al suelo—. Aunque voy a decirle, que creo Hyukjae y Donghae también serían una pareja muy linda.

Nari no se dio cuenta de las miradas de ojos abiertos que recibió de Siwon y Sungmin cuando entendieron sus palabras, y también se perdió las sonrisas genuinas que también aparecieron en sus labios.

* * *

—Siento mucho no haber podido protegerlo —gruñó Hyukjae, sus manos temblorosas subían y bajaban por su rostro manchado de lágrimas mientras Shindong le frotaba su espalda de manera reconfortante—. Intenté mucho para asegurarme de que nada de esto sucediera, pero pasó de todos modos.

—Hyukjae, estaba fuera de tu control. Por favor, no te culpes por esto; no es tu culpa —aseguró Shindong suavemente, su espalda apoyada contra la pared del pequeño puesto mientras permanecía agachado junto al adolescente—. Estará bien, lo prometo. Donghae lo superará y estará bien.

—Pero, ¿y si no va a estarlo? —exclamó Hyukjae, con la respiración entrecortada y llena de pánico mientras sollozaba sin aliento—. ¿Y si algo sucediera por dentro? No me dijeron qué pensaban que estaba mal con él, simplemente lo llevaron a la cirugía sin una palabra de explicación. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si está gravemente herido? ¿Qué pasa si está sangrando por dentro y no pueden contenerlo? Y si...

—Hyuk, por favor —interrumpió Shindong suavemente, sintiendo realmente su corazón dolorido al ver al adolescente rubio tan alterado, solo estimulando su esperanza de hacer que Hyukjae se calmara; suspirando suavemente mientras Hyukjae hipo, Shindong murmuró con voz suave—. Escucha, ¿quieres saber algo sobre Donghae que ni siquiera sabe sobre sí mismo? ¿Por qué su madre y yo lo amamos tanto sin importar lo que haga o lo que decida hacer cuando sea mayor? Podría ayudar un poco y calmar tus nervios, además de mostrarte cuán fuerte es realmente Donghae y por qué sé que lo superará —Hyukjae no respondió, pero no pareció protestar por la propuesta, así que Shindong exhaló audiblemente antes de hablar sin rodeos—. Donghae casi nunca existió.

Eso pareció llamar la atención de Hyukjae, su mirada finalmente se apartó de la taza del inodoro de porcelana frente a él para mirar a Shindong con los ojos muy abiertos e inyectados en sangre mientras hablaba con voz ronca, —¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Donghae casi nunca existió —repitió Shindong, antes de suspirar y explicar—. Cuando Nari y yo nos casamos, todo lo que queríamos era nuestra propia familia, al igual que lo que cualquier otra pareja quiere, ¿sabes? Por más incómodo que sea para ti, sinceramente, no sé cuántas veces intentamos que quedara embarazada, pero siempre fallaba cada vez. Juro que tomó años en nuestro matrimonio y comenzamos a perder la esperanza por completo, hasta que finalmente un día, la prueba de embarazo dio positivo.

Shindong sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo, su mirada se dirigió al suelo y continuó suavemente, —No podíamos creerlo, y realmente al principio pensamos que era una broma enferma, así que hice que Nari tomara unas 10 pruebas de embarazo en total, pero cuando todos salieron positivos, fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Literalmente buscamos todo lo que deberíamos y no deberíamos hacer durante un embarazo, e hice absolutamente todo en la casa solo para asegurarme de que Nari no tuviera que mover un dedo. Nari y yo hicimos todo lo que uno podría hacer bien en un embarazo, pero aparentemente, ni siquiera eso fue lo suficientemente bueno.

Pasándose una mano por su cabello, Shindong parpadeó para contener las lágrimas al recordar, volviendo a mirar a Hyukjae antes de sonreír con tristeza, —Alrededor de las 24 semanas de embarazo, Nari se puso de parto, y honestamente puedo decir que nunca he estado tan asustado en toda mi vida. Quiero decir, he escuchado historias de horror de nacimientos prematuros, y no estaba seguro de si ni Nari ni yo podríamos recuperarnos de la pérdida de nuestro hijo después de esforzarnos tanto por uno. Entregaron a nuestro hijo después de solo seis meses de embarazo, y él solo pesaba alrededor de 3 libras. Seguían diciéndonos que su tasa de supervivencia era muy baja, que sus pulmones ni siquiera se habían desarrollado lo suficiente como para soportar algo por su cuenta, y que probablemente no iba a pasar unos días. Nari lloró más de lo que nunca había visto cuando escuchó las noticias, y siguió pensando que había hecho algo mal durante el embarazo, mientras yo le rogaba al doctor que intentara algo, _cualquier cosa_ realmente, para salvar a nuestro hijo. Luego, me contaron sobre este proceso experimental, algo similar a la ventilación líquida para ayudarlo con su respiración, y les dije que hicieran lo que fuera necesario, que intentaría cualquier cosa para salvar a mi hijo.

Hyukjae podía sentir más lágrimas comenzando a gotear de sus ojos mientras miraba al mayor con una expresión desconsolada; era lo más doloroso del mundo imaginar a Donghae, la única persona a la que Hyukjae había adorado durante tanto tiempo, que no existiera hoy y que moría de esa manera, tan joven e incapaz de conocer siquiera los rostros de sus padres.

—No hace falta decir que, por un golpe de suerte, la ventilación líquida funcionó —dijo Shindong con una pequeña sonrisa—. Justo por la noche, el pequeño Donghae, nuestro único hijo, tuvo un cambio completo en su salud. Los días continuaron, y aunque todavía pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiéramos llevarlo a casa, podíamos verlo literalmente comenzar a fortalecerse cada día. Pasaron algunos meses hasta que pudimos sostenerlo con nuestras manos desnudas en lugar de solo mirarlo a través de un recipiente de vidrio, pero juro que fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Contra todo pronóstico, Donghae sobrevivió —Shindong le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hyukjae, sonriendo sinceramente—. Donghae es un luchador, Hyukjae. Sé que no se defiende a sí mismo cuando se trata de otras cosas, pero es un luchador a su manera. Lo logrará, y aunque probablemente necesitará mucha atención para recuperarse por completo, volverá a la normalidad con la ayuda adecuada.

Sollozando en silencio, Hyukjae se secó los ojos y murmuró con voz ronca, —Espero que sí... Había tanta sangre allí... estaba tan herido que no sabía qué hacer.

Shindong se estremeció levemente ante la mención de Donghae herido hasta el punto de sangrar, pero mantuvo una expresión tranquilizadora cuando respondió, —Sin embargo, hiciste lo correcto. Te quedaste junto a él y conseguiste ayuda para él. Hyukjae, debes darte cuenta de que técnicamente salvaste la vida de mi hijo hoy, y eso fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

—Yo-yo solo... quiero asegurarme de que esté a salvo —susurró Hyukjae temblorosamente, sollozando mientras finalmente se inclinaba y bajaba la palanca, limpiando el inodoro de todo su contenido; Shindong no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras, dándole al adolescente rubio una mirada de complicidad.

—Sé que lo harás. Te confío a Donghae, Hyukjae, y sé que nunca lo lastimarías —dijo Shindong con una pequeña sonrisa, observando mientras el joven lograba lentamente ponerse de pie, el hombre mayor se puso de pie mientras hablaba—. Por cierto, por favor no le digas a Donghae sobre las complicaciones durante su nacimiento y todo eso. Sabe que fue prematuro, pero no conoce ninguno de los detalles aparte de eso. Conozco a mi hijo demasiado bien, y de alguna manera trataría de interpretarlo como si fuera su culpa.

Hyukjae asintió levemente, tragando continuamente mientras hacía una mueca por el repugnante sabor en su boca, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por el cumplido de Shindong; era un buen sentimiento escuchar que la figura paterna de Donghae ya confiaba tanto en él, y que probablemente hubiera sonreído si aún no hubiera estado tan angustiado por el bienestar de Donghae.

El rubio platinado simplemente estaba parado allí con las piernas temblorosas, su mano contra la pared del baño mientras trataba de estabilizarse y controlar su estómago revuelto por el estrés y los nervios sacudiendo cada fibra de su ser. Shindong miró al adolescente con simpatía, antes de decir lo que pensaba, —Hyuk, prometo que Donghae estará bien. Está bien estar preocupado, quiero decir que Nari y yo también tenemos mucho miedo, pero Donghae lo superará. Sin embargo, podría necesitar mucha de tu ayuda.

Ante esas palabras, Hyukjae levantó la vista del suelo y miró al mayor con curiosidad, —¿Qué quiere decir?

Exhalando audiblemente, Shindong respondió sinceramente, —Donghae confía mucho en ti, Hyukjae. Desde que ustedes dos comenzaron a salir más, él ha sido más feliz de lo que lo he visto antes. Le gustas bastante, por lo que es muy probable que también juegues un papel clave en su recuperación.

El corazón del rubio platinado se aceleró con esas palabras, y por primera vez desde que habían encontrado a Donghae antes, le dio una pequeña pero visible sonrisa, susurrando sobre todo para sí mismo mientras salía a trompicones del baño con el mayor siguiéndole, —¿L-le gusto...?

Shindong sonrió ante las palabras tranquilas de Hyukjae, asintiendo mientras extendía la mano y acariciaba el hombro del adolescente, —Por supuesto que sí. No estoy seguro de si es en la medida en que _te_ gusta, pero nunca se sabe.

Los ojos de Hyukjae se abrieron abruptamente en conmoción y leve mortificación, deteniéndose justo al lado del lavabo del baño y mirando al mayor mientras Shindong sonreía a sabiendas; tragando saliva nerviosamente, Hyukjae tartamudeó, —C-cómo...

—Oh por favor, Hyukjae, dame un _poco_ de crédito. No soy tan viejo —dijo Shindong con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mirando al adolescente abrir el agua en el fregadero e intentar lavarse la boca—. Pude verlo desde el día que tú y Hae estuvieron en el estudio de baile la primera vez que te conocí. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse realmente, eres un chico agradable y te preocupas mucho por Donghae.

Moviendo nerviosamente su mirada hacia Shindong por un momento, Hyukjae continuó agitando el agua en su boca, su corazón prácticamente latiendo fuera de su pecho en ansiedad; ¿había sido realmente tan obvio? Había estado guardando su enamoramiento secreto para sí mismo durante mucho tiempo, solo hablando con sus dos amigos y su propia hermana al respecto, por lo que era increíblemente extraño que alguien más lo supiera sin que él tuviera que pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba agradecido de que Shindong no pareciera enojado por la idea de que él tuviera una admiración por el hijo del mayor, pero eso no impidió que Hyukjae todavía creyera que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

Sacudiendo el agua en su boca por unos segundos más, Hyukjae echó el líquido de su boca en el fregadero, lavándolo con una punzada mientras intentaba negarlo, —No es así...

Shindong dejó escapar una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza, —Claro que no, Hyukjae —luego, cuando el adolescente se mordió el labio nerviosamente, incapaz de descubrir qué más decir en su defensa, los ojos de Shindong se suavizaron y continuó en un tono sincero—. Oye, no voy a entrometerme en nada de tu vida, Hyukjae. Pero, solo voy a decir esto y hacerte saber que si Donghae y tú alguna vez se vuelven algo, ya saben... "más que amigos", Nari y yo lo apoyaríamos.

—¿Q-qué? —Hyukjae respiró, sus mejillas enrojecidas en un rosa suave, mirando al hombre mayor después de que cerró el fregadero—. Pero... pero Donghae no es...

—Vamos, Hyukjae —interrumpió Shindong, caminando hacia la salida del baño con una sonrisa descarada, haciendo un gesto para que el adolescente lo siguiera—. No te detengas en preocupaciones insignificantes como esa, solo lo estaba mencionándolo. Tienes todo el tiempo para pensar en lo que dije mientras esperamos que Donghae salga de la cirugía, y quieres estar allí cuando salga, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae luego cerró la boca, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla mientras inmediatamente asentía, arrastrando los pies hacia la salida; quería estar cerca de Donghae tanto como sea posible de aquí en adelante. Era un hecho aterrador darse cuenta de que posiblemente podría haber perdido a Donghae hoy, y después de saber que Donghae era un caso único desde su nacimiento, eso casi lo hizo enamorarse aún más del castaño; por supuesto, Donghae era fuerte, Hyukjae no sabía que el más joven había sido fuerte y enfrentaba desafíos desde que nació. Básicamente, hizo que Hyukjae quisiera aferrarse al adolescente más joven y nunca dejar que algo lo lastimara otra vez, en realidad dejará que Donghae tomé un descanso para que no tenga que asustarse más, pero todo lo que Hyukjae podía hacer por ahora era esperar esa oportunidad para que pasara algún día.

* * *

Todos habían perdido la noción del tiempo que habían estado esperando; solo unos minutos parecían horas para cada uno de ellos, y todos comenzaban a temer tanto por el bienestar de Donghae cuanto más esperaban.

Sungmin todavía estaba sentado en el regazo de Siwon, con los ojos fijos en el pared mientras Siwon lo sostenía cómodamente, besando la parte superior de su cabeza cada cierto tiempo en un intento de relajar al rubio fresa. Hyukjae estaba sentado al lado de sus dos amigos, su pierna rebotaba de nerviosismo mientras bebía de la botella de agua que Shindong había ido gentilmente a buscar a la cafetería del hospital para ayudarlo a liberarse del sabor del vómito. Nari estaba sentada al lado de Hyukjae, frotando su espalda reconfortantemente y enfocándose en asegurarse de que el rubio platinado no volviera al baño nuevamente en un esfuerzo por distraerse de sus propias preocupaciones. Shindong estaba al lado de Nari, su mano entrelazada con la de ella mientras sus ojos seguían fijos en el reloj, cada vez más preocupados con cada segundo que pasaba.

Todos permanecieron así por un largo tiempo, hasta que la atención todos fue llamada abruptamente hacia las puertas dobles directamente a la izquierda de donde estaban sentados, las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron mientras un hombre completamente vestido de blanco con un portapapeles en la mano salió. El hombre miró a través de sus papeles por un momento, sin siquiera apartar su mirada del portapapeles mientras los leía, antes de levantar la vista y dirigirse al grupo a su lado.

Una sonrisa profesional y triste apareció en sus labios, casi poniendo a los demás aún más nerviosos, y el doctor se acercó para estar más cerca de ellos antes de pronunciar en voz baja, —¿Familia de Lee Donghae?

—Sí —Shindong habló afirmativamente, mientras Nari se mordió el labio y preguntó con voz temblorosa—. ¿E-está bien mi hijo, doctor? Por favor dígame que está bien.

El doctor suspiró, volviendo a mirar su portapapeles antes de responder, —Bueno, no diría que está bien, pero lo estará. La cirugía fue exitosa, y aunque está en un proceso de recuperación, debería estar bien.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —respiró Nari, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran de puro alivio mientras Shindong la abrazaba con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, parpadeando para contener sus propias lágrimas de alegría.

Hyukjae se mordió el labio, sus propias lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos mientras tartamudeaba, —¿Q-qué esta mal con él?

—Mucho —respondió el doctor sin rodeos, sus ojos volvieron al portapapeles antes de leer—. Tiene tres costillas rotas, una de las cuales le pinchó el pulmón izquierdo y por lo tanto colapsó —esa frase los puso tensos abruptamente, y Nari lloró aún más fuerte—. Sin embargo, logramos contenerlo. Afortunadamente, no fue un colapso o un pinchazo muy grande, por lo que no necesitó que le pusieran una jeringa hueca dentro del pecho. Necesitará que se le administre una alta tasa de oxígeno, y deberá permanecer aquí durante unos días para asegurarnos de que todo vaya bien antes de regresar a casa. Aparte de eso, tenía múltiples contusiones y laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, se requirieron puntos de sutura en la herida que obtuvo en la cabeza, se rompió el brazo derecho y sufrió un traumatismo en la cabeza —dijo el doctor, miró al grupo frente a él con simpatía, antes de continuar—. Por cierto, debido al trauma que sufrió en su cabeza, podría tener una leve pérdida de memoria. Nada demasiado severo, no debería olvidar a nadie ni nada demasiado serio, pero no se sorprenda si no recuerda mucho de lo que sucedió o si no recuerda algo simple como la tarea y cosas así.

Sungmin estaba agarrando la camisa de Siwon, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio, susurrando temblorosamente, —Pobre Donghae...

Hyukjae estaba casi completamente seguro de que su corazón se detuvo ante las palabras del doctor, su mente era un torbellino de emociones mientras apretaba los dientes, sus ojos una vez más llenos de lágrimas.

_Tres costillas rotas._

_Pulmón colapsado._

_Puntadas._

_Brazo quebrado._

_Pérdida de memoria._

_Espera, ¿qué hay de...?_

—Sus ojos... —Hyukjae susurró, casi demasiado temeroso para siquiera preguntar aunque sabía que necesitaba hacerlo; recordó cómo las gafas de Donghae se habían roto contra su cara, todos los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio que habían cortado la piel del castaño, pero tenía aún más miedo de saber si el vidrio realmente había llegado a los ojos de Donghae y lo había dejado ciego.

Tragando audiblemente, Hyukjae soltó su pregunta vacilante, —¿Q-qué hay de sus ojos?

Podía sentir los ojos de todos sobre él mientras preguntaba, pero simplemente mantuvo contacto visual con el doctor, rezando mentalmente por al menos algunas buenas noticias. El doctor lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar y continuar, —Tenía fragmentos de vidrio incrustados alrededor de los ojos, pero afortunadamente no tenía ninguno en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus ojos están bastante hinchados e increíblemente magullados, por lo que es posible que no pueda abrirlos por un día o dos. Pero él todavía puede ver, así que también estará bien en esa área.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Hyukjae, aunque más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos; al menos Donghae aún podía ver. Donghae estaba herido, sí, pero iba a estar bien; en realidad iba a estar todo bien.

—¿Cuándo podemos entrar a verlo? —le preguntó Shindong al doctor mientras frotaba la espalda de Nari, intentando de cualquier manera que pudiera calmar a su esposa.

—Después de que la enfermera lo lleve a una habitación, deberías poder hacerlo —respondió el doctor con una leve sonrisa, antes de agregar disculpándose—. Sin embargo, me temo que solo puedo permitir uno a la vez por ahora. No estoy seguro de si estará despierto hasta tarde esta noche o mañana, pero si logra despertarse mientras uno de ustedes está allí con él, será importante que le haga saber que estará bien. Es más que probable que esté increíblemente confundido y con un inmenso dolor.

—Está bien —respondió Shindong, ofreciéndole al doctor una sonrisa genuina—. Gracias, doctor.

El doctor le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, antes de hablar mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación—. Iré a decirle a una enfermera que le lleve a la habitación de su hijo una vez que tengamos todo lo que esté a su disposición.

* * *

—Nari, ¿por qué no entras y lo ves primero? —murmuró Shindong suavemente, de pie frente a su esposa con las manos ahuecando sus mejillas con ternura mientras se encontraban justo afuera de la puerta que conducía a donde Donghae estaba durmiendo.

Sollozando en silencio, Nari miró a su esposo con ojos tristes, —¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hay de ti y los otros tres?

Shindong suspiró, volviendo a mirar a donde los tres adolescentes ahora estaban sentados afuera de la puerta; Hyukjae tenía la cara entre las manos, los codos descansando sobre las rodillas mientras se encorvaba, sin duda tratando de evitar vomitar nuevamente, mientras Sungmin y Siwon se sentaban a cada lado de él, el primero frotaba suavemente la espalda del rubio platinado mientras Siwon intentaba ofrecer palabras de consuelo.

—Me quedaré aquí con ellos e intentaré mantenerlos tranquilos —finalmente respondió Shindong, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora a su esposa—. Si Hyukjae vomita más, creo que terminará desmayándose, y prefiero no ver que eso suceda.

—Estoy seguro de que Hae tampoco —respondió Nari con una pequeña sonrisa antes de exhalar temblorosamente, mirando hacia la puerta que conducía a su hijo y mordiéndose el labio—. Creo que iré primero... solo espero que no sea tan malo como parece.

—Él solo puede mejorar a partir de ahora, y todos estaremos aquí para ayudarlo, lo sabes —dijo Shindong con el mismo tono de tranquilidad, inclinándose hacia adelante y rozando sus labios sobre la mejilla de Nari antes de alejarse de ella—. Sin embargo, si se despierta, dile que lo amo y que estará bien.

—Lo haré —respondió Nari con un leve asentimiento, alejándose de su esposo y yendo hacia la puerta de madera.

Exhaló audiblemente, sus nervios temblaban cuando extendió la mano y agarró el mango de metal. Nari cerró los ojos por un momento, preparándose mentalmente para ver a su hijo como un desastre golpeado y roto antes de girar el pomo y entrar en la habitación.

Tan pronto como entró silenciosamente, fue recibida por los sonidos del monitor cardíaco que repetía los pitidos, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo antes de cerrar silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella. Podía escuchar los sonidos del oxígeno que se inhalaba a través de una máscara, y casi instantáneamente sintió que las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos antes de ganar el coraje para finalmente levantar la mirada hacia la cama del hospital, pero tan pronto levantó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en él fue casi lo suficiente como para hacerla soltar un sollozo mientras las lágrimas finalmente caían de sus ojos.

Allí estaba su Donghae sobre la cama; una gruesa capa de gasa se envolvió alrededor de su cabeza donde Nari supuso que la herida había sido cosida, con sus mechones marrón chocolate sobre las vendas blancas en un lío despeinado. Una máscara de oxígeno cubría su boca, proporcionándole oxígeno limpio para ayudarlo a respirar fácilmente con su pulmón perforado, y un yeso blanco y limpio adornaba el brazo derecho del adolescente, deteniéndose justo debajo de donde se conectaban las vías intravenosas. La cara de Donghae estaba realmente muy hinchada y descolorida de color púrpura en varios lugares, a saber, sus ojos, que estaban tan hinchados que Nari pudo ver lo que el doctor quería decir sobre que no podrá abrirlos por un tiempo. También se veían cortes pequeños y limpios alrededor de los ojos de Donghae, pero eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para no requerir vendajes.

Realmente, la vista podría haber sido peor, Nari lo sabía, pero fue desgarrador ver a su único hijo de esa manera; nunca en su vida había pensado que Donghae estaría conectado a máquinas como esta, no desde su complicado nacimiento, y siempre había esperado que él nunca tuviera que soportar tal cosa otra vez. Le rompió el corazón ver a su hijo de esta manera, pero también la hizo estar más agradecida con los tres amigos de Donghae que esperaban afuera, especialmente con Hyukjae por ser quien encontró a Donghae y pidió ayuda a sus dos amigos. Le daba un poco de miedo pensar en lo que sucedería si Hyukjae no hubiera estado allí para ayudar a Donghae, y eso casi la hizo querer llorar aún más.

Nari dejó escapar algunos sollozos temblorosos, casi inaudibles, mientras entraba lentamente en la pequeña habitación, sus ojos nunca se alejaban de su hijo ni siquiera por un momento mientras agarraba una de las sillas de la habitación y la acercaba a su cama.

—Mi pobre bebé... —dijo Nari temblorosamente, haciendo una pausa para soltar otro pequeño sollozo mientras extendía una mano temblorosa y la colocaba suavemente sobre el yeso de Donghae—. Desearía que nos hubieras dicho que la gente te estaba lastimando así... Podríamos haberlo detenido antes de que esto sucediera...

* * *

Oscuridad. Eso fue literalmente todo lo que Donghae pudo ver en este momento. Una vasta e interminable sombra se cernía sobre él cuando sintió que se consumía en un mundo de nada más que silencio y una oscuridad amenazante. Estaba aterrorizado; no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, dónde estaba, todo lo qué había sucedido. Estaba confundido y asustado, y por el momento todo lo que anhelaba era ver una cara familiar, escuchar una voz familiar... algo por el estilo, realmente. En verdad, Donghae tenía miedo de haber muerto; estaba completamente petrificado de que los dos muchachos lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente y directamente en los brazos de la muerte.

Todo lo que podía recordar eran fragmentos de lo que había sucedido, pero sabía lo suficiente como para saber que había una posibilidad de que él muy bien podría haber muerto, y eso solo lo hizo querer llorar. Donghae odiaba estar solo así, y odiaba la mera idea de estar sin sus padres o sus amigos recién adquiridos; en ese momento, solo quería acurrucarse y rezar para estar equivocado, que realmente estaba vivo y que iba a estar bien.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado nadando en este oscuro abismo de silencio absoluto, pero después de unos momentos comenzó a sentir algo diferente; podía sentir una presión indescriptible sobre su pecho, un dolor sordo que solo parecía aumentar en intensidad con cada segundo que pasaba. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle, pero no importa qué, la oscuridad no se iría. El dolor había comenzado a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, una picadura ardiendo en su brazo solo para ser superada por la abrasadora quemadura en su pecho; podía sentir algo en su rostro, pero no podía mover un músculo para quitárselo. Podía escuchar un zumbido molesto, que sonaba como si docenas de moscas se hubieran reunido en su cabeza, atrapadas sin forma de escapar.

Todo seguía creciendo cada vez más intenso; el dolor, el escozor, el ardor, el zumbido... _todo_ se estaba volviendo demasiado, y era aterrador. Donghae comenzó a desesperarse, finalmente encontró la fuerza para emitir gemidos a pesar de que tenía ganas de sollozar ruidosamente para que el mundo lo escuchara. Quería gritarle a alguien para que lo ayudara, quería poder despertarse de esta odiosa pesadilla, pero no podía abrir los ojos sin importar lo que hiciera.

Sus gemidos continuaron, raspando su garganta seca, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el dolor en todas partes; entonces, el zumbido desagradable en su cabeza comenzó a desvanecerse muy levemente, y fue entonces cuando lo escuchó. Una voz familiar, una voz demasiado familiar de la que se había acostumbrado a buscar consuelo desde su nacimiento.

_Mamá..._

Donghae quería sollozar de alivio cuando la voz de Nari sonó entre el zumbido ruidoso en su mente, pero no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, trató de enfocar todo lo que tenía en su voz, usándola como un ancla metafórica para alejarse de este horrible y oscuro lugar. Su voz comenzó a volverse más y más clara a medida que él enfocaba todo lo que tenía, y aunque todavía no podía abrir los ojos, un pequeño suspiro de alivio logró escapar de él cuando finalmente pudo distinguir las palabras de su madre.

—...¿Hae? Donghae, ¿puedes oírme? Sé que duele, Hae, pero ¿puedes responderme de alguna manera...?

El zumbido se hizo más y más débil a medida que la voz de Nari se hizo más fuerte, hasta el punto en que Donghae pudo escuchar el temblor en su voz mientras sollozaba. Un pitido implacable también se escuchó débilmente, sonando al mismo ritmo una y otra vez; el zumbido se detuvo por completo, desapareciendo por completo cuando Donghae escuchó sollozos y sorbos silenciosos a su lado, pero no importaba cuánto lo intentara, aún no podía abrir los ojos.

Le dolía el pecho, más de lo que las palabras podrían describir; también le dolía la cabeza inmensamente, su memoria estaba manchada y rota en fragmentos, y todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de plomo, dejándolo inmóvil. Todavía podía sentir algo contra su rostro, empujando oxígeno fresco en su boca cada pocos segundos desde el objeto, solo haciendo que Donghae tuviera aún más miedo.

_¿Que pasó...?_

—Hae —Donghae escuchó a su madre sollozar una vez más a su lado, y registró un pequeño movimiento en su brazo, aunque parecía que algo bloqueaba el contacto casi por completo—. Donghae, por favor avísame si puedes oírme.

Trató una vez más de abrir los ojos, pero una vez más no tuvo éxito; luego, le dolía la cabeza cuando un breve recuerdo de su cara siendo golpeada y pateada, sus lentes destrozándose contra su rostro plagaron sus pensamientos, y de repente se llenó de terror, su mente llegó a una idea irracional.

_No estoy... no estoy **ciego** , ¿verdad?_

Su miedo comenzó a superar su dolor, y se asustó aún más cuando ni siquiera podía sentir las lágrimas brotando debajo de sus párpados; a pesar de que le picaba la garganta y se sentía completamente seco, Donghae logró gruñir débilmente, su voz amortiguada por debajo de lo que sea que estaba en su rostro, —¿M-mamá...?

Se escuchó un sollozo de alivio a su lado, las yemas de los dedos suaves tocaron su mejilla con cautela cuando escuchó a Nari responder a través de sus lágrimas, —Sí, Hae, estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Estás a salvo ahora.

Un sollozo estremecido, casi inaudible, salió de los labios de Donghae, aunque todavía estaba aterrorizado por sus ojos; quería que todo lo que estaba fuera de su rostro desapareciera para poder hablar correctamente, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía algo que decir en ese momento. Afortunadamente, cuando escuchó a su madre soltar unos sollozos más silenciosos, también la escuchó preguntar, —¿Quieres quitarte la máscara de oxígeno por un segundo, Hae?

Débilmente, Donghae logró asentir, agradeciendo a sus estrellas de la suerte que su madre pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto en momentos como este. Luego gimió en voz baja cuando sintió que su madre le quitaba la máscara con la mayor suavidad posible, alejándola de su boca, intentando con todas sus fuerzas deslizar la máscara hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza sin enganchar nada; su pecho comenzó a dolerle aún más después de quitarle la máscara, y lamentó casi por completo la decisión de quitársela, ya que el aguijón lo hizo gemir aún más, pero por el momento solo quería respuestas.

Tan pronto como sintió que el elástico de la máscara se deslizaba hacia arriba y fuera de su cabeza, inhaló brevemente antes de gemir, —Mamá... ¿por qué no puedo abrir los ojos? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada? No estoy ciego, ¿verdad? Y-yo...

Nari interrumpió sus quejidos de pánico al callarlo, su mano ahuecó su mejilla tan suavemente como pudo y le aseguró suavemente, —No, Hae, no estás ciego. Tus ojos están increíblemente hinchados y magullados, pero la hinchazón disminuirá después de un tiempo. Estarás bien, lo prometo.

En silencio, casi inaudible, Donghae dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo de alivio, ignorando el implacable escozor en su pecho mientras se relajaba en su mayor parte antes de preguntar débilmente, —¿Qué pasó...? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital, Hae —respondió Nari a través de sus sollozos, —Y-y de acuerdo con Hyukjae, Sungmin y Siwon, dos chicos en tu escuela te golpearon gravemente. De hecho, por lo que parece, si Hyukjae no te hubiera encontrado en primer lugar y alejara a esos chicos de ti, t-tú... podrías haber sido asesinado.

Donghae podía sentir que su corazón le dolía por la voz temblorosa de su madre, la culpa lo carcomía por hacerla preocuparse, aunque su mente parecía apegarse a la mención de cierto rubio, haciéndole responder con un tartamudeo, —¿H-Hyukjae?

—Él te salvó la vida, Hae —dijo Nari con un sollozo tembloroso—. Por lo que me dijeron, se quedó a tu lado todo el tiempo, y cuando tu padre y yo llegamos aquí, Hyukjae estaba tan preocupado por ti que estaba vomitando y llorando —la voz de Nari se hizo más tranquila, su tono se quebró por sus propios sollozos—. Se preocupa mucho por ti, Donghae. Estaba tan asustado al pensar que ibas a morir o algo así, y se siente horrible de que te lastimaran tanto...

—¿É-Él está aquí? —preguntó Donghae débilmente, la culpa se volvió abrumadora al pensar en Hyukjae realmente llorando por él; además de eso, estaba más que agradecido con Hyukjae, y sentía que le debía al rubio casi cualquier cosa en el mundo por ayudarlo así. También tenía curiosidad por saber cuánto había visto Hyukjae en este ataque, porque lo último que recordaba era que algo lo empujaba hacia un lugar muy inapropiado, y tenía miedo de saber qué había sucedido.

Nari sollozo por un momento antes de responder a la pregunta de Donghae, —Sí, lo está. Está afuera, en realidad, junto con tu padre y tus otros dos amigos, Sungmin y Siwon. Todos estábamos tan preocupados por ti...

—Lo lamento, mamá —gimoteó Donghae con voz temblorosa—, lamento tanto haber hecho preocupar así a todos. No quise hacerlo.

—Hae, no te culpes por esto, no es tu culpa en absoluto —Nari reprendió suavemente—. Todos estamos contentos de que estés bien.

Donghae tragó seco, estremeciéndose por el dolor en sus pulmones antes de preguntar vacilante, —¿Q-qué es lo que esta mal conmigo, mamá?

—Un montón —respondió Nari temblorosamente, antes de suspirar y explicar—. Además de que tus ojos estaban hinchados, tres de tus costillas estaban rotas y una te pinchó el pulmón. Tu brazo derecho está quebrado, tiene muchos moretones y golpes, una herida en tu cabeza, e incluso dijeron que podría tener una leve pérdida de memoria... —otro sollozo sonó de Nari antes de que ella continuara en un susurro—. Te lastimaron gravemente, Hae...

—Lo siento —Donghae se disculpó una vez más en un ligero murmullo, solo para que su madre lo callara una vez más.

Escuchó a Nari exhalar temblorosamente antes de que ella preguntara vacilante, —Hae... ¿cuánto tiempo ha estado ocurriendo esta intimidación?

Donghae se mordió el labio, queriendo negarlo desde el principio, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado débil para siquiera llegar a una mentira adecuada, por lo que simplemente se detuvo con una pregunta propia, —¿P-por qué preguntas?

—Tus amigos me dijeron que esto te había sucedido antes, solo que no era tan grave —respondió Nari con tristeza, sus dedos recorrían el cabello de Donghae de una manera amorosa—. Dijeron que te ayudaron mucho a través de eso y trataron de protegerte, así que quiero saber la verdad, Donghae. ¿Tus amigos tienen razón? ¿Te intimidaron antes de esto?

Donghae tragó audiblemente, sollozando un par de veces antes de hablar en voz baja, —Sí.

Nari dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso antes de preguntar vacilante, —¿Por cuánto tiempo, Hae? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ocultándonos esto? ¿Cuándo empezó?

—Hace dos años —respondió Donghae con la misma voz casi inaudible, realmente queriendo simplemente derrumbarse y llorar si no fuera por el ardor en sus pulmones en este momento mientras su ansiedad aumentaba—. P-por favor no te enojes, mamá.

—No estoy enojada, Hae —respondió Nari gentilmente, aunque el corazón de Donghae le dolía por la decepción unida en su voz—. Solo desearía que nos lo hubieras dicho, o al menos contarle a _alguien_. Esto no está bien, y el hecho de que casi acabe con tu vida es aún peor.

—Simplemente no quería que te preocuparás —gimió Donghae, sus palabras cada vez más aterradas y temblorosas por el momento, haciendo que su pecho doliera más y más—. No quería que tú y papá se preocuparan demasiado por mí por algo estúpido como esto. Estaba demasiado débil teniendo miedo para hacer algo al respecto, y no sabía qué decir...

Donghae dejó de hablar abruptamente, su pánico había aumentado demasiado, haciendo que sus pulmones y su pecho picaran y ardieran con un dolor insoportable, haciéndolo gemir aún más e intento girar su cuerpo para disminuir el dolor. Soltó sollozos ahogados porque el dolor no disminuyó, y apenas notó a su madre deslizando la máscara de oxígeno sobre su cabeza hasta que la escuchó temblar, —Cálmate, Hae, esto ayudará. No te muevas, no quieres que otra costilla te perfore el pulmón, o de lo contrario tendrán que hacerte otra cirugía.

—P-pero... ¿qué pasa con papá? ¿Sungmin y Siwon? —Donghae dejó escapar otro sollozo débil antes de continuar—. ¿H-Hyukjae?

—Todos estaremos aquí para ti, Hae, no iremos a ninguna parte. No creo que Hyukjae se vaya, incluso si se lo ordenaran —Donghae dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió la máscara de oxígeno deslizarse sobre sus labios, el oxígeno puro empujando dentro de su boca, y la picadura en sus pulmones disminuyó muy ligeramente; comenzó a relajarse cuando el dolor se volvió al menos algo soportable, aunque comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando sintió que su estado ya debilitado comenzó a debilitarse más y más, su conciencia comenzó a desvanecerse una vez más cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a formar una confusión incoherente.

—Les haré saber que estás bien, ¿de acuerdo, Hae? —Nari habló en voz baja, y Donghae sintió que sus dedos arreglaban su desordenado cabello—. Solo duerme por ahora. Necesitarás todo el descanso que puedas conseguir ahora, Hae, para que puedas mejorar lo suficiente y poder llevarte a casa. Lo prometo, alguien estará aquí cuando te despiertes después, pero solo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?

Donghae sintió que su patrón de respiración se relajaba, su conciencia se desvanecía cada vez más y apenas se las arregló para pronunciar con voz débil y baja, —Te amo, mamá.

Luego volvió a caer en el sueño tranquilo en el que había estado antes, solo escuchando débilmente la voz de su madre respondiendo con un suave, —También te amo, Donghae.


End file.
